


verityburns: Den grønne klinge

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Gen, Not Slash, Thrilller
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En fredelig weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8123) by verityburns (http://verityburns.livejournal.com). 
  * Inspired by [The Green Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320879) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> En stor tak til verityburns (http//:verityburns.livejournal.com), for at lade mig oversætte hendes historie. Originalen kan findes her: http://verityburns.livejournal.com/11847.html#cutid1
> 
> Oversætterens anmærkning: Jeg har valgt at bruge de engelske avisnavne og tiltaleformer i en lettere oversat form (Miss, Detektiv Inspektor). Seriemorderen kaldes i originalen ‘Week-Ender’, som kunne oversættes med ‘uge-afslutteren’ - ikke ligefremt et sensationelt navn, så indtil videre er det blevet til ‘weekend-morderen’.
> 
> Forfatterens anmærkning: Denne sag begynder i efteråret lige efter Sherlock, første sæson, og den er ikke forbundet med nogen af mine andre historier.

"Miss Pickering?"

Moira tøvede og så gennem den lille sprække, som sikkerhedskæden tillod, på manden på hendes dørtrin. Hmm. Ikke _lige_ hendes definition på høj, mørk og flot - men han var forbandet meget tættere på end Tupperware damen.

"Miss Moira Pickering?"

“Det er mig.” Hun nikkede, så hendes lyse krøller hoppede ved bevægelsen.

Manden viste tydeligt sit id-kort sammen med et sølvfarvet politiskilt frem. “Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade, New Scotland Yard. Kunne jeg lige tale med Dem?”

Moira trak vejret skarpt ind og hendes hånd fløj op til hendes mund. Var der sket noget med...? Nej, - de ville næppe komme hen til hende. Det kunne ikke være... “Hvad drejer det sig om?” forlangte hun at vide med bankende hjerte. “Er der sket noget med -?”

“Nej, nej, der ikke noget at bekymre sig om. Bare rolig, De skal ikke være bange.” Han smilede beroligende. “Det er bare en rutine samtale. Kan jeg komme ind? Jeg skal ikke bruge mere end et par minutter af Deres tid.”

Moira åndede lettet op og lod sin hånd falde ned for brystet. “De har skræmt mig,” sagde hun til ham og følte sig stadig lidt rystet, da hun låste kæden op og åbnede døren helt. “Kom indenfor.” Hun trådte tilbage mod væggen for at gøre plads til, at han kunne gå forbi hende i den smalle gang. “Bare gå hele vejen igennem.”

Hun fulgte ham ind i stuen, hvor han satte sig ned på den svampede ende af sofaen. Han så lettere nervøs ud, da hans hofter sank nedenunder knæenes niveau.

“Beklager,” undskyldte Moira, mens hun gemte smilet over hans udtryk. Han var tydeligvis ikke en mand, der kunne lide at vise sig med manglende værdighed. “Fjedrene er ved at gå stykker - og udskiftningen er på min ‘ting jeg køber, når jeg har tjent penge som jeg ikke allerede har brugt’ liste.”

“Ikke noget problem,” han gravede et smil op og fløj fremad, indtil han nærmest sad på hug på kanten af sædet. Så tog en notesbog frem af sin inderlomme og rømmede sig. Så hostede han. “Undskyld, men er der en mulighed for at få en kop te?” Han smilte håbefuldt. “Det her er min sekstende samtale denne eftermiddag og jeg er simpelthen udtørret.”

Moira tøvede. Klokken var allerede 16.30, hvilket betød, at der kun var halvanden time til _Vild med dans_. Hun havde planlagt et dejligt varmt karbad, før hun skulle sidde foran fjernsynet i den bløde morgenkåbe sammen med en flaske vin.

Der kom endnu et temmeligt patetisk host. Hun rullede med øjnene og flyttede karbadet til et senere efter-showet-tidspunkt i hendes hoved. “Jeg sætter vand over.”

Hun gik over i køkkenet og følte sig ret lettet. Hvis det her var den sekstende samtale, så kunne det ikke være specielt personligt. I det mindste kunne det ikke være noget, som havde med Robert at gøre. Så han måtte være okay.

“Tager De mælk?” råbte hun henover sin skulder.

“Ja tak,” hørte hun, da hun startede vandkogeren og tog tebrevene. Hun åbnede skabet og var ved at tage krusene, men tog sig i det. Et krus te ville tage et godt stykke tid at drikke. I et håb om at redde sit karbad, rejste hun sig op på tæerne og rakte op på den allerøverste hylde. Hun tog kopperne og underkopperne, som hendes mor altid insisterede på skulle være på te bakken, sammen med skeer og en sukkerskål.

Da teen var klar, bar hun bakken ind i stuen og satte den ned på sofabordet.

Hun fik et “Mange tak, det var meget venligt af Dem,” men, før hun fik sat sig ned, kom der endnu et af de håbefulde smil.

“Der er vel ikke nogle småkager?” Smilet var denne gang ledsaget af et udtryk, der universelt nok kategoriseres som ‘hundehvalpe øjne’. “Undskyld,” tilføjede han med det samme. “Undskyld, jeg ville ikke ulejlige Dem.” Smilet blev mere modig, da han rakte ud efter sukkeret. “Det var bare, fordi jeg ikke har haft tid til frokost.”

Moira sukkede. “Det er ikke noget problem,” sagde hun og gik resigneret tilbage til køkkenet. Så måtte han klare sig med cremekagerne, bestemte hun og hældte indholdet af kagedåsen ud på tallerkenen. Hun børstede de værste krummer væk, mens hun overvejede, om kagerne mon stadig var friske nok. Så rystede hun på skuldrene. Det måtte være nok. Han fik ikke hendes dobbelt-chokoladecreme-lørdag-aften-tv-hygge-småkager, uanset hvor sød han var.

“Hvad drejer det sig så om?” spurgte hun, da hun havde sat sig ned i lænestolen ved siden af sofaen og taget sin kop.

Han rørte stadig rundt i sin te. Skeen klikkede rytmisk imod det meget fine porcelæn. “Er De bekendt med sagen om... altså, det meste af pressen bruger navnet ‘Weekend-morderen’?” mens han talte, satte han skeen på plads og tog en småkage. “Mange tak for det her,” tilføjede han og tog en bid.

“Seriemorderen?” Moira lænede sig lidt frem og følte et lille gys. Se det her var interessant. Lidt inside information ville helt klart gøre mandagmorgens snak henover kaffemaskinen mere spændende.

Hendes spørgsmål blev besvaret med en grimasse. “Vi foretrækker ikke at bruge det navn, men ja, det er den sag, jeg taler om. Hvad ved De om den?” spurgte han. “Bare for at undgå gentagelser.”

“Kun hvad der har været i aviserne,” svarede Moira. “Tre mennesker myrdet i deres hjem over de sidste tre weekender. På søndagene, ifølge formiddagsaviserne - _The Mirror_ kaldte ham ‘ _Søndags slagteren_ ’. Er det rigtigt, at det sker på søndage?”

“Tja, vi har endnu ikke officielt meddelt noget om det, fordi det har været svært at etablere det nøjagtige dødstidspunkt i to af sagerne - ofrene levede allesammen alene, så ligene blev ikke fundet med det samme.” Han blev tavs og løftede sine øjenbryn forhåbningsfuldt i retningen af småkagerne.

“Oh, værsgo’ og bare tag,” tilbød Moira og håbede på, at han ville fortsætte. Hun drak mere te, mens hun ventede på, at han blev færdig med at tygge. Fik de ikke noget mad henne på Scotland Yard?

Hendes blik faldt ned på hans bryst, mens han børstede krummerne af sin jakke. Han var faktisk ikke helt utiltalende. Lidt for tynd måske, i forhold til hendes smag, men der var helt klart noget ved ham. Hun begyndte at overveje aftensmaden og gennemgik indholdet af sit køleskab. Det var jo ikke, fordi Robert ligefrem var trofast overfor hende, hvad han så end lovede, og hun kunne se _Vild med dans_ på _iPlayer_ imorgen tidlig.

Han tog sin notesbog op igen og hun så på, hvordan hans lange fingre greb fat om kuglepennen. De hænder så helt klart ud, som om de vidste, hvad de kunne bruges til.

“Men ja, vi er nu sikker på, at alle mord blev begået om søndagen.”

Det tog et øjeblik, før Moira var tilbage i samtalen. “Okay.” Hun tog sig sammen. “Så, hvordan kan jeg hjælpe?”

“Vi har grund til at tro, at morderens næste mål vil være her i området,” forklarede han. “Vi tjekker derfor de folk, som svarer til ofrenes profiler.”

“Og jeg er en af dem?” Det var helt klart ikke de nyheder, man ønskede at høre.

“Desværre, ja, det er jeg bange for.”

Moira rystede. Denne samtale fik hende til at føle sig meget underlig tilpas. Hun tog sin kop og drak det sidste af sin te.

“Alstå, jeg havde bare planlagt en stille weekend,” sagde hun. “Jeg skal så sandelig holde mine døre og vinduer lukket imorgen. Det kan De være sikker på.” Hun overvejede, om det måske endda var bedst, at tage over til hendes mor imorgen. Hellere det end at risikere noget.

“Jeg er bange for, at det ikke ville hjælpe,” advarede han hende. “Såvidt vi kan se, har der ikke været tegn på indbrud.” Han så ned i sin notesbog. “Først troede vi, at morderen måske kendte sine ofre, men vi har ikke kunnet finde nogen sammenhæng mellem dem. Så lige nu tror vi, at han bruger et påskud for at komme ind.”

Moira tænkte sig om i et øjeblik. “Som for eksempel ved at påstå, at han skal aflæse el-måleren?”

“Noget i den retning,” svarede han og smilede til hende. Faktisk var hans smil ikke helt så attraktivt, som hun først syntes, bestemte Moira lidt uklart. Han kunne selv sørge for sin aftensmad.

Han lænede sig frem og hans ansigt så bekymret ud. “Er De okay, Miss Pickering?” spurgte han. “De ser lidt bleg ud.”

Moira blinkede et par gange og tvang sig selv til at koncentrere sig. “Jeg har det fint,” sagde hun. “Er bare træt. Det har været en lang uge.”

“Jeg tror, at vi er ved at være færdige,” sagde han beroligende. “Jeg skal lige slutte af. Har De en ven eller nabo, som kommer forbi en gang imellem?” Han smilede igen. “Det her er mere bekymrende for kvinder, der lever alene.”

Moira rystede på hovedet. “Nej, jeg er ikke særlig meget sammen med mine naboer. Og som jeg har sagt, så har jeg planlagt en stille weekend. Ordne nogle ting, se fjernsyn, den slags.” Hun rynkede på panden. “Det kan faktisk være, at jeg måske besøger min mor imorgen, nu, hvor De har fortalt mig det her. Hvor sikker er De på, at han angriber i det her område?”

“Oh, jeg vil mene, at jeg er temmelig sikker,” svarede han, lukkede sin notesbog og pakkede sin kuglepen væk.

En pludselig gaben overraskede Moira og hun satte hurtigt hånden op foran munden. “Undskyld mig,” sagde hun. “Det bliver vist tidligt i seng i aften, tror jeg. Men jeg behøver ikke bekymre mig endnu, ikke? Det er jo trods alt kun lørdag.” Hun grinede nervøst og tænkte så på, om det måske var upassende.

“Selvfølgelig ikke,” svarede han og så underligt på hende.

Moira blev rød i hovedet, satte så sin kop tilbage på bordet og blev overrasket over, at høre hvordan den klirrede på underkoppen. Helt ærligt, den her samtale var temmelig foruroligende. Det var ikke så underligt, at hun var oprørt. Han tog koppen fra hende og satte den forsigtigt på bordet. 

“Bare lige et sidste spørgsmål, hvis De vil være så venlig.”

Moira så undersøgende på ham og undrede sig over, hvorfor hans stemme lød, som om den kom langt væk fra, når han nu så ud til at komme tættere på.

“Hvor lang tid vil det vare, før nogen vil savne Dem?”


	2. En frustration i tiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på det laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oversat efter "The Green Blade" af verityburns. Se kapitlet her: http://verityburns.livejournal.com/12164.html#cutid1

"Keder mig."

John sad ved bordet i stuen. Hans pegefingre arbejdede med at finde de rigtige knapper, mens han tastede, indtil Sherlocks brok brød hans tankegang endnu engang. Han var sur og kastede et irriteret blik på baghovedet af sin bofælle. Manden var løbet rundt i lejligheden hele morgenen og vibrerede praktisk taget i sin lænestol lige nu.

“Nej, du gør ej,” sagde han, før han vendte tilbage til sin laptop.

Sherlock drejede rundt for at se nysgerrigt på ham, i et øjeblik distraheret af det uventede svar. “Det kan være, at jeg ikke oplever det fulde omfang af de følelser, som du mener er nødvendige,” hans tone var hånlig,” men jeg tror, at jeg er tilstrækkelig kendt med følelsen af kedsomhed til at kunne genkende dens alt for hyppige tilstedeværelse.”

“Du keder dig ikke. Du er frustreret,” svarede John, stadig fokuseret på skærmen af sin laptop og prøvede at huske på, hvad det var, han var ved at skrive.

Sherlock sagde ingenting, men han sagde det på en sådan måde, at John umuligt kunne koncentrere sig. Han sukkede og opgav at skrive videre på sin blog lige nu. Han vendte sig om, for at møde det spørgende blik.

“Hvis du virkelig havde kedet dig, ville du ikke have taget tøj på,” pointerede han og glædede sig over Sherlocks løftede øjenbryn ovenpå den deduktion. “Du sidder på hug på kanten af sædet, mens du venter på, at Lestrade formildes og kalder dig ind på ‘ _Weekend-morder_ ’ sagen. Og du er klar til at kaste dig ud i det, så snart han gør.” Han smilede af det resulterende forargrede blik. “Efter det obligatoriske show af ligegyldighed, selvfølgelig,” tilføjede han.

Sherlock var splittet mellem stolthed og irritation. Ikke at han ville have indrømmet nogen af delene. Han vendte sig om og satte sig bevidst mere komfortabelt i sin stol, mens han tvang sine hvileløse lemmer til at falde til ro.

Det varede to og et halvt minut.

“Endnu et lig burde gøre det,” annoncerede han, mens fingrene nu var ved at tromle mod armlænene. “Medierne er allerede vilde efter de tre og politiet spiser dem af med ingenting. Et mere burde tippe vægten.” Han lænede sig fremad igen. Hans albuer hvilede på hans knæ. “Er det for meget at forlange?”

John var ubehageligvis klar over, at dette udsagn engang ville have chokeret ham. Nogle gange bekymrede han sig over, at i stedet for at løfte Sherlocks forståelse vedrørende acceptabel opførsel, så havde deres vedvarende samarbejde blot mindsket hans egen.

“Så, vi håber rent faktisk lige nu, at en eller anden er blevet stukket ihjel?” spurgte han med en følelse af, at der i det mindste burde protesteres rent symbolsk.

“Håb er irrelevant,” svarede Sherlock og vinkede irriteret med sin arm. “Idag er mandag. Mordet er allerede sket. Vi venter bare på, at en eller anden finder liget.”

“Måske er der ikke noget lig?” foreslog John. “Det kunne være jo være, at det er stoppet.”

Sherlock fnøs. “Seriemordere _stopper_ ikke,” forklarede han med foragt. “Helt ærligt, John, har du slet ikke lært noget? Og siden politiet ikke er tættere på, selvom de har tre lig og tre gerningsteder at lege med, bliver det her helt klart underholdende.”

John lukkede sin øjne og talte stille til fem, så åndede han ud.

Sherlock smilede uden at vende sig om. “Du plejede at tælle til ti,” observerede han. “Du er ved at vænne dig til mig.”

“Gud forbyde det,” sagde John.

De blev begge to opmærksomme på fodtrin på trappen og Mrs. Hudson dukkede op. Hun bankede forsigtigt på den åbne dør, som hun altid gjorde, selvom hun tydeligt kunne se, at begge mænd kiggede på hende.

“Godmorgen, drenge,” sagde hun og smilte glad til dem begge to. “Peter er lige kommet tilbage og han skal ned og købe ind. Har I brug for noget?”

Johns øjne blev store. Han sprang op og smuttede over i køkkenet. Hvis Sherlock havde ret - og John ville helt sikkert ikke vædde om det modsatte - så ville de være på en stor sag om ikke alt for længe, hvilket ville efterlade meget lidt tid til noget af alt det, som den store detektiv betegnede som ‘ikke-essentielt’... som for eksempel at købe mad.

“Hvordan går det med ham, Peter?” spurgte han, mens han tjekkede indholdet af køleskabet. “Har han haft held med at finde et arbejde?”

Mrs. Hudson sukkede. På nogen måder var det rart at have sin nevø hos sig. Han var der om aftenen og hun følte sig mere tryg ved at have ham i huset, siden man aldrig vidste, hvor disse to var henne halvdelen af tiden. Hun kastede et kærligt blik på Sherlock, da hun gik ind i køkkenet til doktoren.

På den anden side var det ikke nemt at vende tilbage til at skulle dele din bolig, når man nu først havde vænnet sig til at have det godt med sig selv. Og at tv’et hele tiden skulle vise sportskanalerne var for alvor ved at nedbryde hende.

“Intet indtil videre,” svarede hun beklagende. “Han har nu været i London i en måned. Jeg tror, at den arme dreng har fundet ud af, at det er vanskeligere end han havde regnet med.” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Det er altså regeringens skyld.”

Sherlock grinede lidt. “Det vil jeg sige til ham,” mumlede han og Mrs. Hudson gav ham endnu et ret uforstående smil.

“Mælk, helt klart,” erklærede John. Hans stemme var dæmpet, mens han rodede rundt i køleskabet, og hans blik gled behændigt henover diverse ikke-fødevare emner uden at fokusere yderligere på dem. “Også brød. En pakke bacon og... “ han kom ud og åbnede skabet med skiltet ‘ _Kun mad_ ’, “jeps, noget honning. Det er lige meget hvilken slags.”

Sikker på, at han ikke blev observeret i sin lænestol, rullede Sherlock med øjnene. Da John endelig havde lagt mærke til, at der var et uforholdsmæssigt stort antal bøger om biavl på deres reoler, havde han fuldstændig ulogisk antaget, at Sherlock kunne lide honning, og sørgede derfor altid for, at der var nok af den.

Det var latterligt. Der var absolut ingen beviser for, at folk kun kunne lide honning, hvis de var interesseret i bier. Lige så lidt som man ville antage at mælkebønder var ualmindelig glade for mælk. Sherlock havde selvfølgelig pointeret absurditeten i den konklusion overfor John, men manden var bare ligeglad og blev ved med at købe det forbandede klisterstads. Og hver gang John mente, at der ikke blev spist nok kalorier, så kom der honning på brødet.

At Sherlock rent faktisk rigtig godt kunne lide honning, havde bare gjort det hele endnu mere irriterende.

Ude af stand til at sidde stille længere, rejste han sig og gik over til vinduet. Han stirrede på den enestående mangel af politibiler på vejen nedenfor. Bag ham rømmede John sig. “Øh, Sherlock,” begyndte han.

“Baglommen.” Der var en pause i hvilken Sherlock ikke gjorde noget for selv at tage sin tegnebog frem.

John kom med et fornærmet grynt, da han så bulen, der brød gennem Sherlocks jakkesæt. Den forbandede mand vidste pokkers godt, at der ikke var andre penge i lejligheden - han havde sandsynligvis helt bevidst samlet dem sammen for at se, hvad der ville ske. Det var gået et stykke tid, før John fandt ud af, at der blev eksperimenteret med ham mellem sagerne. Nogle gange kunne han se tilbage på sin dag og tælle alle de små hop gennem ringene, han havde været igennem.

Fint. Han gik hen, flåede Sherlocks jakke op over og tog tegnebogen ud. “Upassende!” hvæsede han, inden han gik tilbage til Mrs. Hudson, som smilede bredt.

Sherlocks læber gav et spjæt, men morskaben blegnede, da han igen forsvandt ind i sit hoved. Han var svagt opmærksom på den transaktion, der fandt sted bagved ham, derefter på Johns puslen i køkkenet, da Mrs. Hudson igen gik ned ad trapperne.

Fordøren faldt i og han så Peters mørke hoved, da han kom ud og daskede afsted til butikkerne. Det var ikke særligt overraskende, at manden ikke kunne finde et ordentligt arbejde. Han så altid ud som om det sted, hvor han lige befandt sig, absolut var det sted, hvor han mindst af alt ville være.

“Hvorfor tror du, at Mrs. Hudson altid insisterer på at kalde mig ‘Doktor Watson’?” spurgte John, da han satte sig ned i sin lænestol. “Hun kalder dig trods alt ‘Sherlock’.” Der var intet svar. Han støttede hagen på sin hånd og tænkte over det. “Jeg går ud fra, at det er fordi hun har kendt dig længere,” overvejede han, “men hvad med naboerne? Hun har boet ved siden af Mrs. Turner i årevis og kalder hende stadig ‘Mrs. Turner’, men Tim kalder hun ved hans fornavn og det samme gjaldt Adrian. Så du er ikke undtagelsen.”

Stadig intet. “Sherlock?” spurgte han. “Sherlock, lytter du overhovedet til mig?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock så rundt fra vinduet og spolede mentalt tilbage for at registrere Johns ord. “Oh, det er status,” sagde han, for så at vende tilbage til at se trøstesløst ned på den tomme gade igen.

"Status?"

Sherlock sukkede og gik tilbage til sin lænestol. Forklaringer. Kedeligt. “Løbende rivalisering,” uddybede han. “Mrs. Turner havde en universitetslektor boende hos sig sidste år og det var altid ‘Professor her’ og ‘Professor der’.” Han standsede. “Jeg citerer naturligvis her.”

“Naturligvis.”

Han så med smalle øjne på John, men fortsatte så. “Da du flyttede ind, havde Mrs. Turner en frisør og en...” Han rystede sit hoved. “Undskyld, men hvad var den anden? Jeg må have slettet det.”

“Adrian arbejdede ved Barclays,” svarede John.

“Der kan du se,” afsluttede Sherlock. “Doktor overtrumfer bank assistent. Et point for Mrs. Hudson.” Han tog sin mobil og stirrede håbefuldt på den. “Man burde tro, at folk efter tre seriemord ville tjekke op på deres kollegaer, når de ikke kommer på arbejde mandag morgen,” brokkede han sig. “Så meget for menneskeheden.”

John rullede med øjnene. “Det er stort, når det kommer fra dig,” sagde han. “Hvordan ved du i det hele taget, at det næste offer skulle arbejde idag? Indtil videre ser det ud, som de er tilfældig udvalgt.”

Sherlock skulede over mod ham. “Intet er tilfældigt,” vrissede han. “Denne morder er organiseret - bare fordi politiet ikke kan se forbindelsen, betyder det ikke...” Han stoppede og vippede sit hoved til den ene side. “Er du med vilje lidt dum for at distrahere mig?” forlangte han at vide.

John kiggede mildt op på ham og løftede sine øjenbryn. “Virker det?”

Sherlock stønnede og lænede sig fremad. Han kørte sine fingre gennem sit hår. “Jeg burde være på den her sag,” sukkede han. “Endelig noget, der er interessant og jeg sidder bare her. Det er utåleligt!”

“Tja, det burde du have tænkt på, inden du sørgede for, at halvdelen af Scotland Yard blev pissesure på dig, ikke?” svarede John og ignorerede den efterfølgende snerren. “Årsag og virkning, Sherlock, du er ikke immun, ved du nok.”

Der var intet svar og John kiggede over på det bøjede hoved af galningen, han levede sammen med. Sherlock så forfærdeligt ud. Der var ikke noget ‘halvt fuldt eller halvt tomt glas’ med ham - det var enten ved at flyde over eller totalt udtørret. John var ved at overveje måder, hvorpå han kunne få Lestrade til at skifte mening, men da Mycrofts navn dukkede op i hans hoved, trak han stikket ud på den idé.

Han strakte sit ben ud og rørte ved Sherlocks fod. “Hey,” sagde han beroligende. “Som du selv sagde, jeg er sikker på, at det kun er et spørgsmål om tid.” Sherlock gryntede bare. John blev ved. “Så, hvad er forbindelsen, hvis der er en?” spurgte han. “Indtil nu har vi en kontorleder i tyverne, en femogtredive årig retssekretær, og en forhenværende alkoholiker, som arbejdede i et call center. Det er en mand, en kvinde og endnu en mand. En homoseksuel og to heteroseksuelle, to...”

“Ja, okay,” afbrød Sherlock. “En hvid, en sort og en på kanten til det gule - du kunne blive ved hele dagen.”

“Jeg tror, at det gule måske er gulsot,” observerede John. “Enten det eller et virkeligt dårligt billede.”

Sherlock sukkede igen. “Det er lige netop problemet. Jeg har brug for præcis information! Bare det at kunne se ligene ville kunne hjælpe.” Han så håbefuldt op. “Tror du, at Molly måske...”

“Det _er_ en joke, ikke?” John så måbende på ham. “Efter dit stunt med at bytte om på organerne? Selv Molly vil ikke give efter for din tvivlsomme charme så hurtigt efter det stunt.”

“Men jeg havde brug for en _frisk_ en!” protesterede Sherlock og kastede sig selv bagud, så han sad udstrakt i sin stol. “Og min charme er ikke _tvivlsom_ ,” tilføjede han som en eftertanke.

“Prøv med _fiktiv_ ,” brummede John sagte, så åndede han lettet ud, da vinduet for et kort øjeblik var badet i blåt lys, som slukkedes og tændtes igen. Han så på Sherlock, som havde vippet sit hoved tilbage og sad med lukkede øjne. Selve billedet på nedtrykthed.

“Tid til at rulle den falske høflighed ud,” foreslog John, mens forventningen sydede i kanten af hans stemme. “Du har ikke noget ønske om at blive smidt af sagen, inden du har haft godt gang i den.”

Sherlock åbnede sit ene øje, så det andet. Han satte sig op, spændte musklerne og John kunne se, hvordan hver enkelt hjernecelle fokuserede og blev sat på ‘tændt’. Energien knitrede nærmest under hans hud, da de hørte Mrs. Hudson åbne fordøren.

Sherlock undertrykte sin trang til at springe op og lænede sig i stedet for frem for at tage fat i Johns arm. Ansigtet lyste op af en uhellig fryd. “John,” sagde han og hans stemme var dyb og intens, da deres blikke mødtes.

John nikkede. Hans øjne lyste, men var faste i deres blik. “Vær sød,” advarede han, da Sherlock kort klemte til, men så slap armen og lænede sig tilbage i sin stol. Hans udtryk blev blank, lige da Lestrade dukkede op i døren.

I et langt øjeblik kiggede de to på hinanden, så løftede Sherlock et øjenbryn.

“Så fandt I hende.”

  



	3. En farlig tiltrækning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på det laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: “Bodice-ripper” bliver i det følgende oversat med “kjole-løfter”. Udtrykket hentyder til de mænd, der er heltindens eftertragtede helt i romantiske romaner og noveller.

“Hvad laver _han_ her?”

Lestrade standsede i stuedøren, meget bevidst om Sherlocks lurende tilstedeværelse bag ham.

“Altså, Sally, vi har et stykke arbejde foran os, så lad os bare gøre det, ikke?”

“Men, Sir...”

“Donovan...” Advarslen i Lestrades tonefald ville have stoppet en mindre motiveret underordnet, men Sallys fingre strammede bare omkring den laptop, hun bar på. Hun satte den ned på sofabordet og tog et skridt frem. Hendes bevægelser var stive og rykvise af vrede.

“Men, _Sir_...”

"Sergeant Donovan!"

Lestrades hævede stemme gik som et ekko gennem ofrets lejlighed og der blev stille, samtidig med at hoveder blev stukket ud af de andre værelser.

Han så sig omkring fra sit udsigtspunkt i krydset af den ‘L’ formede entre. “Vores prioritet er at finde morderen og standse disse mord. Vi vil bruge alle de midler, jeg anser for nødvendige,” hans øjne fokuserede på Sally. “ _Alle midler_ ,” gentog han,”for at opnå dette mål. Er det forstået?”

Sally åbnede munden.

“Enhver som mener, at det _ikke_ er forstået, kan med det samme deltage i dør-til-dør samtalerne.”

I et kort øjeblik så det ud som om Sally ville give efter, men så bed hun tænderne sammen og kantede sig forbi dem med et blik, der kunne dræbe. Så trak hun sin jakke sammen mod den hårde regn, hun skulle ud i.

John stod ved siden af Lestrade og prikkede til Sherlock med sin albue. “Se på mig,” sagde han.

Sherlocks hoved svirpede rundt, da han modvilligt rev sin opmærksomhed væk fra den løbende analyse af deres omgivelser. “Hvad?” vrissede han, mens han ignorerede Sally, da hun spankulerede forbi. Han kiggede utålmodigt på John.

“Ikke noget,” svarede John, da Sally gik ud af fordøren. “Ville bare sikre mig, at du ikke saboterede dig selv.”

Sherlock fnøs fornærmet og vendte sig mod Lestrade. “Godt, hvis dramatikken er overstået, hvad har vi så?” spurgte han krævende, så vinkede han afværgende med sin arm. “Lige meget.” Han skridtede ind i stuen, efterlod Lestrade og John, som bare kiggede på hinanden.

“For Guds skyld, prøv at kontrollere ham,” bad Lestrade. “Jeg skulle nærmest bortlove min førstefødte for at få tilladelse til at tage ham med på sagen.”

“Siden det er usandsynligt, at du med din alder og din livsstil nogensinde vil have børn, var det næppe noget særligt offer,” Sherlocks stemme tordnede, da han kom frem igen, for så at forsvinde ind i køkkenet. John tog et skridt fremad og så på, hvordan han rodede rundt i skabe og kiggede henover notitserne på køleskabet. Herefter forsvandt han for en kort stund ind i badeværelset, før han pegede på de synlige aktiviteter gennem den åbne soveværelsesdør. “Skal vi?”

Lestrade tog en dyb indånding, for så at bevæge sig fremad. “Godt, allesammen ud. Vær venlig at rydde værelset.”

En gruppe politifolk marcherede ud. Kun Anderson blev tilbage. “Chefen sagde, at vi ikke skulle efterlade liget sammen med _ham_ her,” sagde han til Lestrade med foldede arme og blev stående. Sherlock ignorerede ham. Hans øjne fløj rundt i rummet, da han gik hen til kroppen, som lå med ansigtet opad på sengen.

John undersøgte scenen langsomt fra døren af. Foran ham var et stort toiletbord, med en oprejst stol og en af de her spejle med lys langs kanten, som altid mindede ham lidt om ballet, utvivlsomt fordi han som barn var blevet tvunget til at sidde og se på, at Harry blev færdig med sin danseundervisning.

Tankerne om Harry blev hængende i hans hoved, da han så over på dobbeltsengen i hjørnet. Pigen var lille. Med sine lyse krøller, sin lyserøde cardigan og jeans, som var stoppet ned i passende bløde lyserøde tøffel støvler, så hun ud som en dukke, og bare en lille smule for meget ligesom Harry, da hun var igang med sin ‘pigede’ fase, lige inden hun klippede håret kort og udviklede en attitude, som var uforholdsmæssig provokerende i forhold til hendes højde.

“Moira Pickering,” fremsagde Lestrade. “Treogtyve år gammel, single, arbejdede som sekretær for et forsikringsselskab. Hun blev fundet i morges af nogen fra udlejningsfirmaet, mens de var på en rutine udlejer inspektion - han er god nok. Alt var forberedt; han forventede ikke, at der skulle være nogen her.”

Han gik over til toiletbordet og tog en bevispose. “Det her var en notits. Ligesom i de andre tre sager.” Han holdt den i vejret og afslørede et hvidt stykke papir med ordet ‘ _Undskyld_ ’ skrevet hen over. ”Det samme ord hver gang,” sagde han.

“Altså, der er ikke noget forsøg på at få det til at ligne et selvmord. Vil morderen have os til at tro, at han angrer?” spurgte John med krusede læber.

Lestrade rystede på hovedet. “Nej, vi tænkte noget i den retning ved den første sag, men det viste sig, at det er offeret, som havde skrevet det.” Han vendte håndleddet, så han selv kunne læse sedlen. “Og den her ser ganske feminin ud, bogstaverne er helt krøllet.” Han løftede øjenbrynene, da han så på Sherlock, som nikkede indforstået.

“Kom så,” blandede Anderson sig med et sarkastisk tonefald. “Gør det der. Deducer hende. Vi er alle fulde af forventning.”

Sherlock kastede et tilintetgørende blik på ham. “Altså, siden vi står i ofrets lejlighed, vil jeg antage at selv du er i stand til at finde de fleste relevante detaljer. Mon ikke informationer om morderen ville være mere brugbar?” Han undersøgte kroppen, mens han talte, og trak øjenlågene op ét ad gangen.

“Doktor?” han vendte sig mod John, som gravede sin professionalisme frem og gik fremad efter at have set over mod Lestrade for at få tilladelsen.

“Okay,” sagde han, mens han foretog et par grundlæggende undersøgelser. “Det er åbenlyst, at hun er blevet stukket i brystet. Meget lidt blod og,“ han pegede på resten af værelset, “ingen tegn på at blodet sprøjtede fra arterien. Det tyder på, at våbenet ikke blev fjernet før efter dødens indtræden. Hun har blødt ind i brysthulen.”

“Effektivt,” mumlede Sherlock anerkendende.

John ignorerede ham. “Hun har været død i... hmm, tolv til atten timer og hun ser ikke ud til at være blevet flyttet, i hvert fald ikke denne morgen.” Han tog hendes hånd, som var lille selv i forhold til hans egen og han bed læberne sammen, da hendes ærme faldt tilbage.

“John?” Da han så hans ansigt, gik Sherlock hen til ham og stillede sig lidt tættere på end normalt.

“Hvad er der?” spurgte Lestrade.

John så op. “Hun har været bundet.” Han pegede på det håndled, han holdt fast i og rakte over, for at undersøge det andet. “Med noget blødt. Det har ikke skåret sig ind i huden, men du kan se mærkerne. Hun har kæmpet imod.” Han lagde forsigtigt håndleddet ned igen. “Hun har kæmpet meget imod.”

Lestrade så på sit ur. “Så hun blev slået ihjel i nat, mellem klokken atten og midnat,” regnede han ud. “Det passer med det, vi har kunnet finde frem til hos de andre ofre.”

Han vendte sig mod Sherlock. “Hvad kan du give mig?”

Sherlocks hånd lagde sig diskret på Johns skulder i et øjeblik, inden han drejede rundt igen.

“Morderen er tydeligvis en mand, sandsynligvis over gennemsnitlig højde og ser godt ud, i det mindste efter traditionelle standarder.” Han så over på Anderson. “Og når jeg siger traditionel, burde jeg nok specificere, at jeg mener ofrets standarder... der er åbenbart ingen mulighed for at tage højde for smag.”

Han vendte ryggen mod Anderson og fokuserede på Lestrade. “Det er usandsynligt at hun kendte ham, men uanset hvad, så havde hun ikke forventet at han kom. Et falskt ID-kort er det mest sandsynlige trick og hun ville have været lettere at snyde end de fleste.”

“Øh... fordi?” spurgte Lestrade, efter at have set, at John var lige så meget i vildrede, som han selv.

“Er jeg den eneste her, som har øjne i hovedet?” ville Sherlock vide. “Briller,” sagde han. “Hendes briller på bordet ude i entreen - I er allesammen gået forbi dem. Jeg kan da ikke være den eneste, der har lagt mærke til dem?”

Han sukkede, da han så deres blanke ansigter. “Der er kontaktlinser på badeværelset, men hun har dem ikke i.” Han pegede på liget. “En recept på minus tre på begge øjne. Det betyder, at hun kunne fungere i et kendt miljø, men kunne ikke se tv, ikke bruge sin laptop, så hun havde briller på.” Han gik over til toiletbordet og pegede på en række produkter. “Hun har en læbestift for hver dag i måneden. En så forfængelig kvinde med briller på - hun forventede ikke besøg.

“Så... døren ringer, hun ser ud gennem kighullet og så _tager_ hun sine briller _af_ og åbner døren. Hun inviterer morderen ind, men efterlader sine briller på bordet i entreen. Hvorfor ville hun gøre det?”

Han så sig forhåbningsfuldt omkring, men rystede så sit hoved. “Jeg spilder min tid,” mumlede han.

John indskød. “Du mener, at hun syntes, at morderen var attraktiv?” spurgte han tvivlende.

Sherlock kastede sine hænder i luften. “ _Mange tak_ , John!” udbrød han og strålede stolt. Han vendte sig mod Lestrade. “Hvorfor skulle hun ellers ønske, at hun ikke blev set med briller på?”

Han pegede tilbage på sengebordet. “Manden på bogomslaget ser ud som om hans overkrop er blevet pustet op...”

Siden han ikke kunne se den omtalte bog, så Lestrade spørgende på John, som stumt bevægede munden: “kjole-løfter.” 

Sherlock fortsatte uden pause, “... og der er en hel bunke mere på gulvet. Fotografier i stuen viser ofret sammen med en række af partnere, men de er allesammen høje og mandlige, så hendes type er temmelig tydelig.”

John så bedrøvet ned på Moiras krop. “Hun så gennem kighullet og kunne lide det, hun så. Derefter tog hun sine briller af...”

“Hvilket gjorde, at hun ville have endnu vanskeligere ved at opdage et falsk ID-kort,” afsluttede Lestrade.

“Forfængelighed, dit navn er kvinde,” citerede Anderson salvelsesfuldt.

“Øh, det er skrøbelighed,” hørtes en stemme i døren og Sherlock fløj rundt for at se på den ubudne gæst, en konstabel med et friskt udtryk i ansigtet. Han tog respektfuldt sin kasket af og afslørede et lysende rødt hår.

Lestrade talte først. “Hopkins, hvad gør du her?” ville han vide med en resignerende stemme. “Gå tilbage til dør-til-dør samtalerne.”

Den unge mand tøvede og flyttede sig fra det ene ben til det andet med et nervøst, men spændt udtryk. “Kunne jeg ikke bare...”

“Gå!” Lestrade vinkede ham væk og lukkede derefter døren. “Undskyld det der”, sagde han og vendte tilbage til Sherlock. “Jeg er bange for, at du har fået dig en fan.”

Effekten af disse ord var overraskende. Sherlock forsvandt ud gennem døren, mens han holdt vejret og med en byge af bevægelser. Døren stod svingende tilbage.

John og Lestrade så på hinanden og men fulgte ham så, efter at de kort blev mast sammen i døren. De brasede ind i entreen og fandt Sherlock, som holdt den unge konstabel presset op imod væggen. Knægten så en smule overrasket, men mest af alt begejstret ud.

“Hvad fanden...” Lestrades tone var vred. John gik fremad og lagde sin hånd på Sherlocks arm.

“Tilbage,” hvæsede han.” Ellers er du ude igen.”

Sherlock bevægede sig ikke. “Det her er ikke for sjov,” insisterede John med lav stemme. “Gå væk nu.”

Efter et par sekunder slap Sherlock drengen og tog et enkelt trin tilbage. Han kiggede op og ned af ham, før han endelig så ud til at slappe af.

“Det er min fejl, Sir,” proklamerede Hopkins og så på Lestrade. “Jeg snublede og Mr. Holmes stoppede mig fra at falde.”

Lestrade rullede med øjnene. “Det er patetisk,” sagde han. “Du må være den dårligste løgner i politistyrken. Jeg aner ikke, hvorfor du prøver.”

“Undskyld Sir,” Hopkins var forlegen, men han blev ved med at se på Sherlock. “Kan jeg komme ind nu, Sir?”

“Hvad var det du mente?” spurgte Sherlock ham og Hopkins nærmest stod ‘giv agt’. “Skrøbelighed,” lød det opfordrende fra Sherlock, da det var tydeligt, at han ikke forstod, hvad der blev bedt om.

“Åh, det er et citat, Mr. Holmes,” forklarede han. “Fra Hamlet. ‘ _Skrøbelighed, dit navn er kvinde_.’ Meget ofte fejlciteret,” han så over på Anderson, som skulede fra døren, “som ‘ _forfængelighed_ ’. Men det er da Hamlet er træt af, at hans mor giftede sig med hans onkel mindre end en måned efter hans far døde.”

Sherlocks øjenbryn røg op ovenpå denne eksplosion af paratviden og så sig omkring.

“Lad være med at se på mig,” sagde John. “Jeg ved kun, at Mel Gibson var med.”

Lestrade åbnede sin mund, men tænkte sig om inden han blev suget ind i dette morads af manglende viden foran ham. “Kan vi gå tilbage til arbejdet?”

Sherlock holdt hans blik i et kort sekund, så hvirvlede han mod soveværelset, nikkede mod Hopkins og krævede “Tag ham med,” over sine skuldre, mens Anderson hurtigt trak sig tilbage til værelset, tilsyneladende bekymret for, at sociopati kunne smitte.

“Er jeg gået glip af deduktionerne?” mumlede Hopkins til John, da de allesammen var kommet ind gennem døren. John så bare på ham, usikker på, hvad han skulle gøre med denne temmelig alvorlige unge mand og ikke mindst med Sherlocks bizarre reaktion i forhold til ham.

“Jeg har brug for at se de andre gerningsteder, alle fotografier, og ligene,” oplyste Sherlock, mens hans øjne automatisk pilede rundt i værelset for at sikre sig, at det havde afleveret alle sine hemmeligheder. “Der må være en forbindelse mellem disse ofre.”

Lestrade gryntede. “Da jeg sagde noget tilsvarende i forbindelse med Pink sagen, sendte du en sms til journalisterne og skrev, at jeg var forkert på den.”

“Forbindelsen var, at de allesammen tog den forkerte taxa, uden at vide, hvor de skulle hen,” forklarede Sherlock ham. “Det havde intet at gøre med deres eget liv, intet af det kunne forudses.” Han strejfede rundt i værelset. “Nej, denne gang kommer morderen til _dem_ , så der må være en grund til, at han udvælger disse folk.”

Han trak sit mentale kort over London op og fremhævede de fire mordsteder. Derefter overvejede han det fra forskellige vinkler, men der var ikke noget synligt mønster.

“Er der noget mere, du kan fortælle os om dette offer?” spurgte Lestrade og John veg næsten tilbage, da Hopkins ved siden af ham nærmest begyndte at ryste af forventning.

Sherlock trak på skuldrene. “Du behøver ikke længere at rode rundt i folks affaldsspande - de hænger deres snavsede undertøj til tørre helt af sig selv. Facebook, Twitter, alle disse sites. Planer for weekenden, kommende aftaler, håbe og drømme... alle de små detaljer, en morder har brug for, lagt pænt tilrette på deres computer skærm.”

Han så eftertænksomt over i hjørnet igen. “Sengen fortæller os, at hun ikke havde en kæreste, som kom over med jævne mellemrum, ellers ville de have vendt den rundt. Ingen kan lide at sove op mod væggen - ingen steder til deres telefon, ikke noget bord til at stille et glas vand.”

Han åbnede den øverste skuffe i kommoden ved siden af sengen og kiggede indholdet igennem. “Helt klart seksuelt aktivt, så enten en række en gangs affærer eller en elsker, der ikke overnatter.” Han åbnede den anden skuffe. “Mere legetøj end kondomer, så sandsynligvis det sidste.”

Lestrade var lettere foruroliget over at finde sig selv i gang med at udveksle blikke med Anderson og drejede sit hoved væk, og vendte så sit blik alle andre steder hen end til John. “Ellers noget?” spurgte han.

“Ikke noget videre relevant,” svarede Sherlock. “Hun var ved at komme sig over en forkølelse, men det hjælper nok ikke videre.”

Konstabel Hopkins så sig fortvivlet omkring for at finde ud af, hvordan det kunne ses og John forbarmede sig over ham. “Hvordan har du fundet ud af det, Sherlock?” spurgte han.

“Hmm?” Sherlock var nu krøbet ned for at inspicere stolen og svarede fraværende. “Oh, en pakke papirlommetørklæder i stuen er næsten tom, men paplåget fra toppen er stadig i genbrugskassen i køkkenet og den bliver afhentet om tirsdagen ifølge kommunens skema på køleskabsdøren.”

“Det behøver ikke betyde, at hun har været forkølet!” beklagede Anderson sig. “Folk bruger papirlommetørklæder til en masse forskellige ting.”

Sherlock kastede et nedladende blik på ham. “Det kan godt være, at du klarede en hel pakke i løbet af en uge, hvis du ikke fik noget på den dumme, Anderson, men lad os ikke antage det samme for alle andre, hmm?” Han ignorerede det resulterende sprutteri.

“Der er også en pakke med Panodil Hot poser ved tedåsen, mens resten af hendes medicinske forsyninger er i skabet ovenover. Der er kun to pakker tilbage, men hun har ikke tilføjet dem til indkøbslisten, som også er på køleskabsdøren. Så - hun havde en forkølelse, men var ved at komme over den.”

Han rejste sig op, men så stadig ulykkeligt ned på stolen. “Som jeg siger, ikke særlig hjælpsom.”

“Hvad nu hvis hun er blevet bedøvet?” tilbød konstabel Hopkins. “Hvis hun har en forkølelse ville hun ikke været i stand til at lægge mærke til det.” Han så håbefuldt på Sherlock og John blev ramt af den tanke, at hvis han havde haft en hale, så ville han logre lige nu.

“Er de andre ofre blevet bedøvet?” spurgte han, men Lestrade rystede på hovedet.

“Testene viste ingenting,” svarede han. “Selvom ligene var ikke så nye som det her.”

Sherlock så irriteret på dem. “Irrelevant, siden morderen ikke kunne være sikker på, at hans ofres smagsløg var svækket,” pointerede han. “Undtagen hvis du foreslå, at dette er forbindelsen og morderens motiv er et særligt virkningsløst forsøg på at udrydde forkølelsesvirussen.”

Han vendte sig om og gik hen mod døren. “Jeg vil se den laptop,” erklærede han og strøg dramatisk ud af værelset.

Lestrade løb efter ham, mens han så tilbage på konstabel Hopkins. “Tilbage til arbejdet!” kommanderede han og den unge mand punkterede.

John gav ham et lille smil, da de efterlod Anderson og var ved at følge de andre ind i stuen, hvor Hopkins begyndte at tale.

“Doktor Watson?” sagde han forsigtigt. “Doktor Watson, kan jeg spørge Dem om noget?”

John standsede i døren og så henimod sofaen, hvor Sherlock allerede var i gang med ofrets laptop. Han vendte sig om til den unge mand, som nu var i ved at pille ved sin kasket, mens han stod akavet i entreen.

“Du kan bare spørge,” sagde han. “Men var det ikke meningen, at du skulle fortsætte udenfor?” Han pegede mod hoveddøren.

“Ja, Sir. Jeg beklager, Sir,” svarede Hopkins, men han så ikke ud til at ville gå. “Men det om Mr. Holmes, Sir.”

“Fortsæt,” inviterede John varsomt.

“Javel, Sir.” Han flyttede lidt rundt på sine fødder og tog en dyb indånding. “Ser De, jeg søgte om dette job på grund af Mr. Holmes, Sir. Min ven Ryan, De kender ham ikke, han er meget ny. Vel, ikke så ny som jeg, men han er ikke en, De eller Mr. Holmes ville kende, Sir. Men han var på en sag, som så umuligt ud. Jeg mener, ingen kunne finde ud af den; ikke engang detektiv inspektor Lestrade og han er virkelig god, Sir. Så de hentede Mr. Holmes, og Ryan sagde, at han løste den lige med det samme. Bare sådan lige fandt han ud af, hvad der var sket, og de fangede morderen og fandt halskæden og alt det der. Ryan sagde, at det var ligesom magi, Sir. Ved De, han sagde, at Mr. Holmes var en ... altså, bare glem den del, men altså. Det lød fantastisk og jeg, æhm, fik fat på sagsmapperne til nogle af de andre sager, han havde hjulpet med, og han er så strålende, de ting, han har gjort, det er bare utroligt og jeg søgte om at blive flyttet og fik langt om længe lov for et par uger siden, så nu er jeg Trainee Detektiv Konstabel.” Han stoppede op og et skær af stolthed strejfede henover hans ansigt.

“Træk vejret,” instruerede John.

“Javel, Sir. Men da jeg kom her, så sagde de, at Mr. Holmes ikke længere arbejdede sammen med politiet mere, men ingen sagde, hvorfor, Sir. Og jeg spurgte sergeant Donovan, men hun sagde... vel, bare glem den del også, men hun forklarede det ikke. Og jeg kan ikke forstår det, Sir, fordi han er et så stort geni og han vil gerne hjælpe, så hvorfor...” Han blev stille til sidst.

John sukkede. Han ville virkelig helst ikke tale om det her. “Jeg fortæller dig ikke, hvad der er sket,” sagde han, mens han så på, hvordan den unge mands ansigt blev skuffet og overgav sig lidt. “For et par måneder siden, skete der... noget.” Han rystede på hovedet. “Jeg var væk på det tidspunkt.” Han standsede og den kendte følelse af skyld kom op igen. “Men, det endte med en undersøgelse, som omfattede civiles adgang til gerningsteder, beviskæder, manglende sagsmapper, den slags ting. Som resultat bestemte den assisterende undersøgelsesdommer, at Sherlock ikke længere måtte kaldes ind.” Hans blik vandrede til Sherlock, som flagrede med en arm, mens han talte ivrigt med Lestrade. “Det var sådan set det,” sluttede han og vendte tilbage til konstabel Hopkins.

Knægten så ud som om han ville protestere endnu mere, men John afbrød ham. “Nu tror jeg, at du har noget arbejde, der skal udføres?” bemærkede han. “Jeg ved, at jeg har.”

“Det er ikke fair, Sir,” insisterede Hopkins, men han puttede lydigt sin kasket på og gik mod døren med et eftertænksomt udtryk i sit ansigt.

John så ham gå, og tænkte på, hvordan Sherlock ville klare denne grad af snaksalighed, fordi der var noget, der sagde ham, at de ville se langt mere til denne unge mand; han virkede ualmindelig ihærdig.

Han vendte tilbage til stuen, gik ind og ventede, mens Sherlock analyserede laptoppen. Han så på, hvordan han sank længere og længere ned i sofaen, indtil han holdt op med at snakke og fandt overrasket ud af, at han nu var foldet sammen som en liggestol.

Han sprang op med sin normale smidighed, rettede sin jakke, drejede sig mod John og løftede et øjenbryn. “Okay?” spurgte han.

“Fint,” bekræftede John. “Klar til afgang?” Med et løfte fra Lestrade om, at kopier af filer og fotografier blev leveret til Baker Street om eftermiddagen, begyndte de hjemturen og undgik både Hopkins og Sally på vej ud.

Da de først var i taxaen, vidste Sherlock at det ikke ville vare længe, før han ville blive udspurgt i forhold til den nye konstabel; Johns spørgende blikke kom hyppigere og hyppigere. Han prøvede en afledningsmanøvre.

“Hvorfor gik offeret dig på?” spurgte han, mens han iagttog Johns udtryk. “Du har set værre ting, endda her i London og du plejer normalt ikke at vise sådan en stærk reaktion. Ikke som Lestrade,” tilføjede han.

John var afledt med det samme. “Hvad mener du?” spurgte han. “Med Lestrade, altså.”

Sherlock så på ham. “Oh, kom så, du må da have lagt mærke til - en forbrydelse er skrevet ind i hans kropssprog lang tid før han åbner sin mund for at beskrive den.”

Han kiggede på John. “Nej?” tjekkede han. “Er det rigtigt?” Han var skuffet. “Lestrades grad af spænding er direkte proportional med hans grad af beskyttertrang overfor ofret,” forklarede han. “Børn er de mest tydelige, men kvinder, især unge kvinder, kommer meget tæt som nummer to.”

“Okay,” John nikkede. Det forklarede, hvorfor Sherlock med det samme vidste, at ofret var en kvinde; han selv havde troet, at det bare var et heldigt gæt.

“Jeg gætter aldrig,” sagde Sherlock, mens han fulgte hans tanker med sædvanlig lethed.

“Nå, men jeg er stadig foran med hensyn til at forudsige lykkekagerne,” pointerede John.

Sherlock mumlede noget uforståeligt.

John sukkede. “Hun mindede mig om Harry,” tilstod han. Det gav ikke mening at prøve på at gemme det; Sherlock ville alligevel regne den ud.

“Men du kan jo slet ikke med Harry.”

“Hun er min søster.”

“Du ser hende næsten aldrig, og du kommer vred og ophidset tilbage, hver gang du gør alligevel.”

“Hun er min søster.”

De stirrede på hinanden. Blindgyde, måtte Sherlock anerkende.

“Så, hvad med dig?” spurgte John og Sherlock skar ansigt. Det her kom ikke til at gå godt.

“Hvorfor antastede du konstabel Hopkins? Hvad fik dig til at styrte afsted, da Lestrade sagde, at du havde en fan?”

“Fordi, sidste gang jeg hørte de ord,” svarede Sherlock,”var det fra en taxachauffør i din såkaldte ‘ _Study in Pink_ ’ sag.” Han vendte sit hoved bort og kiggede ud af vinduet. “Og den fan, der blev omtalt, var Moriarty.”

Stillheden var tung, men varede kun kort.

“Din totale idiot.”

  



	4. Teens ro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: Mummy er kælenavnet for Sherlocks mor og bibeholdes her i sin engelske form.

“Altså, jeg er ked af det, okay?”

Der kom intet svar. John trak skydedøren en lille smule mere op.

“Jeg mente det ikke. At du er en idiot.”

Der blev rynket lidt på læberne, da Sherlock afholdt sig fra at komme med en skærende bemærkning omkring emnet ‘utilsigtet tale’.

John gik gennem mellemrummet mellem dørene ind i køkkenet. “Sherlock, vil du ikke nok _holde op_ med at være muggen? Det er jo ligesom ikke det, at du ikke kalder mig fem ting, der er værre, inden morgenmaden.”

Han så på, hvordan Sherlock flyttede sig i sin stol for at tage en anden mappe op af kassen fra Scotland Yard. Så satte han den ned på bordet, som for en gangs skyld var ryddet for eksperimenter.

“Lad mig hjælpe. Jeg vil gerne hjælpe.” Han gik tættere på og lagde sin hånd på Sherlocks arm og stoppede ham i bevægelsen. Sherlock så ned på den arm, der holdt ham, og derefter op, et øjenbryn løftet i et udtryk af absolut ringeagt. John vaklede, men trak sig ikke. “Jeg vil gerne hjælpe,” gentog han, mens en anelse angst sneg sig ind i hans udtryk.

 

Sherlock trak sin arm væk og tog endnu en mappe, som han kastede ned på den anden side af bordet. “Du kan se autopsi rapporterne fra de første tre sager igennem,” sagde han. “Se om du kan finde nogle ligheder, som kan fortælle om morderens rutine og se, om du kan finde ud af, hvilket våben der blev anvendt.”

Han kiggede igennem en af sine egne mapper, mens han talte og John sank lettet ned i den modsatte stol. Han var godt klar over, at han havde håndteret situationen virkelig dårligt. Sherlock var godt klar over, at han havde overreageret i forhold til konstabel Hopkins, og hvis John havde bevaret roen, havde han måske endelig haft mulighed for at starte den diskussion, som han havde prøvet på de sidste to måneder. I stedet for havde hans vrede ord givet Sherlock den perfekte undskyldning for at komme op på sin høje hest, og det havde han på det bestemteste også gjort.

At sige, at Sherlock reagerede godt på kritik ville være en underdrivelse, selv efter engelsk standard. ‘Idiot’ var ikke altid et problem, sålænge det kunne oversættes til ‘tåbeligt modigt’, eller bare ‘uforståelig’. Men hvis han blev latterliggjort, var tolerance tærsklen ekstremt lav. John kunne slippe afsted med meget under dække af drilleri, men man prøver ikke for alvor at tage pis på Sherlock Holmes, undtagen hvis man ønskede at blive parteret verbalt, eller, som det var tilfældet med John, at blive holdt udenfor og ignoreret. Noget, som uundgåeligt mindede ham om de tidlige uger i London og den daværende meningsløshed i hans ensomme liv.

John åbnede mappen og begyndte at læse den. Fra den anden side af bordet listede Sherlock et blik over på hans bøjede hoved og  blev opmærksom på en underlig følelse. Det føltes mistænkeligt meget som _skyld_. Noget, som han ikke havde oplevet i mange år, og hvis så kun i forbindelse med Mummy.

Han maste følelsen, så snart han opdagede den. John var urimeligt hvad angik dette emne, og angreb var det bedste forsvar. Afgjort. Han koncentrerede sin opmærksomhed omkring de fotografier, han havde i hånden.

I et stykke tid var det stille i 221B. De eneste lyde kom fra papirerne, der blev vendt, og mappernes raslen, sammen med lyden fra Johns kuglepen, der skrabede henover notesblokken.

“Du ved, at vi aldrig rigtig har talt om det.”

Sherlock tvang sig selv til ikke at se op, da Johns ord overraskede ham. Helt ærlig, den mand var bare ihærdig. Det var tydeligt, at han var ked af det, når de var uenige. Alligevel var han villig til at risikere det, bare for at komme med sin fejlagtige pointe.

“Og det gør vi heller ikke nu.” Sherlocks tonefald var endelig.

Der var stilhed i et par minutter.

“Han er ikke den eneste kriminelle i London.”

Sherlock sagde ingenting.

Siden han alligevel var ude i kulden, kunne han lige så godt få tingene sagt, så John prøvede igen. “Okay, så han er den ‘ene, der slap væk’, men tror du ikke, at du blæser ham ud af proportioner? Han var faktisk kun med i en lille del af alle de oplevelser, vi har haft.”

“Oplevelser?” spottede Sherlock. “Er vi med i ‘Jan på eventyr’?”

“Du ved, hvad jeg mener,” insisterede John. “Okay så: af alle de sager, vi har haft, helt bortset fra dem, som du undersøgte, inden jeg flyttede ind, hvormange har han så været involveret i? Og alligevel prøver du at finde ham i alting.”

Han var ved at nærme sig det kritiske emne og instinktivt var han ved at trække sig tilbage, som han havde gjort alle de andre gange før, men denne gang tvang han sig videre frem. “Sherlock, det der i september...”

“Glem det, John.”

“Jeg _kan ikke_!” Han var for langt fremme til at indlede et tilbagetog. “Kan du ikke se, at du er besat af ham? Det var slemt nok på den konkrete sag, men du er blevet værre siden da.” John håbede på, at hans ord blev hørt, men Sherlock så ikke på ham.

“Så snart du bestemmer dig for, at han ikke er involveret i noget, mister du interessen, og ved det mindste tegn på en ledetråd, slipper du alting. Det, der skete i september - den arme familie - vi ved begge to, at det ikke ville være sket, hvis du ikke lige pludselig var styrtet afsted efter endnu et Moriarty vildspor.”

Sherlocks hoved blev løftet. “Det ville heller ikke være sket, hvis du ikke havde været så desperat efter at få noget på den dumme, at du tog hele vejen til Yorkshire,” vrissede han.

John blev bleg i ansigtet. “Tror du, at jeg ikke ved det?” spurgte han. “Der går ikke en dag, hvor jeg ikke ønsker, at jeg havde været her.”

Sherlock vinkede afvisende med sin arm. “Det var ikke din fejl,” indrømmede han. “Jeg kan ikke se, hvorfor du stadig hænger med hovedet to måneder senere. Du kan ikke redde alle og enhver.”

“Nej, men jeg burde være i stand til at redde _dig_ ,” svarede John. “Om ikke andet, så i det mindste fra dig selv.”

De uventede ord fik Sherlocks øjenbryn til at rejse sig spørgende. Han antog, at John bebrejdede ham for det, der var sket. Det gjorde  alle andre i hvert fald.

“Du er blevet _bandlyst_ , Sherlock,” forklarede John. “De sidste to måneder har været et mareridt og så idag, da de endelig blev desperate nok til at kalde dig ind, så risikerer du det hele igen og for hvad? For den forbandede samme grund - fordømte Moriarty!”

Han satte sig tilbage, med frustrationen og bekymringen tydeligt skrevet på hans ansigt.

Sherlock så på ham i et langt øjeblik, så sænkede han blikket. “John, jeg...” Han stoppede, men begyndte igen. “Jeg indrømmer, at jeg ikke helt forstod din form for bekymring,” sagde han, mens hans fingre rettede fotografierne foran ham op. “Men mens din... hensyntagen til mig er værdsat, bliver jeg nødt til at gøre det klart for dig, at det, at fange Moriarty stadig har min højeste prioritet..”

John holdt et smil tilbage, da han pludselig blev mindet om deres første samtale ved Angelo’s for alle disse måneder siden - Sherlock blev altid meget mere pompøs, når han mistede fatningen.

“Helt fint med mig,” sagde han og følte sig uendelig meget bedre tilpas, efter han nu havde fået sagt sin del. “Men jeg vil sikre mig, at alt andet ikke forsvinder under jagten.”

“Fint,” indvilligede Sherlock og begyndte at kigge papirerne igennem igen. “Godt.” Han så op og frembraget et lille, næsten genert, smil.

“Te?” tilbød John.

“Herligt.”

oOo

En halv time senere observerede Sherlock, at Johns opmærksomhed ikke længere udelukkende var fokuseret på rapporterne foran ham, men at den nu med jævne mellemrum blev afbrudt af blikke i retning mod køleskabet. En rumlende lyd gav den åbenlyse konklusion og han besluttede sig for, at en afledning var nødvendigt, for at dagen ikke blev forværret af en afgrund af kulinariske udskejelser.

Han så på sit ur. “Klokken er tre,” annoncerede han. “Perfekt.” Han skrev en adresse ned og gav sedlen over på den anden side af bordet. “Du bliver nødt til at tage ud til Moira Pickerings kontor og tale med hendes kollegaer,” instruerede han. “Find ud af hendes rutiner, hvor hun spiste frokost, hvordan hun kom på arbejde, hvem hun mødtes med, den slags ting. Hvis du tager afsted nu, skulle du kunne være der en time før de lukker.”

John tog adressen med en vis tøven. “Jeg tager lige en hurtig sandwich, inden jeg går,” sagde han.

“Det er der ingen tid til!” erklærede Sherlock, mens han med sine hænder lavede ‘kom afsted’ bevægelser. “Halvdelen af den mad, som Billy kom med i aftes er stadig i køleskabet. Du kan spise senere.”

John så ikke ud til at være overbevist.

“Angelo’s fineste,” tilføjede Sherlock fristende. “Noget at se frem til, når du kommer tilbage.”

Et listigt udtryk kørte henover Johns ansigt. “Fint,” svarede han. “Jeg venter til senere - hvis du spiser sammen med mig.”

Sherlock åbnede munden for at protestere, men lukkede den så igen. Det ville ikke slå ham ihjel at lade John få denne sejr. “Jeg vil spise lidt,” lovede han.

John var ved at læse adressen, som heldigvis var tæt på, mens han gik ned ad trappen. Han så ikke Peter, som stod for enden af trappen, inden han næsten var ved at gå ind i ham. Han svajede lidt  på det sidste trin for at stoppe op og fandt sig selv forbløffende tæt på den tvære mand.

“Oh,” sagde han og prøvede at lave sit forskrækkede udråb om til en form for hilsen. “Hallo Peter, kan jeg komme forbi?”

“Indkøb,” svarede Peter, som så ud til at personificere filosofien omkring ‘manden med de få ord’.

“Indkøb”, gentog John uden at føle sig videre oplyst gennem denne samtale. Han vendte sig lidt mod højre, i håb om at kunne klemme sig forbi, men Peter bevægede sig ikke. Pludselig gik et lys op for John. “Åh ja, rigtigt - indkøbene. Ja. Mange tak. Æhm... altså, kunne jeg hente dem lidt senere? Jeg er lige på vej ud nu.” Han vinkede med sin arm i retning af døren. “Hvis du bare lige...”

“Min kære Peter, hold nu op med at _lure_ ,” Mrs. Hudsons stemme kom fra hoveddøren og Peter vendte sig halvvejs, da hun kom nærmere.

“Nu skal du bare høre, jeg har lige været over hos Mrs. Turner og jeg har fået en vidunderlig idé,” fortsatte Mrs. Hudson. Hun så faktisk meget muntert ud, mens hun så på sin nevø. “Du kan renovere kælder lejligheden!” sagde hun til ham, som om hun var ved at sørge for, at han fik en stor oplevelse. “Det vil være godt for dig, at du få noget fornuftigt at tage dig til og så kan du endda flytte ind i den i et stykke tid, indtil du finder noget andet.” Hun så begejstret ud ved denne mulighed. “Jeg er sikker på, at det ikke vil være et altfor stort arbejde. Tim sagde, at han ville give en hånd med, og der er nogle møbler på lageret, som lige præcis vil kunne være passende...” hendes stemme forsvandt, da hun gik imod 221A, så vendte hun sig om igen.

“Kom nu, min kære,” opfordrede hun. “Ingen tid at spilde.”

I et kort øjeblik så det ud, som om udsigten til faktisk arbejde ville være nok til at hive Peter ud af sin apati, og John sendte ham et opmuntrende smil. Men øjeblikket gik over, og han traskede bagefter sin tante, så John endelig kunne slippe væk fra trappen. Mrs. Hudsons lange liste over idéer kunne stadig høres, da han tog sin jakke fra garderoben, og han smilede til sig selv. Sherlock var måske svært at leve sammen med en gang imellem, men John troede ikke, at han ville bytte ham med nogen.

oOo

Det var næsten seks om aftenen, da John endelig kom hjem, og det var pokkers lang tid siden morgenmaden. Kun udsigten til at Sherlock ville spise noget, havde fået hans ben til at fortsætte forbi den lokale grillbar. Det ville normalt ikke være hans første valg for aftensmad, men der var noget omkring den lugt, når man gik forbi, som virkede som om den gik lige ned i de engelske instinkter. Smagen af eddike, lugten af havvand i forbindelse med ferier ved havet - _fish and chips,_ alt dette var på listen over ‘mest savnede’ af mangen en engelsk soldat.

Sherlock måtte hellere holde, hvad han havde lovet med hensyn til aftensmaden, tænkte John muggent på vej op ad trapperne. Han gik ind i stuen, men den var tom. Altså... den var dækket af rod, som altid, men den var helt klart tømt for Sherlock.

“Herinde, John,” kom det fra køkkenet, og han gik ind for at finde Sherlock nøjagtigt, hvor han havde forladt ham. Der må dog have været lidt bevægelse i mellemtiden, fordi han nu sad med Johns laptop på bordet foran sig.

“Hvor er din?” spurgte John uden at bekymre sig om at have nogen form for harme i sin stemme.

Sherlock vinkede med armen i en bevægelse, som enten kunne betyde ‘et eller andet sted derovre’ eller bare ‘dit spørgsmål er ikke relevant’.

“Moira Pickering var overraskende tilbageholdende med at putte ting om sit personlige liv på sin Wall,” påpegede han. “Men forhåbentlig har hun været mindre diskret på andre folks.” Han trykkede på _Enter_ , så vendte han sit hoved. “Noget interessant?”

John gik rundt for at kigge over hans skulder. “Facebook?” spurgte han. “Hvad laver du på Facebook?” Han kiggede igen, et billede af Moira smilte tilbage til ham. “Hvordan kom du...”

Sherlock fnøs. “Lestrade ville ikke give mig hendes laptop,” sagde han forargret. “Men den var allerede logget på Facebook, så jeg fik sendt mig selv en venneanmodning, før jeg afleverede den tilbage. Og nu har jeg så sendt min egen til de mennesker, hun chattede mest med.”

John gik lidt tættere på og rakte ud, for at klikke på _profil_ linket. “Kelli Jones?” spurgte han. “Hvem fanden er Kelli Jones?”

“Jeg fik oprettet hende for seks måneder siden,” forklarede Sherlock ham. “Hun har været uvurderlig i forbindelse med at finde ud af folks liv.” Han så op og registrerede ‘fatter det stadig ikke’ udtrykket. “Altså, jeg kan jo ikke påstå, at jeg er besat af tøj og kærester under mit eget navn, vel?” sagde han udfordrende, mens han børstede lidt  støv af sin ulastelige skræddersyede jakke. “Hvad?” spurgte han, da Johns læber fortrak sig.

“Ikke noget,” svarede John og fik sine tanker under kontrol, inden endnu en diskussion brød ud. Han så på skærmen igen og hans øjne blev store. “Er det...” Han blinkede et par gange. “Nej, det kan ikke være rigtig.” Han lænede sig frem og kiggede meget nøje på det billede, som havde fanget hans opmærksomhed, og han var næsten ved at mase Sherlock op imod bordet. “Det er det!” sagde han. “Det er det fandme. Det er Janet.”

Han gik tilbage, og pegede vredt på den billedmæssige præsentation af den fiktionelle Kelli Jones. “Forklar mig lige, hvorfor dit alter ego ser ud præcis som min kæreste fra uni.”

“Jeg har sløret det lidt,” protesterede Sherlock. “Jeg havde brug for et billede og det her var lige her på din computer. Under alle omstændigheder er det ældgammelt og ingen vil kunne genkende hende.”

“Det er ikke _så_ gammelt,” indvendte John surt.

Sherlock fnøs. “Det tog mig seks minutter at finde et billede, som ikke var fælt dateret,” brokkede han sig. “Helt ærligt, John, din smag hos kvinder er kun lidt mindre tvivlsom end din tøjsmag. Og hvad angår håret...”

“Og hvad er det så, der får dig til at tro på, at nogen som helst vil acceptere venneanmodninger fra en kvinde, de ikke kender?” afbrød John. “Især én med en suspekt frisure,” tilføjede han mut.

“Du vil blive overrasket,” svarede Sherlock, og pegede på venstre side af skærmen. “Se - 347 antagelige venner, ingen af dem har den mindste idé om, hvem jeg er. Nogle af dem accepterer en hvilken som helst anmodning, for at de kan virke mere populære; når du så først er medlem af en social gruppe, så er du ‘ven af en ven’ og det plejer at være nok for resten. Det er fuldstændig vanvittigt.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Men det er brugbart vanvid.”

John rystede på sit hoved. “Janet giftede sig med Kaptajnen af ‘the First Fifteen’” advarede han. “Det er et rugby team, hvis du skulle have slettet sports begreberne. Og Doug er bygget som en tank - hvis han finder ud af dette her, må du hellere finde et godt gemmested. Og forvent ikke, at jeg skyder ham for dig,” tilføjede han. “En måned i stræk kunne være meget lærerigt for dig.”

Han så på Sherlock, som tydeligvis ikke lagde mærke til ham overhovedet, og sukkede. Hvem prøvede han på at snyde? Han ville ikke lade nogen som helst skade denne arrogante fyr, uanset hvormeget han havde fortjent det. John kørte i stedet fingrene igennem hans hår og uglede det lidt, hvilket frembragte det sædvanlige fnys og afværgende håndbevægelser, inden han gik hen mod køleskabet.

“Klar til at spise?” spurgte han. “Jeg er ved at sulte ihjel.”

“Hvad?” spurgte Sherlock fraværende, mens han glattede sine krøller med den ene hånd. Køleskabsdøren raslen fik hans opmærksomhed, og han vendte om, sprang op og gik tværs gennem værelset, rakte ud omkring John og lukkede døren igen.

“Notater først,” erklærede han.

Johns skuldre faldt ned og han lænede sig fremad, indtil hans hoved hvilede på apparatet. “Men jeg er sulten,” stønnede han klagende.

“Og du kalder _mig_ melodramatisk!” fnøs Sherlock. Han lagde sine hænder på Johns skuldre og styrede ham væk fra køleskabet og ud af køkkenet. Han skubbede ham foran sig, indtil de stod foran pejsen.

“Okay, jeg vil have styr på nogle notater til de fire sager,” sagde han. “Du kan sætte dem på væggen for mig.”

“Det her er grunden til at jeg arbejdede min røv i laser på medicin studiet,” svarede John muggent. “For at sætte notater op på en væg. Virkelig godt, at jeg var opmærksom i timerne.”

Sherlock gik over til Johns venstre hånd og så omhyggeligt på ham. “Du har det godt nok i et stykke tid endnu,” afgjorde han. “En time, og så er der aftensmad.”

John så på ham og trak energi fra det overskud, som så ud til at strømme fra Sherlock i sin ‘på sagen’ spænding. “Fint,” gav han sig til slut. “ Men du spiser også noget.” Han prøvede at hænge ved den ene sejr, han havde vundet idag.

“Javel, Doktor.” Sherlock rakte en bunke post-its ud og en pen, som John tog opgivende fra ham.

“Okay,” begyndte Sherlock. “Første sag: Richard Simpson. Hans lig blev opdaget om onsdagen, den 27. oktober; døden blev estimeret til at være indtruffet den forudgående søndag.” Han så på John. “Du skal ikke skrive det ned, jeg har allerede skrevet et notat.” Han gav det til ham.

“Er det i kode?” spurgte John. Sherlock så fornærmet ud. “Pyt med det,” sagde John. “Jeg skriver dem selv allesammen, så er der konsistens i det.” Også hvis der nogensinde er nogen, som faktisk vil læse dem, tilføjede han i sit hoved.

Sherlock så mistænksomt på ham, men fortsatte så. “Otte-og-tyve år gammel, hvid, homoseksuel, single, født og opvokset i London, boede alene i hvad der har været familiens hjem i Putney. Opvokset med den engelske kirke, men holdt op med at deltage i gudstjenesterne, da hans forældre døde i et  biluheld for to år siden. Han arbejdede som kontorchef i et marketings firma.

Han så på Johns hurtige skriblerier. “Fik du det?” spurgte han.

Johns tunge kiggede ud af mundvigen, mens han arbejdede koncentreret. “Ja,” sagde han til slut, skrev ‘Sag et’ på toppen af notatet og satte den på væggen.

“Det andet mord,” fortsatte Sherlock. “Philippa Saunders: liget blev opdaget om tirsdagen, den anden november, igen er det estimerede dødstidspunkt sat til søndagen før. Fem-og-tredive år gammel, sort, også fra London. Hun havde en god indkomst som retssekretær hos et firma med et umuligt langt navn.”

John grinede. “Det er en lille smule upræcis, ikke?” spurgte han.

“Sålænge det ikke virker relevant, fylder jeg ikke min harddisk op med ‘ _Londons mest overbetalte_ ’,” forklarede Sherlock ham. “Under alle omstændigheder vil du dø af sult, inden du kan komme i seng, med den hastighed, du skriver i. Jeg tænker kun på dig.”

Han overhørte det deraf følgende fnys og fortsatte. “Fraskilt for fem år siden, ingen børn. Hun boede i en atelier lejlighed i West Hampstead. Ingen identificerede religiøse forbindelser og politiet har endnu ikke kunnet finde eks-manden.”

Han ventede, indtil John blev færdig med at skrive. “Tredje sag tre uger senere: Neil Benson. To-og-tredive år gammel, hvid,” han fangede Johns blik, “ _ikke_ gul - det var rent faktisk et dårligt billede - oprindeligt fra Dorset, flyttede til London som tyveårig. Ingen levende familie. Han var i to måneder på afvænningsklinik, efter at han havde mistet sin kone til kræften. Ser ud til, at han har været ædru, siden han kom ud for et år siden.”

“Stakkels fyr.”

“De er _allesammen_ blevet myrdet, John.”

“Okay, stakkels _dem_.”

Sherlock følte, at han havde overset noget, men han fortsatte. “Deltog jævnligt i møderne hos ‘Anonyme alkoholikere’; der er en udtalelse fra hans hjælper.”

“Ikke særligt anonymt,” observerede John.

“Hun fandt liget.”

“Hun?” spurgte John. “Det er usædvanligt - hjælperne har normalt det samme køn som den, der skal hjælpes.”

Sherlock fejede det til side. “Han have en forholdvis underordnet stilling i et call center, som hun hjalp ham med at få - chefen ringede til hende, da han ikke dukkede op mandag morgen, den ottende november. Hun fandt ham om eftermiddagen på stueetagen af hans lejlighed i Acton. Døden blev estimeret til tidlig søndag morgen, den syvende.”

“Religion?” spurgte John, som prøvede at få konsistens i sine noter.

Sherlock snøftede. “En eller form for ubestemt kristendom, efter hvad jeg kan regne ud. Okay,” fortsatte han. “Du kan gøre den sidste færdig senere - fortæl mig, hvad du fandt ud af på hendes kontor.”

John var færdig med at sætte det tredje ark op på væggen og tog sin egen notesbog op af lommen. “Altså, jeg fik snakket med hendes chef,” han tjekkede sine notater, “Robert Thompson,” læste han op. “ _Ikke_ særlig hjælpsom. En af de her høje, brovtende mennesker. Meget geskæftig. Sagde, at han allerede havde talt med politiet og at Moira var en stille pige, ingen problemer, han havde intet at tilføje.”

“Når du siger høj...”

John struttede. “Nej, jeg mener ikke kun i sammenligning med mig! Vil du holde op med det? Det skete den ene gang, og den bølle ville også have set høj ud for dig, hvis du havde været bundet til en stol og havde en hjernerystelse, da du så ham.”

“Han var en meter to-og-halvfjerds.”

John skar tænder. “Mr. Thompson var mindst en meter to-og-firs,” sagde han. “Måske endda en meter fem-og-firs, hvilket ville gøre ham højere end _visse_ andre folk, som giver en illusion af højde, hvilket viser sig at være mest hår og det, at sprælle med arme og ben.”

Han vendte tilbage til sin notesblok, mens Sherlock ubemærket bevægede munden i et ‘ _sprælle med arme og ben_ ’?

“Han var også solid bygget, så sandsynligvis ikke så gammel, som han opførte sig. Den pompøse type. I hvert fald var pigerne på kontoret meget mere venlige.” Han smilede.

Sherlock rullede med øjnene. “Hvornår?” spurgte han.

John så på ham med et blankt udtryk.

“Du har tydeligvis inviteret en af dem ud, så hvornår er det? På hvilket tidspunkt på ugen bliver jeg pludselig efterladt alene?”

“Det er ikke en date,” forsvarede John sig. “Jeg spurgte om Moiras kærlighedsliv og de sagde, at de ikke vidste noget, men de gav hinanden de der blikke, så der var helt klart noget at komme efter. Jeg tænkte, at jeg ville får mere ud af dem, hvis jeg fik  en af dem på tomands hånd.”

“Hvilken selvopofrelse,” kommenterede Sherlock. “Hvis Facebook klarer opgaven, kan du måske reddes fra dette møde med...”

"Vanessa."

"På..."

“Onsdag aften,” indrømmede John modstræbende. “Og nej, du kan ikke være med. Jeg er sikker på, at jeg kan få fat på en del informationer selv.”

“Det må vi hellere håbe på.”

En lille tryk på døren afskar samtalen, hvilket måske var godt nok. “Jeg kommer med jeres indkøb, drenge,” kaldte Mrs. Hudson. “Jeg sætter det bare ind i køkkenet, ikke?”

Hun så på notaterne, da hun kom ind. “Oh, I har en ny sag, mine kære? Hvor rart.” Hun klappede Sherlock på skulderen, da hun gik forbi ham og han rettede sit uhellige smil mod hende. John undrede sig over, om alle, der kom i jævnlig kontakt med ham, udviklede dette forskruede perspektiv på alvorlig kriminalitet, eller om man faktisk skulle bo sammen med ham, for at angsten for ‘keder-mig-Sherlock’  tilsidesætter alt andet.

“Du skulle måske sørge for, at de fotografier er gemt væk, hvis Peter skulle komme op,” råbte hun fra køkkenet. “Han kan ikke lide synet af blod, ved du jo nok.”

John kastede et rædselsslagent blik på Sherlock og for gennem døren, for at samle autopsi billederne sammen hurtigst muligt. “Jeg er så ked af det, Mrs. Hudson,” undskyldte han. “Vi burde aldrig have ladt dem her blive liggende fremme.”

Hun smilte til ham. “Åh, De behøver ikke at bekymre Dem om mig, kære,” sagde hun. “Jeg har en meget stærk mave.”

Hun så over på laptoppen. “Hvorfor skriver folk deres navne på så underlige måder nu om dage?” spurgte hun. “Jeg ville aldrig stave Kelly på den måde.”

“Øjensynligt er ‘i’ det nye ‘y’, Mrs. Hudson,” råbte Sherlock fra stuen. “Jeg har det fra højeste sted.”

“Højeste sted?” gentog John. “Vent lige lidt... Sagde du, at du havde  oprettet den for seks måneder siden.” Han tænkte tilbage. “Var det, da vi var ude og se på den tyverisag på gymnasiet?”

Sherlock kiggede rundt. “Man skal aldrig se bort fra ekspert råd, John,” sagde han. “Der var ikke noget omkring Facebook, de her piger ikke vidste noget om.”

“Jeg går ud fra, at det, at de allesammen nærmest besvimede over dit ‘ _Byronsk gode udseende’_ heller ikke gjorde noget.”

Sherlock præsterede at se både nedladende og selvglad ud på samme tid, hvilket John ikke virkelig kunne misunde ham. Hvis man tænkte på, at han almindeligvis arbejdede i en atmosfære af næsten rendyrket fjendtlighed, udgjorde en smule beundring for en gangs skyld en dejlig forandring, da han først var kommet sig over angst faktoren.

“Naboen Adrian har altid prøvet at få mig ind på Facebook,” sagde Mrs. Hudson, da hun kom ind i stuen igen. “Men jeg fortalte ham, at jeg ikke ville prikke til folk.”

Hun sukkede. “Han virkede som sådan en dejlig ung mand,” sagde hun beklagende. “Hvem ville have troet, at han havde noget kørende med en kunstner fyr hele tiden? Og tænke sig, hvis du, Sherlock, ikke havde lagt mærke til farveklatten på hans bukser, så havde ingen nogensinde fået noget at vide.”

“Det var ikke på hans bukser, den var inden i hans krave.”

Mrs. Hudson tillod at denne rettelse bare forsvandt henover hovedet på hende.

“Det efterlod selvfølgelig Tim meget ensomt, arme dreng.” Hun så vurderende på Sherlock, som virkede fuldstændig ligeglad. John gemte et smil - Mrs. Hudson var uforbederlig romantisk og havde stadig et håb om, at hun en dag ville have sine egne ‘ægtefæller’.

Han så på Sherlock, som tilføjede nogle flere noter og flyttede rundt på dem, indtil han var tilfreds med resultatet. De lange fingre virkede næsten et slør, mens han arbejdede, lykkeligt uvidende om den spekulerende udlejer bag ham. Han var næsten hypnotisk på denne måde, fuldt koncentreret, i sin egen verden. John kunne iagttage ham i timevis.

Efter et stykke tid rystede John på sig selv og tvang sin opmærksomhed væk, kun for at finde ud af, at Mrs. Hudsons blik havde bevæget sig over på ham og hendes øjne funklede helt tydeligt. John hostede, og gav hende så det blideste smil, han kunne frembringe, for så at vende sig mod det traditionelle.

“Te?”


	5. En storm i en tekop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: ABC Railway Guide er en guide til det engelske togsystem (afgangstider med mere). Vedrørende ‘Iocan pulver’, så er det et fiktivt giftstof, som bliver nævnt i historien om ‘The Princess Bride‘ af William Goldman, første gang udgivet o 1973 og siden adapteret som film med samme navn.

“Undskyld alt det rod.”

Lestrades bord var så fyldt op med mapper og kasser, at man næsten ikke kunne se manden, da Sherlock og John kom ind tirsdag morgen.

“Jeg håber, at I har noget til mig,” sagde han, da han rejste sig for at hilse på dem. “Flere lig er desværre ikke det samme som mere fremdrift. Pressen hyler ved døren og folk er begyndt at gå i panik. Og vi er ikke tættere på at fange denne fyr, som vi var efter det første mord.”

Han så sig omkring, som om han håbede, at nogle af papirarbejdsbjergene, som fyldte stolene op, ville være imødekommende nok til bare at forsvinde.

“Åh, det ville jeg nu ikke sige,” svarede Sherlock. “Du er helt afgjort tættere på end du var på det her tidspunkt igår.”

Lestrade betragtede ham et øjeblik, så rullede han med øjnene. “Fordi du nu er sat på sagen,” anerkendte han.

“Præcist.”

Johns opmærksomhed var blevet tiltrukket af en meget feminin porcelæns tekop, som var sat på toppen af en af de nærmeste bunker. “Ikke helt din almindelige stil,” kommenterede han og nikkede hen mod den.

“Hvad?” Lestrade så forvirret ud, men så forstod han. “Nej, og jeg putter normalt heller ikke mit service i bevisposer,” pointerede han. “Den er fra gerningstedet igår. Der er stadig bundfald i den. Donovan fandt den i den der puf ting i stuen og tænkte, at offeret måske havde sat den væk, som et bevis - vi skulle til at teste den for stoffer.”

“Jeg _havde sagt_ stoffer!” kom der en ophidset stemme fra døren.

Lestrade stønnede. “Hopkins...”

“Undskyld, Sir. Kan jeg hjælpe? Jeg tror ikke, at sergeant Donovan kommer tilbage - hun var ved at løbe mig over ende på trapperne lige nu.”

“Og ud fra det deducerede du, at Sherlock var i bygningen?” spurgte Lestrade og løftede et øjenbryn mod ham.

Hopkins så flov ud. “Der var måske noget... mumlen,” indrømmede han. “Men jeg _havde_ sagt stoffer, Sir, altså med hendes forkølelse og sådan.”

“Jeg bliver desværre nødt til at skuffe dig,” sagde Lestrade til ham, ”men der var ikke nogen stoffer. Blodtesten fra offeret var ren, så tekoppen er irrelevant.”

Hopkins blev ked af det, men Sherlocks opmærksomhed var skærpet. “Hvorfor var den så i puffen?” spurgte han.

“Fodskamlen.”

Tre hoveder vendte sig mod Hopkins og betragtede ham med varierende udtryk af vantro. Den unge mand sank nervøst, men fortsatte så. “En puf er bare en stor pude, Sir. Hvis man kan have ting i den, så er det en fodskammel.”

Sherlock betragtede ham stadigt. “Samme spørgsmål,” sagde han.

Hopkins hoppede fra fod til fod, men svarede. “Altså, nogle gange, når min mor kommer forbi og jeg ikke har ventet hende - og det gør hun hele tiden, siden far forsvandt med hende, den.... Altså, under alle omstændigheder nogle gange, når det sker, og min lejlighed er rodet, så kan det ske at jeg, en gang imellem, skubber snavsede tallerkener...” han standsede og trak hovedet lidt ned, “... ind under sofaen, Sir.” Hans kinder havde på dette tidspunkt næsten den samme farve som hans hår. “Men jeg tager dem altid ud med det samme, når hun er gået, jeg mener -”

“Ja, tak for det,” afbrød Sherlock ham. “Hvor fascinerende denne indsigt i din hjemlige hygiejne end måtte være, så antyder beviserne, at ofret ikke delte sine vaner med dig.”

Han rynkede panden og vendte sig væk. “Jeg befinder mig faktisk i den uvante situation, at være tilbøjelig til at give sergeant Donovan ret.”

“Bare rolig, jeg skal nok lade være med at fortælle hende det,” kom det tørt fra Lestrade. “Men som sagt var offerets blodtest negativ - der var ingen stoffer i hendes system.”

Sherlock nikkede alligevel mod koppen. “Kan jeg tage den?”

Lestrade gjorde en stor armbevægelse. “Bare gå i gang,” inviterede han.

Sherlock tog forsigtig koppen op og kiggede ind i den, så gav han den til John. “Vi tager til Barts, når vi er færdige her,” sagde han. “Sørg for, at den ikke vender på hovedet.”

“Vidunderligt,” sagde John og undrede sig over, hvordan fanden det var meningen, at han skulle undgå det, mens de løb rundt i London.

Lestrade prøvede at komme tilbage på sporet. “Altså, Sherlock, du har notaterne fra de tidligere sager, hvad kan du give mig? Fordi vi er ikke tættere på, så vidt vi kan se. Indtil videre har vi endnu ikke kunnet finde ud af forbindelsen mellem de første tre ofre, og vi har heller ikke kunnet finde frem til, hvad der forbinder det sidste offer med de andre. Vi har været igennem deres skoler, universiteter, ansættelser, endda set på deres pligter som domsmænd, feriesteder og så videre. Der er intet, der antyder, at disse mennesker nogensinde har mødt hinanden og vi kan ikke finde et eneste fælles emne mellem dem.”

“Og hvad fortæller det dig?” spurgte Sherlock, mens han tog sine handsker af og stillede sig tættere på John. “Stå stille,” instruerede han, da han brugte handskerne til at kile koppen ned i Johns jakkelomme.

Lestrade løftede sine hænder i en ‘ingen anelse’ bevægelse. “Andet end det faktum, at de allesammen er voksne, alle har et arbejde, og nu allesammen er døde, ja, så har jeg intet!”

“John?” spurgte Sherlock. Han pegede på opslagstavlen, som indeholdt en mere uddybet version af deres layout derhjemme. “Se på billederne af ofrene, tænk over de fakta, vi gennemgik i aftes, og fortæl mig, hvad der slår dig.”

Der var stille i et stykke tid, mens alle stirrede på væggen. Endelig og med noget tøven, kom det fra John, “Forskelle?” Han kiggede rundt, men Sherlock nikkede bare til ham.

“De er så forskellige,” fortsatte John. “Alder, køn, seksuel orientering, farve, opvækst, område - det virker fuldstændigt tilfældigt.”

“Ikke tilfældigt... irrelevant,” rettede Sherlock.

“Altså, de levede allesammen alene,” pointerede Lestrade, “men det kunne jo bare være bekvemmelighed - denne fyr kunne jo tænkes at vandre rundt på gaderne hver søndag og tage hvem som helst, der er alene hjemme.”

“Oh, tag dig nu sammen,” hånede Sherlock. “Det her er ikke nogen uorganiseret amokløber ellers havde han ikke kunnet klare det i så lang tid - selv du er ikke så uduelig.” Han tippede sin pegefinger mod sin underlæbe. “Nej, hvad det så end er, han ser efter i et offer, så er det ikke nogle af de ting, som du har oplistet. Dette kunne betyde, at forbindelsen er adfærden, fremfor noget fysisk. Det her har intet at gøre med deres historie, men til gengæld med alt det, de foretager sig.” Han stoppede og trak lidt på skuldrene. “ _Havde_ foretaget sig. Og det er noget, som morderen ikke kan lide, hvorfor skulle han ellers tvinge dem til at undskylde for det?”

Lestrade tænkte over det og tog ‘ _Undskyld_ ’ notaterne, som var blevet fundet på hvert sted, med i sine overvejelser. “Ok, kom så med det. Hvad er det?”

“Har ingen anelse,” svarede Sherlock glad. “Men jeg har gang i en række undersøgelser med hensyn til den seneste sag, og John er så nobel at ofre sig selv for det samme imorgen aften, så lad os komme videre, ikke? Du sagde, at den kvinde, som var tættest på det tredje offer kommer ind her til morgen?”

Lestrade gav John et spørgende blik, men fik kun en hovedrysten som svar, så han vendte sig og tog en mappe fra sit skrivebord. “Ja,” bekræftede han. “Helena Begshaw. Hun var hans AA hjælper. Seriøs type.” Han så alvorligt på Sherlock. “Du kan interviewe hende, men jeg vil have din allerbedste opførsel. Og John skal være i ankel-spark afstand til dig hele tiden.”

“Æhem...” Angsten for at Lestrade ville have smidt ham ud, hvis de havde lagt mærke til ham, havde fået Hopkins til at være så stille, at de andre næsten havde glemt, at han stadig stod i hjørnet. “Æhm, undskyld jeg forstyrrer, men tror De at der er en chance for, at mordene skal dække over et andet mord? Som i _ABC mordene_ , mener jeg?”

Sherlock vendte sig mod ham. “ _ABC mordene_?” sagde han udfordrende. “Jeg er sikker på mit kendskab til ethvert optegnet tilfælde af seriemord, men jeg har aldrig hørt om den sag.” Han løftede spørgende et øjenbryn.

“Hvad? Åh, nej - det er en bog,” skyndte Hopkins sig med at forklare. “Af Agatha Christie. ‘Forbrydelsernes dronning’” tilføjede han lidt tåbeligt.

“Forbrydelsernes dron... Åh, for Guds skyld!” Sherlock vendte sig for at iscenesætte en passende dramatisk afgang, men John stod i vejen.

“Iocane pulver,” sagde John og foldede sine arme.

Sherlocks øjne blev smalle, mens han ignorerede “Oh, den kender jeg! Iocane pulver: Det er _The Princess Bride_!” som blev sagt bag ham. Han holdt Johns blik i et langt øjeblik, så trak han vejret og vendte rundt igen.

“Fint,” sagde han direkte til Hopkins. “Forklar din pointe. 30 sekunder, helst mindre. Begynd!”

“Det så ud som om det var en seriemorder, der havde en ting med alfabetet. Han dræbte Alice et eller andet med ‘A’ i Andover, så en BB person i Bexhill, så Sir C-et eller andet Clarke i et ‘C’ sted, før han rodede det hele sammen i Doncaster, hvor han fik fat i en E’er i stedet for et D.”

Sherlock så spidst på sit ur, da Hopkins trak vejret og så kastede sig ud i det igen.

“Men det var altsammen snyd: morderen var bror til det tredje offer, som han ville have været en indlysende mistænkt for. Han lagde mærke til bogstavrimet mellem dennes navn og hjemsted, og så slog han de andre ihjel, så det virkede som om det var en vanvittig morder. Han efterlod en ABC Railway Guide ved hvert lig og slog så en tilfældig fyr ihjel i Doncaster, fordi der burde være et ‘D’ i nærheden.” Han trak vejret dybt.

Sherlock så på hans håbefulde udtryk. “Sagerne er fuldstændig forskellige,” begyndte han, inden han blev afbrudt af Johns ‘ _vær sød!_ ’ host, som Lestrade havde brugt tre måneder på at prøve at efterligne. Sherlock sukkede. “Men... konceptet kan være berettiget og du har kun spildt 28 sekunder.” Han vendte sig og gik ud af kontoret.

John gav den unge mand et tilskyndende smil, og fulgte så i kølvandet på Sherlock. Han blev overrasket over, at finde ham ved elevatoren. “Ville det slå dig ihjel, at være en lille smule mere venlig?” beklagede han sig. “Den arme dreng prøver bare på at hjælpe.”

“Jeg var venlig,” protesterede Sherlock. “Jeg ønskede ham tillykke med hans punktlighed.”

“Giv mig kraft,” mumlede John. “Og hvorfor tager vi elevatoren under alle omstændigheder? Er trappen efter din smag fyldt op med for mange idioter?”

Sherlock gav ham bare sit ‘ _jeg behøver ikke at forklare mig selv_ ’ skuldertræk, mens han bevidst ikke kiggede derhen, hvor John fraværende gned sit dårlige ben.

Mens de var på vej ned til interview rummene, sukkede han. “John, spyt ud. I så lille et rum er dine tanker næsten øredøvende.”

“Altså, den der _ABC_ ting virker ikke helt så forskelligt på mig,” tog John til genmæle. “Er du sikker på, at du ikke bare afviser den, fordi det ikke lyder som Moriarty?”

“Det her er dig, der holder mig på sporet, rigtigt?”

“Jeg spørger bare.”

Sherlock så på ham. Det var irriterende, men John så ulykkelig ud og det var tydeligt, at hans bekymring var ægte. Han nedlod sig til en forklaring. “Fint. Grundpræmissen for at bruge seriemord som et dække for et ‘virkeligt’ mord bygger på, at forbindelsen er åbenlys - som den i fiktionen, hvor pointen blev fremhævet ved at lægge ABC guiden ved siden af ligene.”

“Jeg tror, at der også blev sendt bogstaver til Poirot,” sagde John. “Jeg læste bogen for mange år siden.”

“Hvem er Poirot?”

“Pyt med det.” John baskede med hånden. “Han er ikke nær så god som dig.”

“Åbenbart,” svarede Sherlock, men han så meget tilfreds ud. “Så hvis der er nogen, du vil dræbe, så etablerer du en eller flere karakteristika, der adskiller mordene fra andre mord. Og så slår du først de andre mennesker ihjel, der opfylder den samme profil.”

“Som forhenværende militær læger for eksempel?”

“Nej.”

“Nej?”

“Jeg mener, ja - den slags ting. Et umiddelbart og synligt led mellem ofrene, ikke som i denne sag. Så hvis du vil slå en skønhedsdronning ihjel, så begynder du med at slå andre skønhedsdronninger ihjel.”

“Selvfølgelig, forudsat at du er totalt amoralsk.”

Sherlock gad ikke svare på den.

oOo

Helena Bagshaw så ... _svævende_ ud, bestemte John sig for, da han kiggede ind gennem glaspanelerne på interviewsrummets dør. Hun var en høj, slank kvinde, udsmykket med et væld af tørklæder. Hun flød frem og tilbage, mens hun ventede. Ifølge notaterne, som de havde fået fra Lestrade, var hun fyrre, men der var en vis tidløs kvalitet over hende; han ville have haft svært ved at gætte hendes alder. Hun vendte sig, da de kom ind, let udstående bleggrønne øjne vandrede henover dem en efter en.

“Godmorgen, Mrs. Bagshaw, meget venligt af Dem, at komme herind.” Sherlock skruede op for charmen, da han gik frem og pegede på stolene. “Jeg er Sherlock Holmes og det er min kollega, John Watson.”

Hun stirrede på ham i et øjeblik, inden hun satte sig ned i sin stol. Hun strøg noget af det tjavsede blonde hår tilbage, som var flygtet fra hårknuden. “Jeg ville foretrække, hvis vi ikke behøver at gennemgå det en gang til,” sagde hun, med en overraskende rar altstemme. “Jeg har intet at tilføje til mit forrige udsagn.”

“Vi behøver ikke at diskutere begivenhederne i sidste uge,” beroligede Sherlock hende, mens han skubbede kassen med papirlommetørklæder til side og satte sine papirer ned på bordet. “Det er Mr. Bensons dagligdag, vi er interesseret i.” Han gav hende et stort smil, af den slags som altid gav John gåsehud. Det så ud til at have den samme effekt på Helena, da hendes øjne blev lidt større og hun vendte sig i stedet for mod John.

“Hvad er det, De præcis vil vide af mig?” spurgte hun.

John kastede et hurtigt blik på Sherlock, som så en smule nedslået ud, men nikkede, så han fortsatte. “Åh, det er bare hans rutiner, hvordan en almindelig uge så ud for ham, den slags ting,” svarede han.

Helena lukkede kort sine øjne, så lagde hun begge sine hænder fladt ned på bordet og så kort på dem. “Han arbejdede fra mandag til fredag, kørte med undergrundsbanen, spiste frokost i kantinen, hvis han huskede at spise, og holdt sig for sig selv. Om aftenen varmede han en færdigret fra sin bunke i fryseren, men ofte smed han det meste ud. Hvis der var et AA møde, gik han til det; ellers brugte han tiden på at se breve og fotografier igennem, og han sluttede altid af med bryllupsalbummet.”

Hun kiggede op. “Hver uge eller hveranden tjekkede han ind på et hotel, og ringede så til mig fra baren. Når jeg nåede frem, ville han sidde med en drink foran sig, men han rørte den aldrig. Jeg ville tage ham op til sit værelse, og så sidde sammen med ham hele natten, mens han talte om Sarah.”

Hendes blik vandrede mellem dem. “De spurgte efter hans liv - altså, han havde ikke noget liv. Han overlevede bare, den måde tomme mennesker gør på. Det er atten måneder siden, Sarah døde, og han tilbragte de første fire i en alkohol tåge, mens han prøvede at glemme hendes død. Da han vågnede op og ikke kunne huske hendes ansigt, tjekkede han sig selv ind på afvænningsklinikken. Han har ikke...” Hun stoppede. “... _havde ikke_ rørt en dråbe siden.”

Johns mund fortrak sig i sympati, men Sherlock havde spørgsmål. “Mr. Benson levede i en af de billige områder af byen og havde et lavt lønnet job. Hvem betalte for hotelværelserne?” spurgte han.

“Det gjorde det firma, som Sarah havde sin livsforsikring hos,” forklarede Helena. “Neil havde penge, men var ikke interesseret i at bruge dem - jobbet havde han simpelthen for at holde sig igang; min mand hjalp ham med at få det. Han arbejder i samme bygning.”

Sherlock kiggede ned på mappen foran sig. “Jeg kan forstå, at Neil opdagede religionen som en del af AA processen,” sagde han. “Blev han involveret i nogle grupper eller aktiviteter på baggrund af det?”

Helena rystede på hovedet. “Nej, hans tro var temmelig sammensat i sin natur og han var ret konfliktfyldt i forhold til den.” Hun så spekulativt på ham. “Jeg er bange for, at kristendommen kan være noget af en blandet velsignelse for de efterladte, Mr. Holmes,” sagde hun. “På den ene side tilbyder den et håb om, at blive genforenet med Deres elskede. På den anden side, hvis selvmord er en dødssynd, vil angsten for evig adskillelse betyde, at De ikke risikerer det.”

Hun lænede sig frem. “Jeg er meget ked af Neils død,” sagde hun. “Og jeg er yderst bedrøvet over de frygtelige omstændigheder og mindet om, faktisk at finde ham på denne måde.” Hendes fatning var ved at vakle og John skubbede kassen med papirlommetørklæder lidt tættere på hendes hånd. Hun tog et og gav ham et ustabilt smil, derefter så hun tilbage på Sherlock.

“Jeg håber, at De fanger hans morder, Mr. Holmes, det gør jeg virkelig. Men jeg tror ikke, at Neil vil have kæmpet meget imod.”

oOo

Det var stille i taxaen på vej til Barts. Atmosfæren var afdæmpet i kølvandet på Helenas ord. Efter et stykke tid blev John opmærksom på, at han blev undersøgt og han vendte sit hoved. “Hvad?” spurgte han.

“Det var det, du mente, ikke?” Sherlock så underligt på ham. “Igår, da jeg var ved at gennemgå sagerne og du sagde ‘arme fyr’ - du mente det ikke, fordi han var blevet myrdet.”

“Nej, det gjorde jeg ikke.”

Sherlock rynkede panden. “Det er latterligt at gøre en person til så stort et fokus i din verden, at deres tab vil efterlade dig ‘tom’,” klagede han. “Hvad betyder det i det hele taget?”

Johns øjne var fuld af medfølelse, da han så på ham. “Med lidt held vil du aldrig finde ud af det,” sagde han. Så smilede han. “Jeg ville ikke bekymre mig om det. Du _er_ trods alt gift med dit arbejde, og det forsvinder ingen steder hen.”

oOo

Laboratoriet på Barts var fri og Sherlock spildte ikke tiden, da han hentede tekoppen op af Johns lomme og startede på sin analyse. “Hvad fandt du frem til i forbindelse med autopsirapporterne i går?” spurgte han, mens han hentede det nødvendige udstyr.

John sad på en af de høje laboratorie stole med sine ben svingede frem og tilbage på en måde, som altid gjorde, at Sherlock ønskede at smile. Hvilket han selvfølgelig aldrig gjorde. Han gled ned fra sin stol nu og tog sin notesbog ud, ubevidst adopterede han en mere ‘officiel’ holdning for at rapportere sine resultater. Sherlock bemærkede, at smilet var blevet mere bestemt og undertrykte det med en vis anstrengelse.

“Godt, altså, sårene ser ud til at være konsistente, så enten genbruger han det samme våben eller har en bunke af det, hvad det nu end måtte være,” sagde John. “Dens form ser ud som en asymmetrisk dolk, omkring 11 centimeter lang, men den ser ikke ud til at være så skarp igen, hvis man ser på de blå mærker.” Han så op. “Det passer sammen med din ‘høj mand’ teori, fordi der er pænt meget kraft bag de her hug. Faktisk har de første to lig et ekstra sår, som brækkede et ribben, før selve dødsstødet blev givet.”

“Jeg kunne tage et kig på dem, mens vi er her,” bestemte Sherlock sig, tog sin mobil og sendte en hurtig sms afsted. Et minut senere rynkede han panden, da han læste svaret. “En aftale på torsdag?” spurgte han med væmmelse. “Det er først om to dage. Er kvinden blevet vanvittig?”

Johns læber gav et spjæt. “Jeg tror, at din charme er mindre effektiv via sms,” observerede han.

Sherlock skulede mod ham. “Jeg vil se dig gøre det bedre,” svarede han, så stoppede han. “Faktisk er det ikke nogen dårlig idé,” sagde han. “Hvorfor går du ikke hen og får hende blødgjort en smule, mens jeg gør det her? Giv hende din snak om _faktiske menneskeliv_ , det burde virke på Molly.”

“Min _snak_?”

“Du ved, hvad jeg mener.” Sherlock vinkede ham væk.

“Det er jeg desværre bange for, at jeg gør,” sagde John, men han gik.

Ti minutter senere var han tilbage. “Okay, Molly siger, at du kan kigge forbi nu, men hun har kun femten minutter, ellers bliver det på torsdag,” rapporterede han. “Hun siger det ikke for sjov. Det er fyldt op dernede,” tilføjede han, da Sherlock så ubeslutsomt ud.

“Fint,” sagde han syrligt, lagde sin pipette ned og tjekkede at alt kunne efterlades i et stykke tid. “Vis vejen.”

oOo

Mollys mund var en hård linje, da Sherlock kom ind i lighuset. Hun pressede udklipsholderen tæt imod sit bryst og en beslutsomhed om ikke at lade sig charme på nogen måde, stod skrevet i hver eneste linje i hendes krop.

Han gav hende et fuldstændigt professionelt smil, da han gik forbi hende ind i rummet og Molly åndede ud. Hun lukkede sine øjne i lettelse over at have bibeholdt sin coole facade gennem denne vanskelige ‘første observations’ forhindring, som traditionelt reducerede hende til et lallende fjols.

“Du ser godt ud, Molly.” Den dybe stemme talte direkte ind i hendes øre, da Sherlock gik om bag hende. Stemmen sendte gåsehud ned langs hendes hals, og hendes øjne blev flået op i chok.

Øjeblikke senere var han forsvundet med jævne skridt hen til det første af de lig, hun havde rullet frem til ham.

“Pokkers,” mumlede hun, mens hun ventede på, at hendes puls blev normal. Da John kom ind et minut senere, stod hun stadig det samme sted.

“Ehm... jeg har købt noget kaffe til dig,” sagde han og rakte det frem. “Det er kun fra maskinen, men du så ud til at have travlt lige før, så jeg vidste ikke, om du fik en chance...”

Hun smilede til ham. “Det er virkelig venligt af dig, John, mange tak,” sagde hun, tog koppen og var næsten ved at tabe den, da Sherlocks dybe stemme kaldte på hende tværs gennem lokalet. “Undskyld,” sagde hun og gav koppen tilbage. “Kunne du lige... det tager ikke mere end et minut.” Hun vendte sig om og gik hen til Sherlock, mens hun i sit hoved messede ‘ _ikke se på hans hænder, ikke se på hans hænder_ ’, da hun kom tættere på.

“Molly, kunne du lige se på det her?” Han stod over det andet offer med sit forstørrelsesglas i hånden. “Jeg er sikker på, at du allerede har bemærket det, men der er et metallisk skær der, hvor ribbenene blev ramt. Fandt du noget i såret?”

Han pegede for at indikere området. _Shit, du kiggede på hans hænder. Se væk. Se væk nu. Ikke tænke på hans hænder. Eller hans fingre. Shit, du tænkte på hans fingre!_

"Molly?"

“Ja, rigtigt, det er metal.” Hun fokuserede på ribbenet, som det drejede sig om. “Oh, jeg kan se, hvad du mener.” Hun undersøgte det nærmere. “Jeg har ikke været på denne her, jeg skal lige tjekke notaterne... “ Hun løftede sin udklipsholder. “Rigtigt, ja, der var et stykke metal, som blev sendt afsted til laboratoriet...” Hun skimmede ned af siden. “Næsten for to uger siden.” Hun tjekkede det igen. “Huh, helt ærligt, de er nytteløse - jeg vil prøve at få fat på dem.”

“Er der en mulighed for, at du kan give dem en hurtig opringning nu?” spurgte Sherlock.

Hun kiggede op. _Åh Gud, bare se på den mund, den mund er bare... Shit. Pokkers. Satans. Tag dig nu for fanden da sammen, kvinde. Se væk!_

“Jeg ville virkelig værdsætte det,” tilføjede han, da hendes blik gled højere op og blev hængende i hans.

Hans øjne var hypnotiske. Hun fik den syge fornemmelse i bunden af sin mave, at hun var ved at falde, og falde... Ville han fange hende? Åh Gud, det her er håbløs... _Tilbage. Tilbage!_ “Okay, så.”

John holdt kaffen frem, da hun pilede forbi og hun greb den, før hun forsvandt ind på kontoret.

Sherlock så uudholdeligt selvglad ud. “Gode Gud, du er frygtindgydende,” fortalte John ham, da han slentrede over til ham. “Det er ligesom at se på en af de der slangetæmmere. Der er en næsten sygelig fascination at se dig gøre det med folk.”

Sherlock lagde hovedet på skrå. “Jeg kunne gøre det mod dig,” sagde han, en smule fascineret af idéen.

“Nej tak,” John rystede. “Jeg tager den ægte Sherlock Holmes til hver en tid.”

Sherlock blinkede til ham.

“Så, hvad er det vi ser på?” spurgte John og så ned på liget af Philippa Saunders. “Pyt med det - jeg kan se det.” Han lænede sig frem og inspicerede såret nærmere. “Så du tror, at metallet er fra mordvåbenet?” spurgte han. “Fordi hans første hug må have ramt ribbenene med masser af kraft.”

“Eksakt,” bekræftede Sherlock. “Analysen hjælper os nok ikke meget længere frem, men det er altsammen data.” Han kiggede over Johns skulder. “Hun er ved at komme tilbage. Gå hen og snak med hende, så jeg kan blive færdig.”

“De sender resultaterne imorgen tidlig,” råbte Molly, men Sherlock nikkede bare og gik videre til det næste lig.

John sukkede og tog sig af sin opgave. “Så, Molly... hvordan går det med dig?” spurgte han. “Hvordan har...” Han standsede, hans hukommelse var blank i et øjeblik. “... Toby det?” Det var kattens navn; var han næsten sikker på.

Det så ud til, at Toby havde det fint. John smilede og nikkede og holdt Molly på sin side af lokalet, mens Sherlock blev ved med at undersøge, samtidig med at han ignorerede dem.

“Har ikke set dig og Sherlock til Quiz aftenerne her på det sidste,” nævnte hun, så snart Tobys eventyr var blevet udtømt. “Ikke siden den gang i sommers, faktisk.”

John trak en grimasse, da han blev mindet om endnu et af sine mislykkede forsøg på at være social. “Sherlock hader quizzer,” fortalte han hende. “Vi var der ikke sammen, jeg var der og han prøvede på at få mig til at forlade stedet.”

“Oh, rigtigt.” Hun så skuffet ud. “Jeg havde undret mig over, hvor I to var blevet af. Jeg husker det, fordi jeg havde købt en ny kjole.”

“Den lyserøde,” genkaldte John sig, mens han prøvede at undgå at krumme tæer ved mindet om den.

Molly så begejstret ud. “Åh, du lagde mærke til den?” Hun sænkede sin stemme. “Tror du, Sherlock kunne lide den?”

John martrede sin hjerne for at komme med et passende svar. “Han sagde, du så sød ud,” lykkedes det ham at frembringe, hvilket fik Molly til at stråle og love, at hun ville sende en sms, så snart resultaterne kom den næste morgen, da Sherlock var blevet færdig og var fejet ud af lokalet.

“John, det var en direkte løgn,” påpegede han fromt, da de gik ned langs korridoren. “Du ved helt nøjagtig, at jeg sagde, at hun så ud som en budding.”

“Tæt nok på,” sagde John.

oOo

Fyrre minutter og flere sms’er senere, kom han tilbage til laboratoriet med en halvspist sandwich i sin hånd. “Der er ingen grund til at bombardere mig med sms’er,” brokkede han sig. “Jeg var bare i kantinen. Du vidste godt, at jeg snart ville komme tilbage.” Han var stadig igang med at læse gennem de nyeste beskeder. “Jeg fatter heller ikke, at du kan taste så hurtigt.”

“Du skulle prøve på at bruge dine tommelfingre,” svarede Sherlock, mens han printede sine resultater ud. “Meget mere effektivt end en finger og et smertefuldt udtryk i ansigtet.”

“Vel, her er jeg,” sagde John fornærmet til ham. “Så, hvis du, og jeg citerer, ‘ _har brug for mig nu_ ’, hvad kan jeg så gøre for dig?”

Sherlock trak en side ud af printeren og vinkede ham til sig. “Se på det her.”

John læste ned af siden, og hans øjenbryn rejste sig. “Men jeg troede, at Lestrade sagde, at den toksikologiske undersøgelse havde vist, at ofrets blod var ren?” sagde han.

“Det gjorde han.” Sherlock smilte.

“Men dette... dette beroligende middel burde kunne påvises i en test i det mindste for fireogtyve timer. Er det her fra tekoppen?”

Sherlock nikkede.

“Men hun havde kun været død imellem tolv og atten timer, da vi fandt hende, så det betyder...” han afbrød sig selv og forsøgte at finde meningen med resultaterne. “Betyder det, at hun ikke drak det? At hun hældte det væk?”

Sherlock sukkede. “Se på koppen, John.” Han pegede på bordet, hvor tekoppen nu stod inde i sin pose igen. John tog den op.

“Kan du se det?” Sherlock greb hans håndled og bøjede det, indtil de svage spor af læbestift kunne ses tydeligt. “Det er Clinique Long Last læbestift i _Pink Spice_ ,” sagde han. “Ikke påført fornylig, sandsynligvis fra samme morgen. Hun havde en på sit toiletbord.”

John var for lang tid siden holdt op med, at være overrasket over Sherlocks ekspertise udi kvinders skønhedsprodukter. “Så hun drak det.” Han tænkte over dette, og hans ansigt blev bleg, da han huskede de blå mærker på den lille kvindes håndled.

Sherlock nikkede. “Ja, hun blev bedøvet mindst seks til tolv timer, inden hun blev dræbt.”

John fandt ud af, at hans hænder havde lukket sig til knytnæver. “Og hvis doseringen var lav nok til at komme ud af hendes system, ville hun have været vågen det meste af den tid.” Han så op.

“Gode Gud, Sherlock. Hvad gjorde han?”

  



	6. En tilstand af affærer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

"Hvad fanden?!"

John tog et forbavset skridt baglæns og faldt næsten ned fra trinet ved hoveddøren. Retfærdigvis skal det siges, at han ikke havde forventet at komme hjem fra arbejde en onsdag eftermiddag, for så at gå direkte ind i en næsten to meter høj reol.

Han gned på den hurtigt voksende bule der, hvor panden havde ramt det underligt placerede møbel og ledte efter lyskontakten, selvom belysning ikke hjalp på at forklare situationen. Reolen var næsten på størrelse med bredden af entréen og blokerede fuldstændigt for indgangen.

Han hørte et nys og kiggede rundt om hjørnet, hvor en figur dukkede op fra kælderen. “Peter,” råbte han. “Peter, kunne vi flytte det her? Jeg kan ikke komme ind.”

Der var et par hurtige skridt, og så dukkede deres nabos undskyldende ansigt op i mellemrummet. “Undskyld, John, det er bare mig,” sagde han og tog sin baseballkasket af. Den havde skjult hans kunstfærdigt pjuskede lyse hår, der med det samme som sædvanligt faldt ind over hans ene øje. “Mrs. H. kunne ikke beslutte sig for, hvor hun ville have den henne.”

“Altså, jeg er temmelig sikker på, at det her ikke er hendes endelige valg, Tim,” pointerede John. “Tror du, at vi i det mindste kan vende den rundt?”

“Ingen problemer,” svarede Tim og tog fat i det ene hjørne. “Klar?”

Sammen fik de skubbet den tilbage mod væggen.

“Nå, så du hjælper med ‘renovering af 221C’ projektet?” spurgte John. Han tænkte med længsel på sin lænestol, men ville være venlig.

“Det ser det ud til,” sagde Tim. “Jeg sluttede lidt tidligt på arbejde og Mrs. T. sendte mig straks herover.” Han trak godmodigt på skuldrene. “Forenede Husudlejere - det kan der ikke stilles noget op  imod.”

“Ja,” nikkede John.

“Jeg ved bare ikke, hvor Peter er henne. Han skulle hjælpe,” fortsatte Tim. “For en, der kun arbejder i weekenderne, er han meget sjældent i nærheden.”

John pegede på reolen. “Måske er han ikke helt dum.”

“God pointe.”

Johns mobil brummede i hans lomme og han tog den op. “Undskyld,” mumlede han. “Bare en sms.”

_Hvorfor er du stadig nedenunder? SH_

Vel, det svarede på spørgsmålet om, hvorvidt Sherlock var hjemme eller ej.

_Har Mrs. Hudsons Feng Shui blokeret entréen igen? SH_

John gned bulen på sit hoved og så på, hvordan hans håb om at komme med en mindre pinlig forklaring lige så stille forsvandt.

_Jeg har brug for assistance. SH_

John sukkede. “Jeg må hellere gå,” sagde han til Tim. “Undskyld at jeg overlader det til dig.”

“Åh, det er okay.” Tim rystede på sit hoved. “Jeg er faktisk glad for at komme ud af huset,” indrømmede han. “Adrian er på besøg hos Mrs. T.”

John smilede forstående. “Akavet,” bekræftede han, mens han gik henimod trappen.

Før han nåede den, blev Mrs. Hudsons dør åbnet. “Er det dig, Peter?” råbte hun og kom ud i entréen. “Åh, Doktor Watson.” Hun så skuffet ud.

“Undskyld, Mrs. Hudson, det er bare mig.”

_Er du klemt fast under noget tungt? SH_

“Hvor er den dreng? Vi skal have taget tæppet op.” Hun rynkede på panden. Så kiggede hun skarpt på John. “Du kunne vel ikke lige hjælpe til, Doktor?” spurgte hun håbefuldt. “Det burde ikke tage så lang tid for os.”

_Skal jeg hente dig? SH_

Det var ‘hente’ der gjorde det. Med et stædigt udtryk, trykkede John sit svar.

_Kommer op om en time_

“Til Deres rådighed, Mrs. Hudson.”

De var end ikke nået hen til kælderlejlighedens dør, før der kom et smæld ovenfra og Sherlock nærmest materialiserede sig bagved dem. Han pegede på John.

“Du har været ude _hele_ dagen!” Han fik øje på bulen og rynkede panden.

“Jeg har ikke været _ude_ , jeg har arbejdet,” forsvarede John sig. “En eller anden er nødt til at have penge til taxakørslen. At afvise sager, som ikke er forbundet med et vist kriminelt mastermind, har ikke ligefrem bidraget med nogle lukrative måneder her på det sidste.”

Sherlock vinkede den undskyldning væk. “Du er ikke ansvarlig for mig, John.”

“Det er, hvad jeg fortæller mig selv,” svarede John listigt. “Og alligevel...” han tog sin mobil frem, hvor listen over krævende sms’er stadig var på skærmen.

Mrs. Hudson og Tim så ud som publikum i Wimbledon, mens de fulgte samtalen. Nu vendte begge deres hoveder tilbage til Sherlock, som så ud til at være træt af det hele.

John sukkede. “Kom og snak med mig nedenunder i et stykke tid,” foreslog han. Sag eller ikke sag, han kunne ikke forestille sig, at Sherlock ville hjælpe med at rulle tæppet sammen. Undtagen hvis der i det mindste havde været et lig indeni. “Du har jo alligevel kun brug for mig som publikum. Jeg kan lytte, mens jeg arbejder.”

Sherlocks øjenbryn røg op, men han fulgte John med ned af trapperne og var snart igang med at skridte op og ned i stuen på 221C og var hele tiden i vejen.

“Sorg er et tydeligt emne i den tredje sag, men de andre?” mumlede han. “Har stadig brug for flere data på den fjerde, men den første mistede sine forældre for to år siden... Jeg antager, at det kunne være det, men de efterlod ham et hus, så man burde tro, at det tog noget af smerten...”

“ _Tog noget af smerten_?” mumlede Tim stille til John, mens de arbejdede deres vej rundt langs siderne af rummet og trak tæppet op af kanterne.

“Bare ignorer ham,” anbefalede John. “Han mener det ikke altid sådan, som det lyder.”

“Men der er intet af den slags i den anden sag,” fortsatte Sherlock, mens han stadig gik rundt. “Undtagen hvis du tæller skilsmisse med, men folk gør det jo hele tiden...”

“Åh, jeg ved nu ikke, Sherlock,” kom det fra Mrs. Hudson. “Nogle mennesker tager det frygteligt hårdt. Du har overset det stykke, min kære.” Hun sagde det sidste henvendt til Tim og pegede på et hjørne af pejsen.

“Peters bror prøvede at slå sig selv ihjel, da hans kone forlod ham,” sagde hun. “Meget selvisk, selvfølgelig. Hans arme mor var sønderknust.”

“Det er jeg ked af at høre, Mrs. Hudson,” sagde John. “Det må have været forfærdeligt.”

“Åh, tja, det er så lang tid siden nu,” sagde hun. “Peter var kun teenager. Der er et stort spring mellem dem. Godt så, vil I tage et hjørne hver, drenge, så tager jeg midten.”

De tog deres positioner og begyndte at rulle, John og Tim på deres hænder og knæ, mens Mrs. Hudson skubbede det midterste med sin fod. Sherlock trådte pænt henover rullen, da de nåede frem til ham og John slog på hans ben, mens han tydeligt pegede på Mrs. Hudson. Han fnøs, men deltog så ved at sparke fraværende til tæppet.

“Men var han okay?” spurgte Tim. “Peters bror, mener jeg?”

“Hmm? Oh, ja, min kære,” svarede Mrs. Hudson. “Peter fandt ham. Reddede faktisk hans liv, men det er derfor han er så underlig med hensyn til blod nu - David prøvede på at skære sin hals over.” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Han var altid meget dramatisk.”

De nåede til enden af rummet og John og Tim kiggede på hinanden. Tim fortrak ansigtet. “Nu har jeg det skidt med at kalde ham ‘Mr. Gnaven’,” sagde han. “Selvom det kun var inde i mit hoved.”

Sherlock var begyndt med at skridte frem og tilbage igen, mens han mumlede noget kryptisk om selvmordstanker, da hans telefon ringede og han hev det ud i et ruf. “Ja!” udbrød han, og løb hen mod døren. Et kort øjeblik senere kom hans hoved ind igen. “Kommer du, John?” spurgte han. “Kelli har fået en ny ven.” Han vinkede og var væk.

oOo

Da John kom op til 221B et par minutter senere, sad Sherlock allerede i sin lænestol, laptop på sine knæ, formentlig helt opslugt af sit alter-ego på Facebook.

John satte sig overfor, men efter at være blevet fuldstændig ignoreret i fem minutter, rejste han sig og luntede over i køkkenet. Han lavede nogle bønner på ristet brød til sig selv - erfaringen sagde ham, at det ikke gav mening at få Sherlock til at spise lige nu. Da han var færdig og havde vasket op, sad Sherlock lænet tilbage i sin stol, hænderne presset sammen, øjnene lukket. Han så ud som en sovende munk, der ikke var blevet klippet i de sidste otte måneder.

“Moira Pickering havde en affære med sin arbejdsgiver,” annoncerede han, da John kom nærmere. “Havde det i over et år.”

“Virkelig?” John var overrasket. “Mr. ... hvad var det nu han hed?” Han gik hen og så på notaterne på væggen. “Robert Thompson.” Han tænkte tilbage på deres samtale i mandags. “Det ville jeg aldrig have troet. Han virkede ikke som om han var interesseret i at finde morderen.”

“Var sandsynligvis mere bekymret over, at hans kone fandt ud af noget,” svarede Sherlock og John genkaldte sig familiebilledet, der stod på mandens skrivebord.

“Intet under at pigerne på kontoret var lidt undvigende, da jeg spurgte efter hendes kærlighedsliv,” sagde han.

Sherlock åbnede et øje. “Vanessa vil være sønderknust.”

John så forvirret på ham, så faldt tiøren. “Jeg går stadig ud,” sagde han bestemt. “Jeg har ikke været ude i århundreder - og _lad være_ med at sige, at jeg har været ude hele dagen, fordi den har vi allerede været ind over.”

“Du sagde, at det ikke var en date.”

“Og _du_ sagde, at jeg ikke var ansvarlig for dig, så der er ingen grund til at jeg ikke tager afsted.”

Sherlocks andet øje blev åbnet og han så nysgerrigt på John. “Har du det virkelig på den måde, John? Som om du skal sørge for ‘penge til taxakørslen’?”

John blussede. “Nej,” benægtede han. “Altså, i hvert fald ikke rigtig.” Han satte sig ned og skubbede hænderne gennem sit hår. “Men en eller anden skal være ansvarlig, ellers bliver regningerne ikke betalt. Jeg mener - “ Han tøvede, ville ikke gøre Sherlock flov. “Det er godt, at vi kan få gratis mad alle steder i London - virkelig, det er strålende. Men du har ikke taget en eneste betalingssag i lang tid og...” Han trak på skuldrene. “Jeg prøver bare at sikre, at huslejen betales til tiden. Jeg ved at idag ikke var den bedste dag, at lade dig være alene, men denne vikar dag har været booket i lang tid og sådan som arbejdsmarkedet er, hvis jeg svigter dem, vil de ikke bruge mig igen. Jeg er ked af det, Sherlock, men jeg har ikke råd til at risikere det.”

“Du burde holde op, så kunne du arbejde med mig, hver gang jeg har brug for dig,” besluttede Sherlock. Han så Johns vantro udtryk og rullede med øjnene. “Jeg har penge, John. Jeg har altid penge - jeg har ikke fået det her jakkesæt på Camden Market, selv du burde kunne se det.”

“Jamen hvorfor skulle du så have en at dele lejligheden med?” spurgte John forvirret. “Du sagde helt klart noget med, at sammen kunne vi klare udgifterne, det ved jeg, du gjorde.”

“Åh ja,” Sherlock så lidt forskrækket ud. “At have penge betyder ikke altid at have adgang til penge.”

John så stadig forvirret ud.

Sherlock pustede ud. “Jeg blev afskåret, okay?” forklarede han. “Der var... tvivl omkring min måde at bruge penge på.” Han så meget misfornøjet ud.

“Mycroft?” spurgte John forsøgsvis.

Sherlock fnøs. “Mycroft _ville ønske_ , at han havde den slags magt over mig,” sagde han.

Johns hjerne kørte rundt i, hvad han følte var en meget kort liste over mennesker, der havde mere magt end Mycroft. Han kom så langt som til Premier Ministeren, da svaret begyndte at dæmre for ham. “Du mener...”

“Mummy,” nikkede Sherlock. Hans øjne blev smalle. “Jeg fortæller dig det her, så du ikke spilder tiden på at bekymre dig om problemer, der ikke eksisterer,” advarede han. “Det her er ikke et almindeligt samtaleemne.” John så ud til at være passende imponeret over hans alvor, så han fortsatte. “Under alle omstændigheder er min adgang til midlerne blevet genåbnet, da jeg antagelig er udsat for en ‘ _stabiliserende påvirkning_ ’ i mit liv.” Han trak ironisk på et øjenbryn. “Så faktisk er det kun fair, at du også få gavn ud af det.”

Johns hjerne var blevet sat på et sidespor halvvejs gennem disse afsløringer. “Så du har rent faktisk ikke længere brug for en bofælle,” gik det op for ham. “Du kunne fint bo her helt uden mig.”

Sherlock stirrede på ham. “Hvor hårdt har du slået dit hovede?” ville han vide. “Har du ikke hørt noget af det, jeg lige har sagt til dig?” Han følte en trang til at slå hårdt på Johns kranie, sådan som Mycroft plejede at gøre med ham, da de var børn. “Lad mig tage dig gennem de vigtigste punkter.” Han satte sig frem i sin stol.

“Du,” han pegede på John, “går på arbejde, fordi du er bekymret for pengene. Jeg,” han pegede på sig selv, “har penge og har ofte brug for din assistance. Derfor,” han løftede begge sine hænder i en ‘det her er altså indlysende’ gestus,“ burde du holde op med at forsvinde, når jeg har brug for dig, og jeg vil betale regningerne.” Han satte sig tilbage, samtidig med at han adopterede sit ‘er jeg ikke genial’ udtryk.

Der var en lang stilhed. Med en følelse af bestyrtelse gik det op for Sherlock, at John var i gang med at tælle, og at han allerede var langt forbi de ti. Hans forventningsfulde holdning begyndte at forsvinde.

Til sidst tog John en dyb indånding. “Jeg vil ikke være vred på dig, fordi det tydeligvis ikke er din mening at få mig til at føle mig som en luder,” sagde han. Sherlock følte, at det var en latterlig udtalelse, både indholdsmæssigt, men også fordi John helt tydeligt _var_ vred og ikke gjorde noget særligt ud af, at gemme det. Han bestemte sig for, ikke at delagtiggøre ham i denne indsigt.

“Jeg vil bare pointere, at jeg, rent faktisk, er læge, og at du ikke kan tage de dele af mig, som du mener er brugbare - som min villighed til at slå folk ihjel for dig eller det faktum, at jeg synes at du er forbandet fantastisk halvfems procent af tiden - og så smide resten ud; fordi tro mig, sådan fungerer folk ikke.”

“Og mit tilbud...”

“Ville falde inden for de sidste 10 procent, ja.”

Det virkede ikke som et godt tidspunkt at påpege at det, at John var læge rent faktisk var en af de ting, som Sherlock fandt brugbart ved ham.

“Det andet offer, Philippa Saunders, havde også en affære med den mand, hun arbejdede for,” annoncerede han.

John kastede sig ivrigt over dette emneskift. “Det er lidt af en tilfældighed, ikke?” spurgte han. “Oh - er det det? Er det forbindelsen?”

Sherlock rynkede på panden. “Ikke nok data,” klagede Sherlock sig. Han stod op og begyndte at skridte frem og tilbage. “To og Fire var involveret med deres arbejdsgiver, men Tre var helt sikkert ikke.”

“Åh, rigtigt. Nej, selvfølgelig ikke,” medgav John, mens han huskede interviewet med Helena. “Det lød ikke, som om han var interesseret i nogen som helst anden end sin afdøde kone.”

“Præcist,” Sherlock var enig. “Nummer Tre har helt klart overvejet selvmord, som kunne være noget af det, som morderen ikke bryder sig om, og Et og To havde begge to oplevet traumatiserende hændelser, som muligvis kunne have påvirket dem på samme måde, men der intet spor af det med Fire - jeg har været flere år tilbage på hendes Facebookside. Altså, hun var kun treogtyve; hvormange traumatiske ting kan hun have oplevet?”

John bestemte sig for, at lade den være.

“Hvordan fandt du så ud af Philippa Saunders?” spurgte han.

Sherlock så på ham. “Vel, jeg har altså ikke sidder her og trillet tommelfingre hele dagen, mens du har drevet rundt i... “ han kiggede på mudderstænkene på Johns sko, “... Hampstead,” sluttede han. “Jeg gik til det latterligt navngivne retsfirma, som hun arbejdede for og forhørte mig.”

John rullede med øjnene. “Du skal helst undgå, at Lestrade fanger dig,” advarede han. “Han har risikeret meget ved at lade dig komme ind over denne sag og hans overordnede var meget tydelige med hensyn til, at du tager afsted alene.”

Der var tavshed. John så på Sherlock, men Sherlock så ikke tilbage. John satte sig op i sin stol.

“Åh nej, det gjorde han _bare ikke_!”

Sherlock fnøs. “Det var bare det rene sorte uheld, at han også var derude,” sagde han. “Heldigvis var jeg på vej ud, så jeg havde allerede fået den information, jeg havde brug for.”

“Hvad sagde han?”

“Han sagde, at hvis jeg gjorde det igen, blev jeg sat af sagen og for en gangs skyld mente han det faktisk. Og det er så skyld i, at jeg stadig ikke har nok baggrundsinformation omkring det første offer - Lestrade ville ikke lade mig gå til hans arbejdsplads alene og på det tidspunkt, hvor han ville have haft tid, var de allerede lukket.” Han lød forargret. “Jeg tilbød endda at tage Hopkins med!”

John følte et jag af noget, han ikke med det samme kunne genkende. Sherlock havde ingen problemer med det. “Du er jaloux,” erklærede han.

“Hvad? Nej, jeg er ej!”

“Jo, du er. Men det behøver du ikke. Selv Lestrade sagde, at han ville være uduelig - selvom han mente i forhold til at kontrollere mig, mere end at være en praktisk hjælp.”

John følte sig lidt formildet. “Arme Hopkins,” sagde han. “Du ville få ham slået ihjel eller fyret i løbet af en uge.”

“Sandsynligvis.” Sherlock trak på skuldrene.

“Jeg undrer mig over, at Lestrade har ham på sit hold, hvis han mener, at han er så håbløs,” overvejede John. “Han virker altid irriteret, når drengen dukker op.” En tanke slog ham. “Hans far er ikke Commissioner eller noget, er han?”

“Jeg går ud fra, at du ikke lagde mærke til det nye trofæ, som fylder i hans arkivskab?”

John så blankt på ham. Sherlock sukkede. “Fra den der Quiz liga ting, du slæbte mig med til for nogle måneder siden.”

“Jeg slæbte dig ikke med - du fulgte mig bare!”

Sherlocks udtryk sagde tydeligvis ‘ _Uanset_ ’. “Lestrades hold har ikke vundet i næsten to år og nu har de pludselig fået fat på trofæet? Den dreng har paratviden i blodet; den forbindelse er meget tydeligt.”

“Huh,” anerkendte John. “Så Lestrade er sandsynligvis i et endnu dårligere humør end han var efter det, du kaldte ham i aftes,” sagde han.

Sherlock snøftede. “Vel, han _var_ altså en blind idiot,” forsvarede han sig. “At ofrene har været bedøvet timer før deres død er vigtigt. Bare fordi vi endnu ikke ved hvorfor, betyder ikke, at vi skal ignorere det.”

“Oh, det er jeg enig i,” sagde John hurtigt. “Men, for at være helt fair, så tror jeg ikke, at det hjælper ham særlig meget med at finde morderen.” Sherlock skulede, så han skiftede emne igen. “Har du hørt fra Molly?” spurgte han.

“Ja, men det er ikke noget stort gennembrud,” forklarede Sherlock ham. “Metallet ser ud til at være hurtigstål, som bruges i borehoveder, dyre køkken knive - alt, hvad der kræver en vedvarende skarp kant.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Det vil være nyttigt til at bekræfte mordvåbenet, når vi engang finder det, men det hjælper ikke rigtigt med hensyn til, hvad vi skal lede efter.”

Hans mobil ringede igen og efter et kort blik, dykkede han ned i Facebook igen. John tog et bad. Det var en halv time senere, da han kom ned igen, i rent tøj og klar til sin date, at han prøvede at huske, hvornår det sidste gang var lykkedes ham at gennemføre én.

“Det skulle vel ikke være Vanessa _Simons_ , som er den lykkelige modtager af din opmærksomhed denne aften?” spurgte Sherlock, da han kom ind i stuen.

John blev stående i døren. “Hvorfor?”

“Du mener, du kender ikke hendes efternavn,” deducerede Sherlock. “Vel, har hun rødt hår, en mudret teint og skeler lidt?”

“Hvad?” ville John vide. “Hvad ser du på?” Han gik gennem værelset, stillede sig bagved Sherlocks stol og kiggede ned på den åbne laptop på hans knæ. “Hun skeler ikke!”

“Jeg kan se, at du ikke forsvarer hendes teint.”

Vanessas forholdsvis lange ansigt blev måske ikke vist fra sin bedste side på hendes Facebook side. “Hvordan kom du derind?”

“Ah, vel... ‘Moiras venner må stå sammen i denne tragiske time’,” citerede Sherlock.

John følte sit hjerte synke. “Er hun blevet venner med dig?”

“Nemlig. Og når jeg ser på disse billeder, så vil jeg tro, at kun meget lidt alkohol er nødvendig - Miss Simons ser ud til at være, hvad jeg kan forstå gå under betegnelsen ‘en sikker sag’.”

“Jeg er ikke igang med at få dating råd fra en mand, som ikke har fået noget på den dumme i mands minde,” svarede John, gik hen foran spejlet og prøvede at glatte sit hår, som havde en irriterende tot hår stikkende op bagtil.

“Hun har et imponerede varieret udvalg af... entusiasmer,” fortsatte Sherlock. “Med hensyn til at bevare dit gode helbred, så vil det være tilrådeligt at... jeg tror det vil være godt at bruge ‘dobbelt sikring’.”

“Stopper du nu?” John betragtede ham med rædsel. “Bare stop.” Han blinkede et par gange, så vendte han tilbage til spejlet. “For en, som ikke er interesseret, er du underligt forhippet på at stikke din næse i mit kærlighedsliv.”

Sherlock smiskede. “Vel, at dømme ud fra hendes hidtidige opdateringer, vil jeg uden tvivl kunne læse et review over din ydeevne imorgen - komplet med point fra et til ti over en række områder.” Han satte sin laptop ned, rejste sig og forsvandt ud i retning af badeværelset.

“Jeg tror ikke på et eneste ord, du siger,” råbte John efter ham. “Jeg går ud i aften og du skal ikke ødelægge det, og hvis der bliver givet nogen form for point, vil de alle være på elleve.” Han opgav sit hår, tog sin jakke på og vendte sig mod døren. “Mindst!” råbte han og blev forskrækket, da Sherlock pludselig stod foran ham.

“Du behøver ikke at råbe,” sagde han. Så drejede han sin finger rundt. “Vend dig om.”

Mystificeret, men føjelig, hvilket var en nedslående kendt kombination af følelser, når han var i nærheden af Sherlock, adlød John. Han så på deres spejlbillede, mens Sherlock gned sine fingerspidser sammen og så glattede den stædige tot hår ud, indtil den lå fladt ned.

“Jeg går ud fra, at du tror, at hun vil mene, jeg er bøsse, nu hvor jeg har voks i mit hår,” brokkede han sig.

Sherlock smilede til ham gennem spejlet. “Det var så lidt,” sagde han. “Ha’ det godt.”

Johns øjne blev smalle.

oOo

Desværre var han kun en halv time inde i sin date med Vanessa, da han fandt ud af, at Sherlock ikke havde gjort grin med ham. Det smil, som havde set charmerende ud en mandag eftermiddag, var helt  tydeligt blevet rovdyrsagtigt efter mørkets frembrud. Og det så ud som om en læge, selv en arbejdsløs en, var ret højt oppe på Vanessas ønskeliste til jul. Hun havde heller ikke nogen samvittighedsnag med hensyn til at pakke sine gaver ud for tidligt.

Da en kendt hånd greb hans skulder, gik der derfor et kort øjeblik, hvor John faldt tilbage ind i grebet med lettelse. Han tog sig næsten øjeblikkeligt sammen, men Sherlock grinede alligevel, da han så op.

Et par minutter senere var de i en taxa og efterlod en spruttende rødhåret kvinde bag dem.

“Hvor er vi så på vej hen?” spurgte John uden at bekymre sig om, at komme med en falsk indvending mod at være blevet hevet væk fra endnu en date.

Sherlocks læber gibbede. “Jeg kunne ikke interviewe det første offers kollegaer idag,” mindede han om. Tonen understregede, at det ene og alene var Johns fejl, “så vi kan prøve med hans sociale kredse - vi tager til hans favoritsted i nattelivet.”

“Oh, jamen, godt så.” John tænkte tilbage på, hvad han kunne huske om det første offer... Richard Simpson, otteogtyve år gammel, hvid, homoseksuel, single, levede i Putney... Hans hjerne slog pludselig bremserne i og kørte stærkt baglæns. “Åh nej, under ingen omstændigheder,” sagde han, mens hans hånd fløj op til det voks, han havde i håret. Han rakte ud og slog Sherlocks frakke til side. Det afslørede et par stramme sorte jeans. “Under ingen omstændigheder, for fanden,” gentog han, satte sig tilbage og foldede sine arme.

"Problem?"

“Hvis du tror, at jeg går til en bøssebar med dig, så kan du fandme godt tro om igen,” erklærede John.

Sherlock rynkede et bryn ad ham. “Helt ærligt, John, jeg troede ikke, at du havde så mange fordomme,” sagde han. “Hvad er der sket med ‘ _Det er altsammen fint_ ’?”

“Jeg har ingen fordomme - jeg har været til rigeligt med bøsse barer  sammen med Harry, og ligeledes med andre venner og havde nogle forbandet gode ture, men jeg går ikke til en med _dig_!”

“Hvad er der galt med mig?” Sherlock lød faktisk en lille smule såret.

“Hvor lang tid har vi?” snappede John tilbage. Så sukkede han, selvom han godt vidste, at Sherlock bare simulerede såretheden. “Det er kun den konstante strøm af skældsord og fornærmelser som kommer fra din mund, der skræmmer folk væk,” sagde han. “Med høj nok musik, vil der være nok folk, som ikke kan høre, hvad du siger, og den måde du ser ud...” han vinkede med sin hånd op og ned i Sherlocks retning,” ... det vil være som fodringstid i zoo,” afsluttede han.

Sherlock brugte et øjeblik til at værdsætte den ualmindelige fornemmelse af at være virkelig overrasket. Så gik han tilbage til at drille John, som var blevet til en uventet kilde til underholdning over de sidste par måneder.

“Så, du siger, at du mener, at jeg er attraktiv?” spurgte han.

“Åh, hold mund,” svarede John muggent. “Du spiller på det hver dag. Jeg er hetero, men ikke blind!” Han sank opgivende sammen i sit sæde. “Lad mig i det mindste får min pistol.”

Sherlock lo.

oOo

Da taxaen kørte ind til siden, kom John kun langsomt ud, og da han gjorde det, var det med en følelse af vantro.

“Det her er en bowling hal,” påpegede han og vendte sig mod Sherlock før denne havde tid til at komme med en bidsk bemærkning. “Du sagde med vilje ‘natteliv’ for at få mig på afveje.”

Sherlock gav ham et uskyldigt smil. “Det var dig, der antog, at bøsser ikke er interesseret i andet end andre bøsser,” svarede han. “Ikke min skyld.”

John knurrede ad ham, sukkede så og rystede på hovedet. “God pointe,” indrømmede han. “Er vi kvit nu for at jeg lod dig være alene idag?”

Sherlock tøvede, så begyndte han smile Johns favorit smil og klappede ham på ryggen. “Kom,” sagde han og viste vejen.

“Richard Simpson var en ivrig bowler og han mødtes regelmæssigt med en gruppe onsdag aften,” forklarede han, mens de gik op ad trinene. “Faktisk var det dem, der alarmerede politiet, da han ikke dukkede op til deres møde onsdag for tre uger siden. Det betød, at hans lig blev fundet.” Han holdt en dør, så John kunne gå igennem. “Hvordan er din bowling?”

“Forbandet godt,” svarede John.

Han tog ikke fejl. Sherlock charmerede deres vej ind i gruppen, men det var John, de ville beholde - da de begyndte at antyde, at deres gruppe manglede en mand, bevægede Sherlock sig let ind på emnet og John lod ham gøre det, mens han bibeholdt en afledning ved at bowle strike efter strike.

Til slut var der krav om, at Sherlock også skulle ‘vise, hvad han var lavet af’ og hans protester om, at han ikke bowlede faldt for døve øren. Han brugte femten sekunder på at iagttage John i aktion, så rejste han sig og kopierede ham.

“Split!” blev det annonceret bagfra og Sherlock så spørgende på John.

“Du har en syv-ti split,” forklarede John ham stille. “De to tilbageværende hjørne kegler står tilbage. Har du nogensinde gjort det her før?”

“Hvorfor skulle jeg dog det?”

“Okay. Det var forbandet godt for en første gang,” sagde han. Og diagnosticerede korrekt Sherlocks ærgrelse over ikke at være fuldstændig succesfuldt. “Du kan ikke tage dem begge to med din anden kugle, så bare vælg en.”

“Vil du kunne det?” Sherlock kiggede nysgerrigt på ham.

John trak på skulderen. “Muligvis, men du har brug for et flippet hop  eller et tilbagespring.” Sherlock vejede kuglen i sin hånd, hans udtryk underligt intens, og pludselig blev John ked af, at han aldrig havde bowlet før. “Vil du komme tilbage hertil på et tidspunkt?” spurgte han. “Efter sagen, mener jeg?”

Sherlocks hoved hvirvlede rundt for at se på ham. “Med hvilket formål?”

“Forbedre dine evner?” tilbød John. “Du ved aldrig, hvornår evnen til at trille en kugle mod et fjernt mål kan være brugbart.” Han smilede bekræftende, så Sherlock vidste, at tilbudet var ærlig ment og ikke noget forsøg på at latterliggøre ham på nogen måde. “Tager du dit forsøg?” Han vinkede mod keglerne.

“Okay,” bekræftede Sherlock, selvom John ikke var sikker på, hvilket spørgsmål han svarede på.

Næste gang det blev Sherlocks tur, så John sig om for at fange hans opmærksomhed, men fandt i stedet for sig selv pakket ind i sin jakke. Han undskyldte dem hurtigt, da Sherlock fejede ham henimod udgangen.

“Hvor er vi på vej hen?” spurgte han, mens han småløb for at kunne følge med.

"Neil Bensons lejlighed."

oOo

“Har du tænkt dig at forklare det her?” spurgte John, da de var inde i en af de taxaer, som altid så ud til at materialisere sig, så snart Sherlock viste sig på fortovet.

“Richard Simpson var involveret med en, som arbejdede på kontoret ved siden af,” fortalte Sherlock ham. “Men han gik stille med dørene, fordi den anden mand var gift.”

John tyggede på det. “Så er der tre af dem. Det kan ikke være en tilfældighed?”

Sherlock så ikke ud til at ville anerkende det som et spørgsmål.

“Så, hvorfor er vi på vej til _Neils_ lejlighed?” fortsatte John. “Tror du, at han _havde_ en affære og at Helena tog fejl af ham?”

“Han er undtagelsen,” svarede Sherlock. “Det er tydeligt hvorfor, men det gør ham værdig for en nærmere undersøgelse.”

John åbnede sin mund for at påpege, at det ikke var tydeligt for ham, men skiftede mening. Sherlock smiskede alligevel. “Jeg vil se mig omkring,” sagde han. “Se, hvordan han boede, se hans køleskabsdør, den slags ting.”

“Du er besat af køleskabsdøre,” fortalte John ham, mens han huskede de deduktioner, han havde gjort ud fra Moiras. “Vi har intet på _vores_ køleskabsdør.”

“Folk putter hele deres liv på dem,” sagde Sherlock. “Hurtigste måde at tjekke deres rutiner. Og hvad skulle jeg putte på vores? ‘ _Lad være med at drikke mælken; narkoen er i kraniet._ ’ - det ville være en rar lille hjælp for Lestrade, ikke?” Han fik fat på Johns sidelæns blik og rullede sine øjne. “Nej, der er ikke narko i kraniet, det var bare et eksempel.” Der var et minuts stilhed. “Du tjekker kraniet, ikke?”

John bevarede en værdig tavshed.

De kom nemt ind i lejligheden, men der var ikke meget at undersøge. Neil var flyttet ind efter afvænningen og stedet var meget nøgent, kun et minimum af møbler, en reol fuld af fotoalbum i stuen og nogle flere på en kommode i soveværelset, sammen med en bunke af AAs ædrueligheds mærker.

“Her John,” Sherlock kaldte fra køkkenet og John gik igennem for at  møde ham. Han bemærkede den håndskrevne liste over AA mødetidspunkter, som sad på køleskabsdøren. Typisk.

Sherlocks øjne var lysende, da han greb et stykke papir fra en notesblok og skrev ‘ _Undskyld_ ’ på det. “Jeg har det ikke med mig, men det her er en nogenlunde kopi af det notat, der blevet fundet på dette gerningsted,” sagde han og John så, at håndskriften ikke var hans egen. “Se på skriften på køleskabsdøren.”

“Den er fuldstændig anderledes,” kunne John se med det samme.

Sherlock nikkede og hans smil var frydefuld. “Neil Benson skrev ikke sin egen undskyldning,” bekræftede han.

John så tilbage på ham.

“Hvem gjorde så?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forfatterens anmærkning. En special tak skal gå til Ariane De Vere for at hun uafbrudt tromlede det 11. bud ind i mig: Du skal ikke begå cliché. Undskyld, jeg gav dig sådan en hidsig uge, Sweetie :D


	7. Et studie i Hvorfor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En stor tak til verityburns (http//:verityburns.livejournal.com), for at lade mig oversætte hendes historie. Originalen kan findes her: http://verityburns.livejournal.com/11847.html#cutid1
> 
>  
> 
> Oversætterens anmærkning: Stealth-fodrings ritualet - et Stealth fly er i praksis usynlig på en radarskærm, på samme måde er dette fodringsritual usynlig for den ene af de involverede parter.  
> Auto Trader: magasin om salg af brugte og nye biler, lastbiler med mere.  
> ‘Kissogram’: en besked, typisk i forbindelse med fødselsdage og lignende, der bliver overbragt med et lille kys eller en sang. ‘Kys og telegram’.

“Affærer?”

Lestrade tog det krus, som John gav ham med et mumlet “Tak”, men tog ikke sine øjne fra Sherlock, som lå mageligt udstrakt i sin lænestol. Han var stadig uimponeret over, at Lestrade ikke var dukket op natten før for at bevidne hans genialitet.

“Det er, hvad jeg har sagt,” svarede han drævende. “Er jeg uforståelig?”

Lestrade kastede et blik over på John, som forbarmede sig over ham. “Richard Simpson, Philippa Saunders og Moira Pickering har alle haft affærer, som blev holdt hemmelige, fordi deres partnere var gift,” forklarede han.

“ _En elsker, som ikke overnatter_ ,” huskede Lestrade og vendte sig mod Sherlock. “Det var, hvad du sagde i Miss Pickerings lejlighed, fordi hendes seng stod i et hjørne.”

“Ja,” bekræftede Sherlock. “Underligt nok, så kan jeg faktisk erindre udsagn, jeg kom med for kun tre dage siden.”

John gik over mod pejsen, sparkede Sherlocks fod på vejen og fik et bebrejdende blik til gengæld. Han pegede på kopierne af ‘ _Undskyld_ ’ notaterne, som nu også var sat op på væggen. “Alle tre skrev en undskyldning, inden de blev myrdet,” sagde han.

Lestrade kom over til ham, mens hans øjne så på de resterende notater. “Herregud, Sherlock, din håndskrift bliver faktisk værre,” kommenterede han og tog en slurk af sin kaffe. “Og jeg troede virkelig ikke, at det var muligt.”

Sherlock fniste. Hans humør blev betydeligt løftet, da han så Johns forargrede udtryk. Han rejste sig. “Nu har du ikke kun fejlet i ikke at genkende de typisk ulæselige kragetæer af en _doktor_ ,” sagde han til Lestrade, som gav John en undskyldende grimasse, ”men ingen fra dit hold opdagede, at dette notat,” han pegede på det, som var blevet fundet på gerningstedet for Neils mord, “ikke var skrevet af offeret. I tjekkede kun det første, ikke?”

Lestrade stirrede på ham. “Hvem skrev så det der?”

Sherlock kom bare med sit gådefulde smil.

“Vent lige et øjeblik,” sagde Lestrade langsomt. “Jeg snakkede med Helena Bagshaw og to af Neil Bensons kollegaer - for mig lød det ikke, som om han have en affære med nogen som helst.”

“Nemlig,” bekræftede Sherlock. “Men han overnattede _jævnligt_ på et hotel, hvor han tilbragte natten sammen med en gift kvinde, gjorde han ikke?”

Lestrades udtryk gentog det ‘så gik der et lys op’ øjeblik, som John allerede havde været igennem. “Så morderen...”

“Lavede en fejl,” sluttede Sherlock. “Som giver anledning til nogle interessante spørgsmål, synes du ikke?”

John og Lestrade nikkede begge to, mens de hver især håbede, at de ikke blev bedt om, at komme med et.

Lestrade vendte tilbage til sit oprindelige spørgsmål og pegede på den underlige ‘ _Undskyld_ ’ besked igen. “Så, hvem skrev det?”

“Det er da sikkert indlysende?”

“Åh, kom nu med det!” sukkede John.

Sherlock lød fornærmet. “Hvad er budskabet?” ville han vide og svarede straks på sit eget spørgsmål: “Det er en undskyldning. I tre af sagerne var ofrene blevet tvunget til at undskylde for utroskab. Men da det kom til Neil Benson, ja, så var der ingen affære - manden sørgede stadig over sin afdøde kone, hvilket morderen sandsynligvis endda ville have bifaldet.”

Han skridtede frem og tilbage nu. Både John og Lestrade fulgte hans bevægelser. “Men på det tidspunkt, hvor han har bevist sin uskyld - fik sine AA mærker frem, viste sine fotoalbums - da var det for sent.” Han stoppede og så på dem. “Han har set morderen og derfor skal han dø. Altså - hvem har behov for at undskylde?” spurgte han. “Hvem har lavet en fejl og har måske endda dårlig samvittighed på grund af det?”

Deres øjne så på væggen, som om notatet i sig selv pludselig havde morderiske hensigter.

“Vi har altså morderens håndskrift,” formodede Lestrade og tænkte over det. “Men det hjælper os ikke ligefrem med at finde ham, gør det?”

Sherlock satte sig ned i sin stol. “Desværre, nej - men det burde hjælpe med hensyn til at få ham dømt,” pointerede han. “Men at kende profilen for hans ofre er brugbart på nuværende stadie - forskellen mellem håndskrifterne beviser, at Neil Benson var undtagelsen, så vi har definitivt det rigtige motiv. Morderen går efter folk, som er involveret i et seksuelt forhold med en gift partner, selvom de angiveligt er single.”

Johns mave brummede højlydt på dette tidspunkt og han gnubbede den ynkeligt, mens han ignorerede Sherlocks panderynken over at menneskelig svaghed forstyrrede hans udredninger. “Har du fået morgenmad?” spurgte han Lestrade, som nikkede.

“Jeg har det fint, tak.” Han løftede sit krus.

“Nå, men jeg er udsultet,” sagde John fast, og vendte sine ord i retning af Sherlock. Han skyndte sig ud i køkkenet og snart kunne køleskabsdøren høres sammen med skabsdøre, der blev åbnet og lukket, samt en del bandeord. “For pokker, så bliver det toast. Kan jeg tage noget honey?” råbte han ud til Sherlock henover vandkogerens larm, så det sidste ord blev lidt utydeligt.

Lestrade var ekstremt overrasket over kælenavnet, men prøvede ikke at vise det. “Er toastbrødet rationeret?” spurgte han, da han satte sig ned i den anden stol og påtog sig en blaseret tone.

“Du indsætter et komma, hvor der ikke er noget,” forklarede Sherlock hånligt, efter han havde kaldt et “Selvfølgeligt,” til John. “Han spørger efter honning, ikke toastbrødet.” Han ventede, mens Lestrade tyggede på den. “Honningen er antagelig min - jeg køber den ikke, men han prøver stadig at give mig en form for ejerskab og respekt for andre folks ejendom.” Et drilagtigt grin, som Lestrade fandt yderst foruroligende, dukkede op på Sherlocks ansigt. “Han har ikke meget held med det.”

John kom kort efter tilbage med en tallerken i hånden. “Ikke mere marmelade,” forklarede han, tog en bid af brødet og gik over til pejsen. Han satte tallerkenen ned på armlænet på Sherlocks stol og tog en kuglepen, hvorefter han tilføjede et par detaljer vedrørende Neils lejlighed og gik så tilbage til køkkenet.

“Der er altså to forskellige typer af forbindelser,” sagde Sherlock og tog fraværende et stykke toast op. “Den første - som drejer sig om, hvad han går efter i sine ofre - har vi nu etableret.” Han bed i brødet, da John kom tilbage og trykkede et krus i hans anden hånd.

“Rigtigt,” bekræftede Lestrade, mens han så på, at brødet forsvandt med en imponerende hastighed.

“Den anden forbindelse er, hvordan han finder dem,” fortsatte Sherlock, tog en slurk af sit krus og fortrak sit ansigt. “John, det her er te,” beklagede han sig.

“I sandhed, du er et mirakel,” kom det bekræftende fra John.

Sherlock skulede mod ham. “Jeg har udtrykkeligt ønsket kaffe.”

“Nå, men du har udtrykkeligt ikke sagt det.”

“Jeg har heller ikke sagt, at jeg ønskede te.”

“Giv mig den.” John byttede deres krus. “Er du okay?” spurgte han Lestrade og nikkede mod hans krus.

“Oh, fint,” sagde Lestrade hurtigt og drak det sidste, inden John bestemte sig for at give det til Sherlock i stedet for. Han følte sig, som om han var kommet ind i en godt indøvet forestilling, hvor han var den eneste, der ikke kendte sine replikker.

“Der må være tusindvis af mennesker i London, som passer på morderens kriterier,” fortsatte Sherlock, og stod op igen, “men hvordan finder han frem til dem?” Han tog en slurk af sin kaffe, så satte han den på kaminhylden. “De tre faktiske affærer blev holdt hemmelige og den sidste var ikke eksisterende, så hvordan finder han ud af det?”

Lestrade overvejede. “Altså, vi har allerede fundet ud af, at de ikke havde nogen fælles forbindelse, så det er usandsynligt, at morderen kendte dem personligt - især Neil Benson, selvfølgelig, ellers ville han have vidst, at han ikke passede ind i mønsteret.”

John så på notaterne igen. “De arbejdede allesammen forskellige steder, men deres kontorer er faktisk ikke så langt fra hinanden,” pointerede han. “Jeg mener, de er ikke på samme gade eller sådan, men de arbejdede allesammen i byens centrum.”

“Kontorer...” mumlede Sherlock. “Kontorer... Ja!” Han greb fat i Johns skuldre. “Fremragende!” erklærede han, og sendte et strålende smil ned til ham. John koncentrerede sig på ikke at spilde sin te og Lestrade rejste sig - det virkede forkert at sidde ned, når der helt klart skulle være gang i en hvirveldans.

“ _Ingen røg uden ild_ , siger de, men de tog fejl med hensyn til en af dem,” sagde Sherlock, slap John og gik et par skridt væk.

“Hvem er _de_?” spurgte Lestrade.

Sherlock vendte sig om og kiggede på ham. “Sladder!” svarede han med sin ‘ _lod du din hjerne blive i seng her til morgen?_ ’ stemme. “Kontorsladder er hvad denne morder har adgang til.” Han marcherede tilbage til væggen og pegede på billedet af Richard Simpson. “Nummer Et var en kontorchef og var involveret med en, som arbejdede på kontoret ved siden af.” Hans finger bevægede sig videre, og slog til to gange mere. “Nummer To og Fire arbejdede  begge to i store virksomheder og havde en affære med deres arbejdsgiver.” Endelig pegede han på Neils billede. “Hvad fortalte Helena Bagshaw os om Nummer Tre?” spurgte han John. “Jeg mener omkring hans arbejde?”

John tænkte tilbage og huskede den tragiske historie. “Hun sagde, at han ikke behøvede det, men havde det, så han holdt sig i gang,” svarede han. Sherlock gjorde en ‘ _fortsæt_ ’ bevægelse med sin hånd. “Og at hendes mand hjalp ham med at få det... Oh - fordi han arbejdede i samme bygning!”

“Præcist!” bekræftede Sherlock. Han vendte rundt på sin hæl og gik over mod bordet, lænede sig ind over Johns laptop og tastede løs. “Rigtigt,” sagde han, mens han scrollede nedad siden med firma informationerne, “Helenas mand er faktisk administrerende direktør.” Han drejede laptoppen for at vise billedet af en solid udseende mand i halvtredserne. “Du kan forestille dig sladderen køre, da _hans_ kone bliver set med den nyansatte på kontoret.”

“Fantastisk!” sagde John, som nu havde en tallerken med toast i sin hånd igen. Han gik nærmere for at se på skærmen, og satte tallerkenen ned på bordet. Sherlock gjorde sig lidt til, siden John havde forsikret ham om, at falsk beskedenhed ikke klædte ham. Han rettede sig op, tog det sidste stykke toast, og vendte tilbage til deres improviserede opslagstavle, hvor han stod og overvejede placeringen af de omtalte kontorer.

Lestrade tvang sig selv til at fokusere på sagen og ikke blive distraheret af det stealth-fodrings ritual, der foregik foran ham. “Hvordan finder vi ham så?” spurgte han.

“Benarbejde,” svarede Sherlock og forestillede sig Mycrofts udtryk i forbindelse med dette koncept. Et blik over mod John viste ham, at han havde den samme tanke, og de smilede begge to.

“Find et værelse, for satan,” mumlede Lestrade.

“Vi bor her,” pointerede Sherlock, da John tog den nu tomme tallerken og gik tilbage til køkkenet, mens han kastede et bebrejdende blik på Lestrade.

“Du har set efter forbindelser mellem ofrene, men hvad vi har brug for, er at finde forbindelserne mellem de firmaer, som de har arbejdet for,” instruerede Sherlock. “Havde de allesammen det samme sikkerhedsfirma? Er det den samme mand, der reparerer deres kopimaskiner? Der må være et eller andet.” Han tog sin kaffe.

“Okay,” Lestrade var enig. “Godt, jeg går og begynder at arbejde med det, så.” Han klappede på sine frakkelommer, tjekkede efter om han stadig havde alt på sig, som han kom med, så gik han hen og stak hovede ind i køkkenet. “Tak for kaffe, John,” sagde han. “Pas på ham, ikke?”

“Ubetinget,” sagde John, da han kom ind i stuen igen. “Vil du have mig til at se på dit knæ, inden du gå?”

Lestrade var overrasket. Han havde ikke været bevidst om, at han haltede. John var ved at blive lige så slem som Sherlock, selvom det måske kun var i forbindelse med medicinske emner.

“Det er okay, han slog det imod reolen nede i entréen,” rapporterede Sherlock. “Farvestænk på dit skjorteærme der, hvor du holdt fast for ikke at falde,” forklarede han til Lestrades forvirrede udtryk.

“Pokkers!” Lestrade så vred på sin manchet, “Hvorfor _er_ der bøtter med maling på jeres reol i stedet for bøger?”

“Mrs. Hudsons nevø er i gang med at renovere,” svarede John. Han pegede på det blå mærke på sin pande. “Du er ikke den første tilskadekomne.”

“Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor hun overhovedet har fået fat i den reol,” brummede Sherlock, som pludselig følte sig uforklarlig irritabel. “Peter læser aldrig andet end _Auto Trader_.”

oOo

De næste fireogtyve timer blev brugt på at stille spørgsmål, men uden at få brugbare svar. Da Sherlock og John gik ind på Scotland Yard fredag morgen, var det eneste, der var kommet tættere på, weekenden.

Hopkins kunne høres, da de nærmede sig efterforskningslokalet. “Men de andre detektiver må godt have almindeligt tøj på, Sir.”

Lestrade svarede lige idet de kom ind ad døren. “Jeg er ked af det, Hopkins, men som jeg har sagt til dig før - du ser simpelthen for ung ud. Ingen vil tro på, at du er en politibetjent, hvis du ikke er i uniform.”

“Selv med uniform er der en del, som tror, at du er et specielt billigt kissogram,” tilføjede Anderson ondskabsfuld.

Hopkins ignorerede ham, hans skuldre var sunket lidt ned efter Lestrades afslag, indtil han bemærkede den pludselige stilhed og vendte sig om. Da han så Sherlock, spredte der sig et bredt smil henover hans ansigt. Det var ikke den almindelige reaktion. Hele holdet var tilstede og John bemærkede, at Sally bevægede sig så langt væk, som lokalet tillod, mens en svag mumlen var ved at bygge sig op blandt de andre betjente.

Lestrade løftede sin stemme. “Godt, presse konference,” annoncerede han og ventede på, at der blev stille. “Det er om en halv time. Dem af jer, som ikke er involveret, vær venlig at fortsætte med det, som I havde gang i igår - søndag kommer hurtigt og vi skal have fundet denne fyr.” Lokalet blev betydeligt tommere.

“Vil du være med hen og se konferencen?” spurgte Lestrade henvendt til Sherlock. “Ifølge vores profiler er det sådanne ting, en seriemorder vil komme med til. Vil du se på det? Se, om du måske kan udpege en eller anden?”

Sherlock krøllede sine læber da kriminal profileren blev nævnt. Han mente, at det var total spild af tid, men gav nikkende sit samtykke. “Hvilken information har du tænkt dig at frigive?” spurgte han.

Lestrade trak på skuldrene og så frustreret ud. “Hvilken information har vi? ‘ _Hvis De har en affære, så lad være med at invitere nogen indenfor om søndagen_ ’? Det er ikke særlig meget.”

“Er det smart?” spurgte Sherlock i en tone, der tydeligt sagde ‘ _Det er åndsvagt_.’ “Hvis du giver profilen for ofrene, så får du kopister.”

“Det er en risiko, men hvad kan vi ellers gøre?” forlangte Lestrade at vide. “Vi bliver nødt til at advare de her folk.”

“Er vi nødt til det?”

Hopkins havde kantet sig over til John for ikke at gøre opmærksom på, at han faktisk stadig var i lokalet. “Forstår du det her?” mumlede han sagte, mens Sherlock og Lestrade fortsatte med deres diskussion.

“Tænk over det,” anbefalede John stille. “Folk, som passer til disse kriterier, kan allerede have et vist had rettet mod sig.” Han så sidelæns på Hopkins, som tydeligvis lyttede, mens han stadig holdt øjnene rettet mod Sherlock. “Forestil dig, at du er gift, og du ved, at din partner har været dig utro,” foreslog han. “Eller måske endda den ældre generation,” tilføjede han efter et øjebliks omtanke. “Hvis din søn eller datter havde en affære, og du var bange for at miste dine børnebørn, hvis ægteskabet brød sammen. Den slags stærke følelser kan få folk til at foretage desperate handlinger - hvis de gennem nyhederne får at vide, at en seriemorder går efter lige præcis de mennesker, som de selv afskyr, så vil ikke alle af dem stoppe med ønsket om, at det bliver et bestemt offer.”

“Nogle vil måske tænke, at det her er den ene gang, at de vil kunne slippe afsted med det.” Hopkins begyndte at nikke. “Den gyldne mulighed - som i _ABC mordene_ , men ved at drage fordel af selve situationen i stedet for at skabe den.”

“Præcis,” sagde John. “Det er det, Sherlock er bekymret for.”

Hopkins åndede ud. “Han er fantastisk, ikke?”

“Det har altid været min opfattelse.”

“En ting, som vores foretrukne psykopat - undskyld, _sociopat_ \- endnu ikke har forklaret,” Andersons spydige stemme var højlydt, “er, hvordan morderen ved, at ofrene vil være alene om søndagen.”

Sherlock gav ham et blik. “Prøver du på at bruge begge dine hjerneceller på samme tid igen, Anderson?” spurgte han. “Du ved, at det aldrig ender godt.”

“I det mindste ved jeg, at jorden drejer rundt om solen!” snappede Anderson med sin sædvanlige mangel på originalitet. John krympede sig. Hver gang den satans mand trådte ned ad den vej, mindede han Sherlock om det, som han stadig følte var et personligt forræderi. John ønskede, at han aldrig havde skrevet det på sin forbandede blog.

“Og det kommer fra manden, som, da han blev spurgt efter et land, der begynder med Q, svarede Cuba,” kom det fra Hopkins, som formåede at bringe rummet til tavshed.

“Skønt,” hviskede John, da Lestrades læber skælvede. Selv Sherlock så lettere imponeret ud, før han forkastede dem allesammen med et vink fra sin hånd.

“Ofrene er allesammen involveret med folk, som er gifte, nogle af dem har også børn,” sagde han, for at svare på det oprindelige spørgsmål. “Hvis du er nogens skyldige hemmelighed, får du ikke weekenderne.” Et par øjenbryn røg op på grund af den snert af bitterhed, som var i hans tone, og Sherlock afledte opmærksomheden med det samme. “Får du, Sally?” Han vendte sig mod hende og så direkte på hende for første gang, siden han var kommet ind i lokalet. Hun nærmest hvæsede af raseri.

Lestrade greb ind med det samme. “For Guds skyld, I to, kan I så finde ud af det med hinanden?” Han fokuserede på Sally. “Jeg har givet dig en meget lang snor i forhold til det, der er sket, men du skal se at komme videre,” sagde han. “Gå nu og tjek efter om alt er klar i konference rummet.”

Sally tog sine papirer og gik ud, stadig sydende, med Anderson følgende tæt efter.

Lestrade sukkede dybt. “Godt,” sagde han og vendte tilbage til Sherlock. “Nogle flere idéer med hensyn til timingen? Profileren sagde, at søndagen må have en form for psykologisk betydning for morderen.”

“Det kunne være sandt,” medgav Sherlock. “Men det kan simpelthen også bare være hans fridag.” Han rystede på hovedet. “Det fjerde offer blev dræbt mellem klokken seks og midnat, men helt klart bedøvet inden middag, mens det tredje døde om morgenen. Søndag aften er hans normale drabstid, men han er hos dem tidligere.”

“Så, hvad er det, han gør?” spurgte John, som ikke har kunnet få denne tanke ud af sit sind, siden de foruroligende afsløringer omkring bedøvelsesmidlet i teen. “Er han nødt til at arbejde sig op til det, eller er det en eller anden form for ritual - et, som tager hele dagen?”

“Der er intet, der tyder på et seksuelt overgreb eller fysisk tortur, udover de bundne håndled,” huskede Lestrade på.

“Nej, men han må jo gøre et eller andet,” sagde Sherlock. “Det ville forklare det tredje offer, som blev dræbt om morgenen: da først hans ‘uskyld’ var etableret, blev ritualet afkortet.”

Lestrade gned sin hånd henover sin pande. “Så vi kan advare de folk, der lever alene, og er mellem hvad? Atten og fyrre? Halvtreds?” Han så sig omkring og folk nikkede. “Og som arbejder på kontor - de skal være opmærksomme på søndag, ikke lade fremmede ind i deres hjem, og hvis det er muligt, så besøge venner eller familie på dagen.”

“Hvis det vil berolige pressen,” bekræftede Sherlock, “men det vil ikke gøre nogen forskel.” De andre så på ham og han trak på skuldrene. “ Der er de få paranoide, som vil være på vagt uanset hvad, men den overvejende del vil fortsætte som altid, sikker på, at mord kun sker for andre mennesker.” Han løftede sin hånd i en ‘ _hvad kan du gøre_?’ gestus. “Den menneskelige natur. Hvilket er lige godt, ellers vil vi aldrig fange ham.”

Han så ikke noget mistænksomt til pressekonferencen, ikke andet end en kameramand, som viste sig at have fem gram kokain i en rulle film. Lestrade og John var begge lige lettet over, at Sherlock ikke var alene, da det blev opdaget og begge trak vejret lettere, så snart narkoen var blevet konfiskeret og taget langt, langt væk.

oOo

Sherlock rullede sine øjne ad dem. “Har du tjekket kraniet, John?” spurgte han sarkastisk, så stønnede han, da han så Lestrades hoved dreje rundt. “Vidunderligt, nu går I begge to efter det.”

Det var sen morgen, da de endelig kom afsted og John fangede Sherlocks arm, da han var ved at kalde på en af de taxaer, der så ud til at kappedes om hans opmærksomhed. “Kan vi gå lidt?” spurgte han. “Jeg ved at det er koldt, men det er en dejlig dag og jeg kunne bruge lidt frisk luft.”

Sherlock fortrak ansigtet, men efterkom hans ønske, trak halstørklædet tættere om sig og slog sin krave op. “Du bliver så nødt til at give mig mine handsker tilbage,” bad han om. “Dem, jeg lånte dig i tirsdags - mine andre er hjemme.”

Det tog John et øjeblik at følge med, så blev han sur. “Du lånte dem ikke til mig, din frække spade! Du brugte dem til at kile en tekop ind i min lomme, så du ikke behøvede at bære den selv!”

“Har du handskerne eller ej?”

Stadig muggen, tog John dem op, og så lettere misundeligt på, da Sherlock tog dem på.

“Hvor er dine?”

“Jeg har det fint,” John proppede sine hænder ned i sine lommer.

Sherlock sukkede. “Hvad er pointen med, at jeg gentagne gange køber handsker, som du så bare giver væk alligevel?” ville han vide. “Skal jeg have dit navn syet ind i dem? Eller putte en snor gennem din jakke og sætte en fast i hver sin ende?”

“Havde du vanter som barn?” spurgte John, og forestillede sig pludselig en lille dreng med uregerlige krøller og lysende øjne, klar til at kaste sig ud i sneen.

Sherlock kastede et fornøjet blik over på ham. “Hvad end du så forestiller dig lige nu, så er jeg sikker på, at jeg aldrig har lignet noget i den retning,” sagde han, mens han uforvarende blev overfaldet af et billede af en lille John - vel, altså lidt _mere_ lille, kunne han ikke lade være med at rette det til - komplet med rød næse og forventningsfuldt smil, mens han samlede snebolde i stakke, inden han førte sine små tropper til sejr. Han blinkede for at få det latterlige billede ud af sit sind, og tog længere skridt.

John prøvede at tilføje et smørret grin til den lille Sherlock i sit hoved, som nu brugte snoren fra sine vanter til at lave en form for baghold, som blev mere drilagtig end overlegen. Bagholdet måtte være mod Mycroft, men Johns fantasi veg tilbage fra at forestille sig _ham_ som barn - det bedste, han kunne frembringe, var en lidt mindre version, men stadig i et tre-delt jakkesæt, hans bowler hat på vej lidt for langt ned over hans øjne. 

De gik gennem Green Park på det tidspunkt og Johns tanker vandrede. “Tror du, at vi ville have været venner, hvis vi havde mødt hinanden, da vi var yngre?” spurgte han.

Sherlock rynkede panden, da han tænkte på det. “Jeg ville anslå...”

“Det betyder stadig at gætte, ved du nok,” brød John ind.

Sherlock tabte ikke tråden. “Jeg vil dømme, baseret på en række faktorer, som ville tage lidt for lang tid at forklare dig, at det ville have været... usandsynligt,” sagde han og der var en underlig tone i hans stemme.

John så nysgerrigt på ham. “Giv mig nogle af faktorerne,” bad han om.

Det tog et stykke tid, inden Sherlock svarede. “Da jeg var i tyverne,” begyndte han, og ordene kom med en vis åbenlys modvilje, “der ville have været meget lidt for dig at beundre.” Han blev tavs, og det var tydeligt, at han ikke havde i sinde at uddybe dette. “Og så,” han kastede et hurtigt blik på John, “ jeg vil ikke være sikker på, at jeg ville have genkendt dig.”

“Genkendt mig?” John var forvirret, men Sherlock sagde ikke mere. “Hvad med endnu yngre?” spurgte han lidt senere. “Skoletiden?”

“Hvad har bragt det her på banen?” ville Sherlock vide. “Du er ikke almindeligvis i gang med sådanne filosofiske overvejelser.”

John trak på skuldrene. “Det ved jeg ikke,” sagde han. “Jeg tror, at jeg har tænkt lidt på skæbnen og sådan noget - du ved, hvad nu, hvis vi ikke havde mødtes, da vi gjorde? Eller hvis jeg ikke var gået ind til militæret? Jeg ville ikke lært at skyde; jeg ville ikke kunne være nyttig for dig...”

“Og jeg ville være død,” afsluttede Sherlock. “Du har set for meget _Doctor Who_ \- det er den her episode med at tage den anden vej i et kryds, ikke?” Han rystede på hovedet. “Hvorfor Harry køber sådan en ungdommelig gave, kan jeg simpelthen ikke forstå.”

“Hun vidste, at jeg plejede at se de gamle serier og tænkte, at jeg måske ville følge med i de nye,” forsvarede John. “Og jeg kan lide dem. _Doctor Who_ er klassisk tv, det er meget...” han kæmpede med at finde det ord, han ønskede, “... britisk,” sluttede han.

“Det er et børneprogram.”

“Vel, så burde det være passende for os begge to,” svarede John. “Uanset hvad, så er jeg overrasket over, at du ikke har slettet det, efter vi havde set det.”

“Jeg ville helst gøre det,” svarede Sherlock. “Men det er ikke praktisk, når det har indflydelse på din adfærd.”

De gik tavse i et stykke tid.

“Så du fik overtalt Lestrade til ikke at frigive profilen for ofrene, det var godt,” sagde John.

“Hvad?” Sherlock var i dybe tanker. “Åh, ja. Rigtigt. Ville ikke skræmme den rigtige morder væk,” bekræftede han.

John standsede. “Er det det, du bekymrer dig om?” spurgte han. “Du er ikke bange for kopister?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock opdagede, at han havde tabt sin følgesvend og så sig omkring. “Kom nu, John,” bad han om. “Du er den, der gerne ville gå og nu står du bare der. Hvordan går det med dine hænder?” Han tog to skridt tilbage ad den vej, han var gået, og trak en af Johns hænder ud af hans lomme. Han kom med et par irettesættende lyde, da han så dem. “Du må holde op med at give dine handsker til de hjemløse,” instruerede han John.

“De ser ud til at have det koldere end jeg,” svarede John, trak sin hånd tilbage og gik videre.

Sherlock fulgte efter og så sidelæns på hans udtryk. “Åh, det er ‘s’ ordet igen.” Han sukkede. “Jeg burde ikke skulle bekymre mig om det længere,” beklagede han sig. “Du bekymrer dig nok for mindst et dusin almindelige mennesker, så mellem os to er vi stadig foran i forhold til helheden.”

“Du kan ikke outsource din samvittighed,” fortalte John ham stædigt.

“Jeg kan ikke forstå, hvorfor ikke,” svarede Sherlock. “Jeg ville tro, at du ville være glad for, at jeg lytter til dig, ikke? Det er mere end hvad de fleste folk gør med deres samvittighed.”

John sagde ingenting, han var ikke sikker på, hvordan han skulle reagere på den nye job titel.

Det ville have taget John en time at gå hjem, gennem Hyde Park og ved at følge hovedvejene. Med Sherlock gik man mere direkte, kom ud af sidegader og finder sig selv meget tættere på, end man havde forventet, og efter kun femogfyrre minutter siden deres afgang, var de på vej hen til 221B, hvor de kunne se, at de havde besøg.

Ventende foran hoveddøren stod Sally.

Sally, som havde nedkæmpet sin stolthed og havde bedt Sherlock om hjælp i september, kun for at det hele endte i en katastrofe, og som havde været hovedkraften bag hans bandlysning.

Sally, som ikke havde talt et eneste ord med ham siden den dag eller havde været i nærheden af ham i længere tid end allerhøjst nødvendig.

Sally, som nu løftede sit hoved, da de kom nærmere, og som så på Sherlock med mistroiske øjne.

“Vi bliver nødt til at tale sammen.”


	8. En fare for tvivl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

“Nej, vi skal faktisk ikke.” 

Sherlock strøg forbi hende og trodsede hendes påstand om, at de havde brug for at tale sammen. Han forsvandt ind i bygningen og efterlod hende med et dystert ansigt.

“Er du sikker på, at det her er det bedste tidspunkt” spurgte John og så varsomt på hende. “Han er midt i en sag, som du ved.”

Sally trak på skuldrene. “Der er ikke meget, han kan gøre indtil vi finder frem til en forbindelse,” observerede hun. “Og Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade sagde, at hvis jeg ikke kan samarbejde med ham, bliver jeg forflyttet.” Hun bed tænderne sammen. “Jeg vil være forbandet, hvis jeg finder mig i det, men jeg kan ikke bare glemme det, der er sket - jeg slipper det ikke, før jeg ikke har fået sagt min del.”

“Så må du hellere komme ind,” John var enig, men tilbageholdende. Han holdt døren for hende. “Pas på... Oh! Den er væk.” Han så sig omkring, men reolen var forsvundet. Der var fodtrin på kældertrappen, så dukkede Peters hoved frem af døren, formentlig fordi han havde hørt dem komme ind. Han så uimponeret på John, men så lyste hans ansigt op og han gik ind i entréen.

“Hallo,” sagde han og tilbød Sally sin hånd med et smil, som overraskede John. Han havde ikke engang været sikker på, at Peters ansigt vidste, hvordan sådan noget skulle gøres.

Sally så på hånden, som gavmildt var smurt ind i lilla farve og gav ham i stedet for et lille vink. “Hej,” sagde hun og vendte sig så mod John. “Skal vi?” Hun pegede på trapperne.

“Lige straks,” bekræftede John. “Er du okay, Peter? Vi savnede dig onsdag aften.” Sally snøftede utålmodigt, men John ignorerede hende.

“Broren,” svarede Peter kortfattet, hans ansigt faldt tilbage til hans sædvanlige gnavne udtryk.

“Du besøgte din bror?” uddybede John og undrede sig over, hvorfor Peter boede hos sin tante, når han havde en bror i byen. Så tænkte han på sin egen situation med Harry. “Det er dejligt. Bor han i London?”

"Finchley."

“Okay. Vel, vi må hellere komme videre,” sagde John, da Sally begyndte at gå op ad trapperne uden ham, hvilket uden tvivl var en meget dårlig idé. “Ingen hjælper idag? Er Tim på arbejde?”

“Syg.”

“Godt så.” John kunne ikke komme på flere samtaleemner. “Vi ses senere,” sluttede han, og så, hvordan Peters øjne fulgte Sally, mens hun gik op ad trapperne, og han følte et stik for den tydeligvis ensomme mand. “Håber, at renoveringen går efter planen.”

Sally ventede på ham på toppen og han trak vejret dybt, inden han åbnede døren. Sherlock stod foran pejsen, tilsyneladende igang med at undersøge nogle af de fotografier, der var klistret op der. Han vendte sig ikke om.

“Øh... er der nogen, der vil have en kop te?” tilbød John. Sherlock svarede ikke. Sally rystede på hovedet.

“Jeg vil tale med dig,” hun adresserede Sherlocks ryg.

“Følelsen er ikke gensidig,” svarede han, gik hen til bordet og tog en mappe op, hvorfra han hentede flere fotografier.

“Du har slået en familie ihjel,” hun dykkede direkte ned i det. “Du kunne lige så godt selv have trykket på aftrækkeren.”

John stod i døren til køkkenet og var ikke sikker på, hvad han skulle gøre.

“De døde, fordi deres sag ikke var interessant nok,” sagde hun. “De døde, fordi du begyndte at kede dig.”

Sherlock begyndte at tape nogle af fotografierne op på væggen, mens Sally skiftede mellem at se på hans baghoved og hans refleksion i spejlet. Det var næsten som at have to Sherlocks at råbe ad, og hun følte sig mere end klar til den udfordring.

“Du havde informationen, men du forsvandt bare videre til dit kæledægge projekt. Vi kunne have reddet dem.”

“Er der en begrænsning for, hvormange gange du kan sige det samme, eller vil den her polemik fortsætte i det uendelige?” forhørte Sherlock sig, mens han satte to fotografier ind i rammen på spejlet og på denne måde blokerede Sallys udsyn til hans ansigt.

“Har du slet ikke dårlig samvittighed? Er du fuldstændig umenneskelig?” 

“Sally...” Johns stemme var lav, men advarslen var tydeligt.

Sherlock så over sin skulder på hende, så vendte han sig om igen. “Jeg fik sendt dig en sms,” sagde han kategorisk. “Du burde have læst den.”

“En sms.” I Sallys stemme var der væmmelse. “Der var liv på spil, og du fik sendt en sms. Det er patetisk!”

Sherlocks øjne flakkede over til John, og han kunne se hans usikkerhed. Loyaliteten overfor hans ven var i konflikt med det grundlæggende faktum, at han var enig med Sally. Sherlocks blik veg tilbage. “Hvorfor er du så vred, Sally, hmm?” spurgte han. “Jeg tænker ikke på alle disse bortforklaringer, du spytter ud, jeg tænker på den sande grund.” Han vendte sig om og så på hende. “Hvorfor fik du ikke min besked i tide?”

De stirrede på hinanden, Sherlock med et øjenbryn trukket op, Sally  lænet en smule fremad, som om hendes vrede truede med at overbalancere hende.

“Du ved hvorfor,” sagde hun. “Du ved hvorfor, men det er ikke nogen undskyldning for dig. Du tjekkede ikke efter... du ringede ikke.... du var _ligeglad_!”

“Men det var dig, der efterlod sin mobil i sin elskers bil, og fire mennesker døde på grund af det.”

Sally trak vejret skarpt ind, og Sherlock pressede videre på med sin fordel.

“Det er derfor, at du sender alt det her gift mod mig, fik gennemført denne latterlige bandlysning - fordi du ikke ville give dig selv skylden.”

“Du er helt forkert på den,” sagde Sally til ham. Sherlock åbnede sin mund, men Sally kom ham i forkøbet. “Jeg _giver_ mig selv skylden,” anerkendte hun. “Jeg _føler_ mig skyldig og vil altid gøre det.” Hun stoppede op, så fast på ham. “Men _du_ gør ikke, gør du?”

Hun tog et skridt tilbage, som om hun ville distancere sig selv fra ham. “Jeg kan ikke tro på, at jeg nogensinde har haft tillid til dig,” sagde hun. “Jeg sænkede mine parader, lod mig selv tro, at hvad _han_ så, virkelig var der.” Hun pegede på John, som kiggede på hende i bestyrtelse, nu da hun skiftede fokus.

Sherlock tog et halvt skridt fremad som en advarsel. Hvis Sally prøvede på at give John skylden, så var hun på vej ud.

“Jeg er ked af det, John,” sagde hun. “Du er en god mand og jeg siger ikke, at det er din fejl, fordi du var der jo ikke en gang den weekend.” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Men jeg ville aldrig være kommet til ham, hvis det ikke havde været på grund af dig - du fik mig til at tvivle på mig selv og det var en fejl.”

“Hvad vil du?” spurgte Sherlock, og trak hendes opmærksomhed tilbage til sig selv. “Hvad håber du at få ud af det her? Jeg har aldrig villet blive involveret i den sag - jeg havde allerede sagt nej. Du kom til mig.”

“Ja, jeg gjorde, og det var det sværeste, jeg nogensinde har gjort,” svarede hun. “Og det ene, som jeg fortryder mest.”

“I forhold til dine romantiske forbindelser finder jeg det hårdt at tro på,” snappede Sherlock, og vendte tilbage til sine notater.

“Åh, du er så flabet, ikke? Mr. Perfekt forbandede Holmes. Det er så nemt at flyde ovenover alt det her, når der alligevel ikke er nogen, der vil have dig!”

“Det er nok, Sally,” brød John ind. Hun havde en klage, som han kunne anerkende, trods sit beskytterinstinkt overfor Sherlock, men han ville ikke tillade hende at begynde på personlige angreb.

Hun tog sig sammen. “Jeg kom til dig, fordi jeg var desperat,” sagde hun. “Jeg ville redde dem og jeg troede ikke, at vi kunne klare det, og jeg tænkte måske, kun måske, havde jeg taget fejl af dig eller at du havde forandret dig. Måske var du i stand til at være mere som den mand, han tror, du er.” Hun vinkede over til John igen. “Og helt ærligt troede jeg, at du ville sige ‘Nej’. Sagen interesserede dig ikke, du havde allerede afvist Inspektoren... Jeg stod udenfor i tyve minutter, før jeg ringede på - vidste du det?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Sherlock havde stadig ryggen mod hende; han gennemgik en anden mappe.

“Selvfølgelig,” gentog hun. “Selvfølgelig gjorde du det. “ Hun rystede på sit hoved. “Var det derfor... Hvorfor _sagde_ du ‘Ja’?”

Sherlocks hånd standsede på siderne og han stod der i et øjeblik, debatterede med sig selv. Hans hoved begyndte at vende sig automatisk mod John og stoppede bevægelsen - han behøvede ikke at se sig om, for at vide, hvad John ville have ham til at gøre. “Du havde aldrig før spurgt om min hjælp,” sagde han, langt om længe. “Du, personlig, mener jeg,” tilføjede han, mens han stadig var vendt bort, hans tommelfinger kørte frem og tilbage på mappens indbinding. “Jeg var ...glad,” indrømmede han. “For at blive spurgt.”

“Du mener _smigret_ ,” snappede Sally. “Det sidste, som dit forbandede ego havde brug for.”

Sherlock åndede ud og begyndte at vende siderne igen, mens John  undertrykte trangen til at ryste Sally, fordi hun var gået glip af det, der sandsynligvis havde været hendes ene chance for at få Sherlock til at åbne op, i hvor begrænset omfang det end måtte have været. Han var ved at lukke hende ude nu. John kunne se, at han var ved at gøre det.

Sally sukkede og hendes skuldre faldt sammen. “Du var fantastisk den eftermiddag,” sagde hun, og kom med et lille grin, da John stod med åben mund. “Jeg havde taget sagsmappen med og han gennemgik den med mig og pegede på de ting, som ingen anden havde bemærket... fik mig til at se anderledes på tingene. Han var stadig Kloge Åge, men han lod mig følge med ham og jeg følte... jeg følte... jeg ved ikke, hvordan jeg skal beskrive det - ligesom _du_ må føle det, tror jeg. Det var som om.. som om...”

“Som om du stod for tæt på solen,” sluttede John for hende.

“Nemlig.” Sally nikkede. “Lige præcis sådan.” Hun sank ned for at sidde på kanten af Johns stol, med ryggen mod Sherlock, vendt mod John, som stadig stod i køkkendøren. “Og vi gik hver til sit for at følge forskellige spor og havde arrangeret et møde den næste morgen og han kom ikke, tog ikke sin mobil, intet.” Hun trak vejret usikkert, mens hun prøvede på at få billederne ud af sit hoved, billederne, som stadig vækkede hende de fleste nætter. “Og så gik det hele lige lukt ad helvede til.

John var ikke sikker på, om han skulle prøve at trøste hende eller om han skulle holde sin distance. Han blev ved med at se over på Sherlock, men han så ud til at være fordybet i hvad han nu end var ved at se efter. “Er du sikker på, at du ikke vil have en kop?” spurgte han Sally igen. “Der er måske også nogle småkager.”

“Jeg spiser ikke småkager,” svarede Sally fraværende, før hun samlede sig selv igen. “Så, da jeg fik min mobil tilbage den nat,” fortsatte hun,”var der en sms. En sms, han havde sendt om morgenen. En sms, som kunne have reddet dem og han vidste det - han havde vidst det den morgen, hvor de var henne, men han var bare taget afsted. Taget afsted for at gøre noget _interessant_.” Hun så op på John. “Jeg var faktisk bekymret for ham.” Hun rystede på sit hoved. “Kan du tro det? Jeg - _bekymret_ for ham. Ham! Det er som om jeg er vandret ind i _Bizarro World_.”

Johns øjenbryn kom op ved den reference, og Sally trak på skuldrene. “Min bror var en tegneserie nørd,” forklarede hun. “Er det stadig,” tilføjede hun med et lille smil.

“Okay.” John nikkede. “Øhm... jeg ved alt det her, Sally,” sagde han til hende. “Sherlock forklarede mig, hvad der var sket.” Han holdt en hånd hjælpeløst i vejret. “Det var en frygtelig tragedie. Og jeg ville ved Gud ønske, at jeg kunne ændre det, at jeg havde været der, lige så meget som du ønsker, at du havde haft din mobil på dig, og Sherlock ønsker, at han havde ringet, men vi kan ikke - “

“Gør han?” afbrød Sally. “Er du sikker?” Hun rejste sig op og hendes stemme blev mere skinger, da hun vendte sig mod Sherlock igen. “Jeg ville ønske, at jeg havde haft min mobil, selvfølgelig gør jeg det, men jeg ville også ønske, at jeg aldrig var kommet her i første omgang... fordi hvis jeg ikke var kommet til ham, havde haft tillid til ham, havde vi måske løst sagen selv.”

“Usandsynlig,” sagde Sherlock, og satte sig ved bordet, men uden at se op. “I så fald ville de alligevel være døde, så min involvering er dermed irrelevant.”

“Hvordan kan du sige det?” ville Sally vide, og marcherede gennem rummet, indtil hun stod over ham. “Måske kunne vi have løst det uden dig, Gud ved, at vi ikke var tæt på, men vi kunne have fejlet, mens vi prøvede... gjort vores bedste. At vide, at vi kunne have reddet dem og ikke gjorde det - at deres frelse var lige der... liggende i en sms på en mobil, som lå ved siden af et bilsæde. Det...” hendes ansigt fordrejede sig i et kort øjeblik,” ... det bryder mit hjerte!”

“Jeg kan ikke se hvorfor,” sagde Sherlock til hende. “Død er død. Du er irrationel.”

Sally skælvede. “Du har ingen idé, hvor meget jeg har lyst til at slå dig lige nu,” sagde hun med en lav stemme, begge hendes hænder knyttet til næver.

“Jeg vil ikke anbefale det,” rådgav Sherlock hende og så endelig op. “John plejer at reagere dårligt på folk, som prøver på den slags.” Han vendte sit hoved mod køkkenet og øjnene blev store, da han så Johns udtryk, som helt klart antydede, at han måske ikke ville være helt så hurtigt til at stoppe Sally lige nu. Sherlock rejste sig op. Han følte sig spærret inde.

“Jeg spørger dig igen, hvad er det, du vil?” sagde han krævende til hende. “Fordi jeg har et arbejde, jeg skal komme videre med, som du kan se.”

Sally stirrede op på ham. “Jeg vil have, at du er den mand,” sagde hun. “Jeg vil have dig til at redde de mennesker, som du kan redde.” Hun løftede sine arme i en stor bevægelse. “Hvis jeg kunne gøre det, du kan gøre, så ville jeg aldrig stoppe op. Du kan redde mennesker, men du gider ikke. Hvis de ikke er en udfordring, en gåde, der skal løses, så gider du ikke spilde tid på dem. Mit skrivebord er fyldt op med sager - mordere, du kunne fange, hvis du ville. Jeg ville give alt... _alt,_ for at kunne gøre, hvad du kan gøre - hvad du viste mig, du kunne gøre - og du _spilder_ det bare!”

Sherlock rystede irriteret på hovedet. “Der vil altid være mord. Og mordere. Jeg kunne rydde op i alle sagerne på dit bord og en uge senere ville de være tilbage. Det er meningsløst. Jeg er ikke ansat af politiet. Jeg vil tage de sager, der interesserer mig, hvilket betyder, at jeg vil fange de kriminelle, som udgør en eller anden form for udfordring. Ofrene er irrelevante, de er en konstant, kun interessant, fordi de kan lede mig frem til deres angribere.” Han vendte sin ryg mod hende igen, tvang sine øjne til at skimme hurtigt henover skuffelsen i Johns ansigt... der var noget galt med de her fotografier, noget som nagede i kanten af hans bevidsthed, men han kunne ikke sætte fingeren på det.

Bagved ham fortsatte diskussionen. John prøvede at få Sally til at falde til ro, men det så ikke ud til at virke. Hvilket billede havde han set på, da den forbandede kvinde distraherede ham? Sherlock prøvede at fokusere.

“Han er ikke nogen pokkers _Spider Man_ ,” var John ved at sige. “Lad være med det her ‘med store evner kommer et stort ansvar’ pjat. Hvis han bekymrede sig på den måde, som du vil have ham til, ville han så være i stand til at gøre det, han gør? Har du tænkt over det?”

Sherlock tog begge sine hænder op til hovedet for at blokere for dem. Det var en af kvinderne, det var han næsten sikker på. Hvad det end var, der var forkert, så var det noget feminint. Han gjorde sine øjne smalle for at begrænse synsfeltet.

“Hvordan klarer du det?” Sallys stemme blev mere og mere skinger, mens hun kom med indvendinger overfor John. “ _Du_ bekymrer dig - jeg har set dit ansigt, når han siger de her ting, og alligevel bliver du hos ham. Selv når han svigter dig... selv når han svigter alle og enhver. Hvorfor gør du -”

“Vil du så HOLDE KÆFT!” Sherlock hvirvlede rundt. “Begge to, bare hold kæft!” John så såret ud, hvilket optrappede Sherlocks vrede yderligere og han skulede til Sally. “Har du ikke sagt nok? Jeg prøver at tænke!”

“Hvad, så du kan finde endnu en morder for sent?” ville Sally vide. “Hvor lang tid vil der gå, inden du synes, denne sag også er kedelig? Er det her ikke bare et tidsfordriv, indtil du kaster dig over den Moriarty fyr igen? Du kan ikke fortsætte på denne måde!”

“Jeg kan, hvis du vil gå væk, så jeg kan koncentrere mig.” Han prøvede at vende tilbage til fotografierne, men hun greb fat i hans arm.

“Ofrene betyder noget! De er ikke bare foder, de er rigtige mennesker; du skal redde dem, hvis du kan.”

“Jeg skal ikke noget som helst.”

“Men folk vil dø!”

Sherlock rykkede hendes arm væk. “Det er hvad folk GØR!”

Den chokerede lyd fra John fik dem begge til at vende deres hoveder og Sally blev helt stille, mens Sherlocks øjne automatisk scannede lejligheden for at finde det, der var årsag til det udtryk af smerte, inden det gik op for ham, at ingen andres ord kunne såre John så hårdt.

Han tog et skridt frem og John faldt tilbage, hans hånd rakte ud for at støtte sig selv op imod siden af dørkarmen omkring køkkendøren.

“John, jeg...”

“Lad være.” John rystede på sit hoved. “Vil du lade være med at sige mere.” Han stirrede på Sherlock, som om han aldrig havde set ham før; som om han ikke kunne genkende ham; som om han var...

Sherlocks ansigt trak sig sammen, mens øjeblikket blev længere, og Sally så fra den ene til den anden. Hun kunne se, at noget var ved at ske, men forstod ikke hvad.

“Gå,” sagde John til hende og hun gik.

Sherlock stod og så på, hvordan John prøvede at overvinde den afsky, som hans næsten ordrette gentagelse af Moriartys ord havde forårsaget. Han så den dybe indånding, som skulle berolige, men så ud til at gøre ting værre, og han tænkte på, om John også kunne smage den tunge lugt af klor inde i sin hals.

Han tog endnu et skridt, da Johns fingre strammede omkring dørkarmen, og han opdagede tegnene på, at hans dårlige ben var ved at give efter. Sherlock begyndte instinktiv at bevæge sig fremad, men blev stoppet af Johns løftede hånd, da han sank sammen op imod køkkenbordet.

Sherlock frøs fast på stedet og ønskede næsten, at hans ven ikke var så nem at aflæse: John prøvede at fortælle sig selv, at det var ligegyldigt, at det ikke betød noget. Han prøvede at overbevise sig selv om, at Sherlock stadig var den mand, som han troede han altid havde været... og Sherlock så det præcise øjeblik, da det mislykkedes for ham.

Han så på, da Johns udtryk lukkede sig ned, da han sænkede blikket, mens han huskede hvert eneste sårende, hadefulde ord, som Sherlock havde sagt, og hvordan han inderst inde forbandede sig selv som værende et fjols, fordi han havde lukket sine øjne for, hvad alle andre havde fortalt ham hele tiden.

“John...” Sherlock analyserede automatisk hver eneste detalje, hver nuance i kropsholdningen og anspændingen, som viste de tanker, som løb gennem det bøjede hoved, og han ønskede desperat at skrue tiden tilbage og sluge de ord, som var blevet sagt så tankeløst.

“Nej.” John rømmede sig, prøvede på at skjule de følelser, som gjorde hans stemme tyk. “Sherlock... Nej.” Han blev stille, med bøjet hovedet, han så lille og besejret ud, mens han lagde sin vægt imod bordet, og Sherlocks tanker snurrede, mens han prøvede at tænke på en udvej, men hans hjerne havde skiftet over til neutral og hans tanker kørte i ring.

Han gik frem og greb fat i Johns skuldre. “Stop det,” krævede han, tvang sig selv til at injicere sin kommandotone i stemmen. “Drop det. Det er bare ord, det er ikke nogen trylleformular. De kan ikke opløse vores liv. De betyder ingenting.”

John reagerede ikke, så ikke en gang op. Sherlocks hænder strammedes. “John! Du er tåbelig. Kom så...” Hans øjne fløj rundt i køkkenet. “Se, jeg laver te. Vil du have en kop te?” Hans fingre bøjede sig, instinktivt prøvede de på at holde på den eneste sande ven, han nogensinde havde haft. “Lad være med at gøre det her!” Han lænede sig ned og pressede sin pande mod toppen af Johns hoved. “John,” hviskede han. “ _Vil du ikke nok lade være_ med at gøre det her.”

John løftede sine hænder og greb fat i Sherlocks håndled. “Stop det,” sagde han, og trak i dem, men uden effekt. “Lad være med at bruge dine slange-charmer tricks på mig.” Han løftede sit hoved, tvang Sherlock til at rette sig op, og holdt hans blik. “Lad mig gå.”

Sherlocks øjne skurede henover hans ansigt, så hans forstenede udtryk, vreden i hans øjne, hver eneste detalje af manden foran ham... og han kunne ikke længere finde et eneste spor af sin ven.

Hans hænder faldt væk, og han vendte sig om, blinkede, greb blindt  efter sin frakke, da han gik ud gennem stuedøren, ned ad trapperne, gennem entréen og ud af hoveddøren... ind i en dag, som pludselig var meget mere kold end bare en time forinden, mens John endnu var ved hans side.

oOo  


Det var sen eftermiddag, da Sherlock kom tilbage til 221B. Han prøvede på at ignorere den uvante fornemmelse af rædsel, som bed sig fast, mens han gik op ad trapperne. 

Han åbnede døren til stuen og med det samme blev den underlige knude i hans mave en anelse løsnet - John var hjemme. Sherlocks øjne havde endnu ikke vænnet sig så meget til mørket i rummet at kunne se ham, men der var utallige tegn. Han ventede i døren og trak langsomt sine handsker af.

“Jeg var ikke sikker på, at du stadig ville være her.” Det var ikke nogen let indrømmelse for ham, men han var nødt til at vise en eller anden form for følelse, hvis han skulle have muligheden for at nå John nu. Det her var ikke en tid til logik, så meget var klart.

“Jeg var heller ikke sikker på, at jeg ville være her,” svarede John, og der lød et klik, da han tændte for lampen. Lyset afslørede, at han sad i sin lænestol og holdt på et glas, som stadig indeholdt rester af.... whisky - Sherlock fik øje på flasken på gulvet ved siden af ham - men hans hænder og stemme var faste, ligesom det blik, der kørte henover Sherlock og så veg tilbage. Ikke mere end en drink, så; ikke nok til at påvirke ham.

Sherlock trak vejret dybt. “Jeg har brug for dig.” Ordene føltes underlige i hans mund, en del af hans hjerne var ved tjekke efter, om han nogensinde havde brugt dem til en deklarativ erklæring før; det virkede ikke sandsynligt.

John sukkede, mødte hans blik igen. “Ja, du gør,” bekræftede han, lidt til Sherlocks overraskelse. “Men jeg kan ikke se på, at du bliver til det, som alle andre har advaret mig om, at du ville være.”

“Du kan redde mig.”

John lukkede sine øjne, fordi ordene ramte lige ned i hans dybeste forhåbninger. “Jeg troede, jeg kunne,” indrømmede han, forundret over sin egen arrogance. “Jeg håbede...” Han afbrød sig selv. “Men det var dumt af mig.” Han rystede på hovedet. “Jeg er bare en almindelig mand, jeg er langt fra nok.”

“Jo, du er.”

“Nej, det er jeg virkelig ikke,” indvendte John. “Fordi jeg har været her i næsten ti måneder, men alligvel sagde du... det du sagde.” Han sank. “Jeg kan ikke gøre det her, Sherlock, jeg er ked af det.”

Sherlock gik gennem værelset og satte sig ned i sin egen stol, lænede sig frem med albuerne på sine knæ og undersøgte John intenst. “Hvad kan jeg gøre?” spurgte han. “Der må være noget... Der findes ikke noget problem, som er uovervindeligt, og nogle få ord, sagt uden omtanke, uden hensigt, kan umuligt gøre så meget skade.”

John lagde sit hoved til den ene side, så på ham. “Hvad skete der med Sally?” spurgte han. “Det lød som om I to næsten... _fandt sammen_ den dag - hun var ikke kun vred over, at du havde skuffet hende, hun var såret.” Han overvejede det i et stykke tid. “Jeg tror, det er derfor, hun har vendt sig så voldsomt imod dig,” tilføjede han.

Han ventede i et stykke tid, men Sherlock sagde ikke noget. Til slut sukkede John. “Du kan ikke snakke med mig, kan du?” observerede han. “Du kan ikke åbne op - ikke en gang nu.” Han rystede på hovedet. “Jeg går i seng.” Hans hænder strammede op omkring armlænene på stolen, da han gjorde sig klar til at rejse sig, og Sherlock vidste, at han ville have bestemt sig næste morgen. “Vent!”

John standsede på kommandoen.

“Jeg vil prøve.”

De sad og så på hinanden, mens Sherlock prøvede at finde de ord, han havde brug for. Han blev mere og mere frustreret over deres flygtighed.

Efter et par minutter bevægede John sig og forårsagede et anfald af panik i Sherlocks træk, men han lænede sig bare til siden og tog whiskyflasken. Han fyldte glasset halvt op og rakte det frem.

Sherlock betragtede det med en vis ængstelse. “Det vil påvirke mig.”

“Jeg foreslår ikke, at du skal drikke dig fuld,” forklarede John ham. “Jeg prøver ikke at gøre dig forlegen - jeg vil bare gerne have, at du taler med mig og det her kunne være en hjælp.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Det er dit valg.”

Tanken om at miste kontrollen, måske gøre sig selv til grin, var aldeles afskyeligt og Sherlock så på glasset: han havde ikke lyst til at tage det. Så kiggede han over på John og langsomt rakte han hånden frem. “Hvormeget skal jeg drikke?”

“Bare nok til at slå bremserne fra,” lovede John. “Du kan holde op med at drikke, når du begynder at tale.”

Sherlocks ansigt var udtryksløst, da han havde drukket whiskyen. “Hvad nu?”

“Nu venter vi.”

Det tog ikke lang tid. Da en let rødmen begyndte at sprede sig over Sherlocks kindben, begyndte John at åbne med noget nemt. “Hvor gik du hen? Da du gik ud tidligere i dag, mener jeg.”

“Jeg gik over til min gamle dealer,” svarede Sherlock med det samme, så blev hans øjne store. “Men jeg fik ikke noget,” tilføjede han hurtigt.

“Godt,” sagde John til ham. “Det er godt.” Han tænkte over det. “Hvorfor ikke?”

Sherlock så utilpas ud. “Masser af grunde.”

John rynkede på panden. Det var præcis den slags affejende bemærkning, Sherlock hele tiden gav ham. “Fortæl mig fem af dem.”

Sherlock løftede sin hånd.

“Jeg vidste, at du ikke ville bryde dig om det.” Han foldede sin tommelfinger ned i sin håndflade.

“Hvis jeg ventede, til jeg var mig selv igen, før jeg kom hjem, ville du måske allerede være rejst.” Hans pegefinger denne gang.

“Hvis jeg kom hjem og stadig var høj på stoffer, ville du blive vred,” han bøjede det første led af sin langefinger, “du ville måske bebrejde dig selv,” bøjede det andet led,” du kunne tro, at jeg var ved at afpresse dig følelsesmæssigt, så du ville blive boende.” Hele fingeren var bøjet.

“Jeg ville afpresse dig følelsesmæssigt, så du blev boende.” Fjerde finger denne gang.

“Det ville ikke hjælpe, men du ville have dårlig samvittighed over at rejse fra mig.” Der bøjede den sidste finger.

Sherlock så på den knytnæve, han havde lavet, og så tilbage på John. “Fortæl mig, hvad jeg skal gøre,” sagde han, hans øjne var lettere ufokuseret nu. “Der må være noget, John... _vil du ikke nok_.”

John sukkede. “Lige siden jeg har mødt dig,” begyndte han, “har folk været i gang med at advare mig. Nogle gange helt åbenlyst...”

“Sally,” knurrede Sherlock, så skiftede hans ansigt, noget af vreden blev til tristhed.

“Hvad er der?”

Sherlock vendte sit hoved væk, men han svarede. “Hun behandlede mig som et menneske den dag,” sagde han. “Det var lørdag eftermiddag og du var væk og jeg var ens... Jeg var alene,” sluttede han, med et lidt flakkende blik. “Hun var så fokuseret på sagen, at hun glemte, at hun arbejdede med ‘ _The Freak_ ’.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Det var dejl... nyt,” erstattede han. “Hun var ikke _dig_ , men...” Hans stemme forsvandt  langsomt.

John følte et stik, men han begravede det. “Lestrade mener, at du _kunne_ blive til en god mand - en dag; hvis vi er heldige,” sagde han, “og Mycroft ... den måde han overvåger dig på, det ser altid ud, som om der er en anelse angst i det - som om han altid er klar til at stoppe dig, til at redde dig.”

Han rystede på hovedet. “De opfører sig allesammen, som om du kan gå hvilken vej det kunne være - som om de ikke er sikker på, om du vil fange Moriarty eller slå dig sammen med ham - og ved du hvad? Jeg troede, at de allesammen var idioter. Alle. Jeg troede, at jeg vidste bedst, at min mavefornemmelse var klogere end deres hjerner.”

Han lænede sig frem i sin stol. “Sherlock, jeg _vil_ ikke rejse herfra... du har reddet mit liv lige så sikkert, som jeg har reddet dit; men det du sagde idag... _Hans_ ord i din mund.” Johns ansigt var bleg. “Jeg så endelig det, som de andre frygter, når de ser på dig og det...” han trak vejret ind,” ... _Gud_ , Sherlock, det skræmte mig halvt ihjel.”

“Men jeg mente det ikke!” Sherlock trak sine knæ op og lagde armene omkring dem. “Jeg mente det ikke.” Det var det klagende skrig fra et barn, som ikke kan acceptere, at dens guldfisk er nødt til at forblive i vandet.

“Er du sikker?” spurgte John. “Fordi er det ikke lige netop det, som du tænker? ‘ _Sygehuset er fyldt med folk, der er ved at dø_ ’; ‘ _Vil det hjælpe dem, hvis man bekymrer sig?_ ’; ‘ _Ofrene er irrelevante_ ’; altsammen kan koges ned til disse få ord.”

Sherlock så overrasket på ham.

“Du er ikke den eneste, der kan citere folk,” sagde John til ham. “Jeg er ikke som dig, men jeg kan da huske nogle ting.”

“De ting, der gør dig ked af det,” anerkendte Sherlock. Hans hænder rodede gennem hans hår. “Jeg sagde til dig, at jeg ikke er nogen helt, John. Jeg _sagde_ det til dig.”

John trak på skulderen. “Du var for mig.”

Sherlock lod sit hoved falde ned på sine knæ.

Han sad sådan i et par minutter og John iagttog ham, mens han undrede sig over, hvad han mon tænkte på.

Til sidst sukkede Sherlock og talte igen, hans ord var en smule dæmpet, men kunne høres uden problemer. “Du havde ret med hensyn til det, du sagde til Sally,” sagde han. “Jeg kan ikke arbejde, hvis jeg fokuserer på ofrene - at være ligeglad er et bevidst valg. Sandsynligvis nemmere for mig end for de fleste andre,” indrømmede han, “men stadig en bevidst handling.”

Han løftede sit hoved igen og så på John. “Men jeg er i stand til det,” lovede han. “Du burde vide det bedre end nogen anden.”

John så omhyggeligt på ham, så nikkede han. “Jeg laver en kop te nu,” sagde han. “Vil du have en?”

Sherlock rystede på hovedet, hvorefter han så ud, som om han fortrød bevægelsen. John rejste sig og gik over til ham, løftede hans hoved op og undersøgte ham med lægens øjne. “Har du spist noget siden den toast i går morges?”

“Hvilken toast?”

“Glem det. Hvordan føler du dig?”

Sherlock rynkede panden i bare koncentration og John rystede på hovedet. “Bliv her,” instruerede han, og gik over til køkkenet. Han kom tilbage med et glas vand, kun for at finde Sherlock halvvejs på vej over til sofaen, som altid for at demonstrere sin allergi mod at gøre, som han fik besked på. John stod tilbage og så på, tilfreds med at hans koordinationsevne kun var en smule ved siden af sig selv - han var okay. Han ventede til Sherlock havde kastet sig ned, så gav han ham vandet. “Drik det.”

Sherlocks ansigt fik et lusket udtryk. “Bliver du, hvis jeg gør?”

“Det er et glas vand, ikke en kærlighedserklæring,” brummede John. “Bare drik det!”

“Er det det, du gerne vil? Fordi jeg -”

“ _Bare drik det_! Jeg siger det ikke en gang til.”

Han gik tilbage til køkkenet og satte vandkogeren over, mens Sherlocks ord om at bekymre sig fræsede gennem hans tanker. De satte sig fast ved minderne om nye handsker, der gang på gang blev efterladt på hans kommode, en eftermiddag, der blev brugt på at finde Mrs. Hudsons armbånd, et arvestykke, en hånd på hans skulder ved et oprørende gerningsted. Han satte sig ned ved køkkenbordet i et stykke tid, drak sin te og lod sine tanker falde til ro.

Til sidst begyndte stilheden i stuen at forurolige ham og han gik tilbage for at finde Sherlock sammensunket på sofaen, mens han stirrede ned på det næsten urørte glas vand i sin hånd. Han så op, da John kom nærmere, og satte glasset ned på sofabordet med overdreven forsigtighed.

“Jeg vil have, at du bliver.” Hans ord var en smule sløret.

John sukkede og satte sig på siden af sofaen, tog glasset op igen. “Kom nu, du bliver nødt til at drikke det her.”

Sherlock viftede fingeren ad ham. “Du sagde...” fokus i hans øjne skiftede pludselig til hans egen finger, hvilket så ud til at forurolige ham. Hans øjne skelede, mens de prøvede på at følge bevægelsen. “Du sagde, at du ikke ville sige det igen.” Han kom med en bebrejdende lyd.

John holdt bare glasset frem, indtil Sherlock til sidst tog det. Han drak resten af vandet og gled så ned i sædet, lagde sit hoved tilbage og lukkede sine øjne. “Hvad er pointen?” spurgte han ynkeligt. “Hvad er pointen med at drage omsorg for andre, hvis de bare alligevel forlader dig? Ikke til megen hjælp alligevel.”

John tog det tomme glas fra hans hånd og satte det ned på bordet. “Vil du ikke ligge ned?” foreslog han. “Vil du have, at jeg hjælper dig i seng?”

“Kan ikke,” sagde Sherlock til ham. “Prøvede, mens du sad og angstede i køkkenet. Alt begynder...” Han lavede en cirkelbevægelse med sin finger, mens han ledte efter ordet, “... at dreje rundt.”

John så på ham, så rakte han en arm ud, og strøg håret ud af hans ansigt. “Det var mig selv, jeg begyndte at tvivle på, lige så meget som på dig,” sagde han, da Sherlock åbnede et øje og flyttede sit hoved, så han kunne se på ham. “Jeg følte mig pludselig dum over at kunne tro på dig i al den tid, og så endda så hurtigt - jeg havde lige mødt dig og det var ‘ _Bam_!’, alle mine prioriteringer blev justeret og skiftede til ‘ _Det er Sherlock Holmes... følg ham_ ’.“ Han trak på skulderen. “Og jeg ignorerede alle andre og tænkte, at de var fjolser - endda din egen bror.”

“Han _er_ et fjols.”

John ignorerede auto-svaret. Han var ikke sikker, hvor meget af dette, Sherlock fattede, men begge hans øjne var åbne nu og hans panderynken var intens. “Så jeg mistede troen på mine egne instinkter idag, fordi hvordan kunne en som mig have ret  i forhold til alle de andre? Især når de nu har kendt dig i så meget længere tid.” Han blev tavs i hele de tre sekunder, det tog Sherlocks tålmodighed at slippe op.

“Men?”

John gav ham et vemodigt smil. “Men hvis jeg tager fejl af dig, så er der så mange ting, jeg har taget fejl af,” sagde han. “Så... det er det. Diskussion slut... beslutning taget. Jeg skal nok være her for at sparke dig i røven i al den tid, din røv har brug for at blive sparket - du fører og jeg følger.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Jeg er med dig.”

Sherlock kæmpede for at komme op, drejede sig, så de kunne se på hinanden, og så vantro på John. “ Er du ved at... Er du ved at _bortlove_ dig selv til mig?”

“Det tror jeg, jeg er.”

Sherlock stirrede i et langt øjeblik på ham. “Jeg føler det, som jeg burde slå dig til ridder, eller noget i den retning,” jokede han, mens han prøvede at dække over det næsten undrende udtryk i sit ansigt.

John lo. “Vel, jeg ville ikke prøve det nu, du ville sandsynligvis stikke mit øje ud.”

De smilede til hinanden, og John rakte pludselig ud og trak ham ind til et kort kram, hvorfra Sherlock dukkede op og så ud som en kat, der var blevet fanget i en græsplæne sprinkler.

“Okay,” sagde han akavet, mens han i smug prøvede på at børste sig selv af, som om trangen til at vise fysisk ømhed kunne smitte.

“Venner giver hinanden krammere en gang imellem,” sagde John til ham, mens han så fornøjet på disse krumspring. “Det slog dig ikke ihjel, vel?”

Sherlock rettede på sin jakke og satte sig tilbage i sit sæde. “Jeg vil ødelægge det hele igen,” advarede han. 

“Det er jeg ikke i tvivl om.”

“Men du vil ikke rejse?”

“Ikke så længe du har brug for mig.”

Sherlock holdt sit ansigt uanfægtet gennem ren viljestyrke. “En krammer en gang imellem vil måske være tåleligt,” medgav han. “En yderst _sjælden_ gang imellem.”

John slappede af og faldt tilbage i puderne, mens han gav sit eget smil frie tøjler. “Du ved, for en sociopat at være, er du temmelig håbløs.”

Sherlock sukkede og lukkede sine øjne, lagde sit hoved på toppen af sofaen for at hvile det.

“Lad være med at fortælle det til nogen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forfatterens anmærkning En ekstra speciel tak i denne uge til Ariane De Vere, som ikke kun måtte lide sig igennem endnu mere angstfremkaldende udgaver af dette kapitel, men som også tog sig af mig i en vidunderlig weekend og ikke brokkede sig (særlig meget) over, at jeg drak al hendes Shiraz :D 


	9. Et spørgsmål om Hvornår

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

"Hej, du."

“Du burde ikke ringe til mig på en lørdag,” svarede Maggies søvnige stemme.

“Det er okay, Henry er gået ud for at hente en avis.” Kate vendte sig om på siden med mobilen presset mod hendes øre. “Vækkede jeg dig?”

Hun kunne hørte smilet i Maggies gaben. “Til hver en tid, baby, hver en tid.” Hendes stemme blev dybere. “Selvom jeg foretrækker måden, du gør det på in person.”

Kate gøs glad. “Det var noget af en weekend. Jeg ønskede, at jeg kunne...”

Der var en kort tavshed. “Ja, jeg ved.”

“Så, hvad regner du med at lave idag?” Kate skiftede emne.

“Tja, der er jo altid postbudet,” svarede Maggie. “Jeg er sikker på, at han er med på den. Han virker overbevist om, at han kan omvende mig.”

Kate grinede. “Jeg ved, at du bare fik abonnementet på det der lesbiske livsstilsmagasin for at drille ham.”

“ _Diva_ er en udmærket publikation, bare så du ved det. Den har en ekstrem bred læserskare.”

“Meget muligt, men de beder ikke allesammen udtrykkeligt om, at den IKKE bliver leveret med i en almindelig kuvert.”

Maggie grinede. “Jeg tror, det at ringe på min dør er højdepunktet   for den arme mands dag, han prøver aldrig at bruge brevsprækken.”

“Han har nok en anden slags sprække i hovedet.”

“Badr!” Maggie lavede en opkastningslyd. “For langt, Katie-baby, for langt ude.”

“Undskyld.”

“Hvad laver I så i dag?” spurgte Maggie og gabte igen. Kate så hende for sig, liggende i sengen, på den vansmægtende måde hun gjorde det på, med sit lange silkesorte hår faldende henover hendes karamelfarvede hud...

“Moar?”

Kate rullede hurtigt tilbage, da Alice dukkede op i døren med Peter Kanin trækkende efter sig på hendes sædvanlige måde med et stramt greb om dens krøllede venstre øre.

“Bliver nødt til at smutte..”

\-----------------------

John rørte på sig i søvne med en fornemmelse af, at noget havde forstyrret ham. Han strakte sig og blev efterhånden klar over, at han må være faldet i søvn på sofaen, fordi han nu lå i et hjørne, med det ene ben halvvejs henover sæderne og det andet strakt ud henover gulvet.

"Sherlock?"

“Herinde,” Sherlocks gnavne stemme kom fra køkkenet. “Ser efter noget som kan fikse det, du har gjort mod mit hoved.”

John hev sig selv op. “Hvorfor vækkede du mig ikke, da du gik i seng?” spurgte han, mens han gned sit ben, som stadig virkede som om det sov. Han humpede ind i køkkenet, hvor Sherlock var igang med at gennemsøge skabene. Hans jakkesæt så ud til at være det samme som gårsdagens, selvom det var svært at være sikker, når kun ryggen kunne ses, og hans hår var fuldstændig vildt. “Faldt du også bare i søvn?”

“Hvor har du dine tømmermænd kure?” ville Sherlock vide. Han opgav ‘Kun Mad’ skabet, efter at have lagt mærke til tilstedeværelsen af en omfattende vifte af marmelader, på trods af Johns påstand om at de to dage før var løbet tør for dem. “Jeg ved, at jeg har set dig drikke noget af det der giftige stads ved den her slags lejligheder. Hvor er de?”

Han vendte sig mod John, hvis øjne pludselig blev meget store. “Hvad?” sagde Sherlock udfordrende.

“Ikke noget,” benægtede John. “Hvorfor tager du ikke bare nogle panodiler? De er ude i badeværelset.”

Han så endnu mere forpjusket ud end sædvanlig, og lige nu bed han på sine læber. Sherlocks øjne blev smalle. “Jeg ved, hvor panodilerne er,” pointerede han og sank ned på en af køkkenstolene. “Hvorfor henter du ikke nogen, når det nu er dig, der har gjort det her mod mig?”

“Ingen har tvunget dig, Sherlock. Det var dit valg,” korreksede John. “Selvom, havde jeg vidst, at du var sådan en total letvægter, havde jeg nok givet dig lidt mindre,” indrømmede han.

Sherlock skulede. “Alkohol har aldrig været mit foretrukne rusmiddel.”

“Det siger du ikke,” John lo. “Mrs. Hudson ville kunne drikke dobbelt så meget og stadig være i stand til at balancere sit regnskab.” 

Sherlock løftede en hånd til sin tinding og ømmede sig dramatisk. John rullede med øjnene. “Fint,” sagde han og hentede medicinen, for så at fylde et krus med vand. Han satte begge dele på bordet. “Skal jeg også sluge dem for dig?”

Sherlock så op og Johns læber fortrak sig igen, mens han bevægede sig rundt om bordet og satte sig på den modsatte side.

“Har du sovet godt?” spurgte han.

“Helt fint,” snappede Sherlock og slugte pillerne.

“Det ligner dig ikke, at gå i seng med dit tøj på,” observerede John. “Du må virkelig have været ude af den.”

“Åbenbart.”

“Men du har sovet godt nok,” sagde John igen. “Har haft en komfortabel nat, faktisk.”

Sherlock gloede på ham. “Hvad er der galt med dig?”

“Hvorfor tager du ikke et brusebad?” foreslog John. “Det vil være godt for dig.”

“Hvis alternativet er at sidde her og blive gentaget, så kan jeg ligesågodt,” svarede Sherlock, rejste sig og gik stivbenet hen til badeværelset med noget, der genlød mistænkeligt som en fnisen bag ved ham.

Han tændte for bruseren, tog tøjet af og lod sin usmageligt krøllede beklædning falde på gulvet. Det første blik, han kastede på spejlet, var flygtigt, men så stivnede han, gik tættere på og da han vendte sit hoved, kunne han se det falmende, men stadig tydeligt synlige aftryk af Johns sweater hele vejen ned af den ene side af sit ansigt. Mønstret var ikke til at tage fejl af. Sherlock lukkede sine øjne og stønnede. 

“Er du okay derinde?” Johns stemme kunne næsten ikke holde på latteren.

“Gå væk.” Sherlock gned en hånd henover sit ansigt. Det var yderst usædvanlig for ham at vågne med tømmermænd, men at vågne op med tømmermænd _og_ et ansigt fuld af ulden sweater havde været en absolut første gang. Den eneste lettelse i den situation havde været, at John stadig sov og at Sherlock kunne stå op uden at vække John, selvom enhver fornuftig person ville kunne se, at deres skød var blevet brugt som pude i - han undersøgte sit ansigt igen - i hvert fald flere timer.

“Vi vil ikke tale om det her,” sagde han fast med nok volumen, så John kunne høre ham henover den latter, der kom fra den anden side af døren.

“Nej, det vil vi ikke,” samtykkede John med en mere rolig stemme nu. “Jeg er ikke ude på at gøre dig flov, du behøver ikke at bekymre dig.”

Der var en pause, men Sherlock havde en urolig fornemmelse af, at der kom mere.

“Bortset fra at jeg lige må sige...” Latteren var tilbage i Johns stemme, hvilket ikke lovede godt. “Du er ved at blive en rigtig krammebamse.”

Sherlock kastede neglebørsten mod døren.

oOo

Han holdt sit løfte og John kom ikke med flere hentydninger til deres usædvanlige sove arrangement og kaffen var klar og ventede på Sherlock, da han til sidst kom tilbage og så ud som sig selv igen. “Hvad er planerne for idag?” spurgte John og gav ham hans krus. “Nogen, jeg skal skyde for dig?”

Sherlocks læber fortrak sig, da han tog sit krus. “Ikke indtil videre,” svarede han, så løftede han et øjenbryn. “Men jeg har ikke været udenfor endnu.” De grinede til hinanden. “Godt,” annoncerede Sherlock. “Der er noget galt med de her fotografier - kom og se.” Han gik hen til pejsen og pegede på dem, som han havde undersøgt dagen før, inden Sally kom og afsporede alting.

Efter ti minutters søgen, gav John op og gik igang med at lave en sen morgenmad. Han fik Sherlock til at spise nogle røræg ved at fortælle ham, at det var en kur mod tømmermænd. Han var lige blevet færdig med at vaske op, da han hørte et udråb fra stuen.

“Hvornår skifter du dit ur?” råbte Sherlock ud til ham. “Når uret skifter tilbage, hvornår justerer du så dit ur?”

John satte karkluden ned og gik over til ham. “Du mener, når den britiske sommertid slutter?” præciserede han. Sherlock nikkede utålmodigt. “Altså... i år, såvidt jeg husker, var jeg ved at blive trukket gennem et kloakrør, da urene officielt skiftede klokken to om morgenen, så jeg gjorde det nok senere den dag.”

“Men almindelige mennesker,” uddybede Sherlock. “Hvornår gør almindelige mennesker det?”

John var ikke sikker på, om hans udelukkelse fra denne kategori var en fornærmelse eller et kompliment, men han svarede på spørgsmålet. “Altså, i mit liv _F. S. H._ ,” begyndte han og ignorerede Sherlocks rullende øjne. “ville jeg normalt gøre det aftenen før, når jeg var ved at gå i seng. Ellers ville det være det første, jeg gjorde om morgenen, så snart jeg havde tændt for tv’et og fundet ud af, at de viste noget andet end jeg forventede.”

“Det tænkte jeg nok,” erklærede Sherlock glad. Han snuppede et af billederne fra væggen og lagde det i sin jakkelomme. “Kom så!” Han tog Johns jakke og smed den mod ham. “Lad os gå og se, om du kan finde noget at blogge om.”

\---------------------------

“Hvad laver du?”

“Lige nu, min elskede? Jeg hidser mig selv op med en fjerboa og tænker på dig...”

“Du gør ej!” protesterede Kate og grinede i sin mobil.

“Fint. Jeg er ved at gøre badeværelset rent og debatterer om jeg skal male mine tånegle i én farve eller om jeg skal give dem to farver. Når dette spændende program af begivenheder er afsluttet, laver jeg frokost - og så kan det være at jeg gennemtænker fjerboa situationen igen.”

“Jeg savner dig, Maggie,” sukkede Kate. “Det er så hårdt! Specielt efter den anden weekend - det var så vidunderligt, men på en måde gjorde den tingene meget mere besværligt.”

“Du lyder, som om du fortryder det.” Maggies stemme var en smule på vagt.

“Aldrig! Lad være med overhovedet at tænke den tanke,” insisterede Kate med det samme. “Jeg kan ikke fortryde det. Ikke engang, når jeg ved, at jeg burde.”

Der var tavshed i den anden ende af linjen.

“Maggie?” ville Kate høre. “Maggie, jeg er ked af det, jeg mente ikke, at ...”

“At jeg er din beskidte lille hemmelighed?” Maggies tone var besk. “Den onde forfører, der prøver at lokke dig væk fra mand og barn?”

Kate lænede sig fremad i sin stol, albuerne hvilede på køkkenbordet, men havde stadig et øje på vinduet. “Du behøvede ikke at lokke mig,” mindede hun om. “Du var der bare, det var nok.” Hun åndede ud, rystede på hovedet. “Jeg ved stadig ikke, hvad der skete,” indrømmede hun.

“Øjne, der mødtes henover et overfyldt lokale?” foreslog Maggie, hendes stemme var mindre tynget nu. “Eller henover en ikke fungerende automat i vores tilfælde.” Hun grinede. “Du spurgte mig, om jeg kunne bytte nogle penge, hvis du kan huske det - det er nok nyttesløst at påpege nu, at det, at opdage din biseksualitet ikke var den form for bytte, du tænkte på.”

Kate smilede; Maggie kunne aldrig være alvorlig i længere tid ad gangen. “Har du set du nyhederne?” spurgte hun. “Hvad laver du imorgen?”

“Udover min planlagte overtagelse af verdensherredømmet, mener du?”

“Du ved lige præcis, hvad jeg mener. Du lever alene og arbejder på et kontor. Det bringer dig i farezonen, ifølge den temmelig lækre politibetjent på tv.”

“Lækre? Siger folk stadig ‘lækker’?” spurgte Maggie. “Du lyder som min mor!”

“Lad være med at skifte emne.” Kate kunne være vedholdende, når hun ønskede det. “Hvorfor tager du ikke over til Tony den dag?” Maggie sukkede højlydt, men Kate pløjede beslutsomt videre. “Han arbejder også på kontor, _og_ han bor alene - det ville være mere sikker for jer begge to.”

“Du kan ikke ringe til mig, når jeg er sammen med min bror,” advarede Maggie. “Jeg kommer til at høre for det, hvis han finder ud af det med dig. Han vil være aldeles frastødt.”

Kates fingre havde næsten nået hendes mund, inden hun huskede Maggies følelser omkring afbidte negle. Hun så et øjeblik på sin hånd, så lagde hun den under sit ben og satte sig på den. “Fordi jeg er gift, mener du?” spurgte hun stille.

“Hvad? Oh, nej, ikke det,” svarede Maggie hurtigt. “Fordi jeg har trukket dig over til den mørke side, mener jeg. Jeg kan allerede høre ham.” Hun sænkede sin stemme til en lav brummen. “ _Er der ikke nok kvinder, der er tabt til din sag allerede, uden at du behøver at omvende dem, der er hetero?_ ” Hun gik tilbage til sin almindelige stemme. “Han vil blive ved og ved - det er det ikke værd.”

Kate grinede, så fangede en bevægelse udenfor vinduet hendes blik. “Jeg bliver nødt til at smutte lige straks, skat, de er på vej hjem.” Henry bar Peter Kanin, da de kom ned af gaden, Alice havde sin lille finger i hans anden hånd. Hun svingede den tomme brødpose, så det så ud som om ‘operation fodre ænder’ havde været en succes. “Jeg ville ønske, at du kunne møde Alice, du ville elske hende.”

“Hun er din datter; selvfølgelig vil jeg elske hende. Men tror du virkelig, at vi ville være overbevisende som ‘bare venner’?” spurgte Maggie. “Børn fanger en masse, selv en på fire år, og når jeg møder Alice, ville jeg også møde Henry - du sagde, han ikke er en dum mand...”

“Han er slet ikke dum,” bekræftede Kate. “Du har ret, jeg ved, at du har ret, han ville helt klart finde ud af, at der er noget i gang, hvis han så os sammen.” Hun sukkede. “Han fortjener ikke det her, jeg hader, at jeg er nødt til at bedrage ham.”

Maggie var tavs.

“Men jeg ville hade det endnu mere, hvis jeg mistede dig,” tilføjede Kate hurtigt. “Undskyld, baby. Jeg bliver ved med at træde i spinaten i dag - du ved, jeg elsker dig.”

“Jeg ved det. Men du elsker også Alice og Henry,” pointerede Maggie. “Og det burde du også.”

“Jeg tror, at hvis der havde været et nemt svar, så havde vi fundet frem til det på nuværende tidspunkt,” bekræftede Kate. “De er her næsten nu - går du over til Tony imorgen?”

“Jeg vil overveje det.”

“Maggie! Lad være med at tro, at jeg ikke kan oversætte det, fordi jeg kan genkende et ‘Nej’, når jeg hører et. Du har ikke hørt det sidste omkring det her.”

“Farvel, elskede...”

\-------------------------

"Mr. Holmes!"

Sherlock og John var ved at gå igennem Scotland Yards forhal, da konstabel Hopkins travede frem mod dem.

“Jeg fik det,” hvislede den unge mand, da han kom nærmere og han så latterligt tilfreds ud med sig selv. “Jeg har fået fat på armbåndsuret!” Hans tone og opførsel ville have været mere passende til udtrykket ‘nukleare affyringskoder’ end ordet ‘armbåndsur’.

“Godt klaret,” sagde Sherlock og John var bange for, at han skulle håndtere en form for slagtilfælde, da Hopkins’ begejstring nærmede sig vibrato højder. “Lad os se på det.”

Hopkins fandt en bevispose frem, og leverede den med en bevægelse, som han tydeligvis havde kopieret fra sin helt. Sherlock holdt den op mod lyset og smilede. “Fremragende,” sagde han og puttede den i lommen. “Godt, jeg har brug for alle bærbare, mobilerne, fastnettelefonoversigter, og alle detaljer fra samtlige interviews med alle, som på nogen måde havde interageret med ofrene dagen før de blev myrdet.”

“Dagen _før_?” spurgte Hopkins. Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn. “Undskyld, Sir. Ja, Sir.... dem allesammen?”

“Lige netop,” svarede Sherlock, allerede på vej op ad trappen. “Jeg sender en sms med hensyn til, hvor det skal bringes hen.”

John fulgte ham. “Nu får du ham ikke ud i problemer, vel?” spurgte han Sherlock, mens de gik opad. “Og jeg går ud fra, at du sendte ham en sms på vej herud - hvorfra kender du iøvrigt hans nummer?”

“Han kontaktede mig tidligere i denne uge og tilbød sin assistence,” svarede Sherlock. “Fik mit nummer fra websiden. Jeg får ham ikke ud i problemer - han spurgte selv om det.”

“Selv hvis det er sådan, hvad vil Lestrade så sige til, at du dukker op med armbåndsuret?” vedblev John. “Den burde ligge i bevisrummet.”

Sherlock begyndte at tage to trin på en gang. Da John nåede op ad trapperne, kunne hvirvlen fra Sherlocks frakke lige ses forsvinde ind ad Lestrades kontor. Han fulgte efter og så et udtryk af dyb lettelse passere henover detektiv inspektorens ansigt ved sin ankomst.

Lestrade blev rød, da det gik op for ham, at hans reaktion havde været for åbenlys. “Sally fortalte, at der havde været et skænderi,” forklarede han undskyldende, mens hans blik bevægede sig fra John til Sherlock. “Jeg var ikke sikker på...” han vinkede en hånd mellem dem.

“John og jeg er sammen,” sagde Sherlock fast, og rakte ned i sin lomme.

Lestrades øjenbryn rejste sig, da John løftede en hånd til sit ansigt og fortvivlet rystede på hovedet. Lestrade hørte nogle mumlede ord,  men kunne kun forstå ‘ _aldrig_ ’ og ‘ _nedlagt_ ’.

“Sammen?” gentog han tvivlende.

Sherlock vinkede utålmodigt ad ham. “Se på det her,” krævede han,  og fremviste det fotografi, han havde taget med sig.

Lestrade tog det. “Sort og kvindelig - det er antagelig Philippa Saunders, eller i det mindste hendes arm,” sagde han. “Hvad er det, jeg skal se på?”

“Hendes armbåndsur,” bad Sherlock om. “Og den tidskode, der er trykt på hjørnet af fotografiet.”

Lestrade gjorde, hvad han blev bedt om, mens John gik rundt om bordet for at se henover hans skulder. “Så der er en times forskel,” bekræftede Lestrade. “Kameraet kunne være indstillet forkert.”

“Det tror jeg ikke,” Sherlock var uenig, men han holdt beviset for sin påstand nede i lommen. “Hendes ur er en time foran.”

“Det er stadig britisk sommertid,” bekræftede John, lettet over, at Sherlock ikke vinkede beviset for Hopkins’ aktiviteter rundt på kontoret.

“Præcist,” bekræftede Sherlock. “Jeg tror, at han er hos ofrene meget tidligere end vi har troet,” forklarede han. “Philippa Saunders blev dræbt den 31. oktober. Den dag blev urene stillet tilbage, men hun har ikke gjort det med sit armbåndsur. Hun ville med stor sandsynlighed have gjort det som det første om morgenen eller måske allerede natten før. Jeg vil tjekke, hvad de gjorde om lørdagen.”

“Hvordan?” spurgte Lestrade.

“Jeg har brug for adgang til nogle af beviserne. Måske kunne Hopkins komme med det ... hvorhen? Efterforskningsrummet?”

Lestrade trak skuldrene op i overensstemmelse.

“Jeg sender en sms,” sagde Sherlock og trykkede allerede på sin mobil.

Lestrade lod de tre om at opbygge en tidslinje, med John pløjende gennem telefonoptegnelserne, Sherlock flagrende rundt mellem det hele og Hopkins tilsyneladende overlykkelig over at kunne gøre, hvad Sherlock end krævede af ham. Lestrade blev dog fascineret over, under en af hans jævnlige tjek af fremskridtet, at Hopkins var lige så tilfreds med at tage ordrer fra John, nærmest som om han anså ham som en forlængelse af Sherlock, mere end som konkurrent for hans opmærksomhed. Lestrade stod i døren og så på, hvordan John holdt et stykke papir frem lige da Sherlock rakte ud efter det, ingen af dem så sig om. Deres setup, hvad det end måtte være, var virkelig fascinerede ud fra et psykologisk synspunkt.

Omkring ved fem tiden var whiteboard tavlen fyldt op med navne, tidspunkter og hændelser, allesammen skrevet i Hopkins’ pæne blok bogstaver. Der var områder med Sherlocks kragetæer, men de havde tydelige oversættelser under sig. Lestrade så henover det. “Hvad er det så, vi har her?” spurgte han.

Sherlock havde travlt med sin mobil, men holdt en finger i vejret, hvilket på ingen måde gjorde hans indtastning langsommere. Lestrade ventede, mens han så på, hvordan John sad ved bordet på Sherlocks højre side og Hopkins svævede på hans venstre side.

“Altså,” begyndte Sherlock og vendte sig mod tavlen. “Det nyeste offer opdaterede sin Facebook profil tyve minutter over fire om lørdag eftermiddagen før hun blev dræbt. Ingen optegnelser på nogen form for interaktion efter det.”

Han så ned på det næste navn. “Nummer Tre er håbløs. Ingen på besøg om lørdagen, talte ikke med nogen, ingen computer, ingenting.” Han rystede på hovedet i væmmelse over ofrets manglende hjælpsomhed, så gik han videre.

“Nummer To brugte eftermiddagen online, men hendes browser historie viser ingen aktivitet efter klokken fire femogfyrre.”

Han bevægede sig videre ned til det sidste navn. “Nummer Et er mest interessant.” Han så sig omkring og smilede. “Klokken fem minutter efter seks ringede han til et lokalt pizzaria, et nummer han ringede jævnligt til.”

“Men de havde ingen optegnelse over, hvad han havde bestilt den dag,” brød Hopkins ivrigt ind.

“Og samtalen varede...” Sherlock så over på John, som kiggede igennem optegnelserne foran ham.

“Otte sekunder,” rapporterede han.

Sherlock løftede begge hænder. “Kan du se?”

Lestrade så blank på ham. Sherlock stønnede. “Åh, kom NU! Otte sekunders samtale - tabte han pludselig sin appetit? Hvorfor afbrød han opringningen?”

“Ringeklokken?” vovede Lestrade at foreslå.

“Hallelujah!” udbrød Sherlock overbærende. “Ringeklokken. Tak skal du have.” Han så på mobilens display, så rakte han ud for at tage whiteboard pennen fra Hopkins, som omgående holdt den bag sin ryg.

“Æhm, skal jeg skrive, Sir?” foreslog han. John fniste og Sherlock kastede blikket på ham.

“Fint,” svarede han Hopkins, vendte sin ryg mod John og vinkede bydende med sin arm. “Skriv disse tider ned ved hvert navn, begynd med det sidste offer.” Han så på sin mobil, og læste op, “fire femten; fire seksogtyve; fire otteogtredive; fem tooghalvtreds.” Han så op på tavlen. “Godt.”

Hopkins strålede, mens Sherlock forgæves ventede på, at nogen kunne se forbindelsen. TIl slut sukkede han. “Solnedgang i London på de dage,” forklarede han. “Se på mønsteret.” Han rynkede tankefuldt panden, da han fik en ny idé og begyndte at tjekke sin mobil igen. “Jeg tror, at morderen er crepuscular,” annoncerede han.

“Crepus-hvad-øh?” gentog Lestrade.

“Crepuscular: hører til tusmørket,” tilbød Hopkins. “Ikke vampyrer,” tilføjede han hurtigt, til Sherlocks åbenlyse forvirring. “Jeg mener aktive i skumring og daggry, som hunde og kaniner,” afsluttede han.

Sherlock ignorerede den underlige reference, sikker på at John ville forklare den, hvis han havde behov for at vide det. “Overvej følgende,” sagde han. “Hvis det var morderen, der afbrød telefonsamtalen hos det første offer, det var tretten minutter efter solnedgang, og ophør af aktiviteterne for to af de andre ville indikere et lignende mønster.” Han bankede eftertænksomt sine pegefingre mod sin underlæbe. “Det er genialt, faktisk - det er lige præcis mørkt nok til at gøre en identifikation mere besværlig, hvis nogen skulle se ham, men ikke helt nat endnu, hvor folk er mere på vagt, når de skal åbne døren for en fremmed.”

Lestrade tænkte over det. “Okay, jeg kan se logikken med, at han kommer ved skumringen om lørdagen, men i det mindste det sidste offer blev ikke dræbt før lang tid efter mørkets frembrud, så han må forlade stedet i løbet af natten.”

“Må han?” spurgte Sherlock. “Vi har allerede lavet en forkert antagelse vedrørende hans timing, så lad os ikke forhaste os igen, hmm?”

“Crepuscular betyder også daggry,” pointerede Hopkins. “Og han ser ud til at ville bruge weekenden sammen med dem. Kommer i skumringen om lørdagen, dræber dem ikke før søndag nat - med undtagelsen af fejltagelsen - hvad hvis han bliver indtil mandag morgenerne?”

“Det er værd at overveje,” tilføjede John, hvilket fik Lestrades hoved til at vende igen - det var som om Sherlock havde sin egen backing gruppe. “Hvis han er så forsigtig, når han ankommer, så kan han være lige sådan, når han går igen. En mand, som forlader et gerningsted midt om natten, kan blive bemærket og husket, men i det tidlige daggry er der nok andre aktiviteter, man kan blive en del af og der er stadig ikke meget lys.”

Lestrade rystede på sit hoved af denne tredobbelte akt, så vandrede hans øjne over på uret på væggen med en frygtelig fornemmelse. “Så hvis han finder endnu et offer i denne weekend...” begyndte han.

Sherlock så ud af vinduet på det begyndende mørke. “Ja,” bekræftede han med en dyster tone. “Det ville betyde, at han allerede er hos dem.”

\--------------------------

“Maggie, vil du tage den forbandede mobil?” Kate trak sin mobil væk fra sit øre i et øjeblik og gloede på den. “Har du sat dine høretelefoner på elleve igen?” ville hun vide i den mest kraftfulde hvisken, hun kunne frembringe. “Hør her, jeg ringer til dig fra badeværelset _igen_. Henry må tro, at jeg har tynd mave eller sådan noget.” Hun ventede, men kunne kun høre sin egen vejrtrækning, som blev optaget på Maggies telefonsvarer. “Jeg bliver nødt til at gå. Det er halv ni nu; jeg prøver igen om en time eller deromking, okay?” Kate stod et øjeblik længere, så blankt på sin egen refleksion og så bekymringen i sine grønne øjne. “Vær nu sød og tag den, Maggie. Jeg elsker dig.”

oOo

“Det her er den sidste meddelelse, jeg lægger herud, Magdalena Harris! Klokken er halv ti - hvis jeg ikke har hørt fra dig ved ti tiden, så kommer jeg over til dig - jeg er ligeglad med, hvilken form for undskyldning jeg kommer til at bruge, jeg finder på noget.” Kate tog en pause, hendes fingre pressede alt for hårdt sammen om mobilen. “Jeg mente det ikke, at jeg fortrød at være sammen med dig, før; det ved du godt, ikke? Jeg er bare... Kom, lad mig vide, at du er okay. Send mig en sms.” Hun tænkte sig om et øjeblik. “Eller ring til mig. Jeg ved godt, at jeg har sagt, at du ikke skal ringe til mig, når Henry er hjemme, men ring til mig, ikke? Jeg... Er du vred? Har jeg hidset dig op? Jeg ved godt, at du altid opfører dig cool og behersket, men du bliver hidsig en gang imellem, jeg kender dig...” Hendes ord døde væk. “En halv time, Maggie, jeg mener det.”

oOo

“Åh, gudskelov! Maggie - du har virkelig skræmt mig.” Kate pressede mobilen mod sit øre, lettelsen kørte gennem hendes krop.

“Undskyld, baby. Jeg er her stadig.”

“Er du okay? Du lyder underlig.” Kate lå på ryggen i sin seng.

“Jeg har det fint. Hvor er du?”

“Jeg er ovenpå, sagde at jeg havde nogle breve, jeg skulle skrive. Helt ærligt, jeg har bare været i gang med at finde på undskyldninger for at komme udenfor på det her tidspunkt af natten, hvis du ikke ville have ringet.” Kate sukkede. “Hvad har du været i gang med? Var du sur? Jeg er ked af det, jeg sagde.”

“Du skal ikke bekymre dig. Jeg havde sat den på lydløs, mens jeg tog et bad og havde glemt at sætte den til igen. Undskyld, hvis jeg har skræmt dig.”

“Åh, gode GUD!”

“Jeg ved det godt. Jeg er ked af det, baby. Hør her, jeg gør som du siger og tager til Tony imorgen, så lad være med at ringe til mig, okay?”

“Jeg tror, at det er det bedste. Jeg ved godt, at det nok ikke bliver den meste spændende dag for dig, men du vil i hvert fald være i sikkerhed, ikke?” Der var ikke noget svar. “Se her, jeg bliver nødt til at gå nedenunder igen. Hvad laver du i aften?”

Maggie lavede en underlig lyd. “Åh, ikke noget specielt,” sagde hun. “Jeg er ret træt, så det bliver tidligt i seng, tror jeg. Kan være, at jeg vasker mit hår.” Hun lød, som om hun var forpustet.

“Har du det godt? Du virker lidt... ved siden af dig selv.”

“Bare træt.”

“Okay, jeg ringer til dig på mandag, ikke? Og jeg kan ikke fatte dit stunt med at sætte den på lydløs - jeg var dødsens bange. Det gør du bare ikke igen!”

Der var en kort stilhed.

“Jeg vil aldrig gøre det igen.”

  



	10. Et flygtigt syn

"Jeg så ham!"

“Rolig nu, Mrs. ...” Lestrade så på Sally, som sad ved siden af den grædende blondine på sofaen.

“Kate Peterson,” tilbød Sally, mens hun blev ved med at tilbyde papirlommetørklæder og sympati, selvom Kate ikke så ud til at ænse nogen af delene. Tårerne strømmede ukontrolleret ned ad hendes ansigt.

Lestrade tog en af spisebordsstolene og satte sig ned. “Kate,” sagde han med en venligt stemme. “Kan du fortælle mig, hvad der er sket?”

Hun trak skælvende vejret. “Jeg var... jeg var bekymret,” svarede hun. “Maggie skulle have været over hos sin bror igår, så jeg kunne ikke ringe til hende, men jeg ringede igår aftes og hun tog den ikke, og jeg tænkte, at hun måske overnattede hos Tony, men så kunne jeg ikke sove og jeg ringede til hende igen her til morgen, fordi jeg vidste, at hun skulle hjem og skifte tøj og stadig...” Hun slugte efter vejret igen og holdt fast i Sallys arm. Sally klappede hendes hånd. “Der var stadig ikke noget... stadig ikke... Så jeg sagde til Henry, at jeg ville køre ud til parken og løbe en tur,” hun så ned ad den træningsdragt, hun havde på, “men at jeg ville være tilbage i løbet af en time for at gøre Alice klar til vuggestuen.”

Det så ud som om hun opfattede sine egne ord og hendes øjne blev store. “Alice.” Hun begyndte at rejse sig op. “Åh Gud. Jeg bliver nødt til at tage hjem.” Hendes øjne fløj rundt i værelset. “Hvor sent er det?”

Lestrade rejste sig halvvejs fra sin stol og tog hendes hænder for at tilskynde hende til at sætte sig igen, samtidig talte han beroligende til hende. Han fangede Sallys blik. “Har du ringet til ham?”

Sally skulede, men nikkede. “Han er på vej. Sagde, at han ville hente John på vejen.”

Lestrade undrede sig kort over, hvor John var henne, siden han skulle hentes klokken kvart over otte om morgenen, men så vendte hans opmærksomhed tilbage til Kate. “Så, du kom herhen...” hjalp han hende i gang.

Kate fokuserede på ham igen, mens Sally tvang et lommetørklæde ned i hendes hænder. “Jeg kom herhen...” gentog hun. “Ja, jeg parkerede for enden af vejen, fordi der aldrig er pladser på denne gade, så gik jeg nedad vejen og så så jeg ham.” Hun blinkede op mod Lestrade. “Jeg så ham, men jeg forstod det ikke...” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Jeg var bare lige kommet rundt om hjørnet og han kom ud af porten og jeg _troede_ at det var Maggies port, men så tænkte jeg, at det måtte være en fejl, fordi jeg var stadig et godt stykke væk og han kom mod mig... Jeg gik lige forbi ham.” Hendes øjne blev fraværende og hun så ud til at stivne.

“Fortsæt...” opfordrede Sally.

“Og jeg kom hen til huset, men der blev ikke svaret, så jeg brugte min nøgle, men der var stille... der var så stille.” Hun stoppede, friske tårer blomstrede op og hun gjorde intet forsøg på at tørre dem væk. “Maggie er ikke stille,” forklarede hun. “Hun er aldrig...” Kate gik i stå igen. “Men nu er hun.” Hendes ansigt trak sig sammen.

Lestrade talte med fast stemme. “Kan du fortælle mig noget om manden?” Kate bare så på ham. “Den mand, som måske kom ud af Maggies port? Kan du beskrive ham?” Han nikkede mod Sally, som trak en notesbog og en kuglepen frem.

“Han var høj,” svarede Kate, mens hun rynkede panden. “Højere end Henry... Åh Gud - Henry...” Hendes stemme døde hen.

“Kate! Kate, jeg har brug for, at du koncentrerer dig,” sagde Lestrade til hende, rakte ud og tog hendes hænder igen. “Hvad kan du ellers huske om den mand?”

“Øhm... Han var mørk. Hans hår, mener jeg, ikke hans hud - den var bleg.”

“Så, han var hvid? En hvid mand med mørkt hår...”

Kate nikkede. “Jeg kunne ikke rigtig se...” Hun trak den ene hånd fri og viftede den foran hendes ansigt, hendes øjne blev fraværende igen.

“Hvorfor kunne du ikke se hans ansigt, Kate?” Lestrade løftede sin stemme lidt og hun kom tilbage igen.

“Han havde sit halstørklæde trukket helt op, hans hage var gemt inde i det og han havde briller på. Mørke briller.”

“Solbriller?”

Kate lukkede øjnene for at koncentrere sig. “Nej. Det tror jeg ikke, det ville have set underligt ud, fordi der stadig ikke var ordentligt dagslys. Jeg tror, at det ganske almindelige briller, men at glassene var farvet. Jeg kunne ikke se hans øjne.”

“Så på hvilket tidspunkt var det her?” spurgte Lestrade, men Kate trak bare på skuldrene.

“Hun ringede klokken syv femogtyve,” mumlede Sally. “Hvad havde han på?” Hun vendte sig mod Kate, med sin kuglepen på notesblokken.

“Jeg ved det ikke!” Kate rystede på hovedet. “Bare almindelige sko og bukser, tror jeg, jeg bemærkede ikke noget underligt ved dem, men hans frakke dækkede over det hele, det var en af de her lange nogen, uld, sådan på en måde...” hun prøvede at finde ordet,”...hvirvlende.”

Sallys kuglepen stivnede på papiret og hun kastede et blik på Lestrade, som stirrede tilbage på hende. Han rystede afvisende på hovedet.

“Hvilken farve havde halstørklædet?” ville Sally vide. “Og hvordan var hans hår?”

Kate så ikke ud til at bemærke den pludselige spænding i rummet. “Det var blåt,” svarede hun. “Og hans hår var krøllet, det ligesom faldt ind over...” hun pegede på sin pande.

Sally skrev i vildskab, da Lestrades radio begyndte at knitre med den information, at Sherlock var ankommet, og hun kom med et overrasket gisp, da Lestrade hev notesblokken ud af hendes hænder, før han rejste sig og gik over mod entréen.

“Bliv her,” instruerede han henover sin skulder og trak døren i bag sig.

Sherlock og John kom i samme øjeblik ind i huset, da han kom ud af værelset og Sherlock standsede brat og løftede et øjenbryn. “Det er en ny en,” sagde han og undersøgte interesseret Lestrades udtryk.

Lestrade stod i et langt øjeblik, med sin ryg imod stuedøren, mens han stadig holdt fast i dør håndtaget... så gik han fremad og kastede notesblokken i hånden på Sherlock.

“Vi har et kvindeligt offer ovenpå.” Hans stemme var lav og han talte hurtigt. “Hendes kæreste fandt hende for en time siden og hun tror, at hun så en mand forlade stedet, da hun ankom. Hun er allerede på kanten af hysteri - hvis du kommer ind...”

Sherlock havde allerede skimmet notaterne og var igang med at tage sin frakke af. Han gav den til John, sammen med notesblokken.

Lestrade så usikkert på, mens han gik ind i badeværelset og tændte for vandet, så bestemte han sig for at spørge: “Jeg går ud fra, at du ikke var... Det her er bare en tilfældighed, ikke?”

Sherlock kom ud med sit hår glattet ud og han så ud som en filmstjerne fra fyrrerne. “Jeg kan love dig, at jeg aldrig har været i denne gade før,” sagde han til Lestrade, mens han tog sit halstørklæde af og lagde det omkring Johns hals. “Men jeg tvivler på, at det er en tilfældighed.”

John havde læst færdig. “Du mener, at der er en som med vilje har forklædt sig som dig?” spurgte han rystet, så op og blinkede, da han så Sherlocks dramatiske forandring.

“Ville ikke være første gang, at en kriminel gjorde det til noget personligt, vel?” Pointerede Sherlock, glimtet i hans øjne var altfor velkendt. “Det er ikke, fordi der ikke har været nogen, som gik målrettet efter mig før.”

John og Lestrade så på hinanden. Begge kunne de se, at Sherlock havde skiftet til et højere gear og begge to følte de deres hjerter synke, da Moriartys spøgelse endnu engang begyndte at hænge truende over dem.

“Bliv hos ham, for Guds skyld,” sagde Lestrade og John nikkede, mens han lagde frakken over en stol i entréen.

Sherlock ventede allerede utålmodigt ved stuedøren og med et suk åbnede Lestrade den igen og ledte dem hen til Kate, som nu stirrede blankt ud i rummet. Hendes blik kørte uinteresseret henover de nyankomne, da Sherlock gik frem, mens hans øjne svirpede henover hende. 

“Jeg er Sherlock Holmes og dette er min... kollega, John Watson.”

John overvejede, om han bare havde forestillet sig den lille pause, men Sherlock afsluttede introduktionen, som han altid gjorde. Der var ingen reaktion fra kvinden på sofaen.

“Hvornår har du sidst set den afdøde?” spurgte Sherlock.

Kate for sammen og Sally klappede på hendes ryg, mens hun hurtigt var kommet sig over chokket at se Sherlock og gloede nu på ham.

“Magdalena Harris,” hviskede Lestrade. “Maggie.”

Sherlock tøjlede sin utålmodighed med en anstrengelse. “Hvornår havde du sidste gang kontakt med Maggie?” uddybede han.

Kates blik begyndte lige så stille at fokusere på ham. “Lørdag nat,” svarede hun.

“Nat?” udfordrede Sherlock med det samme. “På hvilket tidspunkt?”

Kate trak vejret usikkert. “Næsten klokken ti,” fortalte hun ham. “Jeg havde ikke talt med hende siden frokost, og jeg havde prøvet at ringe til hende hele eftermiddagen, men hun havde sat den på lydløs - hun ringede tilbage til mig lige inden klokken ti.”

“Hvorfor ville han.. Åh,” Sherlock mumlede til sig selv. Han henvendte sig igen til Kate. “Du talte på hendes telefonsvarer, ikke? Truede med at komme herover, hvis hun ikke ringede?”

Hun stirrede på ham. “Hvor ved du det fra?”

“Du mener...” begyndte Lestrade, men Sherlock holdt en advarende hånd op, og sænkede hurtigt alle fingre undtagen pegefingeren med et tydeligt krav om stilhed. Han holdt sin anden hånd hen til John, som lagde notesblokken ind i den, så gik Sherlock fremad og satte sig på ned på hælene foran Kate.

“Jeg har brug for, at du skriver din samtale ned,” sagde han til hende, hans stemme var dyb og blød nu. Han vendte en ny side på blokken og gav den til hende, klikkede med fingrene mod Sally for en kuglepen, som hun modvilligt gav til ham. “Kan du gøre det for mig?” spurgte han Kate. “Det er vigtigt.”

“Er det?” Hendes stemme var vaklende, men hendes blik forlod ikke Sherlocks øjne.

“Jeg vil fange ham...”

“Kate,” mumlede Lestrade.

“Kate,” gentog Sherlock. “Hvis du hjælper mig.” Han så på blokken og hendes øjne fulgte efter. “Ord for ord, hvis du kan gøre det,” bad han om.

Hun så op en sidste gang, så bøjede hun sit hoved og begyndte at skrive. Sherlock rejste sig og gik mod døren, Lestrade og John fulgte hurtigt efter ham.

“Bliv hos hende,” sagde Lestrade stumt til Sally, da de gik ud. Hun så ikke tilfreds ud.

Sherlock forsvandt op ad trappen og fulgte efter tegnene på aktivitet  ind i det soveværelse, hvor Maggie var blevet fundet. Da Lestrade nåede døren, sad han sammenkrøbet foran skabet og prikkede til en firkant af fire fordybninger i tæppet og ignorerede fuldstændigt betjentene, som fræsede rundt på stedet.

“Skal jeg...?” John pegede på liget på sengen.

Lestrade nikkede. “Bare gå i gang. Vi har allerede estimeret dødstidspunktet til omkring midnat, med et par timers unøjagtighed til begge sider.” Han fulgte John ind i midten af værelset, hvor de begge så ned på Maggies stille figur. “Syvogtyve år gammel,” oplyste Lestrade. “Hvid far, spansk mor, deraf farven. Hun arbejdede i marketingsafdelingen for en af de større banker - kæresten er i human resources samme sted.”

De kunne høre, at Sherlock åbnede skuffer og slog på skabene bag dem, mens John undersøgte håndleddene, som tydeligvis havde været bundet. “Så motivet er godt nok,” sagde han, siden han havde bemærket Kates vielsesring før. “Det her er helt klart ingen kopist.” Han så på såret i brystkassen. “Samme drabsmetode, meget lidt blod.” Han rejste sig op. “Jeg vil mene, at det er vores mand.”

“Tydeligvis,” Sherlocks stemme talte henover hans skulder og John gav et hop.

“Du har sgu brug for en klokke om halsen,” mumlede han, men hans blik blev hængende på Maggie. Han lagde hovedet til den ene side. “Jeg ved ikke, ser hun ikke ud, som om hun... poserer, hvad synes du?” spurgte han, mens han så sidelæns på Lestrade. “Hun er ikke bare blevet smidt på sengen, hun ser ud som om hun er... arrangeret. Eller er hun blevet flyttet?” tilføjede han.

Lestrade rystede på hovedet. “Nej, kæresten sagde, at hun ikke rørte hende,” svarede han. “Og de så allesammen sådan ud.” Han viftede sin arm mod Maggies fredfyldte ansigt. “Fredelig, intet hår sidder forkert - lidt som om de er faldet i søvn i stedet for at være blevet brutalt myrdet.” Han sukkede. “Vi skal have fanget den fyr. Sherlock - hvad kan du give mig?” Han ventede, men der kom ikke noget svar. “Sherlock?”

“Øhm... han gik ud, Sir,” rapporterede en af teknikerne, da de to mænd så sig omkring.

“Så for pokker,” John strøg ud gennem døren med Lestrade lige efter sig.

“Se på det der med klokken, ikke?”

John gryntede bare et svar, så sig omkring, da de var kommet ned ad trapperne, så vendte han sig mod stuen.

De fandt Sherlock foran sofaen med blokken i sin hånd, mens han læste Kates udskrift. Hun så op på ham gennem store, tårefyldte øjne. “Hørte du nogle underlige lyde under denne samtale?” spurgte han. “Var hendes tale sløret eller på en anden måde usædvanlig?” Han løftede sit blik mod hende.

“Hvad?” Kate så overrasket ud.

“Det er et helt og aldeles simpelt spør....”

John tog to skridt frem og løftede sin hånd. For de to kvinder på sofaen så det ud, som om han klappede Sherlock på skulderen. Kun bagfra kunne det tydeligt ses, at han faktisk havde grebet fat i hans hals, nærmest som når man tager en kat i nakkeskindet. Og Lestrade så med ærefrygt på, hvordan Sherlock med det samme tav stille.

Kate vendte sig mod Sally. “Hvad mener han?” ville hun vide. Hun så tilbage på blokken i Sherlocks hånd. “Hvorfor skulle jeg skrive...” Så endelig så hun ud til at sætte brikkerne sammen

Sally lagde en hånd på hendes arm. “Jeg er bange for, at det ser ud til, at Maggie ikke var alene, da hun ringede til dig,” forklarede hun forsigtigt. “Hun gjorde det under tvang.”

“Nok ikke det rigtige ord,” observerede Sherlock, som havde rystet Johns hånd af sig. “Hun tryglede sandsynligvis om det.”

Kates øjne vendte sig mod ham. “Tryglede?” gentog hun og så forfærdet ud.

Ud af øjenkrogene kunne Sherlock se, at Johns arm spjættede og han omformulerede hurtigt ordene i sit hoved. “Hun prøvede at redde dit liv,” pointerede han. “Hun frarådede dig at komme den nat og sikrede sig, at du ikke forventede at høre fra hende om søndagen. Morderen havde uden tvivl advaret hende om, hvad der ville ske, hvis du kom her.”

“Så, han var her...” Kates åndedræt blev hurtigere. “Han var her, mens vi snakkede? Han var faktisk sammen med hende, mens vi snakkede på mobilen?” Hun var tydeligvis igang med at gennemgå samtalen igen i hendes hoved.

John tog blokken fra Sherlocks hånd og læste siden, så gav han den til Lestrade.

“Men hvorfor sagde hun ingenting?” udbrød Kate, mens hendes fingre rev det lommetørklæde i stykker, som hun holdt fast i. “Jeg kunne have ringet efter politiet, jeg kunne have...”

“Jeg kan forestille mig, at han kom med en _trussel_ mod dig,” sagde Sherlock. “Eller dit barn,” tilføjede han, mens hans blik faldt ned på sporene af modellervoks på bukserne af hendes træningsdragt.

Hans ord så ud til at trække Kate tilbage fra kanten af et sammenbrud, siden hendes opmærksomhed blev afledt. “Alice,” sagde hun. “Åh Gud, jeg bliver nødt til at ringe til Henry, han vil tro, at der er sket noget med mig.” Hun lænede sig til siden og strakte sit ben ud, da hun trak mobilen ud af sin bukselomme og stirrede på den. “Hvad skal jeg sige til ham?” hviskede hun.

“Jeg går ud fra, at du har sagt, du vil ud og løbe her til morgen?” spurgte Sherlock og så på hendes løbesko.

Kate nikkede og så lidt skyldbetynget ud.

“Og du har brugt den undskyldning før?”

Kate nikkede igen.

“Og din mand er en idiot?”

“Hvad? Nej!” hun var oprørt. “Han er ekstremt intelligent!”

Sherlock løftede et tvivlsomt øjenbryn. “Så ved han næsten med sikkerhed besked om din affære,” sagde Sherlock. “Fordi dine snørebånd viser, at dine løbesko ikke er nye, men butiksmærkerne på sålen beviser, at du aldrig er løbet i dem.”

Forfærdet vendte Kate sin fod og fremviste beviset for hans udsagn.

“Du tager dem på derhjemme og tager dem af her,” forklarede Sherlock. “Hvis din mand ikke er dum, så kan du lige så godt fortælle ham sandheden - jeg kan ikke forestille mig, at han vil være  knust over at...”

John afbrød ham igen og skubbede ham mod døren, som Lestrade med perfekt timing åbnede på vid gab og lukkede den bagved dem, mens han ignorerede det stadigt hørbare mundhuggeri fra entréen. Han rystede på sit hoved og prøvede at lukke Sherlock ud af sin bevidsthed for nu, og håbede på, at han senere ville dele de informationer med ham, som han havde fundet frem til.

På sofaen begyndte Kate at bide negle, men hev hurtigt sine fingre væk og satte sig på dem. Så kiggede hun ned på det, hun havde gjort og begyndte på ny at græde, indtil mobilen i hendes hånd begyndte at ringe.

Sally sukkede, da der ikke blev gjort noget for at tage den. “Skal jeg tale med ham?” tilbød hun, da hun så navnet på displayet. Kate stirrede i et langt øjeblik på hende, så krøllede hun langsomt sine fingre fra hinanden og holdt sin hånd ud. Sally tog mobilen og rejste sig.

“Mr. Peterson? Det er sergeant Donovan fra Metropolitan Police Service. Deres kone har det fint, hun er ikke såret på nogen måde, men hun har været vidne til noget - har De mulighed for at komme herud?” Hun var et øjeblik tavs, mens hun lyttede. “Ja, det ville være bedst , hvis de afleverede Deres datter i vuggestuen først,” bekræftede hun. “Ja, det er alvorligt.” Endnu et øjeblik. “Shoreditch. Det er nummer...” Hendes øjenbryn løftede sig. “Det er rigtigt,” sagde hun og kiggede direkte på Lestrade. “Ja, jeg er bange for at det er korrekt. Vi ses snart.” Hun lagde på. “Det ser ud som om Fre...” hun afbrød  sig selv, da hun huskede på at Kate var tilstede. “Han havde ret,” sagde hun.

oOo

“Det var _ikke_ en nødsituation,” snappede Sherlock, mens han hev sin frakke op fra stolen i entréen. “Du lovede mig, at du kun ville gøre det, hvis det var absolut nødvendigt.”

“Nej, det gjorde jeg ikke,” John var uenig. “Du krævede, at jeg ikke gjorde det - det er slet ikke det samme. Under alle omstændigheder ville jeg sige, at situationen meget vel levede op til det.” Han tørrede sin hånd mod sine jeans. “Skulle du putte så meget vand i dit hår? Du drypper ned af din hals.”

“Ingen bad dig om at røre min hals!” svarede Sherlock og gloede på ham. “Og jeg var ikke klar over, at to politibetjente og en grædende kvinde udgjorde en fare for mit liv.”

“Dit liv, nej, men din frihed?” udfordrede John.”Er det stadig ikke sunket ind? Der er en seriemorder, som med vilje klæder sig ud som dig. Du er så fokuseret på denne sag og en mulig involvering af Moriarty, at du fuldstændig overser enhver fare for dig selv, som det pokker dæleme altid er tilfældet med dig.”

“Du gjorde det foran Lestrade!” Hvislede Sherlock. “Foran Sally!” Han tog fat i sit halstørklæde, som stadig sad omkring Johns hals og trak i det med en bevægelse, som ville have trukket det fri, hvis det stadig sad fast på sin sædvanlige måde. Uheldigvis havde John viklet det om sig på en anden måde og kraften fra trækket strammede det brutalt om hans hals og trak ham ud af balance, så han smertefuldt slog sin hofte ind i bordet i entréen.

Sherlock havde stabiliseret og taget halstørklædet af ham mindre end et sekund senere. “Jeg er ked af det,” sagde han stift. “Jeg ville ikke...”

John viftede hans undskyldning væk. “Jeg er på din side, Sherlock,” lovede han. “Altid. Og jeg vil prøve på ikke at hæmme dig og lade dig tage de risici, som du skal tage - jeg begynder ikke at pylre om dig.” Han gik ind i badeværelset og kom tilbage med et håndklæde, med hvilket han hurtigt tørrede bagsiden af Sherlocks hoved. Sherlock lænede sig lidt ned for at hjælpe, samtidig med at han overvejede, om han lige skulle tjekke definitionen for ‘pylre’.

“Men at forhindre dig i at støde politiet helt og aldeles, når du allerede er på tynd is med dem og nogen - måske en genial nogen - prøver at kaste mistanken på dig...” Johns gnubben blev mere voldsom. “Vel, det hører helt klart ind under min job beskrivelse,” han sluttede af og tog et skridt tilbage.

“Jeg prøvede at være behjælpelig,” klagede Sherlock sig, og prøvede på at udjævne sit hår til en eller anden form for orden. “Hvis hendes mand bliver glad for at høre nyheden, burde det så ikke være lettere for hende, at fortælle det?”

John sukkede og satte håndklædet tilbage på sin plads. “Hvordan kan du kombinere sådan et absolut geni med sådan en...” Han stemme døde hen mens Sherlock gloede på ham. “Det er på linje med at fortælle Molly, at hendes kæreste var bøsse,” forklarede han. “Noget, hvis du husker det, ikke var din bedste stund.”

Det begyndende surmuleri kom til fuld udblæsning. “Du kan være meget irriterende,” brokkede Sherlock sig.

“Velkommen til _min_ verden,” svarede John. “Er vi færdige her?” Han holdt på sit og lagde armene på kors over sit bryst, som om det var en fysisk anstrengelse, at have så meget loyalitet og rendyrket stædighed i en så lille pakke.

Sherlock kunne umuligt bibeholde sin panderynken. “Ja, John.”

oOo

Det varede ikke længe for Lestrades radio knitrede med en meddelelse og han gik ud i entréen, mens han bemærkede at hans mest uundværlige hovedpine havde forladt området. En af de uniformerede betjente viste Kates mand ind i huset og Lestrade tilbød sin hånd. Manden så ekstremt rystet ud, men hans greb var fast og hans stemme stabil.

“Hvor er min kone?” spurgte han.

Lestrade iagttog ham, bedømte hans højde til under en meter og firs, som gjorde morderen højere end det, hvis Kates beskrivelse var præcis. Han havde mørkt hår og mørke øjne og der var en vis varme i hans hudfarve, hvilket antydede, at Kate havde en bestemt type, selvom hun var fleksibel hvad angik logistikken.

“Mrs. Peterson er uskadt,” understregede han. “Men hun er meget ulykkelig. Må jeg spørge, hvormeget De...?”

“Denne dør?” Henry strøg forbi ham og Lestrade fulgte efter. Selvom dette mord så ud til at være endnu et seriemord, kunne han ikke ignorere én med et så stærkt motiv.

Kate så fuldstændig forstenet ud, da de gik ind i værelset. Hendes øjne var kolossale i hendes blege ansigt. Sally rejste sig fra sofaen og blev anspændt, da Henry gik direkte hen til den, men han satte sig simpelthen ned og tog Kate i sine arme. 

“Er du okay?” spurgte han og trak sig tilbage efter et kort øjeblik. Han holdt på hendes skuldre, mens han så henover hende. “Du er ikke såret?” Hun rystede stille på sit hoved og han krammede hende igen.

Han vendte sig mod Sally, mens han holdt Kate presset ind mod sig. “Alt det her politi... er det...” Det så ud til, at hundredevis af følelser jagtede henover hans ansigt. “Er det seriemorderen?” spurgte han til sidst.

“De foreløbige undersøgelser ser ud til at antyde det.” Sally nikkede.

Han trak vejret usikkert. “Er Magdalena... er hun død?” De grådkvalte anfald fra Kate svarede på hans spørgsmål og han lukkede sine øjne. Han løftede en hånd for at holde bag på hendes hoved, mens han rokkede frem og tilbage. Til sidst tog han sin anden hånd ind under hendes ben og løftede hende op på sit skød, strøg hendes hår tilbage, mens hun græd ud over hans dyre jakkesæt.

Han holdt hende i lang tid, mens Lestrade og Sally gennemgik nogle notater og samtidig holdt øje med den scene, der udspillede sig foran dem.

Til sidst trak Kate sig tilbage. “Henry...” Hun kæmpede for at få vejret og Sally puffede kassen med lommetørklæde hen mod hende igen. Han tog nogle og tørrede forsigtigt hendes ansigt, fik hende til at pudse sin næse, indtil hun til slut kunne tale igen. “Hvordan ved du... Hvormeget ved du...?” Hun så ud til at være i vildrede med, hvordan hun skulle begynde.

“Jeg har vidst det næsten fra begyndelsen,” sagde han til hende og trak bedrøvet på skuldrene over hendes chokerede gisp. “Jeg kunne genkende den glød, du havde, fordi du plejede at have den for mig.” Hans stemme var trist og Kates tårer væltede op igen. Han tørrede dem væk.

“Jeg kender hendes navn og jeg kender hendes adresse. Jeg kender nummeret på hendes arbejdstelefon,” indrømmede han. “Jeg ved, hvor ofte du har mødt hende til frokost... og hvor ofte du senere hentede en sandwich i en pause.” Han lukkede sine øjne et øjeblik, hans mund var stram. “Jeg hyrede ikke en detektiv eller sådan noget, hvis du skulle undre dig,” sagde han. “Men folk elsker sladder.” Han smilede svagt til hende. “Og du er en forfærdelig dårlig løgner, Katie. Virkelig frygtelig. Du har aldrig løbet en tur i dit liv.”

Hun måbede af ham. “Men hvorfor lod du det ske? Hvorfor sagde du aldrig noget?”

Henry trak igen på skuldrene, men hans kæbe var anspændt. “Jeg troede, at hvis det kom frem, så ville du føle, at du skulle vælge.” Han tog en dyb indånding og tvang sig selv til at fortsætte. “Og jeg troede, at du ville vælge _hende_.” Hans stemme var ikke helt så stabil længere, selvom han tydeligvis prøvede at beholde en fast stemme. “Jeg blev ved med at håbe, at det ville holde op af sig selv,” tilføjede han. “At du ville tabe interessen, beslutte at Alice og jeg var mere...” han afbrød sig selv, så væk og blinkede voldsomt.

Kate løftede en forsigtig hånd og holdt den i luften i et langt øjeblik, inden hun til sidst lagde den på Henrys bryst. Han vendte sig om mod hende og greb fast om hende igen, mens han gemte sit ansigt i hendes hår. Han rystede. “Jeg var så bange,” hviskede han.

Sally havde sat sig ned i en anden stol, da hun havde opgivet sin plads på sofaen og Lestrade bemærkede, at hun vred sig lidt, som om hun sad på noget ubekvemt.

“Beklager,” undskyldte hun, da hun så hans spørgende blik. “Undskyld mig.” Hun trak den pude, som hun havde siddet på, op og begyndte at undersøge den, for at finde ud af, hvordan den kunne åbnes.

Lestrade vendte tilbage til sine notater, mens han stadig lænede sig op mod spisebordet.

"Sir?"

Der var en underlig tone i Sallys stemme og da Lestrade så op, havde hun taget retsmedicinske handsker på og holdt en lille sort pengepung op, af den type, som indeholdt kreditkort eller - kom han til at tænke på - _legitimation_ skort.

Hun løftede sit hoved og så på ham med et kompliceret udtryk på hendes ansigt.

“Jeg tror, jeg ved, hvordan han kommer ind.”


	11. Der peges fingre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

"Hvor har du så været henne i morges?"

“Hmm?” Sherlock åbnede sine øjne, da John satte to krus og en tallerken ned på sofabordet. Så satte han sig på sofaens armlæn og så ned på den sammenbøjede figur.

“Denne morgen. Du kom og hentede mig, så vi kunne komme ud til gerningstedet - jeg var ikke en gang klar over, at du ikke var hjemme.”  
  
“Åh, var bare ved at følge op på et spor.” Sherlock bøjede sine tæer mod enden af sofaen, så strakte han benene og skubbede sig op i en halvsiddende position. Han trak sine knæ op for at lave plads og John satte sig ned på sædet og tog sit krus.

“Hvilket spor?”

Sherlock rynkede panden. “Ikke noget som har med denne sag at gøre,” sagde han stilfærdig. “Bare løbende undersøgelser.” Han tog sit eget krus og gemte sig bag det.

“Du mener Moriarty.”

“Jeg havde min mobil.” Sherlock skulede. “Og jeg tog den - selvom det var Sally.” Forsvaret kunne tydeligt høres i stemmen og det irriterede ham. Han strakte sine ben lidt og maste John op imod siden på sofaen.

“Av!” John veg tilbage og gned på sin hofte, da Sherlock for sent huskede på, at han havde slået ham ind i bordet tidligere på dagen.

Han trak sine fødder tilbage og satte sit krus ned. Så krøllede han sig sammen på sin side. “Jeg er ikke noget barn!” sagde han fortørnet. “Jeg må godt være ude på egen hånd.”

John så ned på hans trodsige udtryk og rystede på hovedet, mens hengivenhed og irritation trak deres boksehandsker tilbage og gik igang med endnu en ti runders omgang.

“Jeg mener ikke, at du er et barn,” sagde han. “Jeg mener, at du er et geni...” han ventede et øjeblik, “... som nogle gange opfører sig barnlig.”

Sherlock fnøs. “En vigtig forskel.”

“Livsvigtig.”

Sherlock vendte sig om på ryggen igen, tog sine ben op og lagde dem ned i Johns skød, i noget, der for ham var et tydeligt tegn på dårlig samvittighed.

John så ned. “Du må virkelig være i gang med at tænke dig godt om, siden du har taget sko og sokker af,” bemærkede han.

“Mine fødder lugter ikke, hvis det er det, du mener,” forsvarede Sherlock sig, og lukkede igen sine øjne.

“Nej, jeg er temmelig sikker på, at jeg mener, hvad jeg har _observeret_ ,” understregede John,“at du nogen gange tager dine sko og sokker af, når du er ved at tænke dig om.”

Sherlocks læber spjættede. “Hvis jeg var Anderson, ville det betyde, at jeg havde brug for at tælle til mere end ti.”

“Hvis du var Anderson, ville jeg ikke sidde her,” tog John til genmæle. “Selvom du så måske ville have haft Sally i stedet for.”

Sherlocks øjne røg op. “Ikke det bedste emnevalg, hvis du regnede med at lokke noget mad ned i mig i dag,” pointerede han og så syg ud.

“Det var dig, der bragte Anderson på banen. Ikke min skyld,” svarede John. “Under alle omstændigheder har jeg kun lavet en sandwich og den er min. Hvis du vil have en, kan du selv tage på indkøb.” Han tog den op fra sin tallerken.

“Jeg har ikke tid at spilde på indkøb!” brokkede Sherlock sig og så på sandwichen, som John tog en bid af. Så faldt hans blik ned på den anden halvdel, som stadig lå på tallerkenen.

“Ikke noget problem,” mumlede John. “Du er jo alligevel ikke sulten. Jeg tager en tur imorgen.”

“Jeg ved, hvad du har gang i.”

“Jeg er ved at spise min frokost. Selv en trænet abe ville være i stand til at gennemskue det.” Han satte tallerkenen på Sherlocks skinneben.

“Jeg spiser ikke, mens jeg er i gang med en sag.”

“Hvem siger, at du gør?” John tog endnu et bid.

Sherlock så på, hvordan han tyggede det. “Fint!” brummede han og tog den anden halvdel. “Men kun fordi jeg har det skidt med, at jeg har slået din hofte.”

John smilede med krummer om munden og de tyggede begge to i et stykke tid i kammeratlig tavshed.

“Problemet er,” begyndte John, da han havde skyllet det sidste af sin frokost ned med en slurk te,”at der en udgiver sig for at være dig, mens han forlader mordstedet.”

Han havde timet denne pointe perfekt, idet Sherlock lige havde taget en bid og en del af hans opdragelse sad nok fast til at han ikke kunne tale, mens han havde munden fuld.

“Hvis du var gået ind og havde set ud som manden, vidnet lige inden havde passeret på gaden, så ville hele morgenen have set meget anderledes ud.”

Sherlock stirrede på det sidste stykke sandwich i sin hånd, som om han mistænkte John for med vilje, at havde bragt ham til tavshed med et stykke fuldkornsbrød.

“Heldigt for dig, var det Lestrade, og han stoler nok på dig til at give dig et hint. Men hvis han havde spurgt mig, hvor du havde været henne klokken kvart over syv denne morgen, hvad skulle jeg så have sagt?”

Sherlock sank endelig og åbnede munden for at svare. Så overvejede han spørgsmålet, gav John et lille, listigt smil og spiste meget bevidst det sidste stykke af sin sandwich i stedet for.

Han havde knap nok spist færdigt, før de hørte Mrs. Hudson ved hoveddøren og der blev en del postyr i entréen. John rejste sig, mens Sherlock hurtigt tog sine sokker på igen. Han stod med en hånd på Johns skulder, for at balancere sig, mens han skubbede sine fødder ind i sine sko, da Lestrade dukkede op i døren, med Sally lige bagved ham og flere andre kunne ses på trappen.

Sherlock rejste et øjenbryn. “To nye udtryk på en dag,” observerede han. “Selvom denne her ser noget mindre lovende ud.”

Lestrade gik fremad og stak hånden ned i sin jakke. Han fumlede rundt i et kort stykke tid og trak så et dokument frem.

“Ransagningskendelse,” snappede Sally, tog den fra hans hånd og viftede den under Sherlocks næse. Han ignorerede hende, men John tog det, og så det igennem, før han så tilbage på Lestrade.

“Hvorfor?” spurgte han skarpt, og Lestrade stod næsten ‘giv agt’ til hans tone.

“Vi fandt et af mine legitimationskort på gerningstedet i morges,” svarede han. “Den var gemt inde i en pude i stuen - vi kan kun antage, at offeret kunne gemme den der på et tidspunkt.”

John overvejede dette i et kort øjeblik, og tænkte på, hvor frygteligt det må have været for Lestrade at opdage, at det var tilliden til _hans_ identitet, som havde ført til alle disse døde. “Det forklarer ikke, hvorfor du er _her_ ,” pointerede han, selvom han havde en dårlig fornemmelse med hensyn til, hvor dette ville ende.

“Ja, altså det viste sig, at det havde Sherlocks fingeraftryk på indersiden,” rapporterede Lestrade. “Og da vi ikke fandt det før I var gået...” Han lod sin sætning dø hen. “Sæt det sammen med vidnets beskrivelse af manden, som hun så forlade stedet i morges...” Han trak på skuldrene og så splittet ud. “Jeg er bange for, at det var uundgåelig.”

De tre uniformerede betjente, som kom sammen med ham, var allerede inde i lejligheden. De delte sig op og startede systematisk på at tage stedet fra hinanden.

Sherlock skridtede frem og tilbage, mens John kæmpede med at fatte denne seneste udvikling. Efter nogle minutter plantede han sig selv i Sherlocks vej. “Så, morderen har været her,” sagde han stille. “I vores lejlighed.”

Sherlocks læber blev stramme. “Ikke nødvendigvis,” mumlede han, kun hørbart for John. “Jeg har normalt et i min frakke - det er muligt, at nogen har stjålet det fra mig, ligesom jeg gør med Lestrade.”

“Så du ved ikke engang, om der mangler et eller ej?” John lød vantro.

Sherlock trak irriteret skuldrene op. “Vel, Lestrade burde ikke gøre det så nemt,” snappede han, mere højlydt denne gang. “De er hans ansvar, ikke mit.” Han dukkede sig for blikket på Johns ansigt og fortsatte med sine skridt.

John vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Lestrade, som stod nær pejsen og så yderst utilpas ud - mere endda, end John ville have forventet, når man tænkte på, at det sikkert ikke var den første gang, lejligheden blev ransaget.

“Men du kan da helt alvorligt ikke mistænke Sherlock for disse forbrydelser,” erklærede han. “Hvilket muligt motiv skulle han have?”

“Bandlysningen har lukket af for hovedkilden til hans underholdning,” Sallys stemme kom fra køkkenet. “Og psykopater begynder at kede sig.”

“Han er ikke nogen...” John gav op i denne evige diskussion med et frustrations grynt, og vendte sig mod mere praktiske ting. “Men denne morder er sammen med sine ofre hele weekenden,” pointerede han. “Hvem det så end er, har været væk fra andre mennesker fra lørdag eftermiddag til mandag morgen i de sidste fem uger - hundredevis af mennesker har set Sherlock i den tid. Det  her er latterligt!”

“John.” Sherlocks stemme var blød, John vendte sig og så ham ryste på hovedet.

De beholdt øjenkontakten, da Lestrade talte igen. “Teorien om morderens timing er baseret på Sherlocks deduktioner,” sagde han. “Når han er en mistænkt, så bliver vi nødt til at ignorere dem.”

John rynkede panden, da Sherlock opgivende trak på skuldrene. Han havde tydeligvis regnet det ud lang tid, før Lestrade nævnte det. “Men...” Han blev afbrudt af et råb fra Sherlocks værelse, så kom en af betjentene frem og bar noget foran sig.

Da hun kom tættere på Lestrade, var det tydeligt, at hendes ‘fund’ var en paryk. Hun stoppede i midten af værelset og lavede en knytnæve med sin behandskede hånd, som hun så satte parykken henover.

John så på Lestrades hår og tilbage på den, alle andre gjorde præcis det samme. Stilen og klipningen var nærmest identiske og Sally trak vejret skarpt. Hun så ud til at være oprigtig chokeret over, at de faktisk havde fundet noget, som kunne begrunde hendes anklage.

“Åh, for Guds skyld!” udbrød Sherlock. “Det er en af de dusinvis af parykker, jeg har, og der er ikke nok grå hår i det til at matche Lestrade.” John kiggede igen og Lestrade var forargret. Det var sandt - parykkens hår var synligt mørkere.

Sherlock vendte på hælen og gik hurtigt ind på sit soveværelse, tæt forfulgt af John og Lestrade, sammen med alle, som kunne presse sig ind over hinandens skuldre for at kunne se med. Han rakte ind under sin seng og trak en stor kuffert ud, som han åbnede. Den afslørede en teatralsk udklædnings ønskeliste af parykker, make-up, briller og en lang række af andre ting.

“Jeg vidste ikke, at du havde alt det her,” sagde John overrasket.

Sherlock trak på skuldrene. “Jeg har ikke brugt det i et stykke tid, men man ved aldrig,” svarede han. “Det har til tider været meget effektivt.”

“Så du siger, at denne paryk er din?” spurgte Lestrade og pegede på den, som konstabel Douglas holdt frem.

“Bare en af mange,” bekræftede Sherlock og viftede med sin hånd mod kufferten.

“Øh... den var ikke sammen med de andre, Sir.” Konstablen tog ordet. “Jeg fandt den inde i skabet.”

Sherlock så sig skarpt omkring på værelset, og trak alles blik på den spektakulære uorden, som de var omgivet af. “Jeg er ikke det mest ordentlige menneske,” indrømmede han. “I vil sandsynligvis finde nogle flere på mindre sandsynlige steder, hvis I bliver ved med at se efter.”

Lestrade iagttog ham i et kort øjeblik, så vendte han rundt og gik tilbage til stuen. Alle gik efter ham, mens John tænksomt tyggede på sine læber. Han var den sidste, der kom igennem døren og han gik hen for at stå ved siden af Sherlock midt i rummet. “Men, den der timing...” begyndte han.

Lestrade rystede på hovedet og stod firkantet foran pejsen igen. “Jeg er ked af det, John, men den går ikke - så længe Sherlock er under mistanke, kan ethvert bevis, som han kan forbindes med, være ødelagt. Stoffer i tekopper, som han fandt, browser historien på de bærbare, han havde adgang til, teorier om telefonsamtaler, som han har fundet frem til, alt det der er udelukket. Det eneste, vi på nuværende tidspunkt med sikkerhed kan sige noget om, er det faktiske dødstidspunkt, som for de fleste sagers vedkommende er vagt omkring ‘et tidspunkt i løbet af søndagen’. Hvis han ikke fysisk har været udenfor landet på en af disse weekender, bliver det svært at bevise, at han ikke har kunnet udføre disse forbrydelser på et eller andet tidspunkt om dagen eller natten.”

“Men...”

Sally afbrød denne gang fra hendes position tæt på køkkendøren. “Du kan ikke ignorere parykken,” fastholdt hun overfor Lestrade. “Den passer perfekt sammen med, at han kunne komme ind sammen med dit legitimationskort. Hvad så, at han har en kuffertfuld af dem? Den her var ikke sammen med de andre og dens stil er for tæt på din, for at det kan være en tilfældighed. Specielt sammen med de farvede glas fra vidnets beskrivelse, som ville gemme hans karakteristiske øjne. Og det er jo ikke kun beviserne fra idag,” hun skyndte sig videre. “Han nægter at tage overtrækstøj på på gerningstederne, hvilket giver ham en mulighed for at slippe, hvis vi finder spor efter ham; og du sagde selv, at han vidste, at det fjerde offer var en kvinde, inden han på nogen måde kunne have vidst det.”

Lestrade rokkede på sine hæle og så mere utilpas ud end John nogensinde havde set før.

“Du ved, hvad chefen har sagt,” Sally pressede videre. “ _En_ ting... hvis vi fandt _en_ ting, som havde forbindelse til ham - vel, den er lige her.” Hun nikkede henover rummet til konstabel Douglas, som stadig holdt på parykken og Lestrade fulgte hendes blik, så lukkede han kort øjnene. Der var beklagelse i hans ansigt, da han vendte sig mod Sherlock og han begyndte at række ind i sin jakke.

“Må jeg så _værsgo’_ have lov til at afslutte en forbandet sætning?” krævede John højlydt.

Lestrade stoppede sin bevægelse, hvilket fik Sally til at komme med et fornærmet fnys af bare irritation.

“Tak,” sagde John sarkastisk. “Altså, hvis det bliver bevist, at Sherlock ikke kan have udført _en_ af disse forbrydelser, så er han ude af kniben for dem allesammen og vi kan koncentrere os om at fange den rigtige morder, ikke?”

“Det er et seriemord,” indrømmede Lestrade. “Alle eller ingen.”

“Så er vi da her,” sagde John med et skuldertræk. “I løbet af den tid, som du gav for sidste nats mord, var Sherlock sammen med mig.” Han foldede beslutsomt sine arme. “Ofret blev fundet tidligere end de andre, det indsnævrer mordtidspunktet - kun fire timer ifølge det, du sagde i morges?” Han ventede på Lestrades nik. “Så kan jeg absolut garantere dig for, at Sherlock ikke kan have udført denne forbrydelse.”

“Så du giver ham et alibi?”

“Nej,” svarede John med det samme. “Nej, jeg giver ham ingenting. Han _har_ et alibi. Alt hvad jeg gør er, at rapportere det til dig.”

“Fra klokken ti igår aftes til klokken to her til morgen?” Opklarede Lestrade. “Der var du rent faktisk sammen med ham... ikke bare noget med, at du ikke hørte ham gå ud - du var fysisk tilstede i samme rum som ham, i al den tid?”

John trak på skuldrene igen. “Vel, det kan være at en af os eller vi begge var en tur ind på badeværelset på et tidspunkt,” svarede han, “hvis det skal hundrede procent nøjagtigt. Men jeg kan love dig, at ingen af os forlod lejligheden.”

Sallys blik blev ved med at se på Lestrade og hun kastede sig over det første tegn på tvivl. “Sir, det her er bullshit!” udbrød hun. “Det er ikke sandsynligt at disse to...” Hun viftede med sin arm, et vantro blik på hendes ansigt.

“Åh, altså, kom nu,” mumlede konstabel Douglas. “Jeg mener... vi har da allesammen undret os.” Der var nik hele vejen rundt.

“Tilbyder de ‘Avancerede Konklusioner Hop’ som en del af politi træningen i de her dage?” spurgte John i en imponerende imitation af Sherlocks attitude. “Vi faldt i søvn på sofaen, hvis I skal vide det.”  I sit hoved skiftede han fredag aftenens begivenheder ud med søndagens. “Det vigtigste punkt er, at Sherlock var her, i den her lejlighed, sammen med mig - og ikke afsted til Shoreditch for at myrde en eller anden stakkels kvinde.”

Lestrade så på ham. “Jeg er ked af det, John, men hvis du faldt i søvn, hvordan kan du så være sikker på, at han ikke gik ud?”

John vred sig lidt, men sikrede sig, at hans svar ikke efterlod plads til tvivl. “Fordi han lå ovenpå mig,” sagde han, for en gangs skyld glad for den rødmen, han kunne føle var på vej op ad hans kinder, siden det gav troværdighed til hans historie. “Da han rejste sig, vækkede det mig og mit ben var så fuldstændig død, at han måtte have været der i flere timer. Altså, han... øh..” Han brød af, hans hånd viftede vagt henover hans kind, men han var bange for, at Sherlock aldrig nogensinde ville tilgive ham, hvis han afsluttede denne sætning.

“Han... _hvad_?” fordrede Lestrade.

“Jeg havde et aftryk af Johns sweater hele vejen nedad mit ansigt,” snappede Sherlock irriteret. “Hvilket tydeligvis havde været flere timer om at blive til. Jeg kom op ved fire tiden i morges, hvis det runder dit billede af begivenhederne af.” Han stirrede på Lestrade, hvis han skulle vove på at grine.

“Jeg tror ikke på det,” protesterede Sally. “Hygge sig på sofaen - ham?” Hun nikkede over mod Sherlock. “Det sker bare ikke.”

Lestrade gav hende et blik. “Et sweater mønster i hans ansigt, sergeant - helt ærligt? Kan du virkelig forestille dig, at Sherlock finder på sådan noget?”

Hun vendte sig mod John. “Siger du, at I to har noget sammen?” ville hun vide. “At I to er et par?”

“Jeg siger ikke noget af den slags,” benægtede John og bemærkede, at en lille smule vaghed omkring dette emne ville give en perfekt afledning. “Jeg diskuterer Sherlocks placering i løbet af en fire-fire tidsramme. Jeg er ikke igang med at tilfredsstille din sex fikserede nysgerrighed.”

Der var et lille bank på døren, da Mrs. Hudson kom ind. “Er alt i orden, mine kære?” Hendes bekymrede blik svingede frem og tilbage mellem Sherlock og John, så blev det afvisende, da det bevægede sig over til politibetjentene. “Ikke en til af de her narko razziaer? Jeg forstår ikke, hvorfor I gider - I vil aldrig finde dem.”

Lestrade hostede.

“Noget,” korrigerede Mrs. Hudson hurtigt. “I vil aldrig finde noget.” Hun så forfjamsket ud.

Sally sprang til. “Måske kunne du lige besvare et spørgsmål for os?” spurgte hun. “Ved du, om en af dine lejere forlod huset i går nat? Eller tidligt i morges?”

“Åh ja, min kære,” svarede Mrs. Hudson. “Jeg havde en dårlig nat i nat - min hofte, du ved,” hun gned på den og vred sig, “ og jeg kunne høre, at Sherlock gik ud meget tidligt i morges. Kan ikke tage fejl af ham på trapperne,” tilføjede hun. “Hans ben er så meget længere. Undskyld, min kære,” hun gav John et undskyldende smil.

“Hvornår var det, ville du mene?” spurgte Lestrade med et anspændt udtryk.

Mrs. Hudson lænede sit hoved til den ene side, mens alle i værelset  så ud til at læne sig frem mod hende. “Åh, det må have været... lad mig se... omkring klokken seks?” tilbød hun. “Måske halv syv. Noget i den retning.”

Lestrade åndede ud, mens Sally spidsede sine læber. “Hvad med i aftes?” spurgte hun. “Mellem klokken ti og to, især.”

Mrs. Hudson tænkte tilbage. “Altså, Doktor Watson så en af de her højlydte action film,” sagde hun, “ og Sherlock blev ved med at brokke sig over det.”

Sally så ekstremt mistænksom ud. “Du kan da helt sikkert ikke høre så meget nedenunder?” ville hun vide. “Det her er en gammel bygning og den er pænt solid.”

“Det har du ret i, min kære,” nikkede Mrs. Hudson bifaldende. “Jeg kan kun høre stemmer, når de er højlydte. Som din i fredags,” tilføjede hun. “Du kan være skinger, ikke?” Sally viftede hende væk.

“Men Sherlock klagede med sin violin,” forklarede Mrs. Hudson. “Den var meget.... hæs.”

Trods situationen kunne John ikke undgå at smile, da Sherlock fnøs fornærmet.

“Og hvornår var det?” spurgte Lestrade igen.

“Åh, indtil klokken halv elleve,” sagde Mrs. Hudson. “Jeg lavede min varme kakao og da jeg gik i seng, var de faldet til ro, selvom jeg tror, at tv’et stadig var tændt.”

Sally prøvede igen. “Og de er sammen?” spurgte hun. “Jeg mener, har du nogen som helst bevis på fysisk ømhed mellem dem?”

Mrs. Hudson så på hende som om hun var lettere retarderet. “Hvis du ikke kan se, at de er sammen, så har du mere brug for briller end jeg har,” svarede hun. “Uanset hvad min optiker siger.” Hendes ansigt blev blødere. “De er meget kærlige - selvom det normalt kun sker, når ingen ser det. Men altså bare forleden dag kom jeg...” hendes stemme blev lavere, hvilket var helt unødvendigt, fordi der var en åndeløs stilhed i lejligheden, “... ved et uheld til at gå ind, mens de var sammen,” mumlede hun med et undskyldende blik i deres retning.

John fandt det overraskende nemt, at holde sit udtryk neutralt, det var som om hans ansigt var frosset fast.

“De så mig ikke,” betroede Mrs. Hudsom dem. “Fuldstændig foldet ind i hinanden var de.” Hun smilede glad og Sally så, hvordan de sidste tvivl, som resten af teamet havde, forsvandt hurtigere end ubevogtede doughnuts.

“Nu er det nok med denne smøre,” erklærede Sherlock og vendte sig mod Lestrade. “Jeg stoler på, at du har nok grunde til at droppe arrestordren, som du tydeligvis har i din lomme.”

Han bevægede sig om bag John og lagde begge sine hænder på hans skuldre, mens hans blik bevægede sig rundt i værelset, meget omhyggeligt fik han øjenkontakt med hver enkelt af de tilstedeværende betjente.”Jeg vil bede om, at enhver information om denne undersøgelse vil blive behandlet fortroligt for at undgå, at John bliver et mål.” Hans stemme blev lavere og fik en skurrende kant, som fik nakkehårene til at rejse sig på flere af de tilstedeværende. “Hvis der sker noget med John på grund af sladder fra nogen som helst i det her værelse... _de vil komme til at fortryde det_.” Der var ingen tvivl om hans alvor og der blev mumlet i enighed og nik kom fra forskellige retninger.

Lestrade prøvede at overtage kontrollen, som Sherlock havde påtaget sig  uden besvær. “Så du beder mig om at ignorere de beviser, som er samlet imod dig og arbejde ud fra den antagelse, at det er falske beviser, altsammen baseret på udsagnet af en mand, som du tydeligvis har et tæt forhold til?”

“Jeg ville tro, at ordet fra en dekoreret krigshelt ville have nok vægt i forhold til din superintendent, ikke?” kom det drævende fra en sukkersød stemme i døren.

Sherlock lukkede sine øjne. “Min dag er fuldendt,” annoncerede han.

“Hallo Mycroft,” sagde John, ubehageligt bevidst om Sherlocks hænder, men han turde ikke ryste dem af.

“John,” Mycroft nikkede tilbage til ham. “Vel, herr detektiv inspektor?” han fortsatte. “Er vi færdige med denne...” pausen var lang nok til at alle kunne indsætte deres egen version af ‘ _dårskab_ ’ “... undersøgelse?”

John holdt vejret. Lestrade ville tydeligvis ikke anholde Sherlock - var faktisk på udkig efter en undskyldning for ikke at gøre det - men han ville ikke reagere positivt overfor vride-armen-om taktikker. De to ældre mænd så på hinanden i et langt øjeblik, indtil Mycroft kom til den samme konklusion og tilpassede sin kropsholdning på en måde, der var for diskret til, at John kunne identificere den, men som på en eller anden måde skiftede ham fra ‘trussel’ til ‘forespørgsel’.

Lestrade besluttede sig. “Okay, allesammen ud,” annoncerede han. “Og ingen diskussion af det, der blev nævnt her idag, er det forstået?” Han vendte sig mod Sherlock. “Jeg vil være glad for dine tanker omkring de falske beviser mod dig,” sagde han, mens de andre gik forbi ham sammen med Sally, som både så tvær og forvirret ud.

Sherlock nikkede. “Jeg sender dig en sms senere,” sagde han.

“Øh, Sir?” Konstabel Douglas’ stemme var høj og Sherlocks hænder strammedes om John skuldre. “Hvad skal jeg gøre med det her, Sir?” Hun holdt stadig på parykken.

“John!” hviskede Sherlock indtrængende, men helt klart kun så han kunne høre det.

Lestrades blik pilede væk fra det åbenlyse nusseri foran ham og han vendte sig mod konstablen, med et stærkt ønske om en kop te og en småkage. Måske to. Han så tilbage  - ja, det var helt klart en to småkager situation.

John rømmede sig og tog et skridt frem, da han endelig forstod, at Sherlock havde holdt fast i ham, fordi han havde forudset denne situation. “Hvis du ikke anklager Sherlock for noget, så må han formodentlig beholde sine ejendele?” ville han vide, mens han tilføjede en vis stridslyst til sin stemme.

Lestrade sukkede. “Ja, fint,” sagde han hurtigt, viftede med sin arm til konstablen. “Lad den blive her,” instruerede han. “Lad os gå.” Han risikerede et blik tilbage på de to, lettet over at se, at de nu stod med en normal afstand til hinanden. “Jeg snakker med jer senere, okay?” sagde han og smuttede ud af døren.

I det sekund han var gået, skovlede Sherlock parykken op med enden af en blyant og bar den ind i køkkenet, mens Mycroft satte sig i en lænestol og Mrs. Hudson begyndte at flagre rundt og bankede tilfældige puder op. John vidste ikke lige, hvem han skulle tale med først, men fulgte som standard efter Sherlock.

“Altså... hvorfor ville du have mig til at standse dem fra at tage parykken?” spurgte han, mens Sherlock puttede gummihandsker på. “Jeg troede den var din under alle omstændigheder?”

Sherlock så medlidende på ham. “Selvfølgelig er den ikke en af mine!” sagde han. “Hvorfor skulle jeg have en paryk, der ligner Lestrades hår fra for to år siden?”

“Det ved kun Gud,” sukkede John og gned på sin pande. “Men med dig ved man aldrig.”

Sherlocks læber fortrak sig. “Rimelig pointe,” indrømmede han, “men nej, det er ikke min.”

John følte sig træt og hans hoved begyndte at gøre ondt. “Så, hvorfor har du sagt, at det var din?” spurgte han, godt klar over, at han ville blive latterliggjort, fordi han endnu ikke havde fundet ud af det.

Sherlock stirrede et øjeblik på ham, så gik han rundt om bordet og skubbede ham ned på en stol og startede vandkogeren i samme bevægelse. “Mrs. Hudson!” kaldte han. “John har brug for te,” sagde han til hende, da hun kom ind ad døren. “Måske også nogle småkager, hvis vi har nogen.”

Hun argumenterede ikke og han gik tilbage til sit arbejde. “Hvis jeg havde indrømmet, at den paryk ikke var min,” sagde han, mens han tog den op og undersøgte den indeni, “ville politiet enten have troet på mig - og taget den til undersøgelse,” han tog sit forstørrelsesglas frem og kiggede nærmere på den, “eller de ville ikke have troet mig - og havde taget den med til undersøgelse.” Han så op på John. “Og uden tvivl havde de taget _mig_ med også,” tilføjede han. “Og det havde været mere mistænkeligt, hvis jeg havde brokket mig, siden den nu bare flød et eller andet tilfældigt sted - du gjorde det meget godt med tilsyneladende at være mere bekymret om princippet end om tingen selv.”

John følte sig helt varm over den uventede ros og tog en mundfuld af teen, som Mrs. Hudson havde givet ham, mens han sendte hende et smil som tak. Hun satte Sherlocks krus på bordet og gav Mycroft en kop. Han stod nu lænet op ad døren. Så fokuserede han lidt mere direkte på hende.

“Hvad handlede _det_ om?” spurgte han. “Ved et uheld gik du ind til os, altså - hvor kom _det_ fra?”

Mrs. Hudson satte sin tekop ned og satte sig ved siden af ham, mens hun pænt foldede sine hænder. “Vel, min kære, jeg tænkte, at dit alibi kunne bruge en lille smule hjælp”, sagde hun til ham. “Jeg kunne høre dig, da jeg gik op ad trapperne.” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Jeg ved en ting eller to om, hvordan politiet skal håndteres, kan jeg fortælle dig. Og de vil altid have bekræftende beviser.” Hun tog en slurk af sin te.

John gloede på hende.

“Jeg løj ikke, hvis det er det, du er bekymret for,” lovede hun ham gladeligt. “Det er altid bedre at holde sig til sandheden så langt som muligt, er det ikke rigtigt, Sherlock?”

“Vel, det virkede i Florida,” grinede han, så stoppede han og så på hende, mens han vendte sin opmærksomhed væk fra parykken for et kort øjeblik. “Du har noget, ikke?” spurgte han, mens han omhyggeligt så på, hvordan hendes hånd gav et lille, næsten umærkbart spjæt. “Noget i din lomme... Åh!” Han rynkede panden. “Det viser du IKKE til Mycroft!” insisterede han. “Faktisk burde du slette det med det samme.” Han så på hendes ansigt, så sukkede han. “Fint - men hold det for dig selv.” Han vendte tilbage til sit mikroskop. “Jeg tror, at du kan vise det til John.”

John undrede sig over, om han på en eller anden måde havde sovet fra en stor del af samtalen uden at bemærke det. Han vendte sig mod Mrs. Hudson og løftede et øjenbryn på en, håbede han, spørgende måde, men han så sandsynligvis bare forvirret ud.

Hun trak sin mobil op af sin lomme og trykkede på et par taster, så gav hun ham den. John skelede til den, vendte de lidt til siden, brugte et øjeblik på at registrere, hvad det var, han så... Det var et billede af deres sofa, med John i dyb søvn i det ene hjørne, et ben strakt ud henover gulvet og det andet oppe i puderne - i det mindste var det sandsynligvis på puderne... det kunne faktisk overhovedet ikke ses, fordi Sherlock lå henover det, med en hånd lagt ind under ham og den anden holdt en håndfuld af Johns sweater. Kun baghovedet kunne ses af ham og Johns arm lå løst henover ham.

“‘ _Fuldstændig foldet ind i hinanden var de_ ’,” gentog John sagte. Han så op, modstræbende beundring i hans øjne. “Din snedige...”

“Forsigtig, min kære,” advarede Mrs. Hudson med et smil. “Jeg kiggede bare op for at se, om alt var i orden efter det store skænderi i fredags, men det så ud som om I var blevet venner igen - selvom der ikke blev kysset.” Hun blinkede til ham.

John vendte sig og viftede mobilen mod Sherlock. “Har du set det her?”

Han rystede på hovedet uden at se op.

“Vil du?”

“Helt sikkert ikke,” svarede han. “Og put det væk, før Mycroft kan få fingrene i det.” Han smed et blik over mod sin bror. “Nok bedst at gemme småkagerne også.”

John drejede rundt i sit sæde og så Mycroft rejse sig højere op. Han fangede Johns blik.

“Min tur?” spurgte han, tog et skridt frem og trak en stol ud. Han satte sig ned og smilte godmodigt. “Jeg blev alarmeret, da arrestordren på Sherlock blev givet,” forklarede han. “Det er, hvad der fik mig herud - en arrestation ville være dårlig for hans forretning.”

Sherlock snøftede. “Du mener, at Mummy ville have et hysterisk anfald,” sagde han. “Og hun ville give dig skylden for ikke at have forhindret den.” Han stod stadig over sit mikroskop, og undersøgte parykken omhyggeligt for hver eneste detalje.

Mycroft sukkede og John sprang til før mundhuggeriet kunne begynde. “Så nu ved vi med sikkerhed, at morderen har været i vores lejlighed,” overvejede han. “Legitimationskortet kunne være sket et andet sted, men at anbringe den paryk er noget helt andet.”

“Enig,” sagde Sherlock. “Selvom jeg tvivler på, at det var Moriarty. Måske en håndlanger.”

John rystede på hovedet. “Moriarty igen?” spurgte han. “Hvorfor er du så sikker?”

“Tænk over det, John!” krævede Sherlock, mens han kastede et hurtigt blik på ham. “Jeg accepterer, at en almindelig seriemorder kunne være uden forbindelse til ham... men hvem ville ellers have den form for interesse i mig; have midlerne til at bryde ind her uden at blive opdaget; gøre sig så meget umage for at få mig arresteret og af vejen? Det må være ham - eller nogen, der har forbindelse til ham.”

John bestemte sig for, ikke at starte en diskussion omkring definitionen af en ‘almindelig’ seriemorder. Han gned sit smertende hoved igen og så på Mycroft. “Vel, har du ikke en eller anden form for overvågning?” spurgte han. “Jeg mener, det er sandsynligvis ikke meningen, at du har det, men du har det da sikkert nok? Du må da have ham på film eller noget.”

Mycroft rystede beklagende hovedet.

“Du spurgte om det samme, da Carl Powers løbesko dukkede op i kælderen tilbage i marts,” mindede Sherlock om. “Han har ikke tilladelse til at holde mig under overvågning - jeg fortalte det til dig.”

“Åh ja,” huskede John. “Men du fortalte mig aldrig, hvorfor.”

“Gjorde han ikke?” indskød Mycroft. “Du overrasker mig, John - når I to nu er så tætte.” Hans grin havde et ‘hævn for småkage spydigheden’ skrevet udover det hele.

Sherlock knurrede ad ham. “Fint,” snappede han og så op på John igen. “Mummy fik ham til at stoppe. Hun mente, at min mere destruktive adfærd kun var betinget af ham.”

“Du mener stoffer?” spurgte John.

“Blandt andre ting...” mumlede Mycroft dunkelt.

“Så er det nok!” Sherlock rettede sig op og stirrede på ham. “Det er tydeligt, at morderen, _hvem han så end er_ ,” han blinkede sarkastisk til John, “er interesseret i mig og er i stand til både at myrde og komme ind her.” Han vendte sit blik mod Mrs. Hudson og hans ansigt blev alvorligt. “Du bliver nødt til rejse.”

Hun så overrasket ud og begyndte at ryste på hovedet. Sherlock gik rundt om bordet og knælede ved siden af hendes stol. Han tog begge hendes hænder i sine. “Martha, sagde han med en venlig, men fast stemme. “Jeg bekymrer mig ikke om mange mennesker og John kan passe på sig selv. Men jeg bekymrer mig for dig.”

Selvom han havde set ham gøre den næsten samme bevægelse hos Kate i morges, var John ikke i tvivl om hans ærlighed nu.

“Kun i et par dage,” lovede han. “En lille ferie...”

“Ude på landet,” afsluttede Mycroft. “Du behøver ikke at gøre noget som helst, en bil vil hente dig om... en time?” foreslog han. “Ville det være passende?”

“Åh, Sherlock...” Hun lød bedrøvet og John lagde en hånd på hendes skulder.

“Vil du ikke nok,” sagde Sherlock, mens han holdt hendes blik. “Jeg arbejder bedre, når jeg ikke behøver at bekymre mig om dig.”

Hun så tilbage på ham i et langt øjeblik, så op på Mycroft og over til John, alle tre så på hende med bekymring og kærlighed, så nikkede hun og Mycroft rejste sig op og tog sin mobil.

“Hvad med min nevø?” spurgte hun. “Han kom hjem for et par timer siden.”

“Din nevø kan også tage med, hvis du ønsker det,” tilbød Mycroft. “Han kan ledsage dig.” Han trykkede på et par taster og gik så ind i stuen, mens han talte sagte.

Sherlock rejste sig op og det samme gjorde Mrs. Hudson, mens hun satte et modigt smil fast i sit ansigt og gik, for at pakke sin kuffert.

Da Mycroft kom tilbage til køkkenet, tilbød Sherlock ham sin hånd. Mycrofts øjenbryn rejste sig en halv millimeter med et udtryk af ekstrem overraskelse, men han tog den med et ægte smil trækkende i et hjørne af hans mund.

“Tak,” sagde Sherlock.

“Det var så lidt.”

“Gruppekram?” foreslog John. Hans grin over deres lige forfærdede udtryk brød spændingen og de satte sig ned omkring bordet.

“Så... Vil du give mig en opdatering?” spurgte Mycroft. “Du kan gå ud fra, at jeg ved alt, hvad der står i politirapporterne,” tilføjede han, hvilket resulterede i en hel del rullende øjne.

“Morderen selv ser ud til at være autonom,” begyndte Sherlock. “Hans valg af ofre er konsistent, ligesom hans metode - jeg tror, at han mere eller mindre arbejder alene.” Han så på John og trak på skulderen. “Men jeg tror også, at han har en eller anden forbindelse til Moriarty, ligesom taxachaufføren havde det. Han får måske en eller anden form for betaling eller hjælp gennem en aftale, og Moriarty bruger ham til at kaste mistanken på mig - til at bryde mine bånd med politiet, når han ikke kan få mig af vejen helt og aldeles.”

Mycroft nikkede langsomt. “Og hans metode?”

“Han kom ind ved at bruge et af Lestrades gamle legitimationskort og havde udklædt sig tilsvarende. Formentlig er det et, jeg har stjålet, siden det har mine aftryk på sig, og jeg vil tro, at det er omkring to år gammel ud fra, hvormeget gråt parykken er designet til at matche. Han er indtil videre blevet hjulpet af pressen og politiet, som har beskrevet det her som søndags angreb, hvilket betød at folk ikke var på vagt, når han dukkede op ved solnedgang om lørdagen.”

“Hvad han gør resten af ugen ved jeg stadig ikke, men jeg har et par idéer. Han ser ud til at slå dem ihjel på et tidspunkt søndag aften, men det er muligt, at han bliver hos dem indtil den tidlige solopgang om mandagen, så tager han en anden paryk på, for at det passer med mit hår, før han tager afsted. Siden det ville se mistænkeligt ud, hvis han bar på et ekstra sæt tøj, må han have en frakke, som ligner min nok til at passe til en sproglig beskrivelse, men som ikke ville se forkert ud på en civilklædt politibetjent. Den skal også have store nok lommer til parykken, sammen med farvede briller, hans mordvåben og hvad han ellers har brug for til sit ritual.”

“Du har et problem,” påpegede Mycroft.

John tænkte, at det var en smule overtydeligt, men Sherlock nikkede.

“Jeg ved det,” sagde han og vendte sig mod John. “Enten er han stoppet eller han er ved at skifte metode,” forklarede han. “Lestrade antog, at det var offeret, der gemte legitimationskortet, men siden de har fundet parykken her, er det næsten sikkert, at det er morderen, der også har placeret kortet. Så han har tabt sin adgangsmetode, undtagen hvis han har kopier - men offentligheden kunne få en advarsel om det nu, og der vil helt klart være omtale vedrørende lørdags adgangen...” Han spredte sine hænder ud. “Reglerne er ved at blive ændret.”

“Og motivet?” spurgte Mycroft. “Formentlig noget at gøre med utroskab, at dømme ud fra de valgte ofre.”

“Faktisk, men det gør ikke ligefrem feltet mindre,” beklagede Sherlock sig. “Hvormange folk kender du, som _ikke er_ berørt af det? Selv hvis vi undlader os tre, så behøver vi ikke at se langt væk - Mrs. Hudsons nevø, som prøvede at begå selvmord på grund af sin kones forræderi, vores naboer, som gik fra hinanden efter en affære, og politistyrken er fuldstændig gennemsyret af det - selv den allestedsnærværende Hopkins nævnte at hans far var ‘smuttet’ med en eller anden. Det er til at blive syg over.”

John var distraheret. “Jeg undrer mig over, at Hopkins ikke var med i dag,” sagde han. “Jeg ville tro, at han havde kastet sig over muligheden for at snuse rundt i dine ting - ville sandsynligvis være taget afsted med alle mulige souvenirs.”

Sherlock rynkede i afsky på sin næse. “Jeg kan forestille mig, at Lestrade ikke havde tillid til ham,” sagde han. “Hvis han havde fundet noget tvivlsomt, ville han sandsynligvis have spurgt _mig_ om det først.”

“God pointe,” indrømmede John. Han tænkte lidt mere. “Sally var underlig,” sagde han. “Jeg mener, hun er meget anti-dig, især her på det sidste, men jeg er stadig overrasket over, at hun virkelig tror, at du er i stand til det her.”

“Jeg er ikke sikker på, at hun gør det,” sagde Sherlock eftertænksomt. “Ikke for alvor... Hun så overrasket ud, da parykken dukkede op.” Han rystede på hovedet. “Nej, jeg tror, at hun bare var igang med hendes sædvanlige ‘han er en freak’ show indtil det øjeblik, men hun blev taget på sengen og reagerede aggressivt på det.” Han så på John med et underligt udtryk i sit ansigt.

“Jeg er bange for at det var det alibi, som virkelig fik fordybet hendes mistanker,” sagde han. “Eller, måske mere... det _personlige_ aspekt, i det mindste.” Han så rødmen komme op på Johns kinder. “Hendes instinkt fortalte hende, at det var en løgn, hvilket er interessant, fordi alle andre så ud til at være vældig tilfredse med at acceptere det.” Han smilte halvvejs. “Måske er Sally ikke _helt_ så meget idiot som resten.”

“Vel, jeg må hellere forlade jer,” sagde Mycroft og rejste sig. Han tog sin paraply og hængte den over sin arm. “Jeg er godt klar over, at det ikke giver mening, at bede dig om at være forsigtig,” hans blik var fast på Sherlock, så bevægede det sig over til John, da de begge rejste sig, “men bliv sammen, ikke?” Han nikkede sit farvel og gik. Stilheden, efter at han var gået, var akavet.

John bed på sin læbe. “Jeg er ked af, at have gjort dig forlegen,” begyndte han. “Det er bare tanken om at alle de beviser, som du havde arbejdet på, bare ville blive afvist og at der ikke ville være nogen, som er i stand til at fange denne morderiske bast...”

“Klap i,” sagde Sherlock strengt til ham. “Det, du gjorde...” Han afbrød sig selv og rystede på hovedet. “Jeg ville aldrig have bedt dig om det, men det var...” Han stoppede igen. “Tak,” sluttede han.

John slappede af, spændingen sivede ud af ham og et smil spredte sig på hans ansigt. “Det var så lidt,” svarede han og klappede Sherlock på skulderen, før han gik ind i stuen, hvor han sank ned i sin lænestol og prøvede på ikke at forestille sig, hvordan han ville have det, hvis tingene var gået anderledes; hvis han var blevet efterladt alene.

“Du kan stadig overraske mig en gang imellem,” sagde Sherlock og gik over til sin egen stol.

“Altså, jeg har allerede dræbt for dig,” påpegede John. “At brokke sig over en løgn efter det virker lidt latterligt.” Han satte sig frem og rettede på sine puder, som Mrs. Hudson havde banket op udover det normale.

“Under alle omstændigheder var det ikke så stor en løgn,” tilføjede han. “Jeg kunne ikke sove i nat og hørte, at du rodede rundt hernede i hvert fald i mere end en halv time efter at jeg var gået i seng - og så spillede du violin, som jeg til sidst faldt i søvn til, så jeg vidste, at du ikke var gået ud.”

Han så for sent op til at opdage Sherlocks erindrende smil - Bach fik altid John til at sove.

“Men det så ikke så godt nok ud til et alibi, så jeg skiftede det med fredag nat.”

Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn. “Det var faktisk meget ... _intelligent_ af dig,” sagde han. “Et ægte minde er meget mere overbevisende end et forkert et.” Johns ansigt lyste op over komplimentet og Sherlock så lidt forvirret på ham. “Det er måske underligt under disse omstændigheder, men jeg ville ikke have forventet...” Han lagde sit hoved til den ene side. “Er der noget, som du ikke ville gøre for mig?”

John satte sig tilbage og lukkede sine øjne, foldede sine arme over kors på sin mave og følte sig mere tilpas. “Vel, jeg henter ikke endnu en forbandet kop te til dig, hvis det er det, du tænker på.”

Sherlocks læber fortrak sig, men så sank han. “Faktisk,” sagde han, før han lige skulle rømme sig. “Endnu en kop te ville være dejligt.”

John kastede en pude efter ham.

oOo

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forfatterens anmærkning  
> En særlig speciel tak i denne uge til min vidunderlige Beta Ariane De Vere (arianedevere.livejournal.com), som fandt på ‘byt nætterne’ alibiet, et træk, som er en Cabin Pressures Douglas værdig. En konstabel blev opkaldt til hans ære.


	12. Regelændringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

"Hvorfor går du ikke i seng?"

Sherlocks stemme vækkede John fra den lette døs, han var faldet i og han flyttede sig akavet. Hans lænestol så ud til at udvikle sig fra ‘komfortabel’ til ‘invaliderende’ som tiden gik.

“Jeg har det fint. Fortsæt du bare.”

“Fortsæt med _hvad_? Jeg ligger på sofaen og prøver at tænke udenom den distraherende knirken fra din rygrad.”

“Undskyld.” John satte sig frem og rullede sine skuldre, mens han gabte højt.

Sherlock sukkede og svang sine ben rundt for at sætte sig op. “Se her, jeg værdsætter det, du prøver at gøre, men du vil være et vrag imorgen på den her måde. Det er meget usandsynligt, at morderen slår til så hurtigt igen.”

Johns mund strammedes stædigt. “Du sagde, at reglerne var ved at blive ændret.”

“Det går dig virkelig på, ikke?” Sherlock iagttog ham nysgerrigt. “Selv en så lille løgn sidder på din samvittighed som et stykke bly.”

“Jeg fortryder det ikke,” lovede John. “Men ja, jeg ville foretrække, at jeg vil kunne svare sandfærdigt næste gang. Gud forbyde, at der _bliver_ en næste gang,” tilføjede han.

Sherlock stirrede på ham i et minut. “Fint.” Han rejste sig og gik ind til sit soveværelse, hvorfra der kort tid efter kunne høres forskellige banke og skramle lyde. Efter et par minutter kaldte han, “Kom så.”

“Hvad?” Johns hoved var stadig lidt omtåget, men han kendte en ordre, når han hørte en, og luntede til Sherlocks værelse. Han stoppede i døren, da han så, at Sherlock var ved at tage sin skjorte af. “Hvad?” gentog han, mens han automatisk så henover Sherlocks tynde figur og var lettet over, at han ikke var nær så mager, som han havde frygtet - det så ud til, at stealth fodringen havde betalt sig trods alt.

Sherlock tog en t-shirt fra skabet og tog den på, før han skiftede til pyjamas bukser. Han viftede en hånd mod sengen, som nu mirakuløst var befriet for rod. “Jeg kan tænke lige så godt herinde,” sagde han. “Gør dig det behageligt.”

John overvejede kort sømmeligheden i forslaget, men konceptet virkede fremmed for Sherlock, og efter militæret var det at dele et værelse en triviel sag. Han faldt ned på den højre side af sengen og Sherlock trak i sin slåbrok og lagde sig så ved siden af ham. Efter et øjeblik rakte John sin hånd ud. “Det her er meningsløst, hvis du bare kan gå uden at forstyrre mig,” observerede han. “Må jeg?” Han lukkede sine fingre om Sherlocks håndled.

Han hørte bevægelsen, da Sherlock vendte sit hoved. “Jeg var ved at overveje at tilbyde håndjern,” sagde han. “Dine fingre vil slappe af, når du falder i søvn.”

John smilede ind i halvmørket, mens han huskede på de lange nætter, der var blevet brugt på at være bevæbnet og klar ved ethvert tegn på fare. “Nej, de vil ej.”

Det var flere timer senere, at han vågnede og fandt sig selv liggende på sin side, presset op imod Sherlock og med et ben kastet henover ham, så det holdt ham nede. Sherlock prøvede på at trække sit håndled væk og John slap med det samme og rullede om på ryggen. “Undskyld.”

“Lad os bare lade som om, det var din pistol, ikke?” Sherlocks stemme lød anstrengt.

“Hvad?” John var forvirret, indtil han lige så stille fattede, hvad det drejede sig om, og han fnøs. “Det er min mobil, din idiot.” Han trak den ud af sin jeans lomme og viftede med den under Sherlocks næse.

“Åh, Gudskelov.”

John blev opløst af grin og efter et lille øjeblik, deltog Sherlocks dybe latter.

Til sidst blev de rolige igen og Sherlock stirrede op i loftet. Hans øjne var stadig en smule rynket af morskaben. “Ved du, at du nok er den eneste person, der kan få mig til at grine ad mig selv,” sagde han.

John vendte sit hoved. “Det er fordi du ved, at jeg griner af vittigheden og ikke af dig,” forklarede han. Der var noget ved situationen, som fik tanker, som han normalt ville internalisere, til at komme frit ud. “Du er klar over, at en masse populære referencer gå henover dit hoved, og du er ligeglad, men det gør dig alligevel defensivt. Nogle gange afviser du folk, fordi du er bange for, at de tager pis på dig, hvor de måske slet ikke gør det.”

Han så på, hvordan Sherlocks ansigt glattede ud. “Latter rynker,” sagde han. “De kan være min gave til dig - hvad du får ud af det her forhold.” Han smilede bedrøvet. “Mens jeg får rande under øjnene og et flerårigt bekymret udtryk.”

De lå stille i et stykke tid, så talte Sherlock igen. “Forhold?”

John lukkede sine øjne og følte, hvordan søvnen var ved at indhente ham igen. “Vel, hvad du så end vil kalde det.”

“Det alibi, du gav mig, var temmelig tvetydigt,” kommenterede Sherlock. “Især da Mrs. Hudson gav sit besyv med.”

"Hmm."

“Og du kan ikke tage det tilbage, selv når sagen engang er løst. Jeg prøvede at begrænse sladderen, men folk vil snakke om det her.”

John trak halvvejs skuldrene op. “Hvem bekymrer sig om, hvad folk tror? De kan tro, hvad de vil. Det gør de jo alligevel.” Han gabte og strakte sin hånd ud over sengen. “Det er bedst, hvis du giver mig dit håndled tilbage, inden jeg falder i søvn. Bare skub mig væk, hvis jeg begynder at kravle over dig igen.”

Sherlock tøvede. “Så det er ikke noget, du... Jeg mener, jeg accepterede alibiet, så man kunne argumentere for, at jeg har en forpligtigelse... nej, det er ikke ordet - jeg mener, at jeg måske burde tilbyde...” Hans stemme døde hen.

John rullede over på sin side og spejdede gennem mørket. “Hvad pokker er du ved at snakke om?” 

Der var en hørbar synken fra hans venstre, så tog Sherlock hans hånd, men denne gang flettede de fingre.

John stivnede, fuld vågen og forståelsen dæmrede for ham. Han strammede sit greb i et kort øjeblik for at fjerne afvisningens stik, så trak han forsigtig sin hånd fri.

“Men det vil du ikke,” sagde han. “Og det vil jeg heller ikke.”

Han kunne se Sherlocks lettelse på halsens vinkel, da han åndede ud.

“Du kan læse ethvert udtryk som krydser henover mit ansigt - hvordan kan du tro...?” John rynkede forvirret panden.

“Det gjorde jeg heller ikke,” sagde Sherlock, og så stadig op på loftet. “I det mindste ikke siden vores første samtale hos Angelo for alle disse måneder siden,” tilføjede han. “Men jeg... Du virker som om du... bekymrer dig. Og jeg er ikke vant til at analysere omsorg, som er vendt mod mig selv. Det gik op for mig, at jeg måske havde misfortolket...” Han flyttede akavet på sig selv. “Som jeg sagde - ikke virkelig mit område.”

John var ikke sikker på, hvad han skulle gøre med dette underlige tilbyd, men Sherlocks opblæste tale antydede en høj grad af usikkerhed. Det virkede som et godt tidspunkt for at afklare en del ting og tale lige ud af posen.

“Sherlock - vær lige opmærksom, okay, fordi jeg siger det her kun en gang.” Han ventede, indtil Sherlock havde vendt ansigtet mod ham. “Jeg... altså...” Han skar tænder, for en gangs skyld fortrød han at være så pokkers engelsk. “Jeg elsker dig, okay?” fik han endelig sagt. “På en fuldstændig platonsk og ikke-seksuel måde. Du er min bedste ven.”

Sherlock åbnede sin mund, så lukkede han den igen.

“Hvad?” spurgte John.

“Du korrigerede mig, da jeg sagde det. Du sagde ‘kollega’ til Seb.”

John måbede. “For satan, det var årtier siden! Jeg troede, at du ville  slette bagateller, så de ikke fylder på din harddisk?”

Sherlock lød fornærmet. “Du kan næppe klassificeres som ‘bagatel’,” påpegede han. “Jeg lever sammen med dig.”

“Så...hvad? Du husker hver en lille ting, jeg nogensinde har sagt? Det er tåbeligt.”

Sherlock svarede ikke og John sukkede. “Se her, jeg mente ikke noget med det. Den sag med Seb - som var fuldstændig hjernedød - jeg ville gøre det tydeligt, at jeg var med for at hjælpe... at arbejde, ikke bare for at...”

“Se godt ud?” foreslog Sherlock, som smilede over ‘hjernedød’ kommentaren.

“Klap i.” John huskede, hvor forsigtig Sherlock havde været med sine introduktioner siden dengang og undrede sig over, at en tilfældig rettelse faktisk havde gået ham på i al den tid. “Har det gået dig på i al den tid?”

Pausen, som opstod, mens Sherlock debaterede sit svar, var kort, men stadig for lang til, at den var nok til, at afsløre ethvert andet svar som en løgn. “Ja.”

“Vel, så spørg for fanden i fremtiden, okay?” krævede John. “Gud! Vi er venner, ikke? Jeg vil ikke respektere dig mindre, hvis du en gang imellem spørger om den ene procent af information, som du ikke kan deducere selv.”

Sherlock rullede om på ryggen igen, men smilet var tydeligt i hans stemme. “Så, vi er okay.”

“Vi er okay.”

“Godt. Det er godt.”

Der var stilhed i et stykke tid, så sukkede Sherlock. “Du kan spørge,” sagde han. “Du vil aldrig sove, hvis du tænker så højlydt.”

“Det er jeg ked af,” undskyldte John. “Men du smed mig ind i en løkke her, jeg troede ikke, at du nogenside... Jeg mener, jeg har været her i ti måneder og der har ikke været nogen, så jeg troede, at du ikke var interesseret i... den slags ting.”

“Det er jeg ikke,” bekræftede Sherlock. “Det betyder ikke, at jeg ikke kan.”

“Okay.”

“Det er bare... rodet, unødvendigt - jeg har ikke brug for det.” Han kiggede hurtigt over til John, så væk igen. “Specielt nu.”

“Hvorfor specielt nu?” spurgte John, som altid ikke bange for at stille det åbenlyse spørgsmål.

Sherlock løftede begge sine arme og gnubbede hænderne i sine øjne. “Er jeg virkelig ved at tale om det her?”

“Du behøver ikke,” beroligede John ham. “Jeg mener, jeg kan ikke nægte, at jeg er nysgerrig, men jeg vil ikke skubbe dig ud i noget, som du ikke har det godt med.” Han iagttog, hvordan Sherlock lå der og var ualmindelig sårbar. “Men... du taler ikke med nogen, ikke? Jeg mener... du kan stole på mig. Hvis du vil.”

Sherlock skraldgrinede, da han lod hænderne falde ned. “Den engelske gave for underdrivelse,” sagde han. “ _Sherlock Holmes kan stole på John Watson_.” Han vendte sit hoved. “Det ved jeg.”

John tog en dyb indånding for at kunne holde på sin stolthed og Sherlock smilede til ham, så rystede han på hovedet.

“Hvad sker der?” spurgte han. “Vi taler ikke på denne måde normalt.”

John smilede tilbage. “Det er midt om natten,” påpegede han. “Det er mørkt. Vi er i dit soveværelse, i en underlig intim situation, som er skabt ene og alene af omstændighederne. Tingene virker ikke helt virkelige.”

“Interessant,” anerkendte Sherlock. Han vendte tilbage til sin side og lagde en hånd under sit kind. “De få gange, hvor jeg prøvede at være...” hans ansigt blev en smule klemt, “mere _normal_ ,” han afslørede ordet som en skamfuld hemmelighed,” Jeg... det var ikke...”

“Det var ikke det, du ønskede?” gættede John.

“Jeg... Nej,” indrømmede Sherlock. “Jeg spillede skuespil, fordi jeg ønskede, at de accepterede mig... at de kunne lide mig.” Hans læbe krøllede sammen i væmmelse over sig selv. “Men des lettere jeg kunne bedrage dem, des mindre betød deres mening noget, indtil jeg var så ligeglad, at jeg ikke længere prøvede.”

“Var en af dem gift?” spurgte John. “Bare noget du sagde om, at være en andens skyldige hemmelighed,” forklarede han, da Sherlock så på ham.

“Ikke mit stolteste øjeblik,” indrømmede han.

“Og det var, hvad du tilbød mig, ikke?” spurgte John, mens han prøvede at holde smerten ude af sin stemme. “Medlemsskab af den eksklusive klub af folk, som du har bollet, for derefter at afsky dem?”

“Nej!” Sherlock så forskrækket ud. “Du er ikke... Nej. Aldrig. Jeg mente bare, at jeg kunne gøre det, hvis det var det, du ville. Jeg mener, jeg er ikke jomfru eller noget, det ville ikke nødvendigvis være så betydningsfuldt for mig. Mens jeg var misbruger, var der.. jeg mener...” Han trak på skuldrene og så væk. “Jeg har slettet det meste af det.”

John rynkede på panden. “Men du er så irritabel og... hænderne-væk-agtig,” sagde han. “Du hoppede næsten en halv meter, da jeg krammede dig forleden.”

Sherlock så utilpas ud. “Jeg var ikke klar,” sagde han. “Du krammede _mig_ , ikke... Jeg var ikke forberedt på det.”

“Forberedt...” gentog John, mens han med sin sædvanlige skarpsindighed fokuserede på nøgleordet. “Hvordan _forbereder_ du dig?” Der var ikke noget svar. “Mener du... at du slår dig selv fra, på en eller anden måde? Distancerer dig selv?”

Sherlocks øjenlåg sitrede. “ _Distance_ er et godt ord for det,” indrømmede han. “Jeg er tilstede, men i sin væsenlighed er jeg fraværende - jeg klarer smerter på samme måde. Enhver form for fysisk utilpashed.”

John stirrede på ham. “Det skal du aldrig nogensinde gøre med mig,” instruerede han strengt. “Du behøver ikke at kramme mig, hvis du ikke vil, eller røre mig overhovedet. Vær dig selv, hører du? Helt og aldeles dig selv. Jeg vil ikke have en halv Sherlock.” Han rakte instinktivt ud, så trak han hurtigt sin arm tilbage. “Lov mig det,” insisterede han.

“Jeg lover.” Den dybe stemme lød en anelse fortumlet.

“Godt.”

“Vil du ikke kategorisere mig?” spurgte Sherlock. “Aseksuel, cølibat, bøsse, hetero - du har ikke en gang spurgt efter de to mennesker, som jeg...”

John rystede på hovedet. “Mærkater er for mennesker, du ikke kender,” svarede han. “Brugbar i statistikker eller til kliniske diagnoser. Venner passer ikke ind i kasser.” Han smilede. “Du er Sherlock, du er unik, og du har det fint med at være, som du er.” Han tog en pause. “Bedre end fint. Selvom du ser træt ud.” Hans øjne klemte sammen, da ‘doktoren’ tændte. “Hvorfor sover du ikke i et par timer?”

“Det kan være, at jeg gør det,” medgav Sherlock. Han rakte ud og tog Johns hånd og lagde hans fingre omkring sit eget håndled. “Du behøver ikke at bekymre dig - jeg vil være her, når du vågner.”

John kvalte et gab og bøjede sine fingre. “Er det okay?” spurgte han.

“Det er fint.”

Johns øjne faldt i, men så poppede han dem åben igen. “Du er stadig _her_?” tjekkede han. “Jeg mener... ikke fraværende?”

“Jeg er _helt og aldeles_ her.”

“Godt.”

“Godnat John.”

oOo

 

“Fortæller du dem om parykken nu?” spurgte John den næste morgen, da de gik over til Scotland Yard.

“Meningsløst.” Sherlock rystede på hovedet. “Alt hvad jeg fik ud af den, var et par af mine egne hår, klemt ind i foret, som det kunne forventes, siden morderen ønskede at den blev fundet.”

“Han må virkelig være pissesur over, at du ikke er blevet anholdt,” overvejede John. “Jeg tør vædde på, at han var sikker på, at den var hjemme, efter ID-kortet _og_ parykken.”

“Præcist,” Sherlock var enig. “Derfor skulle Mrs. Hudson af vejen, siden han er fokuseret på mig. Lad os håbe, at hans vrede fører til fejl.”

Johns fødder blev langsommere. “Er det grunden til, at du ikke har brokket dig over, at jeg følger efter dig?” spurgte han pludselig. “Beskytter jeg _dig_ eller passer du på _mig_?”

“Kan vi ikke begge dele?” spurgte Sherlock henover sin skulder. “Kom så, John,” opfordrede han, gik ned af trappen igen og tog fat i Johns overarm, hev i ham, indtil han begyndte at bevæge sig igen. “To fluer, et smæk - hvad er problemet?”

John stavrede efter ham. “Jeg vil ikke være nogen forbandet flue,” brummede han. “Jeg vil hellere være smækkeren.”

“Vi er _begge to_ fluer,” påpegede Sherlock, da han åbnede trappedøren.

På den anden side så Lestrade forbavset op, da han hørte den meddelelse, men bestemte sig tydeligvis for ikke at spørge ind til den.

“Okay, god morgen,” sagde han. “Jeg var lige på vej til at møde jer.” Han viftede dem i retning af hans kontor og pegede på mappen i sin hånd. “Vi har tjekket de kriminelle, som kunne have et horn i siden på dig, andre end Moriarty. Kom og se, hvad du synes.”

“Tidsspilde,” sagde Sherlock.

“Hvad?” Lestrade så sig omkring, distraheret af Johns pludselig host.

“Jeg sagde, ‘det er helt fint’.”

De var halvvejs igennem lokalet, da Sherlock pludselig standsede og vendte sig mod to kvinder, som stod og snakkede ved vandkøleren. “ _Hvad_ sagde du?” krævede han at vide af den højere af de to, som blev forskrækket.

“Jeg... ingenting! Vi talte ikke om dig!” forsvarede hun sig. “Det gjorde vi ikke, vel, Linda?”

Linda rystede på hovedet, mens John og Lestrade så på hinanden.

Sherlock viftede undskyldningen væk. “Gentag dine ord,” insisterede han.

“Kom så, Heidi.” Lestrade nikkede til hende.

“Vi var bare ved at tale om den næste Quiz aften,” fortalte Heidi dem. “Det her er anden gang, at Sally smutter fra at organisere den. Det er hendes tur og hun er ingen steder.”

Sherlock trak sin mobil ud. “Ville hun normalt være mødt nu?” Han vendte sig mod Lestrade, som tjekkede sit ur.

“Vel... almindeligvis,” indrømmede han. “Men hun kunne være i gang med at arbejde på noget; hun kunne være nede i arkivet...”

Sherlock trykkede på knapperne, så løftede han mobilen op til øret. Hans udtryk var alvorligt og Lestrade tog et hurtigt skridt baglæns, så vendte han sig ud mod rummet.

“Har nogen set sergeant Donovan denne morgen?” Han talte højlydt og hoveder blev vendt i deres retning, men ingen nikkede. “Sally Donovan,” gentog han, da der var blevet stille i lokalet. “Har nogen set eller hørt fra Sally?” Blanke ansigter omgav ham og han vendte tilbage mod Sherlock, som rystede på hovedet.

“Hendes mobil er slukket,” rapporterede han. Lestrade blev bleg.

“Hun kan have travlt med noget,” foreslog John. “Kører bil eller noget. Eller have glemt at tænde for mobilen her til morgen?”

“Sally slukker aldrig sin mobil,” Sherlock og Lestrade svarede sammen. De så på hinanden.

“Giv mig fem minutter.” Lestrade holdt en hånd op, gik ind på sit kontor og tog fastnettelefonen.

“Send den nærmeste bil til hendes lejlighed,” råbte Sherlock efter ham. “Nu.”

John rynkede panden. “Øh... er det ikke lidt for tidligt at gå i panik?” spurgte han. “Hun kunne være hvor som helst.”

Sherlock så på ham. “Sally slukker aldrig sin mobil,” gentog han. “Du må have hørt Anderson brokke sig over det?” Han begyndte at skridte op og ned, mens Linda og Heidi skyndte sig væk. De lovede at tjekke med andre kollegaer.

“Det var derfor, jeg sendte en sms i stedet for at ringe, dengang i september,” tilføjede han. “Hun glemmer altid at sætte den på lydløs og hun var ude for at følge op på et spor. Jeg ville ikke risikere at gøre opmærksom på hende, hvis hun nu var i en kompromitterende situation.” Han hvirvlede rundt igen, mumlede til sig selv.

“Men... vent lige et øjeblik,” John kæmpede for indhente ham. “ _Det_ var grunden til, at du ikke ringede? Hvorfor pokker har du aldrig sagt noget?” Han stirrede vantro på ham. “Du lod dem _bandlyse_ dig!”

Sherlock viftede afværgende med sin arm. “Det ville ikke have gjort nogen forskel,” sagde han. “Jeg beskylder hende; hun beskylder mig - familien er stadig død. Under alle omstændigheder er det irrelevant nu.” Han standsede og stod et øjeblik stille. “Hvorfor har jeg ikke forudset det her?” ville han vide og løftede en hånd til sin tinding. “Så snart jeg hørte de kvinder snakke, sagde det klik. Dumt. Dumt!”

“Hej,” John beroligede ham, noget overrasket over hans ophidselse. “Hun har det sandsynligvis fint. Okay, så almindeligvis slukker hun ikke sin mobil, men tingene har været noget hektiske på det sidste - måske har hun glemt at oplade den? Eller måske har hun... jeg ved ikke, tabt den ned i toilettet, eller noget?”

“Nej, nej... det passer altsammen.” Sherlock vendte sig væk igen og  stirrede gennem glasvæggen ind i Lestrades kontor og pegede på sit ur. Lestrade var stadig på telefonen, men han nikkede og holdt en finger i vejret, i en ‘et minut’ gestus.

“Hvem har været den mest aggressive over for mig disse sidste par måneder?” spurgte Sherlock retorisk. “Hvem kunne nemt være blevet set, mens hun besøgte os og havde et skænderi med mig sidste fredag? Den mest synlige torn i øjet på mig - hvis død ville tilskynde politiet til umiddelbar gengældelse.” Han rystede på sit hoved. “Hun passer endda ind i den forbandede offer profil, takket være den hjernedøde inkompetente fyr, hun ikke ser ud til at kunne komme af med.” Han gik over og bankede på Lestrades vindue. “Kom NU!”

Lestrade kom ud nogle øjeblikke senere. “Okay, hun var herude indtil meget sen aften,” forklarede han.”Gik hjem ved otte tiden, men tog noget arbejde med sig. Ingen har hørt fra hende siden, jeg har dog endnu ikke fået fat på Anderson. En bil skulle være ude hos hendes lejlighed i løbet af ti minutter, men jeg tror, at vi...”

“Lad os komme afsted,” Sherlock var enig.

De var lige ved at gå gennem hovedindgangen, da Anderson fløj ud af elevatoren. “Hvad er der sket?” ville han vide. “Nogen har fortalt, at Sally er forsvundet - er det sandt?”

“Vi ved endnu ikke noget.” Lestrade lavede beroligende bevægelser med sine hænder. “Vi er på vej ud til hende nu. Hvornår har du sidst set hende?”

“Ikke siden i fredags,” svarede han bekymret. “Jeg havde fri igår og var væk hele dagen, så i weekenderne... altså, vi er normalt ikke....” Han døde hen. “Har I ringet til hende?”

“Hendes mobil er slukket,” sagde Lestrade.

“Jeg kommer med jer.”

oOo

Der var to uniformerede betjente ved døren ind til Sallys lejlighed, men ellers ingen tegn på aktivitet. “Der bliver ikke svaret, Sir,” rapporterede de, da Lestrades gruppe kom nærmere. “Og døren er temmelig solid - vi skal have fat i en rambuk, for at kunne bryde ind.”

Lestrade så på Sherlock. “Det er ikke sådan, at du kunne...” Han så flov ud, da han pegede på døren.

“Altså, jeg _kunne_ ,” svarede Sherlock. “Men det virker meningsløs, når Anderson sandsynligvis har en nøgle.” Han gik til siden, da Anderson gik i gang med at lede efter nøglen i sine lommer og til sidst tog den frem.

“Giv mig fem minutter inden I tramper rundt i beviserne?” foreslog Sherlock, hans blik fejede henover entréen, da døren gik op. Men Lestrade rystede på hovedet.

“Efter det, der skete igår? Jeg lader dig ikke ude af syne i denne lejlighed  - og det er også for din egen skyld, så lad være med at se sådan på mig.” Han fulgte tæt efter Sherlock, da denne gik ind gennem døren. “I andre venter her,” instruerede han henover sin skulder.

De fandt intet: ingen Sally, intet tegn på en kamp eller en forstyrrelse - faktisk intet, som indikerede, at der havde været nogen tilstede overhovedet. Da Lestrade gav lejligheden fri, troppede de andre ind. Anderson så sig vantro omkring, som om han forventede, at hun kom frem når som helst.

“Det her er _din_ fejl,” anklagede han pludselig Sherlock. “Hvis der sker noget som helst med Sally, vil det være, fordi hun er din fjende.”

Sherlock krøllede sin læbe. “Sally er ikke min ‘ _fjende_ ’, din usigelige nar!” Han vendte sig mod Lestrade. “Få fat på hendes telefonliste.”

“Er allerede i gang.” Lestrade gik til sofaen og tog en stak noter op, som Sally tydeligvis havde taget med hjem for at arbejde videre med dem. “De her nye, så hun har helt sikkert været hjemme igår aftes,” forklarede han. “Jeg har bedt om at få listen over rejser, som er blevet foretaget med hendes rejsekort, men det vil tage et stykke tid, inden vi få fat på dem.”

John så på, mens Sherlock begyndte at skridte op og ned, nærmest sydende af spænding og... noget der lignede _raseri_. “Så, du tror, at morderen har taget Sally?” kom det opfordrende fra ham. “Hvordan ville han gøre det? Jeg mener, Sally er ikke nem at overrumple.” Han tænkte over det. “Men alligevel, hvis nogen kom til døren med en pistol...”

“Nej, nej,” Sherlock rystede på hovedet. “Så du ikke sikkerhedskæden? Hun ville ikke have åbnet døren for en fremmede. Og der har ikke været nogen herinde - tæppet i entréen har en dyb luv, du kan endda se, hvordan hun støvsuger det. De eneste fodspor, som kunne ses, inden vi alle kom ind, var størrelse 37 og hvis morderen har min højde, er det ikke muligt...” Han vendte rundt og gik i den anden retning.

“Nej, hun kom hjem,” han så henimod døren, “satte hendes arbejde ned ved sofaen...” Hans øjne så henad den rute, som han beskrev, som om han forestillede sig Sallys bevægelser. “Mapperne var på den midterste pude og den ene ende ser ud til at være der, hvor hun normalt sidder...” Han så på Anderson, som nikkede.

“Så går hun og laver en drink,” fortsatte Sherlock, mens han så på en bordskåner med et mærke efter et glas forenden af bordet, “tager skoene af,” han så på tæppet og genkaldte sig slidmærkerne, som siden var blevet trådt ned,” så ruller hun sig sammen og begynder at gennemgå sit arbejde..”

Han trådte tilbage, og foldede sine håndflader sammen i en velkendt bevægelse. “Og på et tidspunkt går hun ud... og kommer ikke tilbage.” Anderson kom med en halvkvalt lyd, men Sherlock ignorerede ham. “Der er ikke noget af det tøj, hun havde på igår, hverken på hendes værelse eller i vasketøjskurven, så hun har ikke skiftet tøj, hvilket antyder, at det mere er igår aftes end i morges. Ingen tegn på forberedelser til madlavning eller take away i køkkenet. Så sandsynligvis tidligere end senere.

“Så, hun gik med _ham_?” spurgte John. “Hvorfor ville hun gøre det?”

“Og hvorfor ville hun går _nogen som helst_ steder hen uden backup, og uden at ringe ind?” tilføjede Lestrade fra sofaen. Hans mobil ringede og han tog en notesblok og kuglepen frem, da han tog mobilen.

“Ja, gå i gang.” Han så op og sagde uden ord ‘telefon liste’, så begyndte han at skrive tidspunkter og numre ned.

Sherlock så over hans skulder, mens han skrev, og pressede øjeblikkeligt en finger på den første post. 

“Lige et øjeblik,” Lestrade talte i mobilen, så så han op. “Hvad er der?”

“Det er et viderestillingsnummer,” Sherlock pegede på 070 koden, som var øverst på listen. “Er det det sidste nummer, hun ringede til?”

Lestrade nikkede.

“Undskyld - hvad er et viderestillingsnummer?” spurgte John.

“Et telefonnummer, som skjuler dine detaljer,” forklarede Lestrade. “Opringningerne bliver automatisk stillet videre, men den opkaldende har ikke mulighed for at finde det rigtige nummer. Sally ringede til det her klokken kvart over ni i aftes og var på linjen i knap nok fire minutter.” Han så på Sherlock, som ringede til nummeret.

“Afbrudt,” rapporterede han.

Lestrade talte igen i sin mobil “Se at få fat i det tilsløringsfirma, som har 070 nummeret,” instruerede han. “Find ud af, hvortil det blev omstillet.” Han lagde på og trak en grimasse. “Det vil tage et stykke tid.”

“Det vil nok alligevel ikke hjælpe,” sagde Sherlock. “Det er bare en forhalelsestaktik - han har sandsynligvis brugt en engangsmobil.”

“Så du tror, at det var morderen?” spurgte John. “Hun ringede til morderen og han... hvad? Overtalte hende på en eller anden måde at gå ud, alene, uden at fortælle det til nogen - og så snuppede han hende?” Han rynkede på panden. “Bortset fra alt det andet, hvordan fik hun fat på nummeret?”

“Præcist,” Sherlock var enig og vendte sig mod Lestrade. “Er der en liste over beskeder i den der?” Han pegede på Sallys noter. “Opringninger, der skulle besvares?”

Lestrade tjekkede bunken igennem. “Nej, og det lidt underligt,” indrømmede han. “Det ville jeg have forventet, at der var.”

“Hun kunne have...” Anderson afbrød sig selv, da alle vendte sig mod ham. “Hvis det bare er et stykke papir, og hun holdt det, mens hun gik frem og tilbage og talte i mobilen - du ved, den måde hun gør det på...” Alle nikkede, da han sank. “Nogle gange putter hun tingene bag væguret,” sluttede han.

Sherlock var ved kaminhylden i to lange skridt og frembragte en håndfuld dokumenter, som han hurtigt skimmede igennem, hvorefter de prompte blev sat tilbage og han rystede på hovedet.

“Intet,” sagde han. “Hun tog det nok med sig.”

“Men som John sagde,” Lestrade begyndte at tale, “hvorfor i alverden ville hun gå? Hvad pokker kan han have sagt til hende?”

Sherlock så over på Anderson, som nu så ynkeligt ud i rummet. “Måske noget, der har at gøre med mig,” foreslog han, mens hans mund blev stram. “Hvis nogen påstod at have beviser mod _mig_ \- dokumentation for, at jeg løj eller var et sted, hvor jeg ikke burde have været - Sally ville være sprunget på det. Især efter ransagningen igår.”

“Og hun ville ikke have, at jeg fandt ud af det, fordi jeg direkte havde beordret hende til at stoppe det,” bekræftede Lestrade. “Ikke indtil hun havde haft noget definitivt, i det mindste. Men hun ville da sikkert have sagt det til _en eller anden_?”

Alle så på Anderson, som så ud til at springe tilbage til bevidstheden. “Hvad?” spurgte han, siden han slet ikke havde fulgt med i samtalen.

“Er du sikker på, at Sally ikke ringede til dig igår aftes?” spurgte Lestrade ham. “Eller sendte en eller anden meddelelse?”

Han rystede på hovedet. “Nej, jeg tog min kone ud på en tur og vi kom sent hjem. Sally vidste, at hun ikke skulle ringe.”

Lestrade rejste sig og så på Sherlock. “Okay, så vi ved ikke, hvor hun gik hen, og vi ved ikke, hvem der har taget hende, men kan du stikke mig en...” Han afbrød sig selv, da alle krympede sig ved ordvalget. “Jeg mener, _hvorfor_? Okay, jeg antager, at hun passer på ofrenes profil,” han så ikke på Anderson, “men alt det andet er forkert - det er ikke weekend, de er ikke i hendes hjem, han kom ikke her... hvad sker der?”

“Reglerne er ændret,” mumlede John og Lestrades hoved fløj rundt til ham.

“Jeg er bange for at morderen er igang med slutspillet,” sagde Sherlock.

“Hvad tænker du?” spurgte Lestrade.

Sherlock skar en grimasse. “Jeg tror, at hvis det er meningen at slå Sally ihjel og fabrikere falske beviser mod mig, så er hun enten sikker, sålænge jeg er synlig i offentligheden, eller...”

“Eller?”

“Eller hun er allerede død.”


	13. Nettet strammes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten... 

"Lad være med at bevæge dig."

Sally lå stille, holdt sine øjne lukket og prøvede at skubbe kvalmen, som var ved at komme op i halsen, ned igen.

“Imponerende,” sagde stemmen. “Du er den første, der adlyder mig så hurtigt; jeg har en fornyet respekt for politi uddannelsen.”

_Ikke gå i panik. Tag bestik af situationen_. Sally tvang sig selv til at koncentrere sig udenom den tåge, der var i hendes hoved. Der var tape henover hendes mund. Hun lå på sin ryg på noget, der føltes som en seng, hænderne ubehageligt bundet bag hende. Hun afprøvede båndene: blødt materiale, men bindingen var stærk, den gav ikke efter på nogen måde.  
  
“Du har nok kvalme, men jeg anbefaler, at du kæmper imod det,” sagde han til hende. “Jeg fjerner ikke tapen, før du har forstået reglerne, og jeg tror det, at blive kvalt i sit eget opkast nok er en specielt ubehagelig måde at dø på.”

Han vidste tydeligvis, at hun var vågen. Sally blinkede med hendes øjne, men alt var sløret. Hendes hoved gjorde ondt og hun følte sig rundt på gulvet. Hun prøvede at huske tilbage, men det var svært at tænke forbi bevidstheden om, hvor frygteligt sårbar hun var. Der var  glimt... telefonsamtalen, beviserne, der næsten lød for gode til at være sande - faktisk _var_ for gode til at være sande. At komme her... hans åbenlyse nervøsitet, som om han fortrød at have kontaktet hende. Skulle overtale ham til at snakke med hende, lovede at politiet ville beskytte ham, hvis han kom med sit udsagn, foreslog endda, at de skulle have en ‘dejlig kop te’... Åh, hvor må han have grinet, da han bedøvede hende.

En hånd strøg håret tilbage fra hendes ansigt og hun prøvede automatisk at trække sit hoved væk. Fingrene greb med det samme hårdt fat i hendes hår, smerten var skarp nok til at sprede hendes tanker.

“Oh nej, det gør du ikke,” irettesatte han hende. “Jeg har ikke så meget tid, jeg kan være sammen med dig i som med de andre, men stadig nok til at jeg kan lære dig, at opføre dig pænt.”

Hans greb blev lempet og Sallys syn blev efterhånden mere klar, indtil hun kunne fokusere på hans ansigt og se kolde øjne stirre på hende. Udtrykket, han havde, så sært forkert ud i hans nærmest drengede træk.

“Dygtig pige.”

Galden var på vej op igen og hun skubbede det ned, bøjede sine ben og blev overrasket over, at de ikke var bundet. Han sad på kanten af sengen og hun spændte sine mavemuskler - hvis hun kunne sætte sig hurtigt nok op til at give ham en skalle, mens han lænede sig fremad, havde hun måske en chance...

Der var en skarp kant imod siden af hendes hals og Sally stivnede.

“Ikke helt så lydig alligevel,” sagde han med morskab i sin stemme. “Jeg kan se, at du bliver sjov at have at gøre med.”

Hun prøvede at forene hans ord med den nervøse stemme, hun havde hørt på telefonen og den tilsyneladende harmløse mand, hvis fælde hun så arrogant var gået ind i, men det var næsten umuligt.

“Så... reglerne,” han talte igen efter at, hvad det så end var, der var presset mod hendes hals, var blevet taget væk igen. “Snart vil jeg tage tapen fra din mund. Når jeg gør det, vil du ikke sig en lyd. Du vil ikke skrige, råbe eller på en anden måde prøve på at tiltrække dig opmærksomhed. Ikke fordi der er nogen, der kan høre dig, men dette er reglerne og du vil adlyde dem.”

_Lyder som om der ER nogen, som kunne høre noget_ , tænkte Sally, _eller i det mindste, kunne der være nogen_. Hendes naturlige stædighed hjalp hende med at nedkæmpe den panik, som hun følte rykkede ved hendes holdning.

“Hvis du ikke adlyder,” han løftede pludselig sin arm og viste en hypodermisk sprøjte frem, “vil du være bevidstløs i løbet af sekunder.” Han bevægede sin hånd, trak spidsen af sprøjten op langs siden af hendes hals, og Sally kunne ikke undgå at vige tilbage fra den. “Det er bare et bedøvelsesmiddel, du _vil_ vågne op igen,” forsikrede han hende om, et smil spjættede i kanten af hans mund. “Men du vil vågne op uden din tunge.”

Sallys øjne blev store og hun sank, mindede sig selv om, at ingen af ofrene var blevet skamferet på denne måde - han var ved at bluffe.

“Det er sjovt,” fortsatte han i en samtale tone. “Første gang jeg brugte denne trussel var jeg faktisk lidt nervøs omkring det.” Han lo blødt. “Alt det blod, ved du nok; tanken om at gennemføre det var faktisk meget makaber.” Han strøg hendes hår tilbage igen, øjensynligt tabt i sine tanker, så fornyede han sit fokus på hendes forfærdede udtryk. “Selvom, jeg ville lukke såret ved at brænde det, selvfølgelig,” tilføjede han, som om det ville berolige hende. “Jeg har en lille blæselampe,” betroede han hende.

Sally lukkede sine øjne, trak vejret så dybt, som hun kunne gennem sin næse og prøvede at blokere de billeder, der kom sammen med hans ord. Hun kunne på ingen måde tillade sig at gå i panik i denne situation.

Han lænede sig frem igen. “Men på dette tidspunkt,” mumlede han, ”efter at have slået fem mennesker ihjel på en forholdsvis blodløs måde... Jeg håber faktisk, at nogen prøver på det.” Han talte direkte ind i hendes øre nu og Sally rystede. “Måske det her er min heldige dag, hmm?” hviskede han og trak sig så tilbage.

“Så, hvad synes du?” spurgte han. “Skal jeg fjerne tapen?”

Sally nikkede.

“Du forstår reglerne?”

Hun nikkede igen.

“Vel... så må vi se, hvordan du klarer dig,” sagde han til hende og hans fingernegle skrabede mod hendes kind, da han tog fat i kanten af tapen og trak det af.

Sally vendte sit hoved og prøvede at tørre de klistrede efterladenskaber af mod sin jakke. Han havde øjensynlig ikke til hensigt at dræbe hende med det samme, så det virkede fornuftigt at lege med og håbe på at en mulighed ville dukke op af sig selv.

“Vand?” tilbød han og hun nikkede igen. Hendes mund føltes frygteligt. Hans arm gled ind under hendes skuldre og han trak hende op i en siddende position, så løftede han koppen til hendes løber. Hun tøvede.

“Ingen stoffer denne gang,” sagde han. “Har jo ikke behov for dem, vel? Ikke nu, hvor jeg har dig helt hjælpeløs.”

Sally skar en grimasse og begyndte at drikke, hendes øjne kiggede rundt i noget, der lignede et ekstra soveværelse. Der var ingen personlige træk og det var meget tyndt møbleret, kun med den dobbeltseng, hun lå på, en kommode og et toiletbord med en stol foran. Gardinerne var en tung blommefarvet fløjl, væggene var i en lidt lysere tone og hun kunne ikke se, om der var dagslys eller ej; lyset kom fra en nøgen pære, som hang over dem, og hendes tidsfornemmelse var røget sig en tur.

“Har du så fundet ud af det nu?” spurgte han, da han lagde hende ned igen. “Sat brikkerne sammen?” Han ventede, så tilføjede han, “Du kan tale.”

Sally rømmede sig. “Folk ved, hvor jeg er,” påstod hun, hendes stemme var ru og hæs. “De vil komme og finde mig.”

Han grinede sagte. “Åh, virkelig?” spurgte han. “Og hvordan er det lige, at folk ved, hvor du er... når du ikke en gang selv ved det?”

Implikationen at han kunne have flyttet hende længere væk end bare til et andet værelse, tilføjede yderligere til den hjælpeløshed, som allerede nu truede med at overvælde hende. Hun lyttede intenst, men kunne ikke høre andet end den lejlighedsvise fjerne brummen af trafikstøj.

“Altså, jeg fortalte dem, hvor jeg skulle hen,” sagde hun og løftede sin hage. “De vil i hvert fald finde dig.”

“Selv hvis de aldrig finder dig? Hvilket samfundssind.” Han løftede et øjenbryn. “Og hvem er det lige, du har fortalt det til? Ikke til politiet, siden din chef direkte beordrede dig til at stoppe med at bygge en sag op mod Sherlock Holmes.”

Hendes overraskelse måtte have vist sig på hendes ansigt.

“I er ikke ligefrem stille, er I?” hånede han. “Hvis I har jeres skænderier lige udenfor velbesøgte caféer, vil der altså være sladder bagefter.”

Sally flyttede sig utilpas, mens hun huskede Lestrades alvorlige besked efter ransagningen. “Så det har været dig hele tiden.” Det var ikke noget spørgsmål. “Men hvorfor plante falske beviser mod Sherlock Holmes?”

“Lige under hans næse,” hoverede han. “Så meget for at være et geni. Det er faktisk rigtig let at snyde ham. Han antager under alle omstændigheder, at alle andre er idioter. Sålænge du ikke gør noget, der tiltrækker sig hans opmærksomhed, så afviser han dig som værende uinteressant.”

Sally rynkede panden, siden hans attitude mindede hende forbløffende meget om Andersons; det var præcis denne slags holdninger, han hele tiden gav udtryk for. Hun begyndte at overveje, hvormeget hendes eget perspektiv kunne være blevet påvirket af dette konstante dryp dryp dryp af mistanke og negativitet.

“Men hvorfor gøre mig til mål?” spurgte hun, for at finde en vinkel. “Er jeg ikke den eneste politibetjent, som faktisk er på din side, når det er ham, det drejer sig om?”

Han fnøs. “Hvis du prøver at overtale mig til at forholde mig til den situation og at vi kan arbejde sammen, så er jeg bange for at du er på tabersiden,” sagde han. “Jeg kan acceptere, at jeg nok ikke er helt rask på nuværende tidspunkt, men jeg er helt sikkert ikke _så_ langt ude.” Han smilede, men det var ikke et rart udtryk.

“Du er _perfekt_ ,” mumlede han, lænede sig frem og strøg henover hendes hår igen. “En politibetjent... kan du forestille dig raseriet? Kravet om at få sat navn på morderen efter _din_ død vil være overvældende.” Sally spændte i sin kæbe og tvang sig selv til ikke at reagere på hverken hånden eller truslen. “Nogen, som passer på alle de etablerede kriterier for hele rækken af forbrydelser og hans største fjende i politistyrken - du er simpelthen en gave.”

“Jeg er ikke hans fjende,” benægtede Sally og holdt tilnavnet, som ville lægge sig selv til slutningen af sætningen, tilbage.

“Er der rigtigt?” udfordrede han. “Du var da i hvert fald hurtigt nok til at jagte beviser mod ham, ikke? Der skulle ikke meget til, før du opgav alle sikkerhedsforanstaltninger...” Hans stemme blev høj og nervepirrende, da han begyndte på en overdreven version af deres telefonsamtale. “Åh, detektiv, jeg ved bare ikke, hvad jeg skal _gøre_... Jeg har set Sherlock Holmes snige sig ud på _alle_ mulige tidspunkter af natten, men jeg er så _bange_... Han er bare så _smart_ og hele politiet ser ud til at være på hans side... Du er den _eneste_ , jeg har tillid til!”

Sally havde lyst til at sparke sig selv, men han havde ret: hun havde automatisk accepteret ham som vidne i stedet for som mistænkt, fordi han boede, hvor han gjorde. Sidste uges hændelser fik et nyt perspektiv i hendes bevidsthed og det gik op for hende, hvor latterligt det var, at hun nogensinde havde troet, at Sherlock var i stand til at gøre det her. Hun havde været så meget imod ham siden september, hele tiden tilskyndet af Anderson, og hun var næsten lettet, da han blev en mistænkt og hendes aggressive opførsel så ud til at være retfærdiggjort.

“Du har godt nok skiftet tonen nu, ikke?” spurgte han hånligt. “Jeg kan ikke forstå, hvorfor. Det er jo ikke, fordi han tænker på dig... Han er ligeglad med alle.”

“Du er helt forkert på den,” Sally modsagde ham og fortsatte, inden han kunne afbryde. “Åh nej, han tænker nok ikke på mig, det skal jeg ikke benægte, men der er en person, som han er rigtig interesseret i... en person, som har hans fulde opmærksomhed... en person, for hvem han ville flytte himmel og jord for at finde.”

Han rullede med øjnene. “Jeg går ud fra, at du mener John Watson,” sagde han. “Vel, du bedrager dig selv - han behandler ham lige så dårligt som alle andre. Værre på nogle områder.”

Sallys instinkt var at diskutere eller endda grine ad det, men den sidste ting hun ønskede, var at gøre John til et mål. “Jeg taler ikke om John,” sagde hun og smilede, da han så overrasket ud. “Jeg tror, at jeg endelig har fattet det. Det er ikke så meget, at Sherlock er ligeglad med ofrene; han fokuserer bare ikke på dem... Lige nu, i dette øjeblik, er hele hans koncentration, den fulde kraft af denne ufattelige hjerne, helt og holdent rettet mod _dig_.”

Han greb igen fat i en håndfuld af hendes og tvang hendes hoved tilbage. “Vil du vædde dit liv på det?” spurgte han på en ubehagelig måde.

Sally bed tænderne sammen. Der var ikke noget hun kunne gøre - hun var bundet og hjælpeløs på et ukendt sted, prisgivet til en mand, som allerede havde dræbt fem mennesker og som tydeligvis havde hende som det næste offer. Hun ville adlyde hans krav, men hun ville forbande sig selv, hvis hun ville tigge.

“Han vil prøve at redde mig, men jeg vil ikke være hans hovedproblem. Mit liv er irrelevant for ham,” indrømmede hun. “Men det er _dit_ ikke.” Hun viste tænder i noget, der var det tætteste hun kunne komme et grin. “Der er ingen steder, du kan gå, intet du kan gøre. Han er måske en bastard, men han er et forbandet geni og _han vil finde dig_.”

Det brutale slag kom bag på hende og hun havde ikke tid til atprøve at undgå det. Det lod hende fortumlet tilbage, da han rejste sig og  gik væk fra sengen. “Det er tåbeligt at provokere mig,” advarede han hende. “Jeg har ikke slået nogen før...det var ikke det, de her weekender handlede om.”

“Det er ikke weekend,” mumlede Sally og så på ham med smalle øjne.

“Hvad?” ville han vide, så rystede han irriteret på sit hoved. “Det ved jeg godt!” Han tog flere dybe indåndinger og så ud til at berolige sig selv. “Det er ikke smart at provokere mig,” gentog han.

Efter det, der var sket, var Sally tilbøjelig til at give ham ret. Hun vidste ikke, hvor sent det var eller om der ville være nogen, som ledte efter hende, men at det, hendes angriber ville have hende til at gøre, og holde ham her i så lang tid som muligt, så ud til at være den bedste fremgangsmåde. “Så, hvad er det så, de weekender handler om?” spurgte hun, og gjorde sin stemme blid og underdanig. “Hvorfor forklarer du det ikke for mig?”

Han så mistænksomt på hende, så gik han tilbage til sengen, men denne gang gik han til den anden side og Sally blev anspændt, da han lagde sig ved siden af hende.

“Åh, bare rolig,” sagde han hånende. “Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at tage din ikke-eksisterende dydighed.” Han hostede og så skubbede han sig selv langs sengen, indtil han lå presset op imod hovedgærdet. “Jeg ville hellere bolle en spedalsk.”

Sally kunne have sagt det samme, men hun holdt sin mund lukket.

“I folk,” spottede han. “Altid er I igang omkring jeres ensomme weekender, at være nødt til at tilbringe ‘stævnemødernes nat’ uden jeres betydningsfulde partner - som rent faktisk er _andre_ folks betydningsfulde partner - det gør mig syg. _Se_ på mig, når jeg taler til dig!”

De sidste ord blev hvæset ud og Sally vred sig rundt på siden for at kunne se på ham. Stillingen lettede presset på hendes arme og mindede hende om, at hun stadig havde en del bevægelsesfrihed. Hun begyndte at overveje, om hun kunne skubbe sig ned af sengen og prøve at løbe til døren, selvom den var på hans side af værelset. Et blik viste, at den måske ikke var lukket helt i.

Han smækkede med tungen og hun løftede sit hoved op og kunne se, at han holdt sprøjten. “Lad være med at prøve,” sagde han. “Undtagen hvis du gerne vil have, at jeg bruger min blæselampe alligevel.” Han så frækt på hende. “Ikke at prøve at flygte er også en af reglerne, bare hvis du troede, at flertalsendelsen var tilfældig.”

“Og er der flere?” spurgte Sally. “Jeg vil helst ikke bryde nogen ved et uheld.”

Han smilede langsomt. “Det var en meget bedre holdning,” godkendte han. “Jeg vil lade dig det vide, efterhånden som vi kommer til det.”

“Altså... weekenderne?” mindede hun ham om. “Jeg går ud fra, at det at bruge weekenderne sammen med dem er vigtigt?”

Han trak på skuldrene. “Jeg giver dem det, de siger, de gerne vil have,” sagde han. “En selskabelig weekend. Vi ser tv, laver mad sammen, rydder op, alt, hvad de gerne vil... Jeg forlader aldrig deres side.” Hans smil var falsk på mange flere måder end Sally kunne kvantificere. “Og de forlader aldrig min.”

oOo

“Du bliver nødt til at blive her.” Lestrades tone tålte ingen modsigelse. De var tilbage på Scotland Yard og var igang med at forberede eftersøgningen af Sally.

“Det vil jeg helt sikkert ikke,” svarede Sherlock, siden Lestrades ‘kommando stemme’ fuldstændig gik henover hovedet på ham. “Jeg vil se mindst dusinvis flere spor end jer tilsammen.”

“Det kan godt være tilfældet,” indrømmede Lestrade. “Men, som du selv påpegede, er din offentlige synlighed måske det eneste, der lige nu holder Sally i live.” Han afbrød sig selv og gned en hånd henover sit ansigt, så så han tilbage på Sherlock. “Tror du, at hun stadig _er_ i live?” spurgte han, med en meget mere stille stemme. “Vær ærlig.”

Sherlock rynkede på panden. Han havde ikke lyst til at være sat fast på Scotland Yard, men han kunne ikke få sig til at lyve for Lestrade omkring det her. Han prøvede at se væk fra ham, men det hjalp ikke. “Hvis morderen stadig er fokuseret på at plante falske beviser mod mig, så er det sandsynligt, at jeg ville skulle sige ‘Ja’,” svarede han modvilligt. “Jeg har ikke været væk fra John i mere end ti minutter, siden du har forladt lejligheden igår.”

Lestrade slappede en lille smule af. “Og er der andre, der kan bekræfte det?” spurgte han med et blik over på John.

“Ikke rigtig,” sagde John. “Vi gik ud til Angelo for en sen aftensmad. Det kan du tjekke, men ellers var vi bare hjemme.”

“Jeres udlejer, måske?”

John rystede på hovedet. “Sherlock fik sendt Mrs. Hudson væk i et par dage og hendes nevø gik med hende. Det er i hvert fald, hvad jeg antager, han gjorde - han var inviteret.”

“Det er lidt mistænkelig, er det ikke?” brød Anderson ind. “At få jeres udlejer af vejen. Det lyder som om du er igang med noget, hvis du spørger mig.”

“Der er ingen, der nogensinde spørger dig,” snerrede Sherlock.

“Sherlock var faktisk bekymret,” sagde John. “Moriarty ville overhovedet ikke betænke sig til at bruge Mrs. Hudson - han er en total psykopat.”

Anderson åbnede sin mund, men John kom ham i forkøbet. “Lad være,” sagde han og hans ‘kommando stemme’ trumfede Lestrades med en betydelig margin. Anderson holdt sin mund, men ikke i lang tid.

“Synd, at han ikke kunne have en smule bekymring tilovers for Sally,” vrængede han. “Hvis han er et så forbandet geni, hvorfor havde han så ikke set det her komme? Hun er kun et mål på grund af ham.”

“Din lille skid!” John havde fået nok. “Jeg er ved at være dødtræt af, hvordan I folk behandler Sherlock som lort, men forventer så stadig af ham, at han trækker en kanin op af sin røv, når I klikker med fingeren.” Han tog et skridt henimod Anderson, som hurtigt bevægede sig ind bag et skrivebord. “Det er ikke hans fejl, at Sally passer til offer profilen, er det, din utro bastard?”

“Øhm... er det et dårligt tidspunkt?” Alle så op, da Hopkins nervøst bankede på kontordøren.

“Kom ind,” inviterede Lestrade eftertrykkeligt. Han vendte sig mod Sherlock. “Du bliver her, hvor der er glasvægge omkring kontoret. Du kan frit bevæge dig rundt på området, hvis der er nogen, der iagttager det, men ikke længere væk end indgangshallen. Jeg har stadig arrestordren og lad være med at tro, at jeg ikke vil bruge den.”

Sherlock rynkede panden. “Jeg bliver sammen med John,” tilbød han og kantede sig sidelæns tættere på både John og døren. “Så længe jeg ikke er alene og observeres, burde hun være sikker.”

Lestrade rystede på hovedet. “ _Offentlig synligt_ ,” citerede han, “og John er allerede dit alibi for det femte mord. Hvis det her er et organiseret forsøg på at plante falske beviser, så vil Moriarty eller hvem der end måtte stå bag det, ville have ham af vejen. Hvis I to tager afsted alene, så beder du ligefrem om, at han bliver slået ned.”

“Så burde han blive her,” svarede Sherlock med det samme.

“Og skal du hive ham ind i endnu en af dine vanvittige planer? Det tror jeg ikke,” sagde Lestrade afgørende. “John kommer med mig.”

Hans opmærksomhed flyttede sig til Hopkins. “Sherlock skal blive på Scotland Yard,” instruerede han. “Jeg overlader ham under dit ansvar. Han kan gå rundt i bygningen og hjælpe med sagen, men han har ikke tilladelse til at forlade bygningen, forstået?”

Hopkins ansigt var en blanding af uro og spænding og Sherlock stønnede. “Min helt egen hundehvalp,” mumlede han til John.

Lestrade sendte et alvorligt blik mod Hopkins. “Jeg mener det her alvorligt,” sagde han. “Sergeant Donovans liv kan afhænge af det her. Gør dit arbejde.” Han standsede. “Ellers tager jeg dit mærke.”

Hopkins sank, så rejste han sig op og nikkede. “Javel, Sir.” Han så nervøst over på Sherlock, som rullede med sine øjne.

“Godt så.” Lestrade klappede kort sine hænder sammen, så pegede han mod døren. “Skal vi?”

“Jeg er lige bag dig,” sagde John. “Jeg skal bare lige hurtigt tale med...” han nikkede til Sherlock, som sukkede og bevægede sig over til vinduet.

“Uh, skal turtelduerne have et øjeblik sammen?”

“Hold kæft, Anderson,” snerrede tre stemmer i samklang. Hopkins så ud som om han ville deltage, havde han troet, at han ville kunne slippe afsted med det.

“Ja, godt,” sagde Lestrade. “Kom så, Anderson,” han pegede på døren. “Hopkins, med mig.” Han viste dem begge to ud, så ventede han i døren og så tilbage på John. “Jeg instruerer lige folkene.” Han nikkede til en flok betjente, der stod tæt på. “Fem minutter, okay?” Han lod dem være alene.

Sherlock så på vinduet. “Hvor er det, du skal hen?” spurgte han, mens hans blik uinteresseret fulgte med i trafikken på gaden nedenfor.

“Det ved jeg ikke,” indrømmede John. “Vi kommer sandsynligvis til at løbe rundt som hovedløse høns, men jeg tror helt ærligt ikke, at Lestrade kan holde til at sidde her, mens en fra hans team er savnet.”

Sherlock gryntede og John flyttede sig akavet fra det ene ben til det andet. “Se her, jeg ved godt, at du har det som din nummer et prioritet at fange Moriarty...”

“Hvem er det nu, der husker hver en lille ting, den anden nogensinde har sagt?” spurgte Sherlock og vendte sig rundt med et øjenbryn løftet.

John kørte videre. “Og jeg ved, at du ikke vil blive her, mens ‘spillet’ er igang...” han døde hen igen og så utrolig utilpas ud.

Sherlock kastede sig med et fornærmet grynt ned i en stol. “Jeg har min vagthund,” påpegede han.

“Vagthundehvalp,” tilføjede John og rystede så på hovedet. “Hopkins er ikke nogen udfordring for dig, Sherlock... ingen er.” Han behøvede ikke sige mere. Sherlock vidste udmærket, hvad det var, han ville.

“Så... hvad? Du vil have et løfte? Et løfte om, at jeg bliver her og gør det, som der bliver sagt?”

John sukkede. “Jeg vil ikke have, at du risikerer Sally,” sagde han. “Det kan du ikke komme tilbage fra.” Han gik over til ham og lænede sig op mod bordet foran Sherlock, som surmulende hang med hovedet. “Hvis det kom så langt som at dræbe Moriarty på bekostning af en andens liv... vel, jeg kender allerede dit valg i den situation, ikke?”

Sherlocks læber blev stramme ved henvisningen til svømmebassinet, som var noget af et tabubelagt emne.

“Men lad være med at risikere Sally bare for _muligheden_ ,” fortsatte John. “Vil du ikke nok, Sherlock.”

“Bliv sammen med Lestrade.”

“Hvad?”

“Du hørte mig. Jeg bliver her, hvis du holder dig til Lestrade. Det er sådan eller slet ikke.”

“Så bliver det sådan.”

“Fint.”

“Fint,” gentog John. “Godt.” Han så på, hvordan Sherlock trist stirrede på sine sko. “Jeg kan passe på mig selv, det ved du. Du sagde det samme igår.”

“Han har taget dig før,” påpegede Sherlock. “Og Lestrade har ret, pokker tag ham - Moriarty har brug for at ødelægge det alibi, hvilket sætter dig direkte i skudlinjen. Selvom han ligesågodt bare kunne prøve på, at miskreditere dig,” tilføjede han, mens hans udtryk blev lidt lysere. “En falsk anklage fra en patient, børneporno på din bærbare, noget i den retning.”

John gispede og Sherlock så op. Han sukkede over Johns rystede udtryk. “Død før vanære, eh?” Han rystede sit hoved, så bevægede han sin fod hen for at sparke let mod siden af Johns sko. “Tror du virkelig, at jeg tillod nogen at gøre det her mod dig? Jeg har opgraderet din firewall for lang tid siden.”

John åndede ud og sparkede ham tilbage. “Så lad for fanden være med at sige den slags!”

“Øhm... er du klar?” Lestrade var i døren, uden at se på dem.

John rettede sig op. “Vi ses senere.”

Han tog et skridt henimod døren, så standsede han.Sherlock iagttog ham nysgerrigt. Han kunne se spændingen i hans rygrad.

“Undskyld, jeg havde bare et _Star Wars_ øjeblik,” sagde John, så vendte han sig og så tilbage på Sherlock. “Ikke særlig behjælpelig, undskyld. Det er et udtryk, de ofte bruger i de film,” forklarede han.

“‘ _Jeg har en dårlig fornemmelse omkring det her’_ ,” kommenterede Lestrade. “Jeg ved, hvad du mener.”

Sherlock rejste sig elegant op, rettede på sin jakke og satte en knap fast. “Så lad være med at hænge rundt her,” sagde han kvikt, klappede John på skulderen og hyrdede ham mod døren. “Kom med hundehvalpen.”

John smilede, mere beroliget over kontakten på en måde, som Sherlock bare var ved at begynde at forstå. Hopkins begyndte at hænge på, men Sherlock ignorerede ham og iagttog John, mens han gik og bemærkede hans mere afslappede holdning. Berøring uden andet motiv... det var et nyt koncept. Han lagde tanken på hylden for nu.

oOo

Tre timer senere havde Sherlock været rundt i bygningen to gange og havde rystet Hopkins af flere gange... selvom det aldrig var i længere tid ad gangen. Det var som om fyren havde en udvidelsessnor, som bare blev ved med at springe tilbage på plads.

Efter den første times flod af banaliteter, havde Sherlock forklaret konceptet om at fylde harddisken og Hopkins så nu ud til, at han var meget tilbageholdende med at ville fortælle noget som helst. Det var en stor forbedring, indtil telefonen ringede og han ikke med det samme videregav informationen. I stedet krympede han sit ansigt sammen, mens han prøvede at destillere informationen til så få ord som muligt. Sherlocks fingerklik under hans næse åbnede for sluserne.

“ _London Transport_ har lige givet en besked for D. I. Lestrade,” rapporterede han. “De har fået fat på listen over sergeant Donovans rejsekort - hun gik ud af metroen lige efter klokken ti igår aftes...” han så utilpas ud, “... ved Baker Street station.”

_Hun er død_. Ordene blev gentaget i Sherlocks hoved, mens vejen til denne konklusion viste sig som et oplyst kort i hans hjerne. _Hun er død og jeg ved, hvor hun er_. Han blev bevidst om en voldsom vrede sammen med noget mindre kendt, men han skubbede hensynsløst følelserne væk og overvejede sine muligheder.

Han ville uundgåeligt blive arresteret, så snart Sallys lig blev fundet, og sandsynligvis anklaget og dømt for disse forbrydelser, selvom der manglede et fornuftigt motiv: der vil uden tvivl være flere falske beviser på stedet og hvis mordene stoppede nu, ville det måske være nok til at overbevise en jury. Han kunne mærke, hvordan nettet strammedes omkring ham.

Hopkins så underligt på ham og Sherlock klikkede opmærksomheden tilbage. “Hvor kan vi se overvågningsfilmen fra metroen?” ville han vide. “Vi bliver nødt til at se, hvem der brugte Sallys kort.”

“Øh...” Hopkins så overrasket ud, men kom sig hurtigt. “Efterforskningsrummet?” foreslog han. “Det har alt det...”

“Fint,” afbrød Sherlock. “Jeg sætter det op - gå og find filmene og find ud af den præcise tid, hendes kort blev brugt på.”

“Men...” Hopkins var usikker.

“Kom igang!” Sherlock løftede sin stemme. “Har du ikke hørt Lestrade? Sergeant Donovans liv hænger i en tynd tråd, der er ikke nogen tid at spilde!” Han gik henimod trappen. “Jeg ser dig dernede.” Han hørte et svagt ‘Javel, Sir’, da dørene lukkede i bag ham.

Fem minutter senere var han i en taxa og på vej hjem. Hans eneste håb for at undgå en anholdelse var at identificere den rigtige morder, inden Sallys lig officielt blev fundet, hvilket betød, at han måtte komme frem til gerningstedet først og deducere stedet ned til den mindste detalje. Hvormange problemer han end måtte være i, hvis han frembragte en brugbar mistænkt, ville de fleste være løst. De vidste så meget om morderen på nuværende tidspunkt, fra hans fysiske fremtoning ned til de muligheder han havde, hans motivation, som måtte kunne findes i hans personlige historie, hans bevægelser henover de sidste uger... alt, hvad de behøvede, var et navn og resten ville falde på plads.

I et kort øjeblik lagde Sherlock sit hoved imod vinduet og så Johns ansigt for sig, når han fandt ud af det her. Han sukkede. Vinde eller tabe, politiforvaring ville sandsynligvis være det sikreste sted for ham, fordi John ville ikke være glad over, igen at være blevet ekskluderet, men der var nogle situationer, som Sherlock simpelthen var nødt til at håndtere alene. Som det ved svømmebassinet... John ville aldrig have tilladt ham at risikere missil planerne dengang, ikke når de var af ‘ _national vigtighed_ ’. (Han gav ordene et lille mental rul med øjnene.) Denne gang - han tænkte tilbage over de sidste par dage - denne gang ville John står ved hans side uanset omkostningerne, men den viden var en blandet velsignelse. Betagende på et niveau, som han endnu ikke havde haft tid til at overveje, men også hæmmende, fordi det betød, at han ikke kunne spørge... det ville være groft urimeligt at trække John med ind i hans situation.

Han stirrede på sin egen refleksion i glasset, mens han skiftede fokus og begyndte at analysere de fakta, som havde bragt ham hertil. Selvfølgelig ville det have været nemt at lokke Sally til Baker Street - hvor ville hun ellers have været sikker på at finde beviser mod Sherlock Holmes? Og der ville ikke være en bedre måde at modbevise hans alibi. Han genkaldte sig sine ord til Lestrade om, at han ikke havde været væk fra John i mere end ti minutter ad gangen. Vel, ti minutter ville være nok, når man gik nedad trapperne, ville det ikke? Han kunne have dræbt Sally, mens John var i bad.

Moriarty havde været foran ham hvert eneste stykke på vejen, så hurtig til at drage en fordel af hver eneste mulighed, selv Mrs. Hudsons og Peters pludselige fravær. Og han ville uden tvivl slippe af med den faktiske morder, så snart Sherlock var anholdt, siden han ikke kunne risikere at mordene fortsatte. Tiden var ved at løbe ud.

Taxaen trak ind til siden og Sherlock betalte hurtigt, så gik han hen til hoveddøren, åbnede den stille. Han gik ind i entréen og lyttede, men der var ingen tegn på at andre var tilstede eller anden aktivitet, da han gik direkte hen til døren til 221C, trak sin dirk op og gik igang.

Den knirken, som lød, da han trak døren op, lød højlydt i husets stilhed og Sherlock stivnede i et øjeblik, men alt var stille, da han gik ned af trapperne. Han kastede et hurtigt blik ind i de andre værelser, men blev ved med at gå, sikker på, at Sally var i soveværelset for at der var en sammenhæng med de andre forbrydelser.

Han tillod sig ingen tid til at forberede sig, bed tænderne sammen og skubbede døren op... så blev han tom indeni, mens en følelse af chok gennemstrømmede hans system og mindede ham om det øjeblik, hvor Moriarty havde kastet USB nøglen i vandet for alle disse måneder siden, og hans hypotese var smuldret til støv. Det var sket igen... alle hans teorier var baseret på denne ene afgørende fejltagelse...

Sally var i live. I live og på sengen, liggende fladt på ryggen med armene henover hendes hoved, håndleddene bundet sammen og fastgjort til hovedgærdet. Der var tape over hendes mund og et mærke henover hendes ansigt, men ellers så hun uskadt ud.

Erkendelserne fløj og sprøjtede rundt i hans hjerne som fyrværkeri, da dybden af hans fejl blev åbenlys. Hvis Sally endnu ikke var myrdet, hvis natten før havde været problematisk eller simpelthen for tidligt for morderens smag, ligegyldig hvilken grund... hendes liv havde aldrig været mere i fare end det var lige nu, med Sherlock her til at tage skylden for det.

Der var ikke nogen grund til at ønske sig, at han havde brugt tid på at hente Johns pistol. Bevidstheden om fare prikkede ned langs hans rygrad, men han kunne ikke efterlade Sally hernede. Han gik hurtigt over til sengen, mens hans blik fløj rundt i værelset, hans ører prøvede at høre noget udover den støj, der nu kom fra Sally, mens hun kæmpede for at tale gennem kneblen. Hendes øjne var store og hun rystede ophidset på sit hoved, da han åbnede knuden, som holdt hende fast til hovedgærdet.

Så snart hendes arme var frie, bragte hun dem ned mod hans bryst og prøvede at skubbe ham væk, mens hendes fødder prøvede at finde fodfæste på sengen, men Sherlock ignorerede hende og rakte ud efter tapen over hendes mund og rev det af.

Stikket i hans læg kom samtidig med at Sally gispede sin advarsel.

“Han er under sengen.”

  



	14. En eliminering af antagelser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

“Hvad mener du med, at du har mistet ham?”

John så sig bekymret omkring, mens Lestrade råbte ind i sin mobil.

“Hopkins, hvordan kan du miste en diva på en meter firs i en bygning, der er fyldt op med politifolk? Han er jo ikke ligefrem diskret, for fanden!” Lestrade havde sat sig lidt frem i sin ophidselse og tumlede nu til siden, da bilen kørte lidt for stærkt rundt om et hjørne. “Pas på!” snerrede han mod chaufføren.

John skubbede ham op. “Hvornår?” hvislede han og Lestrade holdt en hånd på, mens han prøvede at skære igennem den strøm af undskyldninger, som kom fra den anden ende af forbindelsen. John trak sin egen mobil ud og ringede til Sherlock, men den gik over til telefonsvareren. Selvfølgelig behøvede det ikke betyde noget - Sherlock svarede kun på mobilen, hvis han følte for det.

“For næsten to timer siden,” rapporterede Lestrade og afsluttede samtalen med Hopkins i afsky. “Der er noget med en overvågningsfilm - vi kan se på det, når vi kommer tilbage.”

“Ingen beskeder fra Sherlock, går jeg ud fra?”

Lestrade fortrak ansigtet. “Jeg vil tro, at det er svært at efterlade en besked uden at gøre opmærksom på det faktum, at du er ved at flygte.”

“Rigtigt.” John gjorde en grimasse. “Se her, sæt mig af derhjemme, okay? Det er næsten på vejen. Jeg kommer op til Yard’en lige om lidt.”

“Jeg troede, at det var meningen, at du skulle blive hos mig?”

“Den aftale er droppet,” forklarede John ham og sendte en sms afsted om, at han ville være i Baker Street om et par minutter. Sherlock var i almindelighed bedre til at svare på sms’er end på opringninger, men der kom ikke noget svar på denne her.

“Ring til mig, hvis du finder ham?” anmodede Lestrade om.

“Helt sikkert,” tilkendegav John. “Og omvendt.”

De nærmede sig 221B og John kunne se, at nogen bankede på deres indgangsdør. Hans første tanke var, at det var Peter, som måtte være vendt hjem tidligere og uden sin nøgle, men da han kom ud af bilen, så han, at det faktisk var deres nabo, som havde sit lyse hår sat op under en baseball hat.

“Alt ok, Tim?” hilste John friskt, mens han håbede på at kunne undgå at blive draget ind i en samtale. “Jeg tror, at Peter er på tur, hvis du vil snakke med ham.” Han løftede hånden for at vinke farvel, da Lestrade kørte.

“Er det rigtigt?” Tim så overrasket ud. “Han spurgte, om jeg kunne hjælpe ham her til eftermiddag - jeg har banket på den pokkers dør i fem minutter.” Han trak et lommetørklæde ud af sin lomme og pudsede næse. “ _Og_ det var meningen, at han skulle give mig Mrs. T’s bor tilbage,” beklagede han sig. “Typisk!”

John havde fundet sine nøgler frem og han havde ikke lyst til at blive hængende. “Jeg får ham til at ringe, når jeg ser ham, okay?” tilbød han. “Men der kan godt gå et par dage.” Han fik døren låst op.

“Mrs. T bliver ikke glad,” ærgrede Tim sig. “Du har ikke en nøgle til kælderen, har du? Så kunne jeg lige smutte ned og hente den.”

“Desværre,” sagde John og kantede sig ind i bygningen.

“Jeg kan skrive en seddel til ham,” bestemte Tim sig, mens han stadig stod i døren. “Har du en kuglepen?”

John gjorde meget ud af at slå på sine lommer, men var allerede på vej tilbage til trapperne. “Se, der er en på bordet i entréen.” Han pegede på den. “Bare hjælp dig selv; jeg skal lige hente noget.” Han løb op i lejligheden, men der var intet tegn på Sherlock, og et hurtigt tjek viste, at der ikke var noget, der tydede på, at han havde været hjemme, siden de gik ud den morgen.

“Jeg lægger bare beskeden her,” Tims stemme flød op ad trapperne. “Tak John. Vi ses.”

“Vi ses!” råbte John tilbage og hørte fordøren slå i.

Han gik op til sit eget værelse og fandt sin pistol. Han satte den på plads bag sin lænd og gik så tilbage til stuen, hvor han stod et øjeblik i de kendte omgivelser og prøvede at se tingene gennem Sherlocks øjne. Hvad havde fået ham til at bryde sit løfte og hvorfor havde han ikke ringet, eller i det mindste sendt en sms? Han kunne næppe være blevet tvunget væk fra Scotland Yard. Er der nogen, som havde kontaktet ham, måske truet ham? Han skulle huske, at spørge Lestrade om at tjekke Sherlocks telefonliste, selvom det sandsynligvis allerede var sat i gang.

Hans øjne faldt på kraniet og han kom til at tænke på, hvordan Sherlock rullede med øjnene, hver gang John så på det. Han gik over og tog det op. Ingen narko. Han rystede på hovedet af sig selv og satte den ned igen. Han så et glimt af sit dystre ansigt i spejlet, da han vendte sig for at gå. _Hvor er du, din vanvittige skiderik?_ Han løb ned af trapperne og gik ud for at jagte en taxa - de var altid meget sværere at få fat på, når Sherlock ikke var med ham.

oOo

“Vågn op, _vågn op_!”

Sherlock stønnede og prøvede automatisk at bevæge sig væk fra hvad det så end var, der skubbede så hårdt mod hans ribben. Han hørte et gisp, og så var der en pludselig vægt mod højre side af hans brystkasse.

Han blinkede, tvang sin hjerne tilbage online og kiggede ned på en bunke mørke krøller, så var vægten forsvundet, da Sally løftede sit hoved og så på ham. Hun havde tydeligvis grædt, der var spor af mascara hele vejen ned ad hendes ansigt, og hendes højre øje var svulmet op og halvvejs lukket. Tapen over hendes mund måtte være blevet sat på igen, men hun havde formået at løsne det meste. Hendes kind var rødt, der hvor hun havde gnubbet det imod... han så ned og bemærkede spor efter klistret på sin skulder.

“Til helvede med din forbandede jakke, se at få din hjerne i gang,” hvæsede hun.

Sherlock noterede sig hurtigt situationen. Så vidt han kunne se, var han i samme position som den, Sally havde haft, da han var kommet ind i værelset, undtagen at han lå tættere på døren. Han lå fladt på sin ryg, der var tape henover hans mund og hans arme var bundet fast over hans hoved. Han prøvede bindingerne, men de var solide. Han lagde hovedet tilbage og så, at Sallys håndled også var blevet bundet fast til hovedgærdet igen, men hun havde kunnet vride sig rundt og knælede nu i sengen ved siden af ham.

“Det her er første gang han har efterladt mig og han er ikke væk i særlig lang tid,” mumlede hun. “Han kommer endda med mig ud på det fandens toilet!” Hendes ansigt blev bleg. “Åh nej, nu tager han nok os alle sammen med...”

“Mmmph!” brokkede Sherlock sig indtrængende og hun fokuserede på ham.

“Nå ja. Undskyld. Han dræber os nok alligevel under alle omstændigheder før det sker.” Hun lukkede sine øjne i et øjeblik. “ _Åh Gud_... Altså. Dyb indånding. Kom nu, Sally.” Hun så på tapen over hans mund, så bevægede hendes blik sig op for at møde hans og hun trak på skulderen. “Det kan ikke gøres på anden måde.”

Hun begyndte at sænke sig hoved, men stoppede pludselig. “Du skal være stille,” advarede hun og angsten i hendes stemme fik Sherlocks øjne til at blive smalle. “Du ved ikke, hvordan han er...” Hun afbrød sig selv. “Lov mig det.”

Han nikkede utålmodigt og hun rynkede panden, men fortsatte så; han kunne føle hendes tænder henover hans kind, da hun prøvede at få fat på kanten af tapen, men uden held. Efter et par forsøg satte hun sig op igen.

“Den er for langt nede. Han genbruger det samme stykke på mig.”

Sherlock rullede over på siden for at give hende en bedre vinkel og hun prøvede igen på den anden side, og åndede lettet op, da det lykkedes hende at få et hjørne løftet højt nok til at kunne sætte tænderne fast i det og trække det tilbage. Så satte hun sig op og trak tapen helt af, før hun lod det falde ved siden af sengen.

“Er du okay?” spurgte han stille, og så på de lange smalle tørklæder, der bandt dem til hovedgærdet.

Hun nikkede. “Jeg ved ikke, hvor lang tid du har været bevidstløs, sandsynligvis i et par timer, men jeg kan være langt forbi, det er så hårdt at holde styr på tiden. Han sagde, at det ville vare en time mere, inden du vågnede.” Hun grinede pludselig. “Jeg gætter på, at det er alt det narko, der nu kommer dig til gode.” Hendes grin døde bort og blev til hikke og hun så chokeret ud.

“Du klarer det fint,” sagde Sherlock til hende. “Bliv hos mig.”

Hun bed tænderne sammen og nikkede. “Undskyld. Jeg føler bare, at jeg har været hos ham i evigheder.” Hun trak vejret dybt et par gange. “Vil du...?” Hun lænede sig frem og han bed ind i den ende af tapen, som hang ned fra hendes ansigt, mens hun satte sig op igen. “Det var bedre.”

Sherlock spyttede tapen ud og afsluttede sin undersøgelse af deres bånd, og blev klar over, at de ikke kunne løsnes hurtigt. Hovedgærdet var af gammelt, solidt træ og de var bundet fast til en tyk stang, som løb ned langs kanten. Han spændte sine muskler og trak, men det hjalp ikke.

“Fortæl mig, hvad du ved.” Han prøvede at lyde beroligende, selvom han følte sig længere ude end han kunne bunde med en Sally, som ikke sendte spydigheder i hans retning.

Hun trak vejret dybt, kastede et nervøst blik mod døren, før hun kantede sig ned igen, så de lå med ansigterne mod hinanden.

“Altså, han injicerede et bedøvelsesmiddel i dig og du gik temmelig hurtigt ned. Det var ikke nogen vittighed med det der ‘bevidstløs i løbet af sekunder’” sagde hun. “Jeg kom ned fra sengen og prøvede at hjælpe dig, men du er tungere end du ser ud til - du faldt ned mod væggen og så ligesom bare gled ned af den. Kan du huske det?”

“Jeg kan huske at du råbte mit navn... men så ingenting.”

Hun nikkede. “På det tidspunkt var han kravlet ud fra den anden side. Han tvang mig til at hjælpe med at få dig op på sengen.” Hendes ansigt blev stramt.

Sherlock rynkede på panden, da hans blik bevægede sig henover hendes opsvulmede øje. “Du prøvede at slås med ham.”

“Jeg er en politibetjent,” sagde Sally som en form for svar, så lod hun skuldrene falde. “Det hjalp ikke. Han bandt dig fast og...”

“Spol fremad,” instruerede Sherlock. “Hvorfor og hvornår gik han?”

Sally sank. “Han har din mobil,” hun nikkede over til hans frakke, som var lagt henover kommoden, men Sherlock så sig ikke omkring - han havde allerede lagt mærke til alting i rummet. “Han tændte for lyden igen og lyttede til dine beskeder, men så ud til at være ligeglad. Så kom der en sms for et par minutter siden og han bandt mig fast igen, puttede tapen tilbage på min mund og forsvandt. Men han sagde, at han ikke ville være væk i lang tid.” Hun så håbefuldt på ham. “Ved D. I. Lestrade, at vi er her? Kommer de?”

Sherlock krøllede sine læber sammen og Sallys mund gabte op.

“Du kom her _alene_? Det er dig, der skulle være så smart!”

“Jeg kunne sige det samme til dig,” snerrede Sherlock. “Vel, den første del,” tilføjede han.

Hun stirrede på ham.

“Bliv ved med at tænke den tanke,” instruerede han. “Vi kan ikke så godt bruges mod hinanden, hvis det ser ud, som om vi er fjender.” Han kom med et lille, lidt beklagende smil. “Det burde ikke være noget problem for dig.”

Hun åbnede sin mund i protest, men han fortsatte. “Har du haft kontakt med nogen? Har du set Moriarty?”

Der var et pludseligt, undertrykt host fra døren og en stemme spurgte, “Hvem er Moriarty?”

Sallys øjne blev store af angst, men Sherlock lukkede hende ude af sin bevidsthed. Midt i et host og dæmpet bag en hånd var stemmen for hæs til at være genkendelig, men tonen var så ægte i sin overraskelse, at det helt og aldeles havde slået ham ude af balance. Han rynkede koncentreret panden, mens alting blev sat sammen på en ny måde, og han skubbede sin bevidsthed forbi den stoffer-relaterede træghed, for at finde ud af, hvad der ventede ham, når han vendte sig om.

Han tog Moriarty ud af ligningen i sit hoved og så på det resterende sæt af nye og separate data, tog fordommene ud af sine forudgående konklusioner og satte beviserne på plads. Hullerne i puslespillet antog brat en kendt figur og Sherlock lukkede sine øjne i et øjeblik med et udtryk af smerte. Fordømt, John havde haft ret hele vejen igennem: denne besættelse havde overskygget hans dømmekraft helt fra begyndelsen.

“Hej Tim,” sagde han og rullede rundt.

“Bedre sent end aldrig, ikke?” svarede Tim og gik hurtigt over til Sallys side af sengen. Sherlock vred sig rundt for at holde øje med ham, da han gik over og tog fat i en håndfuld af hendes hår og vred hendes hoved tilbage, derefter kunne der ses et glimt af stål, idet han holdt en klinge imod hendes hals. Han så på Sherlock. “Vær stille,” advarede han og Sherlocks øjne blev større, da han forstod, hvad det drejede sig om.

“Sms’en er fra John. Han er her.” Han lyttede, men ingen lyde oppefra kom ned til kælderen.

“Meget fint. Nu holder du kæft,” snerrede Tim og Sally holdt et klynk tilbage, da hans greb strammede smertefuldt. Hun kunne ikke se, hvad han holdt fast i, men hun kunne føle noget koldt mod sin hud. Hendes øjne kørte rundt, mens hun prøvede på at fokusere på Sherlock, men hun kunne næsten ikke se ham med hovedet i den her vinkel. Hun stirrede på væggen i stedet for og pludselig vidste hun, hvor hun var henne, da hun huskede tilbage til sidste uge og Peter kom op af kælderen i 221 og havde tilbudt hende en farve-stænket hånd. Væggen havde den samme farve.

“Ingen panik, han vil ikke risikere det,” mumlede Tim til hende. “I er begge to bundet, jeg kunne dolke jer begge to, inden John overhovedet nåede at åbne døren.” Han smilede og bøjede sig længere ned over Sally, men holdt sine øjne på Sherlock. “Han ved, at jeg alligevel vil dræbe dig, så han vil ikke ofre sit liv for så lille en chance for at standse mig. Han venter på en bedre mulighed.”

Sherlock holdt sit ansigt uanfægtet og sin mund lukket, mens de alle kunne høre svage fodtrin på trapperne og derefter hoveddøren blive lukket. Sally bed på sine læber, da stilheden igen kom over huset og Tim slap hende og rejste sig, mens han bevægede sig over til enden af sengen.

“Det er en frisørsaks,” observerede Sherlock og så på våbenet i hans hånd. “De er dyre og specialiserede og burde nemt kunne spores til dig.”

Tim smiskede og snurrede den hurtigt rundt på sine fingre, mens Sally prøvede at fokusere på den. “Åh ja, nemlig,” indrømmede han. “De er _meget_ dyre. Molybdæn stål, konvekse klinger med barberbladsskarpe kanter... den kostede mig over 300 Pund. Det er derfor, at jeg har kontaktet forsikringsselskabet, da den forsvandt for nogle uger siden.” Han løftede et øjenbryn. “Jeg undrer mig over, hvem der kunne have taget den? Måske en nabo?” Sherlock skar en grimasse.

“Frisørsaks,” gentog Sally og fulgte bevægelsen af klingerne, som Tim nu rytmisk klippede op og i. “Hvorfor...?”

“Han er frisør,” afbrød Sherlock. “Tydeligvis.” Han iagttog Tim nærmere, bemærkede hvordan hans mund fortrak sig ved uhøfligheden overfor Sally. “Det perfekte sted for sladder,” fortsatte han. “Jeg vædder med, at der fra hvert kontor, som ofrene har arbejdet i, har været én, som fik ordnet sit hår hos Tim, eller i det mindste i den samme salon. Det er den usynlige forbindelse,” medgav han. “Vi kunne have gravet ned i ofrenes liv i årevis uden at finde den.”

“Men hvorfor pludselig begynde at dræbe folk?” spurgte Sally.

“Hvorfor forklarer _du_ det ikke, Sherlock?” inviterede Tim med en mørk og vred stemme. “Du er jo den, der ved _alting_ , ikke også.”

“Hans ægtefælle forlod ham,” forklarede Sherlock hende. “Fandt en anden mand.”

“Adrian _fandt_ ikke nogen!” hvæsede Tim. “Det svin _lokkede_ ham væk fra mig.” Hans knoer blev hvide der, hvor han holdt om saksen, men han beroligede sig selv lidt efter lidt.

“Det femte offer,” sagde Sally pludselig. “I hendes sidste opringning... hun sagde, at hun måske ville vaske sit hår - selvom det var sent om aftenen og hun allerede havde været i bad. Jeg syntes, det var underligt.”

“Synd, at du ikke fik sagt det,” snerrede Sherlock.

Tim krøllede læberne. “Jeg havde brugt lang tid med _det_ der,” sagde han. “Hun troede, at hun var _så_ smart.”

“Hvorfor er Sally stadig i live?” spurgte Sherlock ligeud.

“Din skiderik!” Sally sparkede til hans ben og Tim lo.

Sherlock ignorerede slaget. “Hvis du har lokket hende herhen i går aftes...”

“Jeg kom ikke _herhen_ ,” afbrød Sally. “Jeg kom inde ved siden af. Han sagde, at han var Mr. Turner og jeg havde hørt navnet før...” hun rynkede panden. “... jeg tror fra din udlejer. Under alle omstændigheder så kendte jeg det.”

Sherlock holdt sin opmærksomhed på Tim. “Så, du...”

“Åh for Guds skyld, vi kommer til at være her hele dagen,” sagde Tim. “Jeg puttede bedøvelsesmiddel i hendes te, og flyttede hende herover, da du og John gik ud. Jeg havde tænkt at tage chancen, mens fjernsynet kørte, men I gjorde det nemt.” Han kiggede efter tegn på ærgrelse på Sherlocks ansigt og så ud til at blive irriteret over ikke at finde nogen. “Hun var stadig ved delvis bevidsthed, så jeg kunne have spillet ‘fuld kæreste’ kortet, men der var ingen i nærheden, så det behøvede jeg ikke.”

“Det kan jeg overhovedet ikke huske,” sagde Sally tomt.

“Oralt administreret medicin, virker langsommere, men nej, det ville du ikke kunne,” forklarede Sherlock hende. Han så tilbage på Tim. “Så hvorfor dræbte du hende ikke igår aftes?” spurgte han. “Du har jo øjensynligt prøvet at skabe falske beviser mod mig hele vejen; du har modbevist mit alibi ved at få hende herind. Du kunne have dræbt hende og være gået din vej. At holde hende i live... det giver ikke mening.”

Tim stirrede på ham i et øjeblik og vippede så tilbage på sin hæl og fløjtede. “Det var _derfor_ , du så skødesløst kom marcherende ind her! Du troede, at hun var død!” Han begyndte at grine, hans munterhed blev større over Sherlocks frustrerede udtryk. “Åh, det er  bare _for_ godt.” Hans fnis blev til host, indtil at han blev nødt til at slå sig selv for brystet for at komme sig.

“Jeg er bange for at jeg blev nødt til at ændre reglerne,” sagde han endeligt. “Da du ikke blev arresteret igår, på trods af id-kortet, vidnet _og_ parykken...”

“Parykken!” råbte Sally og vendte sit hoved. Sherlock trak på skulderen og hun sparkede ham igen.

“Åh, I to er herlige,” observerede Tim. “Det er næsten en skam, at slå jer ihjel. Jeg tror, det ville være en bedre straf at lade jer være bundet sammen.”

“Ja. Hvorfor gør du ikke bare det?” drævede Sherlock.

“Straf for _hvad_?” ville Sally vide. “Jeg kan forstå, at _jeg_ passer ind i dine skrupskøre kriterier, men hvis du tror, at _han_ boller med en gift..” hun standsede kort, “...person, så må du være fuldstændig vimmer. Han har sandsynligvis aldrig fået noget hele sit liv.”

Tims øjne blev smalle. “Og er du ved at tilbyde at hjælpe ham med det?” spurgte han. “Fordi jeg ellers vil råde dig, at passe på din opførsel.”

Sallys ansigt blev bleg. Tim smiskede og gik rundt til Sherlocks side af sengen, mens han passede på ikke at komme i nærheden af hans fødder. “Hvad mener De, Mr. Holmes?” spurgte han. Han åbnede saksen op igen og lod kanten af klingen glide ned langs Sherlocks kæbe, dog med den skarpe kant vendt væk. “Ville et blowjob fra en hore være dit sidste ønske?”

Sherlock kunne føle Sally ryste ved siden af ham, da det mod, hun havde fået gennem hans tilstedeværelse, brat forlod hende.

“Fortæl mig om Neil Benson,” sagde han, velvidende at navnet fra ‘undtagelsen’ ville være en afledning.

Tims hånd faldt væk fra hans ansigt og han tog et skridt tilbage. “Det var et uheld.”

Sherlock løftede sine øjenbryn. “Hvordan spærrer du nogen inde i tolv timer ved et uheld og dolker dem derefter til døde?” spurgte han.

Tim vendte sig væk og bandede højlydt. Sherlock tog chancen og så hurtigt over på Sally. “Slås med mig, ikke med ham,” hviskede han. “Du gør det fint.” Hun stirrede blankt på ham i et øjeblik, så nikkede hun. Han vendte sig væk, lige idet Tim drejede rundt.

“De var sammen med jævne mellemrum,” sagde han anklagende. “Hele kontoret troede, at de havde en affære. Det er meget underligt for en mandlig AA’er at have en kvindelig hjælper. Hvordan skulle _jeg_ kunne vide, at det var det, hun var?” Han lød rasende.

“Men du dræbte ham alligevel ikke før søndag morgen,” mumlede Sherlock. “Ville du ikke tro på hans forklaring?”

Tim hostede endnu en latter op. “Helt ærligt, jeg er ved at undre mig over, hvad alt den her ballade skal til,” sagde han. “Dine deduktioner er lort.” Han gik tilbage til enden af sengen med to sæt øjne følgende efter ham.

“Han fortalte mig intet - jeg fandt ud af det gennem hans ædrueligheds mærkater og alle de fotografier.”

Forståelsen begyndte at dæmre, men Sherlock gennemgik det for Sallys skyld. “Ofret var en kristen, som var knust over sin kones død,” forklarede han. “Kun angsten for at komme i helvede og aldrig at se hende igen, afholdt ham fra selvmord.”

Sally brugte et øjeblik på at forstå det, så vendte hun sit chokerede ansigt mod Tim. “Du mener, at han _ville_ have, at du dræbte ham?”

Tim trak på skuldrene. “Han var bange for, at jeg ikke ville gøre det, hvis jeg kendte sandheden,” sagde han og kørte en hånd gennem sit hår. “Det tog et stykke tid, inden jeg fandt ud af, at noget var forkert, og så lidt længere igen, inden jeg fandt ud af, hvorfor... men selvfølgelig blev jeg nødt til at slå ham ihjel.” Han så ærligt beklagende ud.

“Han ville kunne identificere dig,” indrømmede Sherlock. “Du havde ikke noget valg.”

“Præcist!” råbte Tim, så stivnede han og hans øjne blev smalle. “Lad være med at tale mig efter munden, din følelsesløse skid.”

Han gloede på Sherlock. “Jeg vil lade dig forbløde til sidste dråbe, men jeg havde ikke planlagt at starte endnu. Lad være med at få mig til at ændre mening.”

Sally så nervøst frem og tilbage mellem de to. “Jeg troede, at din plan var at plante _falske beviser_ mod ham,” sagde hun.

Tim trak lige så stille sit blik væk fra Sherlock og så på hende. “Jamen, det var det,” svarede han. “Men efter det, der skete igår, ser det ikke ud til, at jeg har en chance for at få ham arresteret. Han kender nok for mange folks beskidte hemmeligheder.” Han krøllede sin læbe og så på Sherlock igen. “Men jeg tror ikke, at folk vil bekymre sig så meget, når du er død.”

Han strakte sig og saksen blev sløret, da han hvirvlede den rundt mellem sine fingre. Sally fandt det underligt hypnotisk og tvang sig selv til at se væk. “Men jeg kan stadig ikke forstå, hvorfor du ville plante falske beviser i første omgang,” spurgte hun, denne gang meget opmærksomt på at holde hendes tone venlig.

Tim åndede fornærmet ud. “Hvad med dig?” spurgte han Sherlock. “Får du _noget som helst_ rigtigt idag?”

“Du giver mig skylden for Adrian,” svarede Sherlock. “Du er rasende over, at han forlod dig, men du elsker ham stadig. Så du har fokuseret din vrede på mennesker, som den mand, der har ‘lokket’ ham væk, og på mig, fordi jeg var den der, fortalte...” Han stoppede og iagttog omhyggeligt Tims udtryk. “Nej, det er ikke helt rigtigt, er det?” Han rynkede panden, skubbede sig selv op i sengen, indtil han sad halvvejs op, hans hoved hvilede mod hans bundne hænder.

“Du vidste det allerede. Du vidste, at han havde en affære, men du sagde ikke noget.”

“Det ville være gået over,” insisterede Tim og gik over til Sherlocks side. “Det betød ingenting, han elskede mig stadigvæk. Adrian har _altid_ elsket mig. Han ville aldrig være gået.” Der var tårer i hans øjne.

“Men jeg fik det ud i det åbne,” sagde Sherlock langsomt. “Han følte, at han blev nødt til at vælge. Og han valgte ikke dig.”

Uden et ord løftede Tim sin arm og saksen lynede ned mod Sherlocks hals, først i allersidste øjeblik blev den flyttet og landede i hovedgærdet ved siden af ham.

Sally kom med at halvkvalt skrig, hun ikke havde kunnet holde tilbage og han vendte sig for at stirre på hende, mens han trak klingen fri. “Undskyld,” sagde hun hurtigt. “Undskyld - jeg prøvede at lade være.” Hun kunne mærke, hvordan hendes hjerte galopperede afsted på grund af chokket og hun prøvede at trække vejret støt og roligt. Hendes øjne for frem og tilbage mellem Tims morderiske udtryk og Sherlock, som var kridhvid i ansigtet, men så ud til at være uskadt. Han vendte sit hoved mod hende og klarede et gemt halvt smil, men hun kunne se en smal stribe blod løbe ned ad siden på hans hals.

“Det er ikke smart at provokere mig.” Tim gentog den advarsel, som han havde givet hende for flere timer siden.

“Jeg tror ikke...” Sally sank og prøvede igen. “Jeg tror ikke, at han bevidst prøver at provokere dig,” sagde hun og hadede den skælven i sin stemme. “Han er ubehøvlet overfor alle.”

Der var en anspændt pause, så grinede Tim og vendte sig bort.

“Godt klaret,” Sherlock bevægede munden uden lyd og Sally gav ham et usikkert smil, men slettede det hurtigt, da de begge så tilbage på Tim, som var ved at skridte op og ned i værelset. Hun så en bevægelse ud af sin øjenkrog og opdagede, at Sherlock var ved at prøve på at binde knuderne op, nu hvor hans håndled var ude af syne. Hans arme holdt op med at bevæge sig, da Tim gik tilbage til enden af sengen, men hun var ikke i tvivl om, at de lange fingre blev ved med at arbejde på sagen.

Tims blik løb henover dem begge to. “Ælle, bælle, mig fortælle...” sagde han og så fra den ene til den anden. Han smilede til Sally. “Du ser en smule forpjusket ud, sergeant Donovan,” sagde han. “Jeg tror det er på tide, at du får dit hår sat.”

oOo

John regnede med, at han burde føle det som akavet, at gå ind på Scotland Yard med et våben sat fast på sin lænd, men det gjorde han faktisk ikke. Hvis Sherlock var i problemer, så ville John pokker dæleme for ham ud af det, og hans erfaring fortalte ham, at de problemer, Sherlock plejede at rode sig ud i, var af en slags, hvor besiddelsen af et dødbringende våben kunne være den afgørende faktor.

Der havde faktisk været to formål med at få fat i det. Den anden var bare at se, om det var der endnu. Hvis Sherlock med vilje var gået ind i en farlig situation, så ville han sandsynligvis have taget pistolen. At han faktisk ikke havde gjort det, var enten godt... eller meget, meget dårlig. Siden han ikke havde meldt tilbage, var John ved at være overbevist om, at det var den sidste antagelse, der var den rigtige. Og han var glad over den kendte vægt mod hans ryg.

Han fandt Lestrade i efterforskningslokalet med en gruppe andre betjente, alle rundt om en skærm, mens de så på det, der lignede overvågningsfilm fra en Underground billetteringsstation.

“Altså, det er tydeligvis Sally,” annoncerede Lestrade, og satte sig tilbage i sin stol. “Så hvad var det, han var i gang med?”

“Øhm, jeg tror, at det bare var et trick, Sir,” kom det fra Hopkins, som sad i hjørnet. “For at få mig af vejen.” Han bemærkede John i døren og blev bleg.

Lestrade vendte sig mod ham. “Ses, men ikke høres,” sagde han bestemt og med tonen af en mand, der gentog sig selv.

Hopkins blev stille og Lestrade fik øje på John. “Kom indenfor, kom indenfor,” inviterede han. “Se, om du kan forstå noget af det her.” Han opdaterede John.

“Altså, der intet tegn på ham i lejligheden,” sagde John. “Og Sally fik tydeligvis aldrig fat på os, hvis det var os, hun ville besøge.”

“Jamieson! Tjek overvågningsfilmene omkring Baker Street undergrundsstationen mellem klokken ti og ti tredive i går aftes,” instruerede Lestrade en af betjentene. Han så over på Hopkins. “Du! Ud og hjælp. Se, om du kan finde ud af, hvor hun gik hen eller i det mindste i hvilken retning.”

“Javel, Sir.” Hopkins kantede sig mod døren, men standsede så og så aldeles utilpas ud. “Jeg er ked af det, Doktor Watson,” sagde han. “Jeg har det virkelig skidt.”

“Hvorfor?” spurgte John. “Fordi du blev narret af Sherlock Holmes? Du er næppe i et mindretal med det.”

“Men det var meningen, at jeg...”

“Du kan ikke virkelig _holde på_ Sherlock,” forklarede John ham. “Eller bare følge med ham - han er ikke som almindelige mennesker.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Alt hvad du kan gøre er at prøve at følge efter ham.”

Hopkins så patetisk taknemmeligt ud og John klappede på hans ryg. “Så, lad os finde ham, okay?” sagde han og ledte drengen henimod døren. “Ja?”

“Javel, Sir!” Hopkins rettede på sine skuldre og marcherede ud med  beslutsomhed i sine skridt.

John vendte sig om og så Lestrade iagttage ham nysgerrigt. “Hvad?” spurgte han.

Lestrade rystede på hovedet. “Undskyld,” sagde han. “Det er bare, at vi altid ser dig...” han prøvede at finde udtrykket, “som en form for  supplerende rolle til Sherlock.”

John rullede med øjnene. “Du kan sige ‘sidekick’,” sagde han. “Jeg ved, hvad jeg er.”

“Hvad jeg skulle til at sige var, at du faktisk er en pokkers god leder,” gav Lestrade igen. Han nikkede mod døren, som Hopkins lige var forsvundet ud af. “Jeg tror, at drengen lige har fået sig en ny helt.”

“Gud forbyde!” John børstede komplimentet væk, men han så tilfreds ud. “Tror du ikke, at du har været en smule grov overfor ham?” foreslog han. “Jeg mente det, jeg sagde.”

Lestrade sukkede. “Jeg giver ham ikke skylden for at miste Sherlock,” sagde han. “Det kunne ske for enhver. Men han gik i panik - og der gik næsten to timer, inden vi fandt ud af det og Gud ved hvor meget længere, han ville have ladt det sejle, hvis jeg ikke havde ringet til ham.”

“Fair nok,” nikkede John. “Men den der med ‘tage hans skilt’ kunne have haft en vis indflydelse.”

Lestrade holdt hans blik i et langt øjeblik og sukkede så igen. “Fint, fint,” sagde han. “Lad os fortsætte.”

Et stykke tid senere kom de to ind i det lokale, hvor Hopkins og Jamieson stadig var igang med at gennemgå overvågningsfilmene.

“Dukket noget op?” spurgte Lestrade, kun for at blive mødt med hovedrysten.

“Det er et under, at London ikke er belagt med lig, når man ser på de her,” sagde Jamieson og pegede på en gruppe af piger i små nederdele, som grinende gik henover skærmen foran dem. “Det er november, for hulen da - de vil dø af at få fat i en forkølelse!”

“Den almindelige forkølelse er et virus,” korreksede Hopkins automatisk. “Du kan kun få den fra én, der har den i forvejen.”

Samtalen fortsatte, men John hørte ikke mere. Et par minutter senere sagde han, “Jeg bliver nødt til at gå.”

“Hvad?” Lestrade blinkede til ham.

“Jeg har en aftale.”

“En aftale?”

“Ja.”

“Sherlock er forsvundet, men du har en aftale?”

“Ja.”

“ _Sherlock_ er forsvundet, men du har en aftale?”

John rynkede panden. “Jeg har ikke hendes telefonnummer. Jeg bliver i det mindste nødt til at møde hende og fortælle, at det ikke bliver til noget.”

Lestrade stod stadig med åben mund og så på ham.

“Det kommer ikke til at tage lang tid,” lovede han og trak på skuldrene. “Altså, jeg er jo ikke ligefrem til den store nytte her og jeg kan ikke svigte en dame.”

Lestrade rullede med øjnene. “Fint, fint,” mumlede han. “Afsted med dig. Og forsvind _du_ så ikke også for mig, for fanden!”

“Ikke store chancer for det,” John grinede til ham. “Jeg er tilbage, inden du ved af det.” Han gik mod døren.

“Kom tilbage med nogle brødsticks, jeg er ved at dø af sult,” råbte Lestrade efter ham.

oOo

“Fortæl mig, hvordan det _føles_ at være elskerinde.”

Sally bed tænderne sammen og sagde ingenting. Det her var tæt på at få hende til at gå i panik. Tim havde sat hende i en stol foran toiletbordet og hun stirrede på sit eget spejlbillede, mens han overvejede, hvordan han skulle bearbejde hendes hår, trak det tilbage fra hendes ansigt og lod det falde tilbage igen. Hun kunne se Sherlock i spejlet og gjorde store øjne mod ham, fordi hun ikke vidste, hvad hun skulle gøre.

“Er der virkelig nogen, der skal tro på, at _jeg_ ville gå igennem alle de her narrestreger?” spurgte Sherlock højlydt, stadig bundet til sengen. Hans forsøg på at løsne knuderne havde været virkningsløse indtil videre.

Tim så på ham gennem spejlet. “Ingen vil gætte denne del,” sagde han. “Den er kun for mig selv.”

“Åh virkelig? Så de tydelige ‘stol’ mærker på tæppet i det sidste offers værelse skulle altså ikke bemærkes, skulle de? Dem, der var foran skabet, som havde et spejl langs hele den ene side af døren?”

“Jeg bliver simpelthen _så_ glad, når du er død,” sagde Tim til ham med et smil. “Og jeg kan ikke forestille mig, at jeg vil være den eneste. Tror du virkelig, at der er nogen som helst, som ikke vil være skide ligeglad med dig?”

Han vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Sally. “Fortæl mig om de trælse ting,” inviterede han hende. “Hvad er det, der irriterer dig mest ved at være ‘den anden kvinde’?”

Sally kæmpede igen imod sine bånd, men uden resultat. Hendes bundne håndled var på den anden side af stolens ryg, så hun var effektivt bundet til sædet.

“Er det det, du gør?” Sherlock afledte ham endnu engang. “Prøver på at overbevise dem om, at de er bedre tjent med at være døde?”

“For pokker, klapper du _aldrig_ i? Det er sgu da intet under, at du ikke har nogen venner.”

Sherlock faldt til ro.

“Hvorfor vil du have mig til at tale om det her?” spurgte Sally. “Jeg ville have troet, at det ville gøre dig sur.” Hun prøvede at moderere sit sprog ligesom sit tonefald.

“Det er det, ikke?” brød Sherlock ind. “Du _vil_ have hende til at hidse dig op.”

“Hun får svært ved at hidse mig mere op, end hvad _du_ allerede er i gang med,” snerrede Tim. “Måske skulle jeg tage mig af dig først?” Han smilede utiltalende. “Især fordi du ville tage _så_ meget mere tid.” Han lagde sit hoved til side og så ud til at tænke sig om, mens han overvejede sine muligheder. “Nej,” bestemte han sig så for. “Jeg holder mig til planen.” Han løftede hånden med saksen og pegede den mod Sherlocks spejlbillede. “Men klap i,” advarede han. “Ellers taper jeg din mund til igen.”

“Så, min kære,” fortsatte han og fokuserede igen på Sally. “Uha da da, vi har vist ikke brugt conditioner på det seneste, har vi? Vi må gøre noget ved disse ødelagte hår.” Han frembragte en avis fra skuffen i toiletbordet og lagde nogle sider under og omkring stolen. “Jeg tvivler på, at din lover boy vil være så observerende som ham der,” sagde han og nikkede mod Sherlock. “Men hellere være på den sikre side, ikke? Jeg går ud fra, at _dit_ hår nok skal fange hans opmærksomhed, siden han er vant til at tage det fra sin krave.”

Han trak en bredtandet kam frem fra sin baglomme og gik igang med sit arbejde, mens Sally så på i spejlet og følte sig mere og mere syg. Hans hænder stoppede og hun løftede sit blik for at møde hans stirren i spejlet.

“Tal.” Hans stemme var blød, mens hans udtryk var alt andet end det.

Sally sank nervøst. “For at være ærlig, så _foretrækker_ jeg at have mine weekender frie,” sagde hun. “Jeg har ikke tid til en ‘rigtig’ kæreste.”

Tim sagde ikke noget og hun fortsatte. “Han er bekvemt, men jeg er ikke forelsket i ham eller noget. Det sidste jeg ønsker er, at han forlader sin kone.”

Hun for sammen, da Tim vredt kastede kammen ned. “Herre Gud, du er det værste offer, jeg nogensinde har haft! Prøver du med vilje at spolere det her for mig?”

Sally havde ingen idé om, hvordan hun skulle svare på det, så hun holdt sin mund lukket. Efter et øjeblik snuppede han kammen igen og startede med at angribe hendes hår mere aggressivt. “Næsten hver eneste dag har jeg en eller anden i min stol, som piver over, hvor _brugte_ de føler sig, at de ikke kan ringe til deres elsker, når de har lyst, at de aldrig bliver taget med til de gode steder.” Hans stemme faldt. “Du har ingen idé om, hvormange gange jeg har smilet og snakket og klippet deres hår, mens jeg fantaserede om, at  kaste min saks ind i deres hjerter i stedet for.”

Han klippede, mens han talte, og Sally prøvede ikke at fare sammen ved hvert klik af klingerne.

“Det gik så langt, at jeg nogen gange troede, at jeg faktisk havde gjort det. Jeg ville se ind i spejlet og se deres sidste åndedrag, se angsten og chokket i deres ansigter, mens de så ned på våbnet, der sad i deres bryster.” Han smilede kærligt ved minderne. “Men jeg gjorde det selvfølgelig aldrig,” tilføjede han. “Ville jo ikke slå mine egne kunder ihjel.”

“Dårligt for forretningen?” foreslog Sherlock, og fik Sally ud af den angstfyldte døs, hun var faldet i. Hun trak vejret dybt og prøvede at tage sig sammen.

Tim ignorerede afbrydelsen. “Det var ikke svært at finde erstatninger,” fortsatte han. “Alt hvad jeg gør hele dagen er at lytte... og hvor folk dog elsker at snakke.” Han smækkede med tungen, da han faldt over en knude i Sallys hår og startede med at kæmme den ud. “Har du nogen idé om, hvor hårdt det er at være så forbandet _rar_ hele tiden?” spurgte han. Han så op og fangede Sherlocks blik. “Jeg ved, at _du_ ikke ved det.”

De holdt deres blikke i et langt øjeblik, så begyndte Tim at arbejde igen, selvom han så ud til at have afskrevet Sally i forbindelse med at skulle hidse sig op til sit drab, og var nu fokuseret på Sherlock.

“Jeg ser sådan frem til nyhederne,” sagde han. “Selvfølgelig ville det have været bedre at have set dig i fængsel. Jeg har brugt _rigtig_ meget tid på at forestille mig, hvordan en så fornem smuk dreng som dig ville have klaret sig i fængsel.” Han så med et sjofelt blik på Sherlock gennem spejlet. “Jeg er sikker på, at du ikke ville være så smuk, når du kom ud.” Hans smil fik Sallys mave til at vende sig.

Tim sukkede. “Vel, nogle gange bliver du nødt til at gøre mest ud af tingene, som Adrian plejede at sige.” Han så ikke ud til at se nogen som helst ironi i det udsagn. “ _Sherlock Holmes fundet død tæt ved sit sidste offer_ ,” citerede han en tænkt overskrift. “ _Politikvinde dræber sin egen morder_.” Han puffede Sallys hår lidt op, før han gik et skridt tilbage for at beundre sit håndværk. “Du vil måske endda får en udmærkelse, min kære,” tilføjede han, mens han kort mødte hendes øjne.

“Hvordan er det præcist, at du har planlagt, at Sally skal slå mig ihjel?” spurgte Sherlock. “Forudsat, at du har tænkt så langt frem.”

Tim trak skuldrene op. “Åh, lad os tage det nemme,” svarede han. “Hun kan lige nå at tage saksen fra dig på et tidspunkt og stikker dig med den. Desværre, så er stikket ikke dødeligt med det samme og du kan få saksen tilbage og dræbe hende, ligesom du gjordet det med alle de andre folk. Men...” han begyndte at imitere en forfilm,”... det viser sig, at vores heltinde havde ramt en af de store pulsårer, så den onde skurk dør af blodtab, før han kan gennemføre sin nedrige flugt! Men desværre,” han sukkede, satte saksen i sin lomme og puttede sin hånd over sit hjerte, “levede han længere end den modige politikvinde, som aldrig vil komme til at vide, hvormange liv hun havde reddet.”

Han lod sin hånd falde og fortsatte i sin almindelige tone. “Jeg tænker på lårets åre,” tilføjede han kendsgerninge-agtigt. “Så, jeg stikker hende herover ved stolen, venter til hun er død..” Han så op. “Du behøver ikke bekymre dig, det tager ikke lang tid. Jeg ved, at du ikke kan lide at kede dig.” Han sikrede sig, at alle de afklippede hår fra Sally var på avispapiret og begyndte at samle siderne. “Hvor var jeg? Åh ja... Så vil jeg stikke dig i det øverste lår - det behøver du heller ikke bekymre dig om, jeg har googlet det, så jeg ved, hvad jeg skal gøre.” Han trak en plastikpose ud af en anden lomme og lagde papirerne ned i den.

“Og du forudsætter, at jeg ligger stille her, mens du prøver at finde en bestemt blodåre?” spurgte Sherlock og løftede et øjenbryn. Sally håbede, at han brugte tiden til at få løsnet nogle knuder, fordi hun kom ingen vegne med sine.

“Gud, det håber jeg så sandelig ikke!” svarede Tim. “Jeg ser frem til, at du kæmper mod mig med alt, hvad du har i dig - hvilket indrømmet ikke vil være meget, i og med dine arme er bundet og jeg er mindst lige så tung som dig, så jeg behøver vist bare at sætte mig på dine ben. Men stadig...” Han smilede, mens han bandt en knude på posen og smed den ud i gangen, og så gik hen for at stå over Sherlock igen, mens han så ned på hans ansigt.

“Jeg vil se en eller anden ægte følelse i disse øjne, når jeg slå dig ihjel... det vil være et billede, som kan holde mig varm gennem lange vinter nætter.” Hans øjne blev lidt fjerne og Sherlock overvejede at sparke ham, men chancerne for at ramme ham hårdt nok til at gøre ham ukampdygtigt, så de kunne nå flygte, var ubetydelige.

Tim blinkede og fokuserede så igen. “Under alle omstændigheder, når du på et tidspunkt har tabt nok blod, hvilket ifølge Wikipedia ikke burde tage lang tid, vil jeg skære dine håndled frie og du kan vakle lidt rundt, hvis du har lyst - det skulle se nydeligt og dramatisk ud.”

“Du er vanvittig,” hviskede Sally.

“Han er vanvittig, hvis han tror at hans plan vil virke,” Sherlock var enig. Han løftede spydigt sine øjenbryn mod Tim. “Hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg gå rundt og dræbe folk med frisørsakse? Tror du virkelig, at der nogen, der vil tro på det?”

“Tror du virkelig, at der er nogen, der vil bekymre sig om det?” tog Tim til genmæle. “Presset på politiet vil være enormt - vil de holde sagen åben, når de nu har en første klasses kandidat lige her? De ved allerede, at du er en freak.”

Sally krympede sig, da hun hørte ordet, men Sherlock ignorerede det. “Mine håndled viser tydelige tegn på, at jeg har været bundet og der er et mærke efter en sprøjte i min læg,” påpegede han. “Selv Anderson ville kunne se, at der er noget galt.”

Tim lo. “Jeg tror ikke, at der er nogen der vil være overrasket over, at finde mærker efter injektioner på _din_ krop!” sagde han. “Og halvdelen af dem vil tro, at du bandt dig selv i forbindelse med et eller andet eksperiment, og den anden halvdel vil antage, at du var endnu mere afvigende end de havde troet, du var i forvejen. Nej..” Han rystede på hovedet. “Den eneste person, som ville være villig til og have mulighed for at finde ud af det hele, ville være dig, og ved du hvad? Du vil ikke være tilgængelig. _For altid_.”

Han smiskede og så ekstremt selvtilfreds ud. “Der er masser af beviser allerede, dine alibier vil ikke betyde så meget, når du først er død og den mobil, den gode sergeant ringede til mig på i går nat, er i din frakkelomme.” Han tjekkede tingene af med sine fingre. “Jeg tror, at mit arbejde er næsten ved at være færdig.”

“Hvad med alle de andre folk, som du vil komme til at såre?” spurgte Sally pludselig. “Som Mrs. Hudson. Hun vil være knust.” Hun havde set, hvor glad hun var for ‘sine drenge’.

“Det er en joke, ikke?” Tim vendte sig om for at se på hende. “Han behandler hende som en tjenestepige. Ved du, at han forventer, at hun klarer hans vasketøj?” Han ventede ikke på et svar. “Jeg vil tro, at det må være en lettelse for hende, at have en lejer, som betaler huslejen til tiden og ikke skyder huller i hendes væg.”

Han bevægede sig hen bagved Sally med saksen i sin hånd igen. “Og uden ham i vejen, når John så endelig finder en sød kvinde - som han vil, så snart dette egoistiske svin ikke blander sig i ethvert forhold, han prøver at bygge op - så vil hun kunne flytte ind sammen med ham og Mrs. Hudson vil endelig have en rigtig familie boende.”

Sherlock var blevet stille og Sally kunne ikke finde ud af, om det her bed på ham eller ej. For en uge siden ville hun have fundet hele idéen aldeles latterligt. “Hvad med John?” spurgte hun. “Du kan ikke benægte...”

Hun stoppede med et gisp, da Tim kom bagfra og tog sin frie hånd op til hendes pande og trak hende tilbage mod sit bryst. Hans læber var åbnet og hans øjne var store af forventning. Hun kunne se et glimt af sølv ud fra øjenkrogene, da hans hånd svingede frem og tilbage.

“Lad vær!” Ordene faldt ud af hendes mund og hun pressede sine øjne i, uden at kunne standse de varme tårer. “Vil du ikke nok lade være.”

Der kom en knirkende lyd fra sengen og hun åbnede sine øjne, og brugte et øjeblik på at forstå, hvad spejlet viste hende. Sherlock havde på en eller anden måde fået sig selv vredet rundt og sad nu, så han havde ansigtet mod hovedgærdet. Han var nærmest vredet dobbelt rundt og havde begge sine fødder på hovedgærdet på hver sin side af sine bundne håndled.

“Stop det!” Tim så, hvad han havde gang i. Han åbnede saksen og satte den skarpe kant op mod Sallys kind. “Stop... ellers vil jeg dræbe hende langsomt. Jeg kunne pine hende i timevis.”

Sherlock så ikke rundt. “Og hvorfor skulle det bekymre mig?” ville han vide, mens han trak vejret hårdt, og prøvede at brække træet i stykker, eller hive i tørklædet eller bare tvinge sine hænder gennem båndene. “Hun hader mig.” Senerne i hans hals stod ud, mens han trak.

I et langt øjeblik stirrede Tim bare, så grinede han. “Du er bare en koldblodig bastard,” indrømmede han og sænkede klingen. “Fint. Kæmp du bare alt, det du har lyst til - det er et godt gammeldags hovedgærde i solid engelsk eg, det vil du aldrig kunne ødelægge.” Han holdt Sally på plads, mens han iagttog Sherlocks anstrengelser.

“Så,” fortsatte han. “John Watson.” Sherlock ignorerede ham. “Åh, du tror, at han bekymrer sig om det, men det gør han ikke,” sagde Tim. “Ikke rigtigt.” Han begyndte at gynge frem og tilbage på sine fodbalder. “Hvordan skulle han? John er en god mand. Hvorfor skulle han bekymre sig for nogen, som er så kold og følelsesløs som dig?” Han var ved at arbejde sig selv op til drabet.

Sherlock undersøgte sine håndled, nu hvor han kunne se båndene mere tydeligt. De var sat sammen, så hvis han kunne få den ene fri, ville det hele være løs nok til at kunne få den anden fri.

“John er stadig imponeret over dig lige nu,” fortsatte Tim. “Du har blændet ham, men han er ikke en idiot. Når du først er væk, vil han huske, hvordan du hele tiden har nedgjort ham og hvor dårligt du har behandlet ham.”

Sherlock brugte et sekund på at tænke på andre muligheder, men der var intet valg; han måtte få en hånd fri.

Tim var stadig i gang med at skælde ud. “Han vil kunne komme hjem fra arbejde uden at blive sendt direkte ud igen på en eller anden latterlig opgave for en, som ligger og flyder rundt i sin slåbrok hele dagen lang.”

 _Højre hånd_ , bestemte Sherlock. Det var måske usandsynligt, at han stadig kunne holde en bue, men han ville med sikkerhed aldrig mere spille violin, hvis han smadrede sin venstre hånd.

Tims greb spændte på Sallys hoved og hun skreg, siden hun regnede med, at hun ikke længere havde noget at tabe. Han bevægede sig, så han kunne holde på hendes mund, og gloede på hende i spejlet.

Sherlock greb fat i den stang, som han var bundet fast til og trak sig selv fremad, så placerede han sin højre hånd fladt på den faste del af hovedgærdet, og satte sit venstre ben ind under sig. Han bøjede sit højre knæ så langt som muligt, og trak benet op mod sit bryst. Stillingen var trang og tillod næsten ingen mulighed for at opbygge momentum til hans spark, men det var stadig den bedste - den eneste - chance, han havde. Han tog en dyb indånding, fokuserede kraften i sit lår... og hørte en lyd, som han kunne genkende. Uden et sekunds tøven, slog han sin fod ned med så megen kraft, som han kunne frembringe... lige på højre side ved siden af sin hånd.

Effekten var chokerende højt og Tim drejede rundt, da Sherlock begyndte at sparke gentagne gange mod træet på stangen. Tim grinede. “Vi har slået søm i og flyttet rundt på møbler hernede i en hel uge,” påpegede han. “Ingen vil høre det her.” Han vendte sig om igen.

Efter nogle flere spark holdt Sherlock op igen, hans bryst løftede sig, mens han prøvede at få vejret igen og han kastede et blik over på Sally, som nu græd åbent. Han prøvede at fange hendes blik, men hun så som hypnotiseret på saksens bevægelser, mens Tims gyngen blev hurtigere, og hans hadefulde stirren fikserede på Sherlocks spejlbillede.

“Du har ingen venner, fordi du ikke er i stand til at være en,” hvæsede Tim. “Du spiller på din fordømte violin klokken tre om morgenen, uden at tage hensyn til om folk sover eller ej.” Han trak sin arm tilbage og Sally pressede sine øjne i, mens hun kæmpede med at trække vejret trods hånden over hendes mund. “Hvorfor skulle du tage dig af, at din såkaldte ven har smadrede nætter eller om han har brug for hvile? Jeg har hørt råbene - han har mareridt, bare så du ved det!”

Der kom et klik fra døren. “Det er derfor, han spiller, din idiot.”

Tims hoved fløj rundt med et udtryk af fuldstændig vantro på sit ansigt, og i et langt øjeblik bare stirrede han i chok, men så trak han øjenbrynene sammen og hans fingre strammedes.

Sally klynkede, da musklerne i hans arm spændte for at slå til... og Johns kugle ramte ham lige mellem øjnene.


	15. Opgør

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da en seriemorder rammer overskrifterne, er politiet ude at svømme og det næste offer er på dybt vand. Troen på Sherlock Holmes er på sit laveste. Denne sag kommer til at afprøve grænserne for loyaliteten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oversætterens anmærkning: Den Urbane ordbog = The Urban Dictionary. Tjek ordet ‘silver fox’.

“Er du okay?”

Johns øjne var rettet mod Sherlock, men han var meget opmærksom på Sally, som var ved at hyperventilere til højre for ham. Han så ikke over på Tim, velvidende at hans skud ikke efterlod nogen form for tvivl.

Sherlock nikkede stramt. “Tag dig af Sally.”

John holdt hans blik i et øjeblik, så gik han lydigt hen og lagde sin pistol på toiletbordet med en vis fortrydelse. Med Sally på stedet kunne han ikke gemme den væk og påstå et tilfældigt skyderi.

Han knælede ved hendes side og lod sine professionelle øjne løbe henover hendes forslåede ansigt. “Har du andre skader?” spurgte han med en venlig stemme.

Sally rystede på hovedet. Hendes øjne var vilde. “Få mig..” Hun gispede efter luft og kæmpede for at sige noget. “Få mig ud af den her stol!” Hun kæmpede mod sine snærende bånd med mere og mere desperate bevægelser. “Jeg kan ikke... vil du ikke nok!”

John var overrasket over hendes voldsomhed, men Gud vidste hvad hun havde været igennem hernede. Hvis hun ville ud af stolen, så ville han få hende ud af den forbandede stol. Han så på båndene, som holdt hendes håndled bundet. Hun var ikke bundet til stolen, men hendes arme var viklet rundt om den.

“Brug Tims saks,” foreslog Sherlock, men Sally krympede sig og rystede endnu mere.

“Jeg vil løfte dig op, okay?” tilbød John og hun nikkede febrilsk. Han lagde en arm under hendes knæ og skubbede den anden omkring hendes øverste del af ryggen, bøjede ind under hendes armhuler, og så rejste han sig, løftede hende op og væk fra stolen, mens han gryntede lidt ved anstrengelsen. “Heldigt, at du ikke spiser småkager,” jokede han svagt og lod være med at sætte hende på hendes ben, siden hun så ud som om hun bare ville falde sammen. Han bar hende gennem værelset og satte hende på kanten af sengen.

“Okay?” spurgte han og hun kunne give et lille nik og trak vejret dybt. “Lad mig lige befri Sherlock, så får vi dig ud herfra, okay?” Hun nikkede igen og fik et lille usikkert smil frem denne gang. “Dygtig pige.” John klappede hende på skulderen, så vendte han sin opmærksomhed mod Sherlock.

“På gulvet.” Sherlock nikkede mod saksen, som var faldet tæt på Tims udstrakte hånd og John gik henover liget for at hente den. Han så tvivlende på dem. Det ville komme til at tage sin tid.

Det gjorde det ikke. Saksen klippede gennem det stærke materiale omkring Sherlocks håndled som var det papir. John vidste, at de afslørede skader ville blive til store blå mærker. Han rakte ud for at undersøge dem, men Sherlock trak hurtigt sine hænder væk.

“Sally,” sagde han og nikkede over mod hvor hun sad og rystede med bøjet hoved.

“Ja.”

Sherlock tog saksen og bevægede sig ind bag hende, mens John sad på kanten af sengen og lagde forsigtigt sin arm omkring hendes skuldre. Hun sank sammen mod han med et suk og han kunne mærke, at noget af hendes spænding forsvandt. Efter et øjeblik hørte han en lav, frustreret lyd og så over sin skulder og kunne se, at Sherlock kæmpede med saksen. Han havde fået sine fingre gennem grebet, men hans hænder rystede og han kunne ikke manipulere klingerne. Han så op.

“Jeg kan ikke...” Hans mund blev stram. Han hadede at indrømme en hvilken som helst svaghed.

“Dine fingre er følelsesløse af bindingerne,” erkendte John. “Undskyld, det skulle jeg have tænkt på.” Han gned fraværende på Sallys overarm, mens han talte og det var tydeligt, at kontakten beroligede hende. “Æhm... bytte pladser?” foreslog han.

Sherlocks øjne blev store, da han så på Johns stilling, men han nikkede og bevægede sig over til Sallys anden side. Hun så ud til at føle sig tryg mellem dem og sad med lukkede øjne, mens hun trak vejret mere jævnt nu. Hun modsatte sig ikke, at John skubbede hende over, så hun lænede sig over mod Sherlock i stedet for.

Med saksen skubbede John sig selv tilbage på sengen og gjorde kort proces med hendes bånd. Så snart hendes hænder var frie, bevægede han sig ind foran hende, knælede ned og lempede hendes arme fremefter, mens hun krympede sig.

“Dine skuldre vil selvfølgelig være stive i et stykke tid,” sagde han og undersøgte hendes håndled, som var røde, men ikke så skadet som Sherlocks, “men jeg vil tro, at du hurtigt vil få det bedre.”

Hun nikkede og gav ham et svagt smil, men hendes ansigt fortrak sig. “Undskyld,” sagde hun og prøvede at tørre sine øjne mod sin jakke, fordi John stadig hold fast i hendes arme. “Jeg har det okay. Det er bare reaktionen.”

Sherlock så ud som han var fuldstændig på dybt vand og var underlig blank i ansigtet, mens Sally blev ved med at græde.

“Hej, det er helt fint,” lovede John hende, slap hendes hænder og satte sig tilbage på sin plads på sengen. “Fuldstændig normal lettelse i forbindelse med stress. Intet at være flov over.” Han lagde sin arm tilbage omkring hendes skuldre og Sally vendte sig med det samme ind i omfavnelsen, mens hun pressede sit ansigt ned i hans sweater. John løftede også sin anden arm og sad så og gyngede hende frem og tilbage. Han mumlede beroligende og strøg henover hendes ryg, mens hun græd.

Han så på Sherlock henover hendes skulder. “Er du okay?” spurgte han igen.

Sherlock nikkede knapt. “Selvfølgelig er jeg okay.” Han rejste sig op og gik over til Tims lig, selvom John ikke kunne komme i tanke om, hvad det var, han regnede med at kunne deducere på det her tidspunkt af spillet.

Det tog ikke lang tid før Sallys tårer standsede og hun blev genert, lempede sig selv væk og tilbød et mumlet “Tak” som svar på den pakke af lommetørklæder, John gav hende.

“Ikke noget problem,” forklarede John fast. “Som jeg sagde, en fuldstændig normal reaktion.”

Sally snøftede. “Jeg føler mig som et komplet skvat,” sagde hun og pudsede sin næse.

Sherlock fnøs uden at vende rundt. “ _Nu_ er du dum,” sagde han. “Tænkte nok, at det ikke ville vare ved.”

“Hey!” Harmen fik Sally til at lyde meget mere som sig selv og John grinede, mens han puffede til hendes skulder med sin egen.

“Han mener, at du har været modig,” forklarede han. Hun gav ham et vantro blik og han grinede til hende. “Du må arbejde på din Sherlock oversætter,” sagde han.

I et kort øjeblik så hun tvivlende ud, men så rystede hun på sit hoved. “Jeg var bange.”

Der kom endnu en hånlig lyd fra Sherlocks retning og Sally så igen på John.

“Det vil være den ‘modige’ del,” sagde han til hende. “Uden frygt, ville du ikke have _behov_ for mod.”

“Det er selvfølgelig nogle gange også muligt, at have _for meget_ mod og ikke nok sund fornuft,” Lestrades stemme kom fra døren. “Hvilket gælder lige meget for jer allesammen.”

Han tog radioen op til sine læber. “Situationen er under kontrol,” rapporterede han, mens han så på scenen. Hans øjne faldt på pistolen og hans mund blev stram. “Ah,” sagde han. Der var en akavet pause. “Og den tilhører..?” Han så rundt i værelset. John åbnede sin mund.

“Ham.” Alle så rundt, da Sally talte. Hun pegede på liget på gulvet.

“Selvfølgelig,” nikkede Lestrade. “Jeg går ud fra, at der var en kamp af en slags, under hvilken...”

“John...” kom det fra Sherlock.

“...John. Selvfølgelig,” bekræftede Letrade. “John kunne rive pistolen fra - jeg antager, at det her er Tim?”

Sherlocks øjenbryn løftede sig ved identifikationen, men han nikkede.

“Godt så,” sagde Lestrade. “Vel, det virker lige til. Jeg går ud fra, at der ikke vil være en mulighed for at finde ud af, hvor _Tim_ fik den fra?”

“Det vil jeg ikke tro,” sagde Sherlock. “Det ser ud som om mærkerne er blevet filet væk.”

“Chokerende,” sagde Lestrade, mens fodtrin begyndte at tromle ned ad trapperne. Han vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Sherlock. “Så, er det her så det? Sagen lukket?” spurgte ham. “Eller er vi stadig på jagt efter en forbindelse til Moriarty?”

Alles øjne var på Sherlock, men han undgik alles blikke. “Ingen forbindelse,” sagde han og så ned på Tim. “Bare en seriemorder som bar nag til mig. Sagen kan lukkes.” Hans tone var flad og John blev urolig.

Lestrade bevægede sig over mod Sally. “Er du okay?”

Hun nikkede. “Jeg ville være glad for at komme ud herfra, Sir,” sagde hun og rejste sig op.

Lestrade så sig en gang til omkring i kælderrummet, mens det blev fyldt med politibetjente. “Kom så,” sagde han. “Vi kan tale udenfor.”

“Hvordan fandt du os?” spurgte Sally ham, mens de gik opad trapperne.

Lestrade tog en kassebon med noget skrevet bag på den op af sin lomme. “Det viser sig, at en af jer ikke er _helt_ så idiotisk som de andre,” sagde han og gav den til Sally, da de kom op i entréen.

“‘Til D. I. Lestrade’,” læste hun højt. “‘Hvis jeg ikke kommer tilbage, så tjek vores nabo, Tim.’” Hun stoppede og kastede et blik på Sherlock, som så tilsvarende forbløffet ud. “‘P.S.: Undskyld de manglende brødsticks’,” sluttede hun oplæsningen.

“Åh,” sagde John. “Troede ikke, at du ville få den så hurtigt.” Han så flov ud.

Lestrade rullede med øjnene. “Hvis du virkelig troede, at jeg ville falde for ‘Jeg har en aftale, selvom Sherlock er forsvundet’ så er du vanvittig,” sagde han. “Jeg sendte Hopkins efter dig og han så, at du puttede noget ned i brevkassen, da du gik. Uheldigvis var du forsvundet, da han endelig fik det ud. Det er derfor, at vi er lidt bagefter, siden vi ikke vidste andet end at du måske var på vej ud til hans arbejdsplads eller noget i den retning. Da vi endelig havde identificeret, hvilken nabo der var Tim og havde fundet det rigtige hus, sagde hans udlejer, at hun havde hørt noget støj inde ved siden af.”

“Og hvordan kom du ind?” spurgte Sherlock og så henover den ubeskadigede hoveddør, da de gik igennem den og ud på gaden, hvor skæret fra de blå blinklys dominerede. Hans øjne blev ved at se over på John og han rynkede panden.

Lestrade smiskede. “Du er ikke den eneste, der kan lege lommetyv, ikke sandt,” observerede han. “Jeg tænkte at en kopi af din nøgle kunne være brugbar og jeg tror, at jeg havde ret. En stille entré så  meget passende ud under disse omstændigheder.”

Sherlock gryntede et svar, så for han sammen, da John lagde en hånd på hans arm.

“Undskyld.” John trak sig med det samme tilbage. “Her.” Han holdt frakken, som han havde taget, da de forlod kælderen, frem.

Sherlock tog den fraværende, hans øjne var fæstnet på John med det underligste udtryk i hans ansigt. Lidt den slags udtryk, som du ville give din hund, hvis den havde hentet avisen og du fandt ud af, at kryds og tværs’en allerede er lavet.

“Mange tak,” sagde han, mens han tog frakken på. Han tog en bevispose ud af en af sine inderlommer og begyndte at undersøge de andre, indtil han fandt telefonen, som Tim havde plantet på ham, så tog han den frem ved at bruge posen som en slags handske. “Bevis,” sagde han og gav den til Lestrade. “Det er den mobil, Sally ringede til igår nat. Den, som Tim brugte for at lokke hende herhen.”

Lestrade tog den. “Når vi nu er ved at tale om det,” sagde han. “Tro ikke, at jeg ikke finder ud af, hvad _du_ ,” han pegede på Sally, “og _du_ ,” hans finger bevægede sig over til Sherlock, “præcis tænkte I for fanden havde gang i, sådan at smutte afsted og bringe jer i fare uden nogen form for back-up plan og uden at lade nogen vide, hvor I var henne.” Han skulede til dem begge.

“Men lige nu,” fortsatte han, “vil jeg vide, hvordan _du_ ,” han vendte sig mod John, “kom frem til _det_ her?” Han tog papiret tilbage fra Sally og vinkede lidt rundt med det. “ _Og_ ,” tilføjede han med eftertryk, “hvorfor du ikke syntes at skulle dele det med os, men hellere ville tage afsted alene ligesom disse to klovne før dig?” Han rystede på sit hoved. “Det er meningen, at _du_ skal være den fornuftige!”

John så utilpas ud. “Altså, det er noget, Hopkins sagde,” begyndte han. “Æhm, mens vi så på overvågningsbåndene af pigerne i korte nederdele.”

Sally fnøs og fik ham til at tabe tråden.

“Fortsæt,” insisterede Lestrade.

“Altså, Jamieson sagde, at de ville fange sig en forkølelse, og Hopkins påpegede, at forkølelser er virale.”

Sherlocks øjenbryn løftede sig, da han satte det hele sammen. Han så på John. “Hvor usædvanligt,” sagde han. Johns ører blev lyserøde.

Lestrade så hjælpeløst på Sally, som trak på skuldrene. “Tim hostede temmelig meget,” sagde hun til ham. “Jeg tror, at han måske var ved at komme sig over en forkølelse, men jeg kan ikke se...”

“Hvorfor forklarer du det ikke for os?” inviterede Sherlock, mens han stadig var fokuseret på John. “Tag os gennem dine deduktioner.”

John begyndte at ryste på sit hoved, men Sherlock kom ham i forkøbet, og lagde kort en hånd på hans skulder. “Fortsæt.” Han smilede. “Du har set mig gøre det hundreder af gange. Din tur.”

John så usikkert på ham, men Sherlock nikkede igen og han rømmede sig. “Altså, jeg kom til at tænke på Tim, fordi han var ved at pudse næse, da jeg så ham tidligere i dag. Han var ved døren, da du satte mig af,” tilføjede han over mod Lestrade.

“John sendte en sms om, at han kom hjem og Tim havde min mobil,” indskød Sherlock og Lestrade gav ham et blik. “Undskyld,” sagde han mod John. “Fortsæt bare.”

“Så han efterlod disse to nedenunder og foregav at banke på døren, i stedet for at være ved at lukke den bag sig?” spurgte Lestrade. “Modigt træk. Men hvorfor?”

“Han ville vide, om jeg havde en nøgle til kælderen,” sagde John. “Og måske bare lige tjekke, hvad jeg gjorde her, vil jeg tro.”

“Men hvordan kom du fra ‘Tim har en forkølelse’ til ‘Tim er en vanvittig, myrdende, psykopatisk bastard’?” spurgte Sally.

John blinkede til hende. “Sagt på en fin måde,” sagde han. “Øh, altså, så tænkte jeg på Sherlock og huskede, at han havde deduceret sig frem til, at det offer, fra den første sag, vi blev kaldt hen til, havde en forkølelse, fordi han sagde...” han puffede til Lestrade, “kan du huske det? Han sagde det der til Anderson...”

Lestrade fnøs. “Åh jo. At han ville bruge en kasse lommetørklæder om ugen, hvis han ikke jævnligt...” hans stemme ebbede ud.

Sally åndede hårdt prøvet ud.

“Nå, under alle omstændigheder,” fortsatte John hurtigt, “så tænkte jeg, _hvad hvis hendes morder havde fået hendes forkølelse?_ ” Han så op til Sherlock for at se, om han var på rette spor, så fortsatte han. “Forkølelsessymptomer begynder normalt efter to til tre dage efter en infektion og er værst to til tre dage efter det,” forklarede han. “Og jeg huskede, at Tim nøs, da jeg så ham første gang onsdag nat, og fredag sagde Peter, at han holdt fri, fordi han var syg.”

Han så rundt på de tvivlende ansigter. “Jeg _lægger mærke_ til symptomer,” sagde han. “Jeg er ikke som Sherlock, jeg kan ikke se _alting_ , men jeg lægger mærke til sygdom eller skader, det er bare automatisk. Som med dit knæ, da du smadrede det ind i reolen,” tilføjede han mod Lestrade. Der blev nikket og han fortsatte.

“Men, så forkastede jeg idéen, fordi... altså... det var jo bare Tim.” Han spredte armene ud og trak på skuldrene. “Og under alle omstændigheder, så ligner han dig overhovedet ikke,” sagde han henvendt til Sherlock, “med hans glatte lyse hår og hans runde ansigt og morderen skulle i det mindste overfladisk ligne dig.”

Han rystede på hovedet. “Men... så huskede jeg, at jeg to gange havde taget fejl af ham og Peter, når hans hår var dækket til og at Peter _ligner_ dig. Bagfra i det mindste,” tilføjede han hurtigt. “Tydeligvis, ingen vil forveksle dit udseende med Peters.”

“Øh, tak,” sagde Sherlock skeptisk. John grinede til ham. Han var ved at komme i gang nu.

“Og så tænkte jeg på parykkerne og at Tim er frisør,” sagde han. “Og han havde adgang til vores lejlighed, han kunne få fat på et id-kort og plante beviser,” han blev hurtigere, “og så huskede jeg, at han spurgte efter en nøgle til kælderen imorges, jeg hørte fordøren falde i, men jeg så ham ikke gå ud, og Sally, som tog med undergrundsbanen til Baker Street og...” Hans stemme døde hen og han så flov ud igen. “Så, jeg bestemte mig for at se efter,” sluttede han af.

Der var stille i et kort stykke tid. Sally så imponeret ud. Sherlock så stolt på ham. Lestrade så bare pissesur ud.

“Altså.” Lestrade var den første til at sige noget. “Det er altsammen fint og godt. Fordømt godt, faktisk, har jeg ikke noget imod at indrømme. Men hvorfor i hule helvede bestemte du dig for at gå _alene_ afsted?”

John så ned, tilsyneladende på jagt efter et svar fra sine sko. “Øhm, altså...” han trak svaret ud, så rettede han på sine skuldre og svarede på spørgsmålet. “ Jeg er næsten altid forkert på den,” indrømmede han. “Nogle gange tror jeg, at jeg har fundet ud af det hele og at alt ser ud til at være så lysende klart...” Han så op på Sherlock og så ned på sine fødder igen. “Men så viser det sig, at det faktisk er helt og aldeles anderledes.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Jeg troede, at jeg måske igen havde fået forkert fat på det, som sædvanlig, og jeg ville ikke lave en hel masse ballade, hvis det viste sig at være ingenting,” sagde han. “Jeg regnede med, at jeg kunne tjekke det efter, da...” Hans stemme døde hen.

“Vel, jeg mener, at du var strålende,” sagde Sally højt. Hun gik frem og gav ham et kram. Sherlocks øjne blev smalle af interesse, fordi det her var en helt igennem anderledes omfavnelse end den, han havde været vidne til i kælderen. Her var ingen svaghed, intet behov for trøst. Det her var påskønnelse og taknemmelighed fra en stærk kvinde, som var tilbage og havde styr på sig selv.

“Du reddede mit liv,” sagde hun og kyssede hans kind, og John rødmede, men så tilfreds ud.

“Jeg er glad for, at du er okay,” sagde han, da hun slap ham og tog et skridt tilbage. “De her to blev helt febrilske, da du forsvandt.”

Sherlock påtog sig hurtigt et fornærmet udtryk, men til ingen nytte, da Lestrade hurtigt sprang til med endnu et spørgsmål.

“Men hvordan kom du ind i kælderen, hvis du ikke havde nogen nøgle?” spurgte han. “Jeg mener, det er tydeligt, at du lod døren står åben, hvilket gjorde, at jeg lagde mærke til det, men den så ikke ud til at være i stykker og du må jo have prøvet at holde støjen nede under alle omstændigheder.” Han løftede sine øjenbryn. “Løj du til Tim om, at du ikke havde nogen?”

John rystede på hovedet. “Slet ikke,” svarede han. “Men Mrs. Hudson har selvfølgelig en nøgle, og vi har en nøgle til Mrs. Hudson.” Hans ansigt blev alvorligt, da han så på Sally. “Jeg havde lige fået fat i den, da du skreg. Så jeg åbnede kælderdøren lidt hurtigere end jeg ellers ville have gjort og den lavede en forbandet højlydt knirke lyd.”

Han skar en grimasse. “Jeg troede, at jeg var afsløret, men så begyndte en eller anden - det var vel Sherlock - at lavede en helvedes larm, så jeg slap afsted med det.”

“Du hørte døren,” Sally henvendte sig til Sherlock.

“Jeg hørte døren,” indrømmede han og så ned på sin hånd, mens han bøjede sine fingre.

Der kom et råb længere oppe fra vejen og alle så rundt, da Anderson styrtede ned mod dem. Han greb fat i Sally og hun krympede sig, da han klemte fast om hendes skuldre.

“Du er okay!” udbrød han. “Gud, jeg har været så bange!” Han trak hende ind til et kram. “Så snart de sagde, at din mobil var slukket, vidste jeg, at du var i fare,” annoncerede han. “Fordi du _aldrig_ slukker den forbandede tingest - jeg bliver endda en gang imellem nødt til at gemme den, så vi kan få lidt fred sammen!” Han satte hende fra sig igen og greb fat i hendes overarme og så undersøgende på hende.

“Du bliver nødt til at gøre hvad?” spurgte Sally.

Han løftede en hånd op til hendes ansigt, uden at røre ved hendes opsvulmede øje. “Gud, hvad er der sket? Har han...?”

“Hvad mener du med, at du ‘blev nødt til at gemme min mobil?” afbrød Sally ham.

Anderson vinkede afvisende med sin arm. “Lad være med at tænke på det nu,” sagde han. “Lad os få dig til en ordentlig læge.” Han prøvede at styre hende mod ambulancen.

Sally lod sig ikke rokke. “Jeg _er_ blevet tilset af en ordentlig læge,” sagde hun spidst og nikkede mod John. “ _Hvornår har du gemt min mobil?_ ”

Han trak på skuldrene og så utilpas på de andre. “Altså, kun en eller to gange,” løj han. “Kan vi snakke om det her senere?” Han trak i hendes arm, men hun trak sig fri.

“Det gjorde du ikke...” sagde hun, men hendes ord var fyldt af mistanken. Anderson vred sig, da hun så undersøgende på ham. “Du gjorde det,” bestemte hun sig. “Jeg har hele tiden undret mig over, hvordan min mobil faldt ned i siden af dit bilsæde. Det er aldrig faldet mig ind, at du med vilje havde gemt den der.” Hun skulede til ham. “Og du sagde aldrig noget. Ikke et eneste forbandet ord. Intet, mens jeg beskyldte Sherlock og fik ham bandlyst.”

“Altså, det var hans fejl,” forsvarede Anderson sig. “Jeg mener, hvem sender en sms? Du sagde selv, at han burde have ringet, så ville han have vidst, at du ikke havde din mobil og kunne have prøvet at ringe til en anden. Han gad ikke!”

“Øhm..” John tiltrak sig Sallys opmærksomhed. “Sherlock ringede dig ikke op, for at du ikke risikerede noget,” sagde han stille til hende. “Fordi du var i gang med at undersøge nogle ledetråde og ofte sætter du ikke...”

“... min mobil på lydløs,” sluttede Sally og så på ham med en begyndende forståelse. Hun vendte sig mod Sherlock, som stod stille og rolig ved hendes anden side. “Hvorfor har du aldrig sagt det her til mig?”

Han trak på skuldrene. “Det var der ingen grund til.” Han kastede et blik over på John, som smilede opmuntrende til ham. Sherlock skar en grimasse. “Og...” Der var en lang pause. “Og du havde ret,” indrømmede han med et smertefuldt udtryk. “Jeg burde have sikret mig, at beskeden kom frem.” Han skar tænder, men holdt hendes blik. “Jeg undskylder,” fik han endelig sagt.

Sally stod med åben mund i chok og hun var ikke den eneste. John undrede sig over, om han var den eneste, som tænkte, at der var mere bag Sherlocks undskyldning end det, der lå lige for.

“Det er ved at være på tide...” begyndte Anderson i sin mest spydige tone og Sally kom med en uidentificerbar banden, drejede rundt på sin hæl og slog ham i ansigtet.

John fløjtede. “Flot højre hook,” mumlede han til Lestrade, som nikkede.

Anderson vaklede baglæns og løftede hånden op til sin næse. “Du forsvarer ham vel ikke?” protesterede han med store vantro øjne.

Sally gik henimod ham. “Dit totale røvhul!” råbte hun. “Det her handler om _mig_ , ikke ham. Du vidste, hvormeget jeg gav mig selv skylden for det, der skete, og du sagde aldrig et ord! Du er en total og fuldstændig lort!”

“Du kan ikke bare slå mig!” råbte Anderson med vand i øjnene, da han tog sin hånd ned og så efter blod. “Især foran vidner.”

Næsten et dusin hoveder vendte sig pludselig væk, selvom de fleste blev ved med at se med ud af øjenkrogene.

John gik friskt frem. “Hun er i chok,” forklarede han, og lagde en beroligende hånd på hendes ryg.

Sherlock vinkede med en arm mod en af ambulancefolkene. “Giv den kvinde et tæppe,” krævede han.

oOo

Det var sent på aftenen, da John langt om længe kunne åbne døren til deres lejlighed og vise vejen indenfor. De havde været på Scotland Yard i flere timer for at afgive erklæringer og forklaringer, hvorefter Lestrade gav Sherlock en temmelig hård skideballe. John var glad for at have ham hjemme igen.

Han så nu over på det blanke ansigt ved siden af sig og sukkede, så gik han ind i køkkenet. Han tog vandkogeren og blev overrasket over, at Sherlock stod lige bagved ham, da han vendte sig om.

“Øh, vil du have en kop te?” spurgte han, gik til siden og bevægede sig over til vasken. Der var ikke noget svar og John fyldte vandkogeren for så at sætte den til. “Giver du mig krusene?” spurgte han, siden Sherlock stod foran vasken. Der var stadig ikke noget svar, så John rakte forsigtigt rundt om ham og tog et par.

“Jeg går ud fra, at det er din tur nu.” Sherlocks stemme var lav.

“Hvad mener du?” John tog teposerne og vendte sig så mod køleskabet, men standsede, da hans rute igen var blokeret. “Se her, hvorfor sætter du dig ikke bare ned?” foreslog han. “Du står bare i vejen.”

Sherlock gik væk fra køleskabet og stillede sig over ved bordet. “Jeg vil helst har overhalingen klaret først,” sagde han.

John tog mælken og satte den ned, så vendte han sig og lænede sig op mod bordpladen, mens han så undersøgende på forsvarspostionen hos manden foran ham.

Sherlocks læber fortrak sig. “Jeg kan se, hvad du tænker,” sagde han. “Jeg har ikke brug for et tæppe.”

“Altså, du har brug for noget,” svarede John. “Og at blive råbt lidt mere af er helt klart ikke sagen.”

“Jeg lavede lort i den.”

“Altså, jeg advarede dig om, at det ville ske igen.”

Sherlock rystede afværgende på hovedet. “Ja, men jeg mener med alt det...” han vinkede rundt med sin arm, “... problematiske, følelsesmæssige noget, ikke med en _sag_!”

John lagde sit hoved til den ene side. “Det du gør... altså, det er ikke et ‘trick’, som ham lorten Sebastian beskrev det, men det ser nogle gange næsten magisk ud. Du kan tage de mindste hentydninger og hints og du væver dem sammen til en deduktion, som ingen anden bare kunne drømme om og du har næsten altid ret - men der er altid ting, som når ‘Harry er en søster’. Det er det, der gør det imponerende på en måde, fordi ellers ville det virkelig være overnaturligt.” Vandkogeren var ved at være støjende og han rakte rundt for at slukke for den.

Han rynkede på panden og ledte bevidst sine tanker, da han vendte sig mod Sherlock igen. “Jeg har tænkt på det her, siden du fremlagde det og jeg kan endda følge din tankegang: hvorfor tage Sally til Baker Street, hvis det ikke er for at komme udenom din alibi? Og hvorfor komme udenom din alibi uden at bruge fordelen? Din deduktion var fuldstændig logisk.” Han trak på skuldrene. “Men Tim... han var ikke.”

“Jeg spillede mod Moriarty.”

“Ja, du gjorde,” medgav John. “På en måde var du _for_ smart; du gik ud fra, at din modstander var mere smart end han var.” Han tænkte et øjeblik. “Men din største fejl var, at tage alene afsted. Du burde have sagt det til mig.”

Sherlock trak vejret skarpt ind. “Jeg regnede fuldt med, at skulle undersøge et gerningsted uden at rapportere om det. Ved at tage dig med, ville have jeg sat dig i en uholdbar position.”

“Du lader _mig_ om, at bekymre mig om min position,” sagde John fast til ham. “Jeg tror, at du helt klart ved, hvor jeg mener, at min position burde være.”

“For nu.”

Johns øjne blev smalle og han så på Sherlock, som spændte i sin kæbe og dukkede sit hoved, som om han var irriteret over, at de ord var sluppet ud. “Jeg hørte kun slutningen af det der tidligere,” sagde han langsomt. “Hvad var det ellers for noget lort, som Tim lukkede ud?”

Sherlock trak på skuldrene. “Mere af det samme,” sagde han. “At jeg er en kold, følelsesløs skid. At jeg ikke bekymrer mig om nogen som helst og at ingen bekymrer sig om mig.” Han fik lavet et halvt smil, men det var et temmelig patetisk forsøg. “Det sædvanlige.” Han flyttede sig akavet under Johns undersøgende blik, og lænede sig så tilbage mod kanten af bordet.

“Du ved at det er noget pis, ikke?”

Sherlock trak igen på skuldrene.

“Mrs. Hudson forguder dig helt og aldeles.”

“Jeg sørgede for, at hun slap af med sin voldelige ægtemand,” påpegede Sherlock. “Jeg er sikker på, at hun er taknemmelig.”

“Rigtigt,” sagde John. Sherlock havde ikke meget tillid til sin følelsesmæssige opmærksomhed og det lidt han havde, havde helt klart fået et knæk. John overvejede kort at bringe familien ind i sagen, men ‘Mycroft’ var sjældent et beroligende emne. “Hvad med mig?” spurgte han i stedet for. “Fordi jeg kan huske en forholdsvis dramatisk erklæring til dig for mindre end fireogtyve timer siden. Har du allerede slettet det?”

Sherlock reagerede hånende, men så derefter ud til at være fascineret af sine sko. Han så så ensom ud, at John helst af alt ville lægge en hånd på hans skulder eller pjuske op i hans hår, men han kunne ikke glemme Sherlocks modvilje mod berøring. Han foldede sine arme foran sit bryst og holdt stand.

“Det blev antydet, at du bare var ‘blændet’ af mig.” Sherlock snøftede over ordet. “Underforstået, at så snart nyhedsværdien var forsvundet, ville du... altså...”

“Skride?” foreslog John og prøvede at smile.

“Noget i den retning,” sagde Sherlock og vendte sin opmærksomhed over mod vinduet.

“Og synes du, at jeg er den slags omskiftelig slags person?” spurgte John. “En, som ikke kender sin egen holdning til tingene?”

“Jeg vil ikke være normal,” mumlede Sherlock og så ud til at forsvinde ud af en tangent.

“Altså, jeg tror ikke, at der er nogen umiddelbar fare for det,” sagde John varsomt og undrede sig over, hvor de var på vej hen.

Sherlock så frustreret på ham. “Du sagde, at Sallys reaktion var ‘fuldstændig normal’,” påpegede han. “Altså, det er ikke _mig_ , er det? Tims beskrivelse var meget tættere på. Ingen følelser. Intet hjerte. Kold. En sociopath, omend højtfungerende. Det er det ‘mig’, jeg har bygget op over alle disse år. Det er _hvem jeg er_.”

John var overrasket over vreden i hans stemme. “Jeg har aldrig troet på det,” sagde han stille.

“Hvorfor skulle du?” indrømmede Sherlock, løftede en hånd og gned sit ansigt. “Det vil sige, at det er hvem jeg _var_.” Han lod sin hånd falde ned og så igen på John. “Nu køber jeg _handsker_ ,” sagde han i en fortvivlet stemme. “Jeg tager elevatoren i stedet for trapperne, når dit ben er dårligt. Jeg ser forfærdelige tv programmer, som roder rundt i min hjerne og jeg spiller Bach, når jeg helst vil spille Tchaikovsky. Jeg spiser, når jeg ikke er ved at sulte, og sover, selvom jeg ikke er udmattet, og værst af alt - det mest frygtindgydende ved det hele - er, at _jeg ikke vil gå tilbage_.”

John stirrede på ham. Han så forfærdelig ud.

“Du behøver ikke at gå tilbage,” sagde John. “Du er min ven.” Han rettede sig op og tog et skridt frem. “Jeg er din bedste ven og jeg kan tydeligt se dig. Jeg er ikke blændet eller tager fejl af dig, eller forventer, at du er noget, som du ikke er. Og vær venlig at fortælle mig, om jeg læser det her helt forkert, fordi den sidste ting jeg vil gøre er at gøre dig utilpas, men du nævnte Sallys reaktion, og du har fulgt efter mig i køkkenet, og du ser på mig, som om du har brug for én, så hvis du ikke siger til mig, at jeg skal stoppe, så giver jeg dig nu et kram.”

Sherlock stod med åben mund, da den ene ting, som han umuligt kunne få sig til at spørge efter, pludselig blev tilbudt ham. John nærmede sig langsomt, gav ham tid og alt Sherlock skulle gøre... var ikke at sige noget. Han lukkede sin mund. Og så var der arme omkring hans skuldre, men de omklamrede ham ikke. Der var en hånd bag på hans hoved, men den prøvede ikke at dirigere hans bevægelser. Der var en krop presset mod hans egen, men den vred sig ikke mod ham eller gjorde brunstige bevægelser, den var der bare, varm og solid. Og Sherlock løftede sine egne arme og lagde dem rundt om sin ven og følte sig trøstet helt ind til benet.

“Er det her okay?” spurgte John og rumlen i hans stemme genlød i begge deres bryster.

“Jeg er stadig her,” lovede Sherlock og lukkede sine øjne.

oOo

“‘Den grønne klinge’?” hånede Sherlock, mens han læste henover Johns skulder ugen efter. “Det lyder som en tegneserie helt!”

“Altså, jeg tænkte på grøn af misundelse,” forklarede John og fortsatte med sin arbejdsomme tastning. “Alt _drejede_ sig om misundelse og den slags. Og han brugte en klinge. Og det der moly-hvaddetnuer stål havde en smule af et grønt skær over sig, syntes jeg.”

“Molybdæn.” Sherlock snøftede foragteligt og bevægede sig over til sin side af skrivebordet.

“Hvis du gerne vil beskrive sagerne, så kan du bare begynde,” inviterede John. “Se om der er nogen, der gider læse det, når de har brug for en ordbog til hvert tredje ord. Det her er _min_ blog.” Han så lidt nærmere på sin skærm, så satte han sig tilbage. “Plus det passer godt sammen med nogle af vores andre sager: _Et studie i lyserødt_ , _Den blå burre_ , det er ligesom et tema.”

“Jeg antager, at jeg skal se mig for for _Den lilla høtyv_.” Sherlock raslede med avisen og begyndte at gennemsøge den for noget af interesse.

John så op på ham. “Godt så, hvad ville _du_ så kalde den?” ville han vide. “‘ _Den crepusculære morder_ ’? Det lyder som en gigant pandekage!”

Et distraheret udtryk dukkede op på Sherlocks ansigt, som John så meget sjældent, men altid hilste varmt velkommen. Han gemte sit arbejde og lukkede sin bærbare. “Et sted i Soho?” spurgte han.

Sherlock så overrasket ud, men smilede beklagende. “Den i nærheden af _The Breakfast Club_?” tjekkede han.

“Det er den.” John rejste sig op. “ _CrepeAffaire_. Du giver.”

“Så må vi hellere standse ved pengeautomaten; det har kostet mig en formue at fodre dig i denne uge. Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor du altid får så stor appetit af at skyde folk.”

John åbnede munden for at påpege, at Sherlock spiste halvdelen af hans måltider, men blev afbrudt af et bank mod dørkarmen.

“Godmorgen,” hilste Lestrade. Hopkins fulgte lige efter ham.

“Opfør dig ordentligt, husk det nu,” mumlede John stille. “Du fik Hopkins ud i en masse problemer.”

“Ny sag?” Sherlock satte sig tilbage i sin stol og klappede sine hænder sammen over sin mave, mens han spørgende iagttog Lestrade, da denne kom ind i værelset. “Noget interessant?”

“Nej, nej, kommer bare for at hilse på,” sagde Lestrade. “Bare et selskabeligt besøg, kan man sige.” Han frembragte et hjerteligt grin, som var så tydeligt falskt, at selv Hopkins så flov ud på hans vegne. Han sukkede. “Fint. Jeg tænkte over, at jeg måske var en smule grov sidste uge og jeg ville sikre mig, at du ikke var igang med at...” Hans øjne bevægede sig afslørende hen mod kraniet.

“Sprøjte min sorg væk?” foreslog Sherlock ironisk. “Du behøver ikke bekymre dig. John holder mig på den lige og smalle vej. Altså,” tilføjede han med et frækt grin. “Når jeg siger _lige_...”

“Hvorfor gå du ikke og sætter vand over?” foreslog John højlydt, og gik bag om Sherlock. “Prøv for en gangs skyld at være en nogenlunde høflig vært. Lad mig tage en stol for dig.” Sherlock sprang op, lige i det John trak stolen væk under ham.

“Mange tak, _Honey_ ,” sagde han flirtende, vinkede i Lestrades retning før, han svansede ud i køkkenet.

“Øh, jeg ser efter, om han har brug for en hånd,” tilbød Hopkins og forsvandt efter ham.

“Luk dørene,” instruerede Sherlocks stemme. “Din chef vil tale med John.” Dørene gled i.

John rystede på hovedet. “Spørg mig ikke, fordi jeg har ikke den fjerneste idé,” sagde han til Lestrade. “Han har været sådan hele denne her uge. For det meste er han nogenlunde normal, men så har han de her... episoder.” Han kørte en hånd henover sit ansigt. “Bliver ved med at introducere mig som hans _partner_. Jeg ved ikke, hvad der er kommet over ham.”

“Ikke dig, så?” spurgte Lestrade, men holdt med det samme en hånd op. “Undskyld. Undskyld, ignorer det her,” sagde han. “Det var  ikke i orden.” Han så rundt og hans blik faldt på sofaen. “Må jeg?”

“Hvad? Øh ja. Sikkert,” John vinkede med en arm, stadig en smule lamslået over den dobbelttydige bemærkning. Han tog plads i den anden ende.

Lestrade tøvede. “Så, du og Sherlock: I er ikke virkelig...” Hans stemme døde hen. “ Det er bare... Jeg har aldrig virkelig troet, at I var, men så så det ud at du måske var - og det var fint, hvad I to end er glade med - men du brugte den der undskyldning med en date, og ...”

“Ikke verdens bedste løgner, tydeligvis,” sagde John. “Jeg får ikke megen øvelse, når jeg bor sammen med Sherlock, siden det er fuldstændig umuligt at gemme noget for ham.”

“Det var vel det, så,” indrømmede Lestrade. “Men det var mere den måde du kom med det, så tankeløst, som om det at have en aftale med en kvinde var en aldeles normal ting at have for dig.”

John fløjtede. “Ved du hvad, du er ikke så dårlig, er du?” sagde han. “Det er mindre synligt, når du står ved siden af Sherlock, men du overser ikke noget.”

Lestrade trak på skuldrene, mens han så både bestemt og utilpas ud. “Så, du roder ikke rundt med ham?”

John stirrede på ham. “Giver du mig den ‘gør ham ulykkelig og jeg vil gøre dig ulykkelig’ tale?” spurgte han vantro. “Helt alvorligt?”

“Åh Gud.” Lestrade lænede sig tilbage i sit sæde og stirrede op mod loftet. “Det er ikke noget, jeg burde blande mig i. Det er jeg godt klar over.” Han sukkede. “Men du har ikke kendt ham fra før, John. Og  helt oprigtigt, så kan jeg ikke forestille mig, hvad I ville have set i hinanden - om _du_ ville have holdt ud indtil den ‘fornemme junkie’ var overstået eller om _han_ ville have set, hvad han ser i dig nu.” Han lukkede sine øjne for en kort stund.

“For at være helt ærlig, så kan jeg ikke engang lide at tænke på de dage,” indrømmede han. “Det er latterligt at beskrive en som har lavet halvdelen af de ting, som han har, som uskyldig, men på samme tid _er_ han det.” Han så direkte på John. “Jeg har aldrig set ham have nogen som helst form for ægte forhold nogensinde før, hvad det så end indebærer, men han har helt klart ladt dig komme ind og jeg _er_ bange for, hvad der vil ske, hvis du forlader ham.”

“Jeg forlader ham ikke,” sagde John. Det her var ikke en samtale, han havde set sig selv i, og slet ikke med Lestrade, men han måtte være blind, hvis han ikke så den ægte omsorg bag den. “Åh jo, jeg skal nok date,” tilføjede han. “Og Sherlock vil vide alt om det, tydeligvis - som om nogen nogensinde kan rode rundt med ham!”

“Fair nok,” indrømmede Lestrade og rettede sig op.

“Det kan være, at jeg også gifter mig en dag, hvis jeg finder en kvinde, som vil kunne overleve ham,” John løftede et øjenbryn ved denne usandsynlighed, men hans ansigt blev mere alvorligt og han så ned.

“Men, da jeg kom tilbage til London,” sagde han langsomt, “Jeg var en forkrøblet, trist skygge af en mand.” Hans stemme var lav. “Og Sherlock reddede mig. Og han har reddet mig hver evig eneste dag siden.” Han løftede sit hoved igen og mødte Lestrades blik. “Så det kan være, at vi ikke er ‘sammen’ på den mere traditionelle måde, men vi er mere ‘sammen’ end så mange andre, jeg kender, og jeg vil ikke forlade ham, lige så lidt, som jeg pludselig bestemmer mig for, at jeg vil skyde mig selv i den anden skulder, bare for at jævne tingene lidt ud. Er det svar nok?”

Lestrade åndede langsomt ud. “Det er det. Og jeg er virkelig ked af at blande mig.” Han rystede på hovedet og spredte sine hænder ud. “Jeg har ingen anelse om, hvorfor jeg er så bekymret for én, der er så utålelig.”

John lo. “Jeg ved, hvad du mener.”

“Er I ved at være færdige?” Sherlock skubbede dørene lidt fra hinanden og stak sit hoved ud gennem mellemrummet. Han blev straks ramt af to varme og kærlige smil og han trak sig forskrækket tilbage. Dørene blev skubbet i og de to mænd på sofaen faldt grinende sammen.

John var den første til at få vejret igen. “Det går mig faktisk ikke længere på, hvad folk kalder os, fordi der ikke virkelig er noget, der dækker det helt,” sagde han. “Det er et mysterie for kommende generationer.” Han begyndte at rejse sig.

“Kan jeg spørge om en ting til?” Lestrade tjekkede hvor langt han var kommet.

John standsede og så varsomt på ham. “Hvad er det?”

“Hvad er det med den nakke ting?” spurgte Lestrade. “Du ved, da du tog ham i nakken og han klappede bare i. Hvad er der _med_ det? Og tror du, at du virker for andre? Og med andre, mener jeg selvfølgelig mig.”

John grinede. “Fuldstændigt lykketræf,” forklarede han. “Han sad i sin lænestol, brokkede sig over et eller andet og jeg rejste mig fra skrivebordet og faldt over et eller andet rod, som han havde lagt på gulvet. Strakte en hånd ud for at redde mig selv og greb tilfældigvis fat i hans nakke. Det var først da han ikke begyndte at tale igen før jeg havde sluppet ham, at det gik op for mig, hvad der var sket. Men han er meget nervøs omkring det, så jeg ville ikke bruge det, undtagen i nødstilfælde, og jeg ville heller ikke være sikker på, at det virkede, fordi det kan godt være, at det kun er mig, jeg ved det ikke.”

“Sandsynligvis kun dig,” brummede Lestrade. “Når jeg tænker på alle de gange, jeg har kørt hans forbandede røv hjem fra hvor han så lige var faldet om... der er fandme ingen retfærdighed til.”

“Kom.” John rejste sig helt op denne gang. “Lad os se, hvad de har gang i.”

Han gik over til køkkenet og åbnede døren. Hopkins var bøjet over mikroskopet, mens Sherlock byttede glasskiven ud med en anden og forklarede forskellen i de forskellige typer af mug.

“Lavede du en kop te til konstabel Hopkins?” spurgte John.

Sherlock så forarget ud. “Jeg sagde, at jeg ville opføre mig ordentligt,” påpegede han. “Jeg sagde ikke, at jeg ville være _dig_.”

“Vi skal også afsted under alle omstændigheder,” sagde Lestrade. “Se, om vi kan finde nogle spændende sager.” Han klappede John på skulderen og åbnede sin mund, men så ud til at have glemt, hvad han ville sige.

“Skål,” sagde John.

Lestrade nikkede til ham. “Åh, før jeg glemmer det. Nogle enkelte løse ender.” Han trak sin notesbog op af sin inderlomme. “Vi fandt en paryk i Tims lejlighed.” Han så op på Sherlock. “ _Endnu en_ paryk,” tilføjede han direkte henvendt mod ham. “Denne her kom forbandet tæt på at ligne _dit_ hår. Vi har også interviewet hans eks.” Han tjekkede sine noter. “Adrian. Som sagde, at han havde prøvet at finde en undskyldning for at forlade Tim i årevis, men aldrig rigtig havde turdet, og da du trak affæren frem i lyset, fik han det skub, han havde brug for.”

“Jeg så Adrian den anden dag,” nikkede John. “Hans nye kæreste ser ud som om et vindpust kan slå ham ned. Meget anderledes type end Tim og han må være næsten en halv meter mindre. _Klap i_ ,” han advarede Sherlock hurtigt, og ventede så igennem det resulterende grynt. “Under alle omstændigheder så han meget chokeret ud, selvfølgelig, men faktisk ikke fuldstændig overrasket. Han sagde, at Tim altid have en masse vrede i sig, som han bare lukkede inde. Der er ingen tvivl om, at et arbejde, hvor han blev nødt til at være venlig dagen lang, var det værst tænkelige for ham.”

“Så, det du siger er,” foreslog Sherlock, med en antydning af fryd i sin stemme, “at han helt ærlig talt var...” John deltog og de afsluttede samstemmende:

“...en forbandet dårlig frisør!”

De så begge to ud til at syntes at det var hylende morsomt og Lestrade og Hopkins så forvirret på hinanden.

“Undskyld, undskyld,” mumlede John efter et minut og rystede på sit hoved. “En intern joke, bare se bort fra det.”

“Kom så Hopkins,” sagde Lestrade opfordrende. “Jeg tror, at vi er overflødige.” Den unge mand hev sig selv væk med ærlige og gentagne tak for den improviserede undervisning i mug og de gik ud. Svage udråb af “Strålende!” kunne høres, mens de gik ned af trapperne.

John så sig tilbage og lagde mærke til, at han blev undersøgt nøje. “Vidste du, hvad Lestrade ville sige?” udfordrede han Sherlock.

“Jeg ved næsten altid, hvad folk vil sige,” svarede Sherlock og lagde hovedet til den ene side. “Han fik ikke skræmt dig væk, så?”

“Jeg er stadig her, ikke?”

Et smil spillede på kanten af Sherlocks mund, men han holdt det under kontrol. “Morgenmad?” tilbød han.

“Det er vist mere frokost nu, men ja tak. Absolut.” John rakte ud efter sin jakke, og sukkede så, da der igen kunne høres fodtrin på trapperne. “Hvad nu? Vil han har det på skrift?”

“Nej, med mindre han har skiftet til høje hæle,” observerede Sherlock og så hen til døren, hvor Sally dukkede op.

“Hej,” sagde hun en smule akavet, mens hun holdt sine hænder bag sig. Der var en noget ubehagelig stilhed, så vinkede John hen imod stolene.

“Kom indenfor,” inviterede han hende. “Hvordan går det? Vil du have en kop te? Eller kaffe?”

Hun rystede på hovedet. “Nej, jeg bliver ikke,” sagde hun. “Kom bare for at sige ‘farvel’. Og for at give dig det her.” Hun frembragte en blå gavepose fra hendes ryg og tog et par skridt frem for at overgive den til John.

Han tog den med et overrasket, men glad udtryk og kiggede ned i den, hvor han kunne se en flot indpakket bog-formet gave. “Det behøvede du ikke.”

Hendes læber fortrak sig. “Det har du nok ret i,” indrømmede hun. “Men det så ud til at være det rigtige at gøre.”

“Du rejser?” spurgte Sherlock.

Hun vendte sig mod ham og blinkede et par gange. “Undskyld,” sagde hun. “Det er som at se to af dig. Der er alle de gamle automat-svar og så er der alt det nye ovenpå.” Hun rystede på hovedet. “Det er forvirrende.”

“Altså, så ser jeg bare bort fra enhver sarkastisk kommentar, ikke?”

“God idé, fordi det har du jo aldrig gjort før.”

Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn, men han så ud til at more sig.

“Du rejser et sted hen?” gentog John Sherlocks spørgsmål og Sally vendte sig om mod ham igen.

“Orlov,” sagde hun. “Bare i et par uger. Jeg har brug for en ferie efter... altså, alt det, der er sket og så er der lige dukket en mulighed op, så...” Hun trak på skuldrene.

“Åh, godt,” John nikkede. “Noget rart, håber jeg?” spurgte han høfligt.

“Amerika, faktisk.” Sally var usikker, om hun skulle forklare det, men de så begge to interesseret på hende, så hun fortsatte. “Min lille bror - altså, ikke så lille længere, men I ved hvad jeg mener.”

“Ham, der kan lige tegneserier?” huskede John.

Hun nikkede. “Ja. Altså, han er faktisk genial. Ikke på den irriterende måde,” hun kastede et kort blik på Sherlock, som rullede med øjnene, “Men fremragede. Under alle omstændigheder, så var han inviteret til den her konference ting i staterne for et stykke tid siden, men vi havde ikke råd til at tage afsted. Jeg mener, vi prøvede og vi havde sendt ansøgninger til alle mulige fonde, som vi kunne komme i tanker om, men det var simpelthen for dyrt. Men en af ansøgningerne er lige blevet godkendt, så nu sker det. Og den dækker en partner, som han ikke har, så jeg tager med ham. Vi tager afsted i denne weekend.”

“Det lyder storartet,” sagde John. “Jeg håber, at I får en fantastisk tid!”

Sally strålede mod ham og så pludselig yngre ud og meget mere ubekymret end han nogensiden havde set hende. “Kan ikke vente, faktisk,” sagde hun. “Jeg har haft så travlt med min karriere over de sidste par år, jeg har næsten ikke haft ferie og D. I. Lestrade lovede, at han ville holde min plads åben, så...” Hun spredte sine arme ud. “‘Farvel regnvåde England’ og ‘Hallo sandsynligvis ligeså regnvåde Amerika!’” 

“Send en email, hvis du falder over en interessant sag,” sagde Sherlock.

“Ingen sager!” insisterede Sally. “Og lad være med at få ham dræbt.” Hun nikkede mod John, som vendte sig for at se på ham. “Det samme gælder for dig,” tilføjede hun og vinkede en hånd mod Sherlock.

“Vi gør, hvad vi kan,” lovede John, da hun vendte sig for at gå.

“Får du problemer på grund af det her?” spurgte Sherlock og hun standsede i døren.

“Tvivler på, at der er nogen, der vil lægge mærke til det,” sagde hun. “Der kommer aldrig til at være en retssag, så det er bare en tom kasse i et lokale fyldt med kasser.” Hun trak kraven af sin jakke op og fæstnede bæltet mere stramt. “Kan ikke forbindes med mig under alle omstændigheder. Lad bare være med at gøre noget dumt.” Hun skar en grimasse. “Mere dumt end sædvanligvis.”

“Mange tak,” sagde Sherlock og hun nikkede.

Johns mund stod åben, da hendes fodtrin forsvandt. “Det gjorde hun ikke!”

Sherlock smilede bare til ham. “Vil du ikke åbne den?”

Mindre end et minut senere sad John i sin lænestol og så ned på sin pistol, der lå indeni den åbnede kasse. “Jeg fatter det ikke.”

“Det ser ud til, at muligheden for en ferie har givet hende et bedre humør,” sagde Sherlock og satte sig overfor. “Eller i det mindste et lidt mindre geskæftigt ét.”

John hev sine øjne væk fra pistolen og så nærmere på Sherlock. Sherlock så tilbage, hans ansigt med et glat udtryk og John studerede ham i et stykke tid. “Du har gjort noget.” Hans ansigt viste ingenting. “Hvad gjorde du?” Der var stadig ingen reaktion. “Spurgte du Mycroft om...”

“Nej, jeg spurgte _ikke_ pokkers Mycroft!” Sherlock nærmest eksploderede. “Jeg _har_ egne kontakter, bare så du ved det. Ikke alting er Mycroft!”

John gav ham et listigt smil. “Der fik jeg dig.”

Sherlocks blik var vantro, så sank han sammen i sin stol. “Jeg er nedbrudt,” brokkede han sig gnavent. “Du har nedbrudt mig.”

“Du kan ligeså godt fortælle mig det nu,” sagde John. “Du har tydeligvis fikset noget med det stipendium. Men hvorfra vidste du det i første omgang?”

“Ansøgningerne var bag uret i hendes stue,” indrømmede Sherlock modstræbende. “Så dem, da hun var forsvundet.”

“Har du rent faktisk en fotografisk hukommelse?” spurgte John ham. “Du har nærmest ikke set på de dokumenter.”

Sherlock trak på skuldrene. “Irrelevant. Jeg husker ting, indtil jeg sletter dem.” Han rettede sig op og et bekymret udtryk kom over hans ansigt. “Lad være med at fortælle nogen om det her,” instruerede han. “Det ville ødelægge mit omdømme.”

John smiskede til ham. “Du kan lide hende.”

“Nej, jeg kan ej.”

“Jo, du gør.”

“Du er latterlig. Jeg vil ikke trækkes ind i en så barnlig diskussion.” Sherlock rakte ud mod bordet og fik fat i sin avis.

“Men du gør alligevel.”

“For Guds skyld! Der var en, som skyldte mig en tjeneste. Det er alt.  En opringning.” Han åbnede avisen og holdt den ud foran sig.

“Så, hvorfor bruge tid på det? En opringning er mere end hvad du vil gøre for de fleste andre folk og du kan ikke have vidst, at hun også ville kunne tage afsted eller at det ville medføre, at jeg fik min pistol tilbage.” John holdt en pause og tilføjede lumskt, “Du gjorde det bare for at være sød.”

“Jeg kunne kaste op.”

John blev stille i et stykke tid. “Havde du på fornemmelsen at du skyldte hende det?” spurgte han. “På grund af det, der var sket? Fordi du lavede en fejl?”

Sherlock sænkede avisen. “Du er den mest ihærdige person, jeg nogensinde har mødt.”

“Mange tak.”

“Det var ikke en...” Han afbrød sig selv og sukkede. “Fint. Jeg havde fået idéen, da vi kom ud af kælderen, er du tilfreds nu?” Han begyndte at løfte avisen igen, men så fortrak han sin læbe. “Men det var ikke på det tidspunkt, at jeg havde bestemt mig for at gøre det.”

“Hvornår skete det så?”

Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn mod ham og John grinede, da han fattede det.

“Da hun slog Anderson!” gik det op for ham. “Strålende.” Han smilede. “Du er strålende.”

Sherlock så noget formildet ud. “Frokost?” foreslog han og tog avisen ned.

John tjekkede sit ur. “For satan, det er sgu da ikke noget under, at jeg er ved at dø af sult. Lad os gå, inden der dukker flere op.”

De iførte sig deres frakker og halstørklæder og gik ud, mens de ignorerede flokken af taxaer, fordi det kun var en gåtur på tyve minutter.

“Tror du, vi skal fortælle Mrs. Hudson, at Lestrade har en nøgle?” spurgte John og satte et godt tempo.

“Altså, hvis den Urbane ordbog giver den korrekte forklaring på ordet ‘sølv ræv’, så tror jeg ikke, at hun havde så meget imod det,” svarede Sherlock.

“Er det det, hun kalder ham?” John fnøs. “Åh, jeg skal have det med i en samtale!” Han grinede i et minut, mens de gik videre, så rynkede han panden. “Lige et øjeblik... _havde_ så meget imod det?”

Sherlock smiskede og frembragte en nøgle fra sin frakkelomme.

John rullede med øjnene. “I to kører frem og tilbage med den ting i nogle måneder, ikke?”

“Det tvivler jeg på,” svarede Sherlock. “Det her er en kopi af _din_ nøgle.”

“Hvad?” John gloede på ham. “Han stjal den fra _min_ lomme? Den frække lømmel!” Han kogte i et stykke tid. “Og så at tænke på, at jeg åbnede mit hjerte op for at give ham fred i sindet. Jeg burde have fortalt ham, at jeg kun brugte dig til sex.”

“Det skal du være velkommen til,” inviterede Sherlock. “At fortælle ham det, mener jeg,” tilføjede han hurtigt. “Tydeligvis.” Han klappede i.

De gik i et stykke tid, så talte Sherlock igen. “Så, hvad sagde du _så_ til ham?”

“Du mener, at du ikke lyttede?” John påtog sig et overrasket udtryk.

Sherlock snøftede. “Hopkins viste sig at være noget mere interesseret i mug end jeg havde forudset,” indrømmede han. “Blev ved med at stille spørgsmål.”

“Lyder som om der er én, som har fået sig en protegé.”

Sherlock ignorerede det og ventede stadig på et svar. Der var en antydning af spænding synligt i hans ansigt, hvis man vidste, hvor man skulle se efter. John vidste, hvor han skulle se efter.

“Jeg sagde til ham, at jeg ikke ville forlade dig.” Han så begyndelsen af et smil, men Sherlock undertrykte det.

“Og var der en tidsramme til denne erklæring?”

“Det var der ikke.”

Sherlock rynkede på panden. “Det er lidt vagt, er det ikke?”

“Det er en måde at se det på.”

“Ah.” Anstrengelsen med at kontrollere sit udtryk var ved at tære på ham: Sherlock så ud som om han havde fået et nervøst træk i ansigtet.

John standsede. “Okay?” spurgte han.

Sherlock stoppede, vendte sig og tog et skridt tilbage, indtil de stod ansigt til ansigt. “Om jeg er okay?” gentog han. “Helt ærligt, jeg er ikke helt sikkert.” Han rynkede panden i et sjældent introspektivt øjeblik. “Jeg tror, jeg føler mig lidt høj.”

John lagde hovedet til den ene side. “Og er det okay med dig?” spurgte han. “Jeg tror, at jeg faktisk tager en hel del for givet her. Er du okay med at være så optaget af en anden person? Med at have en ven så tæt på?”

Han tog et lille skridt fremad og satte sin hånd på Sherlocks bryst. “Tæt nok til at røre,” understregede han. “Det er ikke ligefrem normal for dig.”

Sherlock grinede til ham.

“Normal er kedeligt.”

 

**Slut**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verity Burns' afsluttende kommentar:
> 
> MANGE TAK !
> 
> En overvældende tak til min utrættelige beta og ven Ariane DeVere (arianedevere.livejournal.com), uden hvem denne historie ville have givet meget mindre mening (og der ville have været mange flere kommaer!).
> 
> Stor, stor påskønnelse også til alle jer, som har tilskyndet og understøttet mig på vejen. Jeres kommentarer og beskeder har været absolut strålende, mange tak til jer! 


End file.
